Because Of You
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Incumbido de uma aposta, Edward deve cumprir a tarefa imposta por seus amigos: tirar a virgindade de Isabella Swan. Seria fácil para o rapaz, acostumado com o ritual que o grupo fazia desde os quinze anos de idade. O problema é que Edward mantém em segredo uma paixão não exposta pela garota. E então entra o dilema: cumprir ou não cumprir a aposta?
1. I: A Escolhida

**N/A: _Oi, oi, oi, oi! *-* Estou estreando mais uma short-fic, Because of You é bem diferente das minhas histórias postadas. Nada de Bella porncat e Edward psicótico. _**

_**Espero que vocês curtam essa aventura, que vem me torrando a paciência há quase quatro semanas.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**I: A Escolhida**

#

Era um sábado à noite quando os amigos: Jessica, Mike, James, Emmett, Ben e Edward se reuniram para beber uma cerveja e conversar.

Os rapazes ainda não eram legalmente permitidos a beber, visto que todos tinham em torno dos dezessete e dezenove anos, porém, com a insistência de Jessica — o grupo de ajuntou em um bar em Port Angeles.

Eles já estavam na décima rodada da cerveja quando o assunto veio à tona.

— Alguém aqui se lembra de Angela? — Jessica inquiriu despretensiosa.

— _Qual_ _Angela_? — Ben perguntou, pensando estarem se referindo à _sua Angela_.

— Angela Young. A irmã de Emily — esclareceu Mike.

— O que _essa_ Angela tem de especial? — o Cullen questionou.

— Ouvi dizer que ela se mudou para o Alasca — Jessica informou, enquanto bebia mais um gole da bebida. — Alguém tem um cigarro?

— Você quer ser presa? — murmurou Mike, namorado da Stanley. — Já não basta estarmos aqui, bebendo, você também quer se drogar? — Ele a repreendeu. Jessica, cansada dos palpites de Mike em sua vida, virou a cadeira, ficando de frente para o Cullen.

— E o seu amor platônico, Edward? — Jessica debochou. O rapaz fechou as mãos em punhos, e respirou fundo tentando se controlar para não perder a cabeça com Jessica.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Falou entre os dentes. Odiava quando alguém do grupo trazia à tona o seu _amor platônico_ pela filha única do falecido Chefe Swan.

— Quem será a sua garota, Emmett? — Mike perguntou para o irmão de Edward.

Emmett mordeu um de seus lábios, dando um sorriso sedutor.

Há uma semana, eles estiveram nesse mesmo bar para acertar os detalhes da "_brincadeira_ do mês". Mike e James já haviam cumprido a "tarefa", restando apenas Emmett e Edward.

Jessica, por ser mulher, não participava ativamente da _brincadeira_. Ela apenas observava e palpitava; a entrada de Jessica no grupo dos rapazes se devia apenas ao fato de ela ser a namorada do Newton.

— Rosalie Hale — Emmett respondeu à questão de James.

Mike arregalou os olhos com a menção do nome da "rainha de Forks".

— Puta merda! — exclamou Jessica, cuspindo a cerveja em cima da mesa. — Tem certeza? — perguntou ainda alarmada com a coragem de Emmett em querer _foder_ à princesinha de Forks.

Até Jessica tinha que admitir que Rosalie fosse à mulher mais bonita de Forks; se não a mais _perfeita _de Washington.

— Nunca tive tanta certeza — confirmou, bebericando um pouco da bebida. — Já se decidiu, _Eddie_? — zombou do irmão ao seu lado.

Edward estava perdido em pensamentos, que nem ouviu o que Emmett havia acabado de dizer.

— Quem? — Perguntou confuso.

— Quem será _a escolhida_? — Emmett repetiu a pergunta.

Ele deu um soco fraco no ombro do irmão, e Edward abaixou a cabeça, pensativo.

Havia ficado sem graça essa _brincadeira_ que eles faziam desde os quinze anos. Apostar uma transa era divertido quando eles eram pirralhos, mas agora, quase adultos ficava sem sentido a importância de manter esse _ritual_. Como Mike havia vulgarmente nomeado o ato deles.

— Ninguém — falou incisivo

Não estava a fim de transar apenas por transar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu inveja do relacionamento de Alice e Jasper — que namoravam há mais de um ano. Era desconfortável estar no mesmo ambiente que eles. O amor que provinha do casal chegava a ser palpável, e, para _um pegador_ como Edward, eram coisas que ele não queria ter. Ou até ele quisesse... _Com a garota mais estranha de Forks_.

Isabella Swan não era estranha. Repreendeu-se por pensar em _sua garota_ de uma forma tão deselegante. Ela era apenas reservada, tímida, inteligente, altruísta... Encantadora. Essa mesma garota havia, de uma forma bem clichê, roubado o seu coração.

— Tem que haver uma, Edward. Você não pode simplesmente desistir disso aqui — James apontou para si e em seguida para os outros amigos. — Se você não quer escolher a garota, nós escolhemos — Ele deu uma rápida piscadela cheia de significados para Jessica, e quando ela percebeu do que se tratava, cruzou os dedos implorando para que Edward os deixasse escolher a _sortuda._

— Não tenho nenhuma para escolher — murmurou frustrado.

A única garota que ele queria era mesma que o desprezava abertamente.

James sorriu extasiado com a facilidade em manipular o Cullen.

— Nós poderíamos escolher... — James propôs.

— A escolha é de vocês — falou entediado.

Edward fazia círculos imaginários na borda do copo em que esteve bebendo há alguns minutos. Para ele realmente não importava quem os amigos escolheriam. Seria qualquer garota virgem — se ainda existisse alguma — da FHS, e ele a convidaria para ir para um lugar reservado e tiraria a virgindade da mesma. No outro dia, ele e os amigos sairiam para comemorar mais um _lacre rompido_.

— Isabella Swan — James decretou, e Edward paralisou. Estava tão distraído que havia se desligado da conversa do grupo.

— O que tem Bella? — ainda absorto ao que se passava, ele perguntou.

— A escolhida — James repetiu.

— Cara, não é melhor escolher outra garota? — Emmett estava infeliz com a escolha do amigo e tentava fazê-lo mudar. No entanto, James estava incisivo em sua eleição.

— Tem que ser a Swan, Emmett — James disse maliciosamente, apoiando sua mão no queixo e o acariciando em seguida.

— Você sabe que o Eddie... — tentou mais uma vez.

Edward não conseguia ouvir, muito menos falar algo. Seu cérebro ainda estava rodando com o que James havia proposto.

_Isabella Swan_.

A garota que ele era apaixonado desde que ela tinha dezesseis anos; sentia-se mal aos dezoito anos por ter se apaixonado por uma _adolescente_ que ainda brincava de bonecas, mas desde a morte do Chefe Swan que esse sentimento era aprisionado.

Não teria coragem de impor à Bella o que ele fazia com as outras garotas.

Ela era diferente.

_Especial._

Contudo, a ideia de tocar o corpo de Isabella, beijar a sua boca era tentadora demais.

Restava saber se ele teria coragem de cumprir o que estava sendo determinado por James.

Era um jogo de interesses.

Mais que uma aposta.

Porém, aquele jogo não deixava de ser uma aposta de sentimentos.

**#**

* * *

**Capítulo pequeno, eu sei. Mas isso é apenas uma introdução. :) Se vocês leram e gostaram, por favor, comente! Vocês podem me encontrar no Twitter: doors806**

**Até a próxima terça. :***


	2. II: Ser Invisível

**N/A: **Oi, oi! *-* Prometi que o capítulo seria postado na terça, mas como ele já estava pronto e eu fiquei ansiosa para postar, estou atualizando hoje. o/

Um obrigadão bem grandão para: **Nathy Avelino** (sim, eu prometo postar até o final. haha), **P. Bruce** (fico feliz que você tenha curtido a ideia inicial da fic. \o/), **mandyless12 e Alissa Nayer.**Obrigada meninas.

Boa leitura! :D

* * *

**Capítulo II,**

**Ser Invisível.**

**#**

O dia estava relativamente calmo. Os pássaros cantavam por sobre algumas árvores do jardim; o sol despontava no horizonte e as nuvens cinzentas do dia anterior haviam ido embora. Indisposta para despertar, Bella esticou o corpo, rolando de um lado para o outro na cama — buscando coragem para enfrentar mais um dia de aula.

No entanto, ela estaria preparada para acordar se não houvesse recebido um recado de Jessica.

Lembrava-se muito bem da conversa que teve com a maior e mais competente fofoqueira de Forks.

Jessica Stanley era digna de receber uma coluna no jornal estudantil apenas dela.

E ela havia recebido.

_Ano passado._

**x No dia Anterior x**

Bella caminhava pelos corredores da Forks High School, como diariamente, cercada por vários livros em um de seus braços, mochilas masculinas nas costas e comendo alguma fruta que ela sempre surrupiava do café da manhã que Renée preparava antes de ir lecionar na escola secundária, em Port Angeles.

Quando se preparava para buscar no bolso de trás da calça — fazendo um malabarismo para não derrubar os livros e a fruta — cabeleiras castanhas entram em seu campo de visão.

— Bella! — cantarolou Jessica.

— Stanley — disse, entediada com qualquer assunto que a _sem cérebro_ da Jessica estivesse prestes a lhe falar.

— Está de mau-humor? — perguntou, apoiando um de seus braços no armário ao lado do de Bella.

— Jessica... Você não veio perder o seu tempo comigo, apenas para saber se estou com bom, ou mau humor. Então, diga o que quer. E rápido!

— Você é tão sem graça! — exclamou, irritada. — Edward Cullen deseja ter um encontro com você. — Bella arregalou seus olhos ao ouvir o que Jessica disse, mas a sua surpresa aumentou quando ela continuou: — Você sabe, ele sempre foi apaixonado por você — aspirou uma grande quantidade de oxigênio e voltou a falar. — Por um acaso, mas não tão acaso, nós nos encontramos e, como ele sabe que nós temos aula de Literatura Inglesa na mesma sala ele pediu para que eu entregasse esse recado para você.

Bella engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir o que Jessica falou. Edward Cullen. Irmão de Alice e Emmett Cullen. Um dos garotos mais populares da escola, o mais inteligente, bonito, rico e o que, definitivamente, não iria querer ter um encontro com _ela._

— O meu nome não é Lauren Mallory — disse, guardando todos os livros dentro do armário e o fechando bruscamente.

Não estava com disposição para ouvir mais uma das brincadeiras estúpidas feitas por Jessica e turma.

— Lauren? Quem é Lauren? — Jessica perguntou, enquanto corria para alcançar à Swan. Bella, prevendo a perseguição, apressou o passo, não se importando em olhar para onde estava seguindo.

— O nome de uma das garotas que o Cullen deve sair — gritou sobre os ombros.

Alcançando Bella, Jessica a puxou pelo ombro, fazendo-a se virar para encará-la.

— Você se drogou, Swan? — talvez ela estivesse imaginando coisas, mas o tom de Jessica parecia levemente irritado.

Por um breve instante Jessica realmente se irritou com a conclusão precipitada de Isabella.

Todos os estudantes — e até mesmo os professores sabiam do interesse que Edward tinha em Isabella desde os tempos em que ela nem sonhou em ter seios. Não gostava de Isabella por ela ter sido alvo do interesse do seu atual namorado, mas elas tinham uma "boa" convivência e, apesar de tudo Edward era o seu amigo.

— Tire as suas mãos de cima de mim! — rugiu. Bella não estava para brincadeiras. Muito menos para as sem graça feita pela Stanley.

— Você não irá encontrá-lo? — gritou. Irritada com a perseguição, Isabella apenas mostrou o dedo do meio, e caminhou o mais rápido que pôde até a sala de trigonometria.

**#**

Bella estava irritada com o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Ainda não acreditava que o que Jessica havia dito fosse verdade. Porém, a curiosidade em saber a veracidade da questão a obrigou a passar a noite em claro pensando nos motivos que levariam Edward Cullen a querer ter um encontro com ela.

Ele era bonito; ela comum, ele era rico; ela tinha dinheiro suficiente para sobreviver diariamente sem passar necessidades, porém pouco para desperdiçar em futilidades. Ele era um garoto popular; ela uma garota que queria apenas se dedicar aos estudos e conseguir uma boa nota nos exames que lhe garantisse a oportunidade de ingressar em uma universidade.

O que Bella não conseguia entender era o motivo de Edward ter enviado um recado por Jessica. Por conviver com ela, ele deve ter o mínimo conhecimento que a Stanley era a garota mais fofoqueira de Forks.

E sendo que eles tinham a aula de Biologia juntos.

— Bella? — a voz suave de Renée se fez ouvir. Bella se esticou, se espreguiçando mais uma vez, enquanto levava uma de suas mãos até o rosto, massageando as pálpebras e tentando ficar desperta. — Você vai se atrasar mais uma vez, querida — alertou.

A voz de Renée estava se distanciando e Bella conseguiu ouvir o som de saltos colidindo com a madeira.

Bella olhou para seu _bebê_todo amassado ao seu lado, e ficou sensibilizada por quase ter esmagado o filhote de leão.

— Bom dia, Kenzy — a menina disse, trazendo o urso ao redor do peito, cheirando-o em seguida.

Bella era um amor com aquele leãozinho, sentindo ciúmes se alguém não autorizado o tocasse.

Kenzy havia sido seu último presente recebido de Charlie — o pai que há dois anos faleceu.

Mimar Kenzy era como se estivesse mais próxima a Charlie. Por isso, ficou chateada por ter deixado Kenzy à deriva, e com a sua inquietação noturna amassar o leão.

— Perdoe-me, _bebê_ — pediu em um baixo sussurro desculpas ao _boneco_ como se ele estivesse machucado com o desleixo de sua dona.

**#**

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão de madeira da Forks High School, Bella sentiu que algo estava diferente.

Talvez fosse alguma paranoia de sua cabeça, mas ela _sentia _como se todos soubessem de algo que apenas ela desconhecia.

Já estava acostumada a receber olhares estranhos em sua direção, e isso há muito já não a incomodava.

Mas a áurea que pairava no recinto estava pesada demais... _Densa demais_... Estranha demais.

Ao sentir os olhos das pessoas em sua direção, Bella fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance: abaixou a cabeça o máximo de pôde, e puxou o capuz do casaco, deixando o seu rosto corado escondido dos olhares avaliativos dos estudantes.

Bella ouvia alguns cochichos, mas ela forçava a mente a se desligar de tudo à sua volta. Tateou o bolso da calça, e ficou agradecida por ter colocado em fácil acesso o MP3. Desenrolou o fone que estava em volta do aparelho quadrado, e colocou os fones na orelha, nem se importando em escolher uma música.

Ficou irritada ao ouvir tocar _Fifteen_ da Taylor Swift.

Contudo, ela não queria mais uma vez pegar o MP3, então ela ficou ouvindo à melancólica canção.

Com alívio inundando o seu peito, ela chegou à sala.

Biologia.

Edward Cullen estaria nessa aula.

Bella sentiu um tremor implacável tomar conta do corpo, seus batimentos cardíacos se aceleraram e ela estava suando frio.

Disposta a se desligar mais uma vez, Bella abriu o caderno em busca da matéria do dia.

Isabella estava respondendo a lição sobre _Platelmintos e Nematelmintos_, quando Edward Cullen entrou na sala esbanjando _glória e poder_.

A garota abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, esperando que o Cullen não a reconhecesse e sendo assim não fosse cumprimentá-la — como ele diariamente fazia sempre que avistava a Swan.

No entanto, a tentativa de se permanecer invisível na presença de Edward não deu certo. Assim que os olhos dele varreram toda a sala em busca de uma pessoa, foi capaz de reconhecer a figura magra, quase embuçada dentre tantos papéis e livros.

Mas, ele reconheceria aqueles fios marrons — como chocolate derretido — há muitos raios de distância. E sentindo borboletas no estômago, ele seguiu em direção ao seu objeto de cobiça.

James ao ver a cena, sorriu.

— Bom dia, Bella! — Cullen falou, puxando a cadeira ao lado e se sentando à mesa vazia ao seu lado.

* * *

**Na terça vem o capítulo 3! Mas para isso comentem bastante! *-* Quem tiver Twitter e quiser saber algumas novidades, spoilers ou conversar: doors806**

**Beeeeijos :***


	3. III: Péssima Escolha

**Capítulo III,**

**Péssima Escolha.**

**#**

Edward estava ansioso. Seria a primeira vez que ele tentaria um diálogo com a Swan depois do que havia sido proposto por seus amigos.

Por mais que a proposta fosse tentadora, ele estava relutante se cumpriria ou não o acordo.

Seria tão fácil fazer isso com outras garotas, qualquer uma, menos Isabella Swan.

Receava que Isabella tivesse um comportamento semelhante ao de Angela Young, ao qual após ter se entregado para James entrou em depressão e a menina estudiosa que outrora foi, deu lugar a uma Angela que tinha como único objetivo destruir a juventude fazendo uso de drogas lícitas e ilícitas.

James se regozijava com o que havia feito com a adolescente, e mesmo após a jovem passar algum tempo em uma clinica de reabilitação e em seguida se mudando para o Alasca, ele não sentia nenhum arrependimento por ser o responsável pela ruína eminente da jovem de cabelos cor de ameixa.

Bella mordeu os lábios violentamente, quase os fazendo sangrar ao notar que a sua tentativa de evitar o Cullen não estivesse dando certo. Ainda sem respondê-lo, ela se virou para trás, notando várias cadeiras e mesas disponíveis por toda a sala, não havendo razão para ele teimar em dividir a dupla sempre com ela.

Não se sentiu nem um pouco constrangida em ignorar o rapaz ao seu lado.

O sorriso de Edward morreu ao notar que estava sendo ignorado.

Ele deu um sorriso duro para a Swan enquanto juntava os seus materiais que havia espalhado pela mesa.

Por um minuto ele sentiu raiva de Bella.

Edward sentiu o gosto da humilhação em sua língua, e acostumado a não receber um_não_ de nenhuma garota, ele decidiu que faria sim o que foi proposto duas noites atrás.

Quebraria o coração de Isabella Swan da mesma forma que ela friamente estilhaçava o seu durante dois longos e árduos anos.

Quando Edward Cullen havia saído da carteira ao seu lado, Bella soltou a respiração que nem tinha percebido prender. Sabia que metade dos estudantes do sexo feminino – alguns do masculino também –, estava desejando ardentemente a sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata.

A maioria das garotas daria seus _ovários_ — não no sentido real da palavra — para ter um encontro com Edward, ou até mesmo um simples "_oi"_.

Entretanto, Isabella não era como as outras garotas e todas as qualidades do Cullen que deslumbravam as demais adolescentes, para ela, não tinham o menor efeito.

Sabia que estava sendo alvo de olhares mortíferos dos outros alunos, mas antes que ela pudesse reclamar a professora de Biologia entrou na sala.

— Bom dia, turma! — a senhora Campbell, uma mulher em torno dos seus quarenta anos, mas que gostaria de rejuvenescer usando artifícios juvenis, falou logo ao entrar na classe. Todos, exatamente todos, fizeram silêncio, e ajustaram as posturas. Campbell não era conhecida por ser condescendente.

A mulher, após deixar suas pastas em cima da sua mesa, caminhou em direção à porta, mas antes que conseguisse fechá-la, uma pequena garota surgiu do outro lado, fazendo malabarismos para conseguir uma brecha na sala de aula e não derrubar os livros que carregava.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou timidamente, ajeitando seus óculos.

— Está atrasada, senhorita...? — perguntou para a novata. Que ainda estava tentando equilibrar os livros que havia pegado na biblioteca.

— Rosalie. Rosalie Hale, senhora — respondeu ajustando a postura.

Bethany fitou Rosalie de cima a baixo, com uma pitada de inveja, e tentando entender como uma _criatura _tão desastrada conseguia apanhar o coração de metade dos garotos hormonais da escola.

Em todas as aulas o assunto era sempre sobre a adolescente com cabelos cor de avelã e um sinal de nascença próximo aos lábios.

Sim, a garota era bonita, mas... Era desastrada demais, e já tinha adentrado em sua_lista negra_ por ter chegado atrasada em seu primeiro dia.

— Está atrasada, senhorita Hale — a garota se encolheu com o tom duro que a mulher impôs para se dirigir a ela.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou tão baixo, que era ínfima a probabilidade de ter sido escutada. — Eu me perdi no meio do caminho. É a minha primeira aula de Biologia — argumentou.

—Tudo bem — com um bufar, a senhora abriu o caminho dando espaço para a garota entrar. — Sente-se naquela carteira disponível — apontou para o lugar vazio ao lado da Swan, — e não interrompa mais a minha aula!

Com a cabeça baixa por ter sido repreendida perante toda a sala, Rosalie caminhou até a carteira de vazia ao lado de Isabella, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Do outro lado da sala, perdido em pensamentos se encontrava Edward. O rapaz a cada segundo entrava em contradição em seus pensamentos; quando encarava a menina de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, sentia o seu coração galopar — como se estivesse em uma corrida em alta velocidade. Mas quando se lembrava do que havia acontecido há poucos instantes... Sentia raiva da adolescente.

— Quer um babador, Eddie? — James, ao lado de Edward deu um soco fraco no ombro do companheiro.

Como resposta recebeu apenas um olhar maléfico, mas James pouco se importou com esse detalhe.

— O que aconteceu, cara? — perguntou novamente, cheio de curiosidade.

Quando o Cullen chegou à sala sabia exatamente em qual direção seus olhos verdes seriam levados, e com pouca surpresa ele viu o sorriso bobo na cara do Cullen ao enxergar a sem graça da Swan. Quando se sentou ao lado da garota pensou em apenas duas coisas:

_Primeiro:_ Edward criou coragem e foi convidar a garota para um encontro.

_Segundo:_ O amigo havia aceitado a aposta que fizeram e _foderia_ com a ingênua da Swan.

Ao que pareceu, a Swan não estava nem um pouco confortável com a presença de Edward e, o fato de ele ter se levantado alguns minutos depois apenas confirmou a sua teoria.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — respondeu.

— Fala sério, Cullen! Somos amigos, esqueceu?

— Sim — informou, e antes que o loiro tivesse a oportunidade de uma réplica, ambos foram repreendidos por Bethany, que os convidou a se retirarem da sala ou explicarem o assunto que estava sendo dado, se não parassem de fofocar como duas velhas bordadeiras.

Algumas mesas à frente, Bella rabiscava em seu caderno as respostas da lição que havia sido passada por Campbell. Durante toda a aula não trocou uma palavra sequer com a garota ao seu lado e ao que parecia, a outra também se sentia confortável com o silêncio.

_Talvez nem tanto,_Bella concluiu em pensamentos ao receber em seu caderno um pedaço de papel.

_**Oi, companheira. — R**_

Olhou para a garota ao seu lado, mas ela não a encarava, ao contrário, apertava ainda mais forte a esferográfica em torno do papel escrevendo as respostas da atividade.

Não querendo passar a imagem de antissocial, resolveu responder.

_**Oi. — B**_

Entregou novamente o papel para a garota. Disfarçadamente ela deu uma olhadela em direção à Rosalie e presenciou o momento em que ela soltou o ar pela boca, como se estivesse frustrada com algo. Segundos depois o mesmo papel foi empurrado em sua direção.

_**Você é sempre assim... Monossilábica? — R**_

Bella controlou a vontade de gargalhar, mas não queria que a senhora Campbell a mandasse até a sala do diretor para negociar uma detenção; seu histórico escolar estava muito bem imaculado e não seria uma troca de bilhetes a manchar seu perfeito boletim.

_**Não. — B**_

Bella não estava sendo evasiva em suas respostas de propósito, ela apenas não sabia como lidar naquela situação em que estava conversando com Rosalie Hale!

_Rosalie-perfeita-Hale!_

Em sua fantasiosa imaginação, Bella sempre acreditou que garotas populares era uma espécie de _dalit_. E, se tornava uma aberração vinda diretamente de Marte se alguma delas ousasse trocar uma mínima palavra com os _normais_ da escola.

Quando mais um pedaço de papel foi colocado em cima de seu caderno, Bella ficou surpresa. Acreditava que Rosalie não mais tentaria um contato com ela, por ter sido tão..._Ela_ nas respostas.

_**Não me importo em ser a única a escrever. Essa aula está muito cansativa e esse assunto eu já aprendi em outra turma! Meu nome é Rosalie, e o seu? — R**_

Cogitou não responder ao questionamento de Rosalie, mas ainda não havia se tornando uma mal-educada.

_**Bella Swan. — B**_

Entregou novamente o bilhete e pensou que talvez essa conversa tão somente terminasse.

_**Swan, tipo do Chefe Swan? Antes de ir para Seattle há cinco anos ouvi muito a respeito do seu pai. Como ele está? — R**_

Bella tentou controlar as lágrimas que haviam chegado com a lembrança do pai que há dois anos falecera. Sabia que a profissão exercida pelo Chefe era arriscada e que algum dia algo do tipo poderia acontecer. Mas a constatação desse fato não fazia a dor diminuir; ao contrário, apenas aumentava.

_**Ele está morto. — B**_

Quando o próximo bilhete chegou, Rosalie tocou no braço de Isabella, fazendo-a se virar para encará-la. O olhar de Rosalie demonstrava um pedido mudo de desculpas e Bella tentou sorrir, como que para dizer que estava tudo bem.

_**Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia. — R**_

Antes que Bella pudesse responder ao bilhete de Rosalie, o toque do sinal de mudança de turma se fez ouvir, e ela guardou seu material novamente dentro da mochila para seguir para o outro pavilhão onde teria aula de Inglês.

**#**

Quando as aulas terminaram, Edward se encaminhava para o carro.

Jasper e Alice tagarelavam ao seu lado, mas ele forçava a mente a se desligar de tudo à sua volta.

No horário do intervalo, passou todo o período sem tocar em seu lanche apenas pensando no que faria a seguir. Na aula de Biologia, num momento de raiva, estava muito simples para Edward cumprir os requesitos da aposta, mas quando Bella saiu apressada da sala de Biologia I, toda a sua convicção desapareceu com a presença da menina de cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

— O que você acha, Edward? — Alice perguntou novamente, ao não receber nenhuma resposta do irmão.

Edward olhou atordoado para Alice, não tinha escutado o que a irmã disse.

Jasper, conhecedor da confusão do cunhado, repetiu o que foi dito por sua namorada.

— Alice perguntou se você concorda com uma festa do próximo fim de semana.

— Isso! Uma festa não seria legal? — bateu palminhas, apenas com a perspectiva em organizar uma festa na mansão.

— Decida o que quiser, Alice — respondeu, e em seguida andou a passos largos até o carro.

Alice e Jasper permaneceram no meio do estacionamento, conversando e, antes que ele pudesse colocar a chave na ignição e dirigir para casa, uma garota com a face totalmente rubra correu até o entulho que estava do outro lado o estacionamento.

Parou o que estava fazendo e ficou observando quando ela entrou na caminhonete Chevy laranja. Pelo que ele podia observar ela estava com raiva e, completamente irritada a figura de Isabella não poderia ser mais linda.

Monitorou seus passos até o momento em que ela saia do estacionamento e dirigia para a casa em que morava com a mãe, Renée.

Ao chegar a casa, Edward ignorou o protesto de Esme que estava a lhe chamar.

Ele tinha outros planos em mente e ficaria satisfeito apenas quando o conseguisse.

Essa paixão doentia que sentia por Isabella Swan tinha que ter um fim.

Ele não poderia ficar para sempre nessa ilusão de que em algum momento ela iria se virar para ele e declamar o "seu amor".

Estava cansado de amar e não ser correspondido; cansando de ver sentimentos onde não há.

_Edward estava cansado de quebrar o próprio coração._

O ato de Isabella na manhã daquele dia provou para o rapaz que nem ao menos compaixão ela exercia por ele. Mas, antes de seguir em frente, ele remexeu dentro da mochila que havia jogado em cima da cama e buscou o celular.

Olhou para o visor repetidas vezes, criando coragem para desempenhar a sua escolha, mas antes que pudesse ter a chance de desistir, a voz rouca de James ecoou do outro lado da linha.

— O que você quer seu filho da puta? — bramiu. Não estava realmente furioso com o amigo, mas estava em um momento de intimidade com Victória.

— Alice pretende fazer uma festa no próximo fim de semana — antes que o Cullen pudesse concluir, ele foi interrompido.

— Se você ligou para me convidar, perdeu seu tempo! Eu irei! Até mais.

— Espere James! — exclamou antes que o amigo desligasse a chamada, e ele não tivesse coragem para fazê-la outra vez.

— Seja rápido, Cullen.

— Arranje um jeito de a... _Swan_ — sentiu um nó no estômago ao pronunciar em voz alta o nome _dela_, — estar presente nessa festa — sorveu uma grande quantidade de ar antes de finalizar a chamada. — Cumprirei a aposta nesse mesmo dia.

* * *

**E então? Gostaram do capítulo? Se gostar, comenta! Mas, se por um acaso você não gostou, comente também! haha ****Qualquer pergunta; pedido de spoiler (se pedir eu dou), ou então conversar venham até o meu Twitter: doors806**

**Até sábado! ****Beijos! :)**


	4. IV: Perseguição Infundada

**Capítulo IV,**

**Perseguição Infundada.**

**#**

Não era exatamente um fim de semana, mas os quatro jovens que estavam dentro do Volvo seguindo em direção à Port Angeles há muito já haviam ficado acomodados com a pouca assiduidade na escola.

Edward, por ter dezenove anos era o condutor do veículo. Ao seu lado estava James e no banco traseiro Mike e Jessica.

Emmett e Ben estavam no último ano do colegial e não gostariam de perder assuntos importantes.

— Coloca uma música que presta, Eddie! — Jessica gritou. A música que tocava estava em volume alto.

— Cala a boca! — exclamou, estressado. O assunto acabou e os quatro adolescentes se contentaram em ouvir a música escolhida por Edward.

Ao chegarem ao bar em Port Angeles, o mesmo boteco em que eles frequentavam desde os quinze anos — James de alguma forma havia conseguido identidades falsas para o grupo — eles se sentaram em uma mesa mais ao fundo. A música que tocava era desconhecida pelos quatro, e a princípio conversaram apenas trivialidades, até que o assunto da aposta surgiu.

— Ele aceitou pequena Jess — James declarou em falsa comemoração, enquanto levava ao alto seu copo com cerveja, em um falso brinde. — Edward aceitou romper o lacre da Swan.

— _Se é que existe um_ — Mike murmurou baixo demais, mas por sorte ninguém conseguiu ouvir o que havia sido dito pelo jovem.

— Eu. Não. Acredito! — Jessica disse pausadamente, pontuando cada palavra. — Isso não é uma brincadeira, certo? — pediu.

— Claro que não, Jess! — James exclamou, em falso ultraje. — O próprio Edward me ligou garantindo que irá _comer _a virgenzinha da Swan.

— Contenha suas palavras, James! — brandiu entre dentes, o Cullen.

— Ah, qual é, Eddie. Vai se fazer de rogado, agora? — olhou acusatoriamente para o amigo.

— Não é mentira, Jessica — não havia emoção em sua voz.

Quando fez a ligação para James contando que cumpriria o acordo e iria _comer_ — usou a palavra anterior de James —, Isabella, Edward pensou seriamente em ligar para o amigo em seguida, e informar que era para escolherem outra pessoa.

Qualquer uma.

Não se importaria se a escolhida fosse Magda, a jardineira idosa da escola, ou se por acaso escolhessem um homem. Qualquer dita-cuja seria mais fácil, mas sabia muito bem que não havia como voltar atrás quando se tratava de James. O amigo não era muito compreensivo e ele não suportava quando mudavam de ideia.

— E quando será isso? — Jessica perguntou curiosa.

— Próximo fim de semana — informou, bebendo mais um gole da cerveja. — Na festa da Alice.

— Você sabe... Tem que haver uma prova da consumação — Jessica disse, e Edward engasgou cuspindo a bebida em cima da mesa.

— Claro! — exclamou surpresa que Edward tinha se esquecido da "comprovação do cumprimento da aposta". — Esqueceu-se do vídeo de Angela Young? Da calcinha de ursinhos da Renata Eveerson? — contou em seus dedos todas às provas que os amigos já haviam feito. — Com a Swan o que será? — perguntou, mordendo os lábios apenas com o pensamento da humilhação que a Swan passaria se Edward escolhesse por um vídeo.

_Mais humilhada que Angela Young_, Jessica não poderia ficar mais exultante!

— Nada! — exclamou irritado. — Não irei expor Isabella, Jessica.

— Qual o problema? — Ela não desistiria tão fácil.

— Você se esqueceu de que Isabella só tem dezoito anos, Jessica? Dezoito anos! — bateu fortemente o punho na mesa, chamando à atenção dos amigos que se mantinham alheios à discussão que acontecia entre Jessica e Edward.

— E daí que ela _só_ tem dezoito? Ela é maior de idade, querido. Na idade dela eu já sabia muitas coisas! — defendeu-se.

— Vocês são pessoas totalmente diferentes, você não percebe? — elucidou seu ponto de vista.

Não havia comparações entre a Swan e Stanley.

Enquanto uma era tímida a outra se misturava no meio de garotos, não prezando por uma reputação que há muito já estava denegrida.

— Até parece que a Swan é _tão pura_ assim! — instigou.

— O que você quer dizer? — pediu, com uma curiosidade surpreendente em sua voz.

— Se você parasse de idolatrar àquela criatura, saberia muito bem que ela não é tão inocente quanto aparenta ser. Sonsa, Edward! Isso é o que Isabella é e você saberia se não fosse esse seu maldito amor por ela! Aliás, James me contou o que ela fez na aula de Biologia. — Provocou.

Edward encarou mortalmente o amigo, que assim como Mike apenas assistia de camarote os companheiros brigarem.

James apostava que havia um tesão reprimido para haverem tantas discussões entre Edward e Jessica — isso se todos não soubessem da obsessão do ruivo — mas, em relação a Jessica essa dúvida ainda poderia ter um "quê" de verdade.

— Ela que me forçou a contar — defendeu-se, erguendo ambas as mãos em um claro sinal de rendição.

Irritada, Jessica apenas encheu o copo com mais cerveja, e em seguida derramando o conteúdo na face de James.

Se James não fosse controlado por Mike, algo de grande magnitude estava sujeito a acontecer.

— Você não tinha nada que contar para ela! Parece até uma velha fofoqueira! — Edward censurou James.

— De qualquer forma ela iria saber — finalizou o assunto, limpando com um guardanapo o líquido que escorria por seu rosto, pescoço e abdômen. — Vou buscar mais bebidas, vocês querem?

— Não — Edward respondeu mal-humorado.

— Vem comigo, Jess? — Mike perguntou ao se afastar da mesa em que estavam. Jessica bufou com o convite do namorado, mas não queria ficar no mesmo ambiente que Edward depois do desentendimento, ainda por cima sozinhos.

Seria capaz de encontrá-los atracados, trocando farpa, ou então se matando simultaneamente.

Quando os amigos saíram, deixando-o sozinho na mesa, Edward ficou a pensar sobre o que Jessica havia dito a respeito de Isabella.

Seria toda a timidez uma máscara para embuçar algo?

E o que seria esse _algo_?

Não devia ser nada grave, seja o que for que ela aprontou e Jessica teve conhecimento.

Isabella não andava em más companhias, sua lista de amigos se resumia em sua irmã, Alice e outra garota que ele não sabia o nome. As notas de Isabella nunca passaram do A, enquanto as suas eram sempre um D ou F; em casos de sorte ele conseguia arrematar um C ou B. Não existia a possibilidade de uma garota como Bella ter um passado momentaneamente obscuro.

Quando os amigos voltaram, Jessica se sentou ao lado do namorado, e Edward agradecia por não ter que encarar a Stanley por mais algumas horas.

Passaram-se alguns minutos em silêncio.

— Camisinha! — James decretou em tom de deboche.

Edward, acreditando que o amigo estava à procura de uma, catou em seu bolso um pacote de preservativos e colocou em cima da mesa.

— Eu não preciso de uma — disse, e em seguida completou: — Não agora. Minha_ruivinha_ está viajando — sorriu. A nova conquista de James era Victória, mas ele não estava apaixonado por ela. — No bar, eu e Mike discutimos o que seria a sua comprovação.

— Eu não quero saber — Edward respondeu, cansado. Acreditava que o assunto já não existisse mais, mas James sempre era o que trazia o assunto à tona.

— Deixa de frescura, Cullen! — James estava começando a se irritar com resistência de Edward em aceitar qualquer comprovação. — Se o Emmett foder a vadia loira da Rosalie ele irá provar isso de alguma forma. Nesse caso, como o Emmett gosta de exibição eu acredito que ele escolha um vídeo — sorveu uma grande quantidade de ar, e em seguida limpou o inexistente suor da testa. — Ninguém o obrigou a topar a aposta com a Swan — lembrou. — Você teve a oportunidade de escolher qualquer garota, mas você preferiu que_nós_ escolhêssemos. E, além do mais, não obrigamos você a aceitar — bebeu mais um gole da cerveja antes de continuar. — Você, com o livre arbítrio que possui, ligou para mim ontem à tarde dizendo que aceitaria pagar a porra da aposta — advertiu mais uma vez, e Edward não podia estar mais arrependido de ter feito aquela ligação.

Mas naquele momento ele não estava pensando corretamente e se deixou guiar pela raiva e pelo impulso.

E, por mais que não quisesse admitir, ele sabia que, se antes Isabella não queria trocar um _"oi"_ com ele, depois da aposta cumprida seria nula a possibilidade de ela querer ter algo a mais.

Mas Edward precisava arriscar. Depois, depois da consumação dessa maldita aposta ele arrumaria uma forma de se aproximar da Swan. Da forma mais estranha possível, afinal.

—Tudo bem — murmurou vencido.

— Só não vale trapacear e, para termos certeza de que foi com a Swan que você fodeu, é necessário trazer uma peça íntima. Decida entre a calcinha ou sutiã.

**#**

**Dia seguinte...**

— Ei, Swan! — Jessica gritou, correndo para alcançar Isabella. — Espere-me, vadia! — gritou mais alto, e não querendo chamar a atenção dos alunos que estavam no estacionamento para si, Bella parou. Cruzou os braços, tentando controlar a raiva que estava sentindo em ser mais uma vez atormentada pela Stanley.

— O que você quer Jessica? — perguntou, quando ela estava próxima o bastante para ouvir.

Jessica estava arfante com a corrida, e ela se lembrou de socar James por ter a ideia estúpida de ser ela a intermediadora para fazer a Swan ir à festa.

Não seria mais fácil convencer a nanica da Alice a chamá-la? Isabella era muito mais afeiçoada a Alice do que a ela, mesmo o sentimento sendo recíproco.

Jessica colocou a mão no peito, enquanto aspirava uma enorme quantidade de oxigênio para reestabelecer a sua respiração. Quando estava mais calma, disse:

— Convidá-la para uma festa — respondeu à pergunta anterior de Isabella.

— Perdeu o seu tempo — virou às costas, voltando a caminhar.

_Preciso de paciência!,_ Jessica pensou, correndo para acompanhar Isabella.

Sabia que a tarefa não seria fácil, mas tinha que persuadir a Swan de qualquer forma para ir à casa de Alice no sábado.

— Será legal, Bella — tentou convencer.

— Eu não gosto de festas — usou o melhor argumento que encontrou.

— Você costumava gostar... Eu sempre a via nos bailes da escola! — acusou.

— Isso tem mais de oito anos! — defendeu-se.

— E o que isso importa?

— Eu não quero ir — afirmou outra vez.

— Alice que está dando essa festa — informou.

Quem sabe assim Isabella fosse menos relutante a aceitar.

— Se ela desejasse a minha presença, ela mesma teria vindo me convidar.

— Não seja rabugenta, Swan! O Cullen estará lá — Edward arrancaria seus cabelos se soubesse que ela havia dito o seu nome.

— Mais um motivo para eu não ir — rolou os olhos.

— Eu ainda tenho conhecimento do seu segredinho sujo. Você sabe... — acusou. Jessica parou a caminhada com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. — Acho que àquilo daria uma ótima capa para o meu jornal, você não acha? — ameaçou. Jessica enrolava as pontas do cabelo e quem a via a distância nem saberia da cobra que ela alimentava por dentro.

— Você não ousaria... — apontou o dedo indicador para a rival.

— Tente não ir a essa festa e todos saberão da sua tentativa de... — deixou as palavras morrerem sem completá-la.

— Você está realmente me chantageando? — Isabella perguntou, cheia de incredulidade.

— Entenda como quiser — Jessica deu às costas, caminhando novamente para o estacionamento.

Ela iria buscar os materiais que haviam ficado dentro do carro. Sua primeira aula começaria em poucos minutos.

**#**

— Meu amor, você tem certeza que pretende ir a essa festa? — Renée amorosamente perguntou para a filha.

Isabella, quando criança sempre estava presente em todas as festas que aconteciam na vizinhança, mas, sem nenhum motivo aparente passou a ter aversão a qualquer tipo de festividade.

Não querendo aprofundar o assunto, apenas aceitou a recusa de Isabella em relação aos festejos. Mas então, anos depois, ali estava à mesma Isabella pedindo a sua autorização para comparecer em uma festa na casa de Alice Cullen.

— Quem está organizando é a Alice. Nós somos _amigas_ — informou, colocando mais uma quantidade de suco de morango no copo.

Não queria contar que praticamente estava sendo chantageada para comparecer à maldita festa!

— Tudo bem. Só não volte muito tarde — acariciou os cabelos de Isabella. — Precisa de dinheiro para comprar roupas novas?

— Não! Usarei minhas roupas comuns.

— Mas... — Bella apressou-se em interromper a mãe.

— Eu não preciso de roupas novas, mãe. Não é como se eu estivesse indo para uma festa realmente, é apenas um grupo de estudantes da escola que foram convidados... — mentiu.

Não sabia exatamente como seria essa festa, de qualquer forma não iria se enfeitar, pois estava indo contra a sua vontade.

_E pensar que tudo isso é culpa do maldito Liam!, _gritou em pensamentos.

Ao chegar à escola, tentou evitar ao máximo qualquer contato com os demais estudantes. Não estava com humor para lidar com as gracinhas e indiretas que alguns populares direcionavam à sua pessoa.

Desde o começo da semana que ainda não tinha visto Alice, mas isso não a surpreendeu.

Na terceira aula, lembrou-se que dividiria a mesma turma com o irritante do Cullen.

Não sabia exatamente o motivo ao qual aquele garoto havia _grudado em seu pé _como se fosse um chiclete.

Para ela, Edward Cullen era como qualquer outro garoto da Forks High School: tremendamente repulsivo.

Principalmente depois que ele e seu bando fizeram à garota Angela. Achava um ato completamente desumano expor uma pessoa àquele tipo de humilhação perante toda a escola. Por sorte, depois de quase aniquilar sua mocidade, Angela conseguiu uma forma de libertação, e estava vivendo no Alasca.

Cullen era atraente, Bella seria uma tola se dissesse o contrário. Contudo, as companhias que ele andava o fazia ser tão horrendo quanto um animal morto e fedorento.

Quando chegou à turma de Biologia atrasada, achou um único lugar disponível ao lado do rapaz de olhos verdes.

Cogitou a possibilidade de sair da sala e pegar a matéria do dia com Rosalie — a garota que ela havia conhecido na aula anterior.

Porém, era covarde o suficiente para matar aulas. Respirou fundo, enquanto caminhava em direção à mesa de Edward. O rapaz em nenhum momento a encarou, e Bella achou estranho. Por mínimo que fosse Bella sempre percebia pares de orbes verdes a encarando em quase toda a aula.

Não querendo passar a imagem de mal-educada mais uma vez, ela murmurou:

— Bom dia, Cullen — sentou-se em sua carteira, ao lado de Edward, abrindo a bolsa e retirando o caderno, estojo e alguns livros. Edward ficou surpreso com o ato da Swan, e ele viu-se em uma bifurcação.

Responder a Swan... Ou, ignorá-la como ela fez na aula anterior?

Contudo, ele esperava por esse momento há muito tempo e, como um sedento próximo a uma fonte inesgotável de água, ele sorveria tudo o que a doce Isabella tinha para lhe oferecer. Por um mínimo que seja.

— Bom dia, _Bella_ — era algo novo poder falar abertamente o nome da Swan, mas apesar disso parecia completamente certo. Como se os seus lábios fossem feitos apenas para adorá-la. — Eu realmente acreditei que você não fosse com a minha cara — quase mordeu a língua ao terminar de a sentença.

Quando tinha uma oportunidade para socializar com a sua cobiça ele sempre daria um jeito em ferrar com tudo.

— E eu não vou! — sorriu calidamente —, mas não sou sem modos.

— Não foi essa a imagem que passou ao não me responder naquele dia — lembrou.

A acusação presente nas palavras de Edward chegava a ser palpável.

— Eu apenas não entendo o motivo de toda essa perseguição comigo — realmente gostaria de entender.

— Achei que você soubesse... — abaixou os olhos, encarando os sapatos. Nunca havia ficado tímido na presença feminina.

Nunca.

Era sempre o contrário, mas com Isabella ele não era o mesmo Edward que aparentava ser na presença dos amigos.

— Eu realmente não sei. Se você pudesse me explicar... — pediu.

— Um dia, quem sabe... — sorriu, e voltou a prestar atenção à aula, antes que fossem repreendidos por Bethany.

**#**

**Uma semana depois...**

Em questão de festas, a melhor em toda a cidade de Forks era realizada por Alice Cullen. A baixinha, com cerca de um metro e cinquenta, extasiava qualquer profissional em Decoração com o seu distinto cuidado com os detalhes que uma festa iria requerer.

Não havia nenhuma celebração em especial, ela apenas sentiu essa vontade de festejar e, com o desmazelo do irmão, ela decidiu que faria uma festa, sim!

— Alice — Esme chamou, do outro lado da sala. — Nós usaremos o jardim ou a sala?

— Em questão de espaço, eu prefiro o jardim. As pessoas ficariam mais a vontade... Você não acha? — perguntou. Esme apenas meneou a cabeça, concordando com o que a filha decidisse.

—Tudo bem. Precisaremos de ajuda para carregarmos essas caixas para o jardim... — apontou para as dezenas de caixas que estavam no centro da ampla sala. — Edward ainda está dormindo?

— Dormindo ou venerando a _deusa_ dele! — ironizou a paixão doentia que o irmão sentia pela filha única do falecido Chefe Swan.

Não possuía nada contra a garota de olhos marrons, apenas não aceitava o fato do irmão sofrer por uma situação que ele mesmo ocasionou.

Teve várias oportunidades para conversar com Isabella e revelar esse sentimento que ele dizia sentir.

Era de se esperar que ele a mantivesse à parte dos seus sentimentos e a deixasse decidir se iria aceitá-los ou não. Contudo, a insegurança de Edward o fazia apenas um cobiçador e Isabella o fruto de sua obsessão.

— Alice! — Esme repreendeu. — Não fale assim do seu irmão!

— Estou contando alguma mentira, mamãe? — Alice perguntou, com uma leve irritação em sua voz.

Esme nada pôde responder sobre o questionamento anterior da filha. Havia veracidade em suas palavras e, até para ela, era difícil ver o seu garoto submergir na solidão por conta de um amor juvenil. Não que Edward mantivesse resguardo à espera de Isabella. Sabia por intermédio de Alice a extensa quantidade de garotas que o filho se encontrava. Para não mencionar também às más amizades com quem ele estava envolvido.

_Principalmente o tal de James,_ Esme pensou.

— Não, Alice. Você não contando nenhuma mentira — falou, enquanto arrumava alguns dos vasos de flores que estampava a sala. — Agora, ao invés de fofocas sobre a vida pessoal de Edward, vá chamá-lo para nos ajudar com essas caixas.

— Mas... — Esme cerrou os olhos, enquanto encarava a filha intensamente.

Temendo uma repreensão, a baixinha jogou a sacola em que estavam algumas fitas desajeitadamente em cima do sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que corria para as escadas murmurando alguns palavrões baixos para a mãe não ouvir.

Era sempre ela a ter que chamar o irmão para fazer algo!

Quando chegou ao corredor do primeiro andar em que ficavam os quartos, pensou em mil e uma formas de acordar o_ vagabundo_ do irmão. Pouco queria saber se no dia anterior ele foi para alguma festa estúpida em Port Angeles, bebeu até desmaiar e chegou carregado por seus amigos mais _vagabundos_. Ainda foi afrontada de "baixinha gostosa" por um dos animais.

Balançou a cabeça, descrente que o depravado do James lhe disse algo desse nível.

Pensou em acordá-lo com água fumegante — seria engraçado despertá-lo dessa forma, sem contar as cicatrizes que ficariam em seu corpo.

Ao menos assim o irmão deixaria de ser esnobe ao exibir o físico.

Quase voltou para ir à cozinha ferver a água, mas pensou por um instante no sofrimento de Esme ao ver a desunião que havia entre irmãos.

_Maldição!_ Praguejou baixinho, forçando a mente a pensar em algo bem maléfico para acordar o irmão.

_Pensa Alice, pensa! Qual o método Edward odeia para ser acordado?_

_Vuvuzelas!_

Esbugalhou os olhos ao pensar nas irritantes vuvuzelas. Não existia algo mais azucrinante que o som produzido por aquele... Troço. Havia várias e coloridas vuvuzelas guardadas dentro de um depósito de tralhas — como Carlisle nomeou o lugar em que Alice guardava os materiais usados nas festas, comemorações e jogos. E, para a sua surpresa, ao irem até um shopping em Seattle, cerca de dois meses atrás, ela comprou uns pacotes de vuvuzelas para usarem no jogo que teria no final de semana.

Com as vuvuzelas em mãos, Alice caminhou silenciosamente para o quarto de Edward, pregou os ouvidos na porta, tentando verificar se havia alguma mudança, mas tudo o que conseguiu ouvir foi a respiração do irmão.

Abriu a porta devagar, entrando em seguida sem fechar a porta. Edward estava deitado, todo esparramado na cama, um de seus braços estavam do lado de fora do colchão tocando o chão.

Sem nenhum remorso, Alice se abaixou, mirando a vuvuzela na direção da orelha de Edward, aproximando sua boca do apito, soprando uma grande quantidade de ar. O barulho produzido foi irritantemente assustador para despertar Edward, que pulou com o susto, mas como ainda estava desnorteado com o sono, não teve equilíbrio para se manter ereto, o que ocasionou o seu encontro com duro e frio piso de mármore.

— Acorda vagabundo! — a baixinha disse entre risadas com a cara hilária que Edward estava fazendo. — Mamãe precisa da sua ajuda para colocar as caixas no jardim para decorarmos o lugar para a minha festa — frisou.

— Vai se foder, Alice — levantou-se no ímpeto, arrastando Alice para fora do quarto, batendo a porta com força e trancando-a. Do outro lado ouviu Alice explodindo em gargalhadas, e ele irado gritou: — Filha da puta!

Esme que subia as escadas para verificar a demora de Alice em descer para a sala ficou assustada ao ouvir o palavrão dito pelo filho.

— Uma semana de castigo, Edward — gritou alto o bastante para ele ouvir, e Esme acompanhou o momento em que mais uma sessão de risos se iniciava com Alice.

* * *

**Postei o capítulo antes do dia combinado! Sendo assim, mereço mais consideração da parte de vocês, certo? Não acho justo 14 pessoas terem a fic nos favoritos/alertas e pouco mais da metade comentar!**

**E lembre-se: comentários é o combustível para esse fusca continuar sua trajetória. :)**

**Até breve! :)**


	5. V: Estupidez Adolescente

**Nesse capítulo, conheceremos um pouco sobre o passado de Isabella, e talvez vocês entendam o impacto que essa aposta terá em sua vida. Não a julguem precipitadamente. Tudo dará certo, eu prometo! Como todos, Isabella possui os seus demônios internos e isso entrará em foco nesse capítulo.**

**Nessa primeira parte, o que estiver em _itálico_ será sobre o passado, e esse aviso está sendo dado para passado e presente não se misturar, apesar de estarem mesclados no princípio****.**

**O capítulo está grande para compensar a demora. :)**

**Queria agradecer a quem comentou o capítulo passado, vocês me fizeram imensamente feliz com tanto carinho. São elas: PalomaMB, nataalya13, J, Marcia, Ninha Souma, rutes, Babi Waldorf e Ju Hayes. Vocês são uns amores!**

**Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo V,**

**Estupidez Adolescente**

**#**

_— Bella, — Renée estava hesitante, não sabia como expor para a filha que o marido havia sido baleado e que nesse minuto estava em uma sala de cirurgia tentando salvar a vida. — Charlie... — vacilou nas palavras. Não sabia como introduzir o assunto que o pai da garota de dezesseis anos estava entre a vida e a morte._

_Charlie e Isabella eram "um pedaço de um todo", e a ligação que os unia, às vezes, enciumava Renée._

_— O que tem o meu pai? — Pediu, com urgência._

_De uma forma assustadora, Bella sabia o que havia acontecido._

_Todas as manhãs pedia chorosa para o pai largar o emprego como policial e tentar uma profissão comum, como os pais de suas amigas. Não entendia porque Charlie deveria ser o Chefe de Polícia se ele podia ter uma loja de esportes como o senhor Newton, ou quem sabe uma lanchonete como o velho senhor Ateara. Não havia nenhum risco e eles não precisavam trabalhar todo blindado e com armas em seus coldres, como Charlie._

_— Charlie — Renée despencou no sofá, levou as mãos até a face molhada tentando controlar as lágrimas que chegavam._

_Tinha que estar controlada emocionalmente. Precisava de forças para dá-las à Isabella, a menina de dezesseis anos que sofreria com a perda paterna. Mas antes que ela pudesse começar a narrar os fatos da madrugada, mãe e filha ouviram um toque na porta._

_Bella tentou levantar para abrir, pensando que nada de mal havia acontecido e Charlie regressava para casa com todos os membros de seu corpo incólumes, contudo, quando Renée abriu receosa a porta, quem estava do outro lado era Billy Black, o companheiro de Charlie na pesca de trutas aos domingos._

_Na realidade, Billy também era policial, mas havia ficado inválido para o serviço desde que foi baleado na perna. A expressão em seu rosto não estava diferente de Renée, e Isabella gostaria de gritar, para chamar a atenção de todos para si, e lhe contarem o que havia acontecido com o pai._

_Estava começando a ficar desesperada, sem receber nenhuma notícia, mas, talvez, o que Bella tão somente ansiava ouvir, mudaria a sua vida completamente._

_— Ele não resistiu — essas três palavras vindas da boca de Billy Black fizeram com que todas as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixassem e ela compreendesse o motivo da aflição de Renée._

_O pequeno castelo de areia da garota desmoronou ao saber que o pai estava morto, e como ficaria sem Charlie?_

_Gostaria de ter sido levada com ele, e ela tentou, tentou de todas as formas seguir os mesmos caminhos que Charlie, mas, nenhuma de suas tentativas deu certo, e ela tão somente aceitou viver a "vida de merda" ao qual estava destinada._

Como a mãe zelosa que aprendeu a ser, Renée despertava diariamente antes de Isabella para lhe acordar como de costume. Antigamente o encarregado a essa tarefa era Charlie, mas o patriarca da família já não se encontrava presente no mundo dos vivos, ele estava "adormecido" em um sono eterno.

Após colocar um _quimono_ preto sobre o corpo, a mulher com cabelos cor de semente de damasco, dirigiu-se até o aposento que ficava logo ao lado do seu para despertar Isabella — para se arrumar a mais um dia de aula na escola da cidade. Assoviando uma música qualquer, Renée caminhava pelo estreito corredor, a caminhada não duraria cerca de um minuto e ao chegar até a porta de Isabella ela a abriu sem se dar ao trabalho de bater.

Encontrou Isabella deitada, completamente coberta da cabeça aos pés em um edredom azul, com vários desenhos de cachorro. O leão, um presente de Charlie antes de sua fatídica morte, estava sendo fortemente abraçado por Isabella.

Andou a passos longos até a cama da menina, sentando-se na beirado do colchão, Renée ergueu as mãos para acariciar a pele suada da testa de Isabella; um vinco estava em formação e Renée gostaria de saber o que estava atormentando a filha, apensar de ter uma leve desconfiança do que fosse.

— Hora de acordar, meu anjo — balbuciou próximo à orelha de Isabella.

A menina como resposta apenas balançou o corpo, mas seus olhos permaneceram fechados.

— Bella... — tentou mais uma vez. — Você irá se atrasar, meu bem — disse novamente. — Bella! — De todas as tentativas de acordar Isabella nenhuma havia dado certo.

Renée já estava começando a pensar que o _pior _havia acontecido e sua única filha havia tido êxito em sua tentativa de flagelação.

Balançou mais uma vez o corpo de Isabella, mas ela não acordava. Grudou a orelha no coração da adolescente e ficou aliviada ao perceber que havia batimentos.

_Ela estava viva._

Não era fácil para Renée viver com a perspectiva que poderia acordar em uma manhã qualquer e descobrir que Isabella estava falecida. Mesmo tendo se passado dois anos desde a última tentativa de suicídio, Renée não conseguia conter o cuidado que tinha em acordar Isabella todo o nascer do sol.

Ainda perdida em suas próprias recordações fantasiadas de sonhos noturnos, Isabella continuou a sua jornada em recordar os fatos do passado.

_No dia seguinte à morte de Charlie, um cortejo havia sido enviado até Forks para celebrar a partida do Chefe de Polícia que, por mais de vinte anos havia sido fiel à sua profissão._

_Alguns policiais de Seattle e Port Angeles também estavam presentes, mas o que chamava a atenção de todos era uma garota debruçada sobre o caixão de Charlie._

_Isabella não acreditava que haviam retirado um pai tão amoroso como Charlie, do Mundo. Ela pedia, entre sussurros, como se ele pudesse ouvir, para voltar. Pedia calidamente para ele abrir seus olhos e declarar que estava vivo e forte como um cavalo, e fazer todos rirem por sua brincadeira estúpida. Porque era assim com Charlie; ele era capaz de transformar um choro em sorriso em questão de segundos com seu humor inabalável._

_— Papai, acorda! — pedia, entre soluços._

_Alguns passos adiante, Renée estava sendo confortada pelos braços acolhedores de Billy — o amigo de Charlie que estava a poucos meses se recuperando de um tiro em sua perna._

_Billy havia ficado sem os movimentos das duas pernas durante uma década, e não conseguiu aproveitar à sua volta a andar com seu fiel amigo._

_— Está na hora, Renée — Billy falou, apontando para Isabella._

_Havia chegado o momento de descer o caixão, mas para isso Isabella precisaria ser afastada._

_— Ela não está lidando muito bem com isso, amigo — limpou as lágrimas com uma toalha de bolso, o rosto da mulher estava desnorteado, cansado._

_Não dormia por duas noites, mesmo assim não se sentia desgastada fisicamente. Seu cansaço deveras era emocional. Desde que soube da morte de Charlie ficou como a única encarregada em liberar o corpo para seguir à Forks onde seria o funeral. Bella havia ficado na casa de Billy, na companhia da filha mais nova do ex-policial, Rachel._

_— Bella é uma menina forte — Billy declarou, mas ele não sabia como a verdade era o que menos beirava a sua constatação._

_Isabella não conseguiu ser forte, como todos disseram que ela seria, e a dor da perda não se evaporou em uma semana._

_A dor continuava presente a cada vez que o calendário marcava o início de um novo mês._

_Antes que Renée avançasse um passo para chamar a filha, que se mantinha alheia a tudo ao seu redor, a mulher de cabelos encaracolados presos em um coque observou quando um garoto, ele aparentava ser mais velho que a menina, aproximou-se da garota, tocando o seu ombro._

_Bella se assustou ao sentir um toque macio em sua pele, mesmo assim não desviou o rosto do ataúde em que o pai estava escondido._

_— Bella — assustou-se com a voz próxima ao seu ouvido. — Tudo ficará bem — ele prometeu, mesmo não acreditando em suas promessas._

_A menina ousou encarar o garoto pela primeira vez, ele era muito mais alto que ela, tinha o físico magro, mas era evidente que seu corpo ainda estava entrando na puberdade, sendo assim em mudanças. Os cabelos dele era de uma cor clara — assemelhando-se ao ruivo e os olhos um profundo verde brilhante._

_Querendo abrigar-se em alguém, Isabella virou-se abruptamente, agarrando o corpo do rapaz contra o seu em um abraço confortador. Edward, irrequieto com o ato de Isabella, apenas devolveu o abraço que mudaria para sempre o seu destino._

_Não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, mas o aceleramento em seu peito devia significar algo._

_Apertou Isabella fortemente contra si, murmurando coisas boas em sua orelha, tentando fazê-la superar a perda._

Quando sentiu a respiração de Isabella se normalizar, Renée soube que muito em breve ela despertaria.

— Hora de despertar, meu amor — falou carinhosamente, acariciando a bochecha de Isabella. A menina grudou-se mais à Kenzy, e pouco a pouco abriu seus olhos, assustando-se com a falsa claridade que estava entrando pela janela aberta. — Bom dia, anjinho — sorriu.

— Bom dia, mamãe — espreguiçou-se. — Que horas são? — perguntou, debilmente por conta do sono.

— Sete horas — avisou, levantando-se. — Já estou saindo, se você quiser uma carona tem de se apressar! — verificou a cômoda de Isabella e sem que a filha percebesse guardou uma das tesouras que Isabella havia se esquecido de devolver à Rosalie depois da aula de Geometria, dentro do bolso do casaco.

Sabia que ela estava mudando, se esforçava para mudar, mas compreendia que tinha que aniquilar qualquer coisa ao qual impelisse a menina a uma recaída.

— Estava fazendo algum trabalho da escola? — perguntou, ainda sem se virar para filha.

Bella estava arrumando os _pelos_ de Kenzy.

— Não. — respondeu.

— Não? — replicou. — Recortando figuras, então? — Interrogou outra vez.

— Ah, sim. Isso — murmurou a menina. — Apenas um trabalho estúpido de Geometria.

— Recortar figuras geométricas? — indagou outra vez. Desconfiada com o bombardeio de perguntas, Bella se afastou de Kenzy e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para fitar melhor a progenitora.

— Não recortei nada essa noite — informou.

Renée suspirou pesadamente.

Não queria julgar Isabella, apenas se preocupava com os atos de sua única filha. Virou-se lentamente para a menina, e antes que pudesse evitar, sua mão direita buscava no bolso do _quimono_ a tesoura e a levantava em direção à Isabella, com um olhar acusatório.

— O que isso faz aqui? — perguntou, cheia de decepção.

Bella juntou seus olhos em fendas, e estava pronta para negar que aquela tesoura não lhe pertencia, quando se lembrou de que dividiu uma aula de Geometria com Rosalie, e acabou se esquecendo de devolver a tesoura da garota.

— Isso não é meu — antes de Bella pudesse concluir, Renée interrompeu.

— Acabei de encontrar isso em sua mesa de estudos e você diz que não é seu? — tentou o máximo que pôde abrandar o tom de sua voz, mas falhou.

— É de Rosalie Hale. — Abaixou a cabeça ao responder. Não era fácil para Renée viver com a incerteza a respeito da vida da filha, mas também era complicado para Isabella conviver com as suspeitas da mãe. Ela havia jurado nunca mais _se maltratar_ e estava cumprindo. Havia falhado em sua tentativa apenas uma vez, mas o culpado disso nem nos Estados Unidos morava mais. — Esqueci-me de devolver — argumentou, enfiando-se de volta em baixo das cobertas.

— Desculpe-me, Bella — Renée falou, antes de sair.

Bella permaneceu deitada por mais dez minutos, contudo o tempo estava passando e ela precisaria ir para a escola.

Como se não bastasse a maldita festa seria à noite do dia seguinte, e Bella não estava nem um pouco animada para isso.

Lembrou-se vagamente do garoto que sempre atormentava os seus pesadelos, e ela sabia _quem_ aquele rapaz era.

Edward.

O mesmo que havia a consolado em seu momento de dor, havia se tornado _aquele _que vivia a perseguindo sem nenhum fundamento.

Quando chegou à Forks High School na manhã daquele dia, Bella seguia o mesmo procedimento de sempre: enfiar a cabeça debaixo do capuz do casaco e encarar seus pés para não ter que fitar os demais estudantes.

Ao chegar à turma, tinha pouca sorte de se sentar com conhecidos, mas por uma imensa sorte aquela aula de Política tinha na companhia de Alice – a irmã do seu perseguidor.

Sentou-se em sua mesa de costume na segunda fileira.

A sala ainda estava vazia e Bella agradecia por ter um minuto para pensar.

Não tinha mais aqueles pesadelos há mais de oito meses, e temia que a sua volta trouxesse em sua bagagem _outras coisas_.

Bella já havia superado à morte de Charlie, apesar de sentir um aperto em seu peito sempre que se lembrava do chefe.

— Ei, Bella! — Alice ralhou, sentando-se em sua carteira ao lado de Isabella. Durante os dias da semana não conseguiu nenhuma oportunidade para conversar com a _amiga_. Bella simulou um sorriso, mas acabou parecendo uma careta. — Como está?

— Bem — disse apenas.

— Ficou sabendo da minha festa? — perguntou Alice.

— Só uns comentários... — mentiu.

— Você sabe que está convidada, não sabe? — Alice colocou os dois braços em cima da mesa, virando a cabeça para encarar Isabella.

— Talvez eu vá... — balbuciou corando.

— Isso é sério? — Alice perguntou alarmada.

— Sim — Bella estava mais uma vez ruborizando.

— Oh! — engasgou. — Isso é bom... _muito_bom — Alice refletiu.

Desde que conheceu Isabella sempre convidava a garota para as festas que tinha em casa, no entanto ela jamais compareceu a nenhuma delas. Nem com os pedidos incessantes de Alice, Isabella nunca cedeu.

E, agora, que ela estava aceitando tudo passivamente, Alice sabia que algo estava errado. Entretanto, não expôs sua desconfiança para a garota. O professor havia acabado de entrar na sala.

— Acreditei que, como em todas as vezes que lhe fiz o convite, você fosse recusar.

— Achei que você ficaria feliz? — entortou os lábios.

— Não! Eu estou feliz; apenas estou surpresa. Isso, você aceitar tão rapidamente um convite meu, é uma novidade, Bella!

— Não tenho nada importante para fazer amanhã à noite. Talvez não seja tão ruim... — Disse.

_Será o inferno na Terra!,_ pensou amargamente.

— Você quer que eu vá buscá-la? — ofereceu.

— Não precisa se incomodar, Alice. Eu sei onde você mora. Aliás, quem não sabe? — não queria ser rude, mas acabou o sendo sem perceber.

Alice nada respondeu em seguida.

Isabella Swan havia aceitado ir à sua festa. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz, estava desconfiada. Aquela não era a primeira vez que oferecia um convite de uma festa para a garota e, em todas as oportunidades ela recusou antes mesmo que Alice começasse um discurso de adulação por sua presença.

Bella mirou a atenção na aula que estava sendo oferecida, apesar de não realmente estar entendendo nada do que era dito pela oradora. Estava com seus pensamentos vagueando em outro lugar que nada tinha a ver com assuntos de política.

O dia seguinte seria um dia prolixo. E, Bella mal podia esperar para que ele findasse tão logo chegasse.

**#**

No dia seguinte, Isabella passou a maior parte do tempo ocupada fazendo lições de Cálculos tentando desligar a mente da tortura que sofreria logo mais. Não gostaria de ir a essa maldita festa, mas não queria ter o seu segredo exposto ao olhar crítico dos habitantes da pequena cidade de Forks.

Sabia sobre a infestação de velhas fofoqueiras no condado e o assunto que ela guardava a sete chaves seria um banquete para elas; e tudo o que a garota menos queria no momento era fartar a _barriga sedenta_ daquelas infames que viviam a sua velhice procurando fuxicos sobre a vida alheia.

Quando o relógio marcou sete horas da noite, Bella finalmente decidiu que estava na hora de se arrumar e ir até a festa.

Estava mais despreocupada por ter sido convidada também por Alice, ficaria menos infeliz em saber que não estava como intrusa na casa dos Cullen.

Alice, além de uma amiga era legal; Edward poderia até o ser, mas o fato de persegui-la o fazia tremendamente assustador; Emmett com toda aquela montanha de músculos fazia seus pelos se arrepiarem.

Ele era muito assustador, até mais do que o próprio Edward.

Nunca teve um contato muito próximo com Esme Cullen, apenas que ela sempre oferecia um banquete em sua residência todo final do mês de Novembro, no dia de Ação de Graças.

Escolheu aleatoriamente as roupas em seu guarda-roupa, realmente sem se importar se algo estava fora de combinação ou moda. Nunca ligou para isso e não seria justamente aquele dia que ela se preocuparia.

Renée, em contrapartida, fitou a filha desacreditada com tamanho desmazelo de Isabella em procurar roupas bonitas para vestir.

— Você irá sair... _assim_? — esnobou, apontando a adolescente de cima a baixo.

— Sim — limitou-se a responder, procurando dentro do jarro as chaves da caminhonete.

— Você está horrível, Bella!

— Agradeço o elogio, mãe. — Replicou cheia de ironia.

— Troque-se, Isabella! — demandou com autoridade.

— Estou muito confortável com as minhas roupas.

— Bella...

— Hum?

— Não queria _se matar_ de vergonha chegando à festa de Alice com essas roupas propícias apenas para o uso do dia a dia.

— Não é como se o meu armário fosse infestados de roupas de grife, mãe — rebateu.

— Mas há roupas mais bonitas do que essa! — não desistiria tão fácil.

— Tudo bem. — Cedeu. Não queria gerar controvérsias com Renée. Sua noite já estava péssima demais, que não precisava de mais nenhum complemento.

Meia hora depois, Isabella estacionava a velha Chevy laranja em frente à mansão da família Cullen.

Pelo alto barulho da música que tocava, Isabella gemeu frustrada ao perceber que haveria muita gente por lá; todas desconhecidas por ela.

Permaneceu dentro do carro por breves instantes, criando coragem de descer e enfrentar aquela balbúrdia. Respirou fundo, duas vezes, tentando controlar o nervosismo.

Os cabelos, que estavam soltos, Isabella colocou-os na lateral do pescoço para formar uma trança. Estava com aparência ainda mais pueril, constatou em seus pensamentos.

Quando, por fim, sentiu-se segura para descer da caminhonete, ela sentiu que estava pisando em cacos de vidro em cada passada que dava em direção à porta da mansão.

Não sabia se estava autorizada a apenas abrir a porta, ou se teria que apertar a campainha e esperar que alguém, que estivesse próximo à porta viesse abri-la. Ou talvez ela ambicionasse que ninguém escutasse o seu chamado e ela estaria livre para ir embora sem sofrer nenhuma consequência póstuma.

A sorte não estava ao seu favor, porém. A própria Alice lhe abriu a porta. A baixinha estava com um copo de cerveja em suas mãos. Alice ficou surpresa e contente — tudo ao mesmo tempo —, ao avistar Isabella Swan.

— Você veio! — gritou Alice, correndo para abraçar a garota.

Isabella desviou do contato, estava preocupada que Alice estivesse bêbada o suficiente para derramar o conteúdo do copo em suas roupas e, chegar em casa fedendo a bebidas, era que o Isabella menos queria.

— Eu disse que viria — rebateu, forçando os lábios a formarem um sorriso oblíquo.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você está aqui, Bella! — disse Alice, estupefata.

Havia uma escada que direcionava ao andar superior propositalmente colocada próximo à entrada da casa.

Edward, encostado na madeira do corrimão observou o momento em que a porta foi aberta e uma tímida e resistente Isabella Swan passava por ela.

Seus olhos verdes ficaram ainda mais brilhantes com a chegada da adolescente, assim como um arrepio estranho que, inesperadamente assolou o seu corpo desde a ponta do seu dedão até o último fio bronze da sua cabeleira.

_Ela realmente veio_, ele pensou.

Tinha duvidado de Jessica quando a jovem lhe garantiu com toda firmeza que Isabella Swan estaria presente na festividade que seria oferecida por Alice, sua irmã.

Bella estava com uma calça jeans simples, mas que, grudadas em sua pele — tão macia quanto uma boneca — estava maravilhosa. Inspecionou a menina de cima a baixo — não se sentindo nem um pouco constrangido em analisá-la tão abertamente. Usava um suéter de _cashmere_ azul, cor esta que Edward percebeu que casava muito bem com a pele clara da mulher que rondava periodicamente os seus sonhos.

Por um breve instante — que não houve tempo para Edward identificar como realidade ou ilusão — seus olhares se encontraram, e Edward sentiu suas pernas _quase _fraquejarem por um breve segundo.

Os penetrantes olhos de Isabella, assim como a própria, era a sua _Kryptonita_.

— Babando, Edward? — o rapaz se assustou com a chegada repentina de Jessica Stanley.

— O quê? — desviou os olhos de Isabella que havia acabado de receber um abraço de Alice.

O abraço que ele sentiu apenas uma vez e, mesmo assim, suas memórias não eram capazes de delinear com pujança.

— Você estava secando a Swan. Seja um pouco mais discreto, Edward. — riu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Você está louca.

— Eu? — Fingiu falso ultraje. — Quase pude ver as roupas fugindo do corpo da Swan depois do seu olhar para ela. Cuidado, bonitão.

Jessica foi embora antes que Edward fosse capaz de criar uma frase em sua defesa.

Levou os dedos até os fios cor de bronze, colocando várias mechas sob o seu jugo, sentido o casco arder com a força que ele implicava em suas digitais.

— Antes que eu esqueça — regressou apenas para alertar o ruivo. — Estamos de olho em você, bonitão. Não tente nos enganar!

Alice conduziu Isabella pelo ombro até o centro da sala, onde havia um círculo formado por pessoas desconhecidas e conhecidas; alguns ela conhecia brevemente, como por exemplo, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, James Marshall, Ben Cheney, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Jasper Whitlock e outros cinco que ela desconhecia seus respectivos nomes; eram eles Alec, Jane, Peter, Maria e Renata.

— Pessoal, essa é Isabella Swan. — Apresentou Isabella aos demais que apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

Bella forçou um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as bochechas atingirem o cume do carmesim.

— Bella também irá participar do jogo? — Lauren perguntou à Alice.

— Não sei. — respondeu. — Você irá, Bella? — perguntou seus olhos ligeiramente brilhantes em busca de uma resposta positiva da Swan.

— Não sei — relutou. — O que vocês pretendem jogar? — devolveu a pergunta para Lauren.

— _Beer pong._ É um jogo para adultos, Swan. Crianças choronas não são permitidas; nem a jogar muito menos a beber.

— Não sabia que você já tinha alcançado os vinte e um anos, Mallory — contrapôs com um alçar de sobrancelhas.

Lauren não contestou. Todos alí presentes eram menor de vinte e um anos, sendo assim, nenhum deles eram permitidos a beber.

— O jogo é legal, Bella. E, se você quiser não a forçaremos a beber. Você decide. — Disse Alice com um sorriso em seus lábios pintados de rosa.

— Tudo bem, eu participo.

Praticamente todos ali ficaram surpresos com a resposta de Isabella.

Acreditavam que a garota iria se acovardar e recusar participar de um jogo envolvendo bebidas.

Bella andou até o círculo formado sentando em um espaço vazio. Cruzando as pernas no estilo indiano, esperando que o jogo estúpido começasse.

Talvez fosse divertido interagir com essas pessoas; talvez fosse bom ser uma adolescente normal outra vez.

— Formem suas duplas. — James orientou. — Jessica, vá buscar as cervejas.

Jessica formou uma careta com os lábios, e antes que ela pudesse relutar, James lhe direcionou um olhar enigmático e a garota obedeceu.

— Para quem não sabe como esse jogo funciona, como a nossa doce Isabella — olhou zombeteiro para Isabella, que desviou o olhar. — O objetivo central é acertar os copos de bebida da dupla oposta. Se acertarmos o copo, essa dupla deverá decidir qual dos dois irá beber e assim sucessivamente. O jogo acaba quando não houver mais copos pertencentes a uma das duplas.

— Isso não funcionará no chão, James. — Edward se manifestou pela primeira vez. — É melhor irmos para a _sala de jogos_, lá há uma mesa que servirá para o jogo. Além do mais, Esme não ficaria feliz em ter o seu tapete fedendo a cerveja. — Enfiou as mãos dentro do bolso da calça _jeans_.

— Certo — levantou-se. — Vamos para a sala de jogos. Onde é o caminho, _Eddie?_

O pessoal, a muito contragosto, levantou-se do chão para seguir Edward em direção à famosa sala de jogos da mansão. Isabella foi à última a se levantar — não querendo estar presente na multidão que seguia o rapaz de olhos verdes.

Edward ficou prostrado em frente à porta, observando os amigos passarem, enquanto esperava por uma única garota.

Mike ao passar por ele desferiu um soco fraco no ombro do amigo murmurando um quase inaudível: "boa sorte".

Ela estava por último, Edward constatou ao vê-la caminhar em direção à porta.

— Ei, Bella — disse com um sorriso bobo em sua face.

— Cullen. — limitou-se a cumprimentá-lo com o uso do seu sobrenome.

— Você está muito bonita.

Bella ruborizou com o galanteio de Edward.

— Obrigada — murmurou apenas.

— Não esperava vê-la aqui — mentiu.

A culpa era dele por ela se encontrar exatamente ali, mas isso não era algo que ele precisava verbalizar.

— Nem eu — sussurrou baixo demais.

— Anda logo Swan e Cullen! — alguém gritou, e pela voz insuportavelmente infantil, essa pessoa era Jessica.

Saindo da inércia que se encontravam, os dois seguiram em direção à pequena mesa retangular que havia na sala imensa de jogos.

— Certo. Onde estão as bebidas? — Tyler perguntou para Jessica.

— Aqui — apontou para as sacolas que havia depositado no chão.

— E os copos? — Crowley mais uma vez perguntou.

— Ninguém exigiu que eu trouxesse nenhum copo — cruzou os braços em torno do peito, deixando claro que não voltaria para pescar os copos.

— Aqueles copos coloridos ainda estão aqui, Edward? — Alice perguntou para Edward.

— Acho que sim. Não usamos da última vez.

Depois que Edward voltou com os copos, Alice e o irmão se empenharam em organizá-los em cada ponta da mesa — que representaria os grupos.

Os copos eram de uma tonalidade azul e a outra em vermelho. O alinhamento havia sido em formato de um triângulo. Eram no total de vinte, e dois copos, divididos igualmente para cada "equipe".

Além de um específico para lavar as bolinhas, que eram duas de _ping pong_.

— Traga-me as cervejas, Jess — Alice pediu quando terminou de arrumar os copos.

Alice encheu todos os copos até a metade com o líquido, de forma de todas as garrafas foram esvaziadas. Tanto nos copos que estavam sob a sua jurisdição, quanto os de Edward.

— Escolham as duplas! — James informou.

— Jess — Mike escolheu, e a garota sorriu.

— Peter e Jane, Alice e Jasper, Maria e Renata, eu e meu parceiro Alec, quem mais? — James disse, contando as duplas.

— Eu escolho o... — Lauren começou, mas foi interrompida.

— Você escolhe o Tyler, Lauren. — James decidiu antes que ela formulasse o nome de Edward.

Edward tinha que ficar com Isabella, e não seria Lauren a atrapalhar os seus planos.

— Tanto faz — deu de ombros, caminhando para ficar ao lado do parceiro.

— Mais alguém? — James inquiriu com falsa polidez.

Timidamente Isabella ergueu sua mão direita.

— Eu fiquei sem dupla — corou ao pronunciar em voz alta.

— Esse não é o problema — James sorriu maliciosamente, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos. — Edward também parece que está sozinho. Vá consolar o rapaz, Swan. — Ele não se importou em nublar o duplo sentido em sua frase.

— Se você não quiser fazer com o Edward, eu posso ser a sua parceira, Bella. — Alice tentou ajudar.

— Não, Alice. — James censurou. — Você irá com o seu namorado, não é justo separá-los, não é Swan? — içou as sobrancelhas para Bella.

— Claro — disse por fim, encerrando a discussão.

O _beer pong_ finalmente começou. Bella estava completamente nervosa para quando chegasse a sua vez. Não era muito fã de bebidas alcoólicas apesar de tê-la experimentado apenas uma vez, escondido de Charlie.

Aos onze anos de idade, Isabella queria compreender o gosto do líquido que o pai parecia sentir tanto prazer em bebericar aos domingos. Não gostou nada do sabor que a bebida tinha.

Jessica e Mike seriam os primeiros na "partida" e eles enfrentariam James e Alec.

Mike e James estavam frente a frente para decidir através de um "cara ou coroa" com uma moeda quem seria o primeiro a arremessar a bolinha de _ping pong_ nos copos e iniciar aquela primeira rodada.

— Cara — James escolheu.

— Coroa — respondeu o loiro com a face angelical.

Lançaram a moeda no ar, deixando-a pousar no chão anunciando que James havia ganhado.

_Ele era um ótimo jogador._

Alec lavou a bolinha que seria usada em um copo com água, entregando-a para James, que se posicionou na mesa para mirar o copo do oponente. James arremessou, mas a mesma desviou seu caminho indo parar em um pequeno espaço entre os copos.

James socou o ar com a perda.

— Sua vez, Alec. — comandou para o parceiro de jogo, entregando a bolinha já limpa.

Alec teve uma boa miragem e a bola acertou em cheio o segundo copo da segunda fileira.

— Qual dos dois? — Alec perguntou para Jessica e Mike.

— Eu — Mike se ofereceu.

James desencaixou um dos copos do triângulo do rapaz, entregando-o logo em seguida para o loiro beber o conteúdo.

O jogo seguiu normalmente, com os demais observando a partida em que os vencedores foram James e Alec.

Mike já estava mais animado com os copos de cerveja que havia bebido, logo atacando famintamente a boca da namorada sem se importar com a plateia que os observava.

Lauren e Tyler contra Alice e Jasper foram os próximos a jogar, e graças a Jasper que acertou todas as bolinhas do grupo oponente venceram a partida. Tyler, como o brioso que era o rapaz se prontificou a beber todos os onze copos de bebida. Logo em seguida foi à vez de Ben e Angela contra Maria e Renata. Por serem péssimos de mira os vencedores foram Ben e Angela.

E os últimos a jogar foram Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.

— Se você quiser eu posso beber por você — Edward ofereceu.

— Não precisa. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, Cullen. — rebateu.

— Você que sabe — o ruivo deu de ombros.

— O que eu tenho que fazer? — Bella perguntou a Edward.

— Primeiro, deixe-me lavar sua bolinha — pegou a bola branca do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude que estava entre os dedos de Isabella.

Edward não pôde conter o desejo de acariciar a pele da palma da garota, recebendo apenas um olhar acusatório dela, mas ele não se importou. Ela não retirou a palma do seu jugo e ele agradeceu por isso.

Era macia.

Tão macia quanto uma boneca.

— Depois, seu objetivo é mirar essa bola em direção a um dos copos do adversário. Se você acertar o copo eles devem beber a cerveja.

— E se eu errar?

— Aí será a minha vez de tentar.

— E se elas acertarem o... _nosso_ copo...

— Teremos que beber. E como eu disse, eu posso beber por você. Já estou mais acostumado.

— Posso me virar sozinha, Edward.

Edward não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso dançasse por seus lábios. Isabella Swan era acostumada a lhe chamar pelo sobrenome deixando tudo mais impessoal ao chamá-lo constantemente de "Cullen". Ver o seu nome sair dos lábios da morena lhe deu uma satisfação inominável.

O jogo começou. Bella estava suando em bicas; brincando com a manga do casaco. De repente o ambiente ficou quente demais, tamanha era a sua aflição em errar todas as bolinhas e ser humilhada perante todas aquelas pessoas desconhecidas e conhecidas, mas que não tinha nenhuma interação — tirando é claro, Alice Cullen, que era de certa forma sua "amiga".

Quem começou a partida foi a dupla adversária e Bella agradeceu por isso mentalmente. Dessa forma ela iria conseguir mais alguns minutos para se controlar e não explodir, como ela acreditou que faria com tanta pressão depositada em seus ombros.

— Acalme-se, querida. — Isabella se sobressaltou com uma respiração próxima à sua orelha e uma voz rouca sussurrar algo acalentador.

Os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiaram imediatamente, e Edward logo percebeu a reação da garota.

Ela não era tão imune à sua presença, como ele acreditou que fosse.

— Você irá conseguir. — Tornou a repetir.

— Certo, certo. Comecem! — Jessica disse impaciente com a demora.

Ignorando o chiado da garota, Edward perguntou a Isabella:

— Posso ser o primeiro?

Ela limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

Edward sorriu com a aceitação.

Talvez ainda houvesse uma migalha de esperanças para eles dois.

Usando a bolinha que havia lavado no copo com água, ele se posicionou em seu lugar, semicerrando os olhos para fazer uma mira correta. Com a bolinha presa entre o polegar e o indicador, Edward lançou em direção aos copos, fazendo com que um _som estranho_ fosse ouvido quando a bola mergulhou dentro do recipiente do adversário.

— Isso! — vangloriou-se com a vitória.

— O copo é todo seu, Jane. — Peter pescou o copo vermelho, entregando-o para a pequena loira.

— Idiota. — Jane murmurou, pegando o copo com uma força não necessária, bebendo a cerveja com uma careta na face.

— Sua vez, Bella. — Disse Edward, entregando para a Swan uma bolinha de _ping pong_ já lavada. — Você conseguirá. Eu confio em você.

Isabella aproximou-se mais da mesa, não sem antes capturar a bolinha que estava sendo ofertada na palma da mão de Edward. Lembrava-se muito bem do que foi feito pelo rapaz anteriormente, e faria o mesmo que ele fez. Fechou os olhos quando lançou a bola, cruzando os dedos para que a bola entrasse no copo.

E ela entrou.

Teimosamente, quase desviando, mas entrou.

— Consegui! — gritou, arrependendo-se em seguida ao notar os olhares em sua direção.

— Eu disse que você conseguiria. — Edward disse, capturando Isabella para um abraço.

Ela não repeliu o toque dele, deixando-se ser embalada pelos confortantes e grandes braços masculinos do rapaz.

Há muito contragosto, Peter bebeu a cerveja que lhe foi oferecida por Jane — o jovem estava relutante, pois havia prometido à namorada, Charlotte, que não ingeria nada alcoólico, mas já havia descumprido a promessa.

Querendo "pagar na mesma moeda", Jane e Peter deram o máximo de si para acertar as bolinhas e fazer aquele "casal" prepotente a também provar daquele "veneno".

Edward bebeu sem nenhum problema a sua parte da bebida, mas Isabella foi um caso à parte. A garota teve que controlar a ânsia de vômito que lhe atingiu ao terminar de beber. Era horrível. Pior ainda do que a que experimentou anos atrás.

Cinco copos de cerveja.

Cinco malditos copos de cerveja foi o total que a Swan ingeriu.

Com a inexperiência própria de quem não estava acostumado a beber, Isabella se sentia absurdamente tonta, sentindo a cabeça rodar e tudo ficar nublado.

— Alice... — chamou, tateando a parede para conseguir algum apoio.

— Estou aqui! — gritou com a voz embolada. Alice também estava entrando em um estado de embriaguez.

— Onde... Eu preciso... Onde fica o banheiro? — demorou algum tempo para formular uma frase coerente.

— Eu acho... Jazz! — gritou o namorado que estava praticamente ao seu lado. — Onde é o banheiro? A Bella quer usar.

— Segundo corredor à esquerda.

— Isso! Segundo corredor à esquerda — repetiu. — É o endereço do banheiro. Quer companhia? — Ofereceu.

— Não precisa. Obrigada, Alice.

Isabella seguiu as coordenadas indicadas por Alice. Precisava lavar o rosto para aliviar um pouco os efeitos da bebida. Havia feito a primeira estupidez adolescente que ela tanto repugnava. Mas não podia fazer nada contra isso.

Já estava feito.

Edward, completamente atento em Isabella, seguiu a garota, receoso que ela se perdesse ou, que por acaso, desmoronasse na escada. Iria apenas zelar pela segurança da adolescente e nada mais.

— Esperando a bêbada, Edward?

Assustou-se com a voz de James ao seu lado.

— Não. Fiquei com medo que ela caísse na escada, nada demais.

— Irá se aproveitar da menina, Edward? — zombou. — Isabella está sem condições de recusá-lo, do jeito que está trocando as pernas.

— Outro dia — determinou entre os dentes. — Impossível eu fazer algo hoje, e você sabe disso, James.

— Você tem uma semana, Edward, uma semana. — alertou.

Bella sentia como se houvessem inaugurado uma montanha-russa dentro de sua cabeça, tão rápido ela rodava. Sentiu alívio quando molhou a face e nuca com a água corrente.

Quando se sentiu mais controlada e com mais domínio de suas ações, ela saiu do banheiro se espantando ao ver Edward do outro lado, esperando-a.

— O que faz aqui? — acusou.

— Queria ter certeza que estava bem — defendeu-se.

— Espere... Você estava me seguindo?

Edward não respondeu.

— Me. Responda! — sibilou.

— Só queria saber se ficaria bem — repetiu o argumento anterior.

— Você é um babaca mesmo — rosnou.

Isabella iria escapar mais uma vez, concluiu Edward ao vê-la se afastar.

Tudo parecia correr em câmera lenta, que as lentes se, por acaso, desviasse o foco perderia todo o _glamour_ da brincadeira.

Não seria a primeira vez que ele tentaria conversar com Isabella, mostrar o quanto gostava dela, e estava disposto a fazê-la feliz se assim ela lhe permitisse.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse sequer formular uma frase, ela se esquivava, como se ele fosse a porra de um Lobo Mau em busca de comer a sua Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

E, se Edward não tomasse qualquer atitude acerca disso, ela iria fugir novamente.

E mais uma vez ele jogaria pelo ralo o ensejo primoroso para deixá-la à parte dos seus anseios para com ela.

_Não! Isso não irá acontecer_, ele determinou.

Em questão de segundos, Edward agarrou o braço de Isabella, fazendo com que a adolescente regressasse para o jugo de seus braços acolhedores e sedentos por um contato dela.

Apenas dela.

Bella se surpreendeu com a ousadia de Edward, alargando os olhos como dois discos arranhados em um tocador qualquer. Sentiu uma força elétrica estilhaçar o seu corpo febril em cada local que sentia os dedos gelados — de nervosismo — de Edward em sua pele.

Permaneceu com os olhos abaixados, encarando docemente o regaço do rapaz que nem ao menos reparou que ele a conduzia em direção a algum local completamente desconhecido por ela.

Ela não se importou.

Estava entorpecida demais para sequer se atentar aos detalhes.

Sentiu uma parede atrás de si, apenas quando o corpo se chocou contra ela. Não brutalmente, mas lentamente, como se o rapaz que a mantinha aprisionada possuísse algum medo de quebrá-la; e Edward realmente tinha.

Ela constantemente parecia frágil demais; pura demais, que julgava que qualquer ato impensado fosse parti-la ao meio como se ela fosse produzida do mais inquebrável cristal.

— Edward... — tentou dizer.

— Shiiiii... — calou-a com o indicador em seus lábios. — Você teve muito tempo para falar, agora chegou a minha vez. E você, Isabella, irá ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a lhe dizer.

— Alice... — tentou mais uma vez, mas ele novamente tratou de calá-la.

— Fique quieta e... Apenas ouça.

Era o momento. O momento que ele sempre sonhou; aquele em que teria Isabella subjugada a si e lhe confidenciaria os seus sentimentos mais profundos.

Mas por que era tão difícil colocar em palavras?

**#**

* * *

**Primeiramente eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora. Digamos que um terço desse capítulo estava pronto, mas esse final estava faltando concluir e eu entrei em uma fase de dar prioridade a uma outra fanfic que eu havia "pausado" para focar em BOY, bem, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! Espero que vocês não tenham desistido, e que, continuem a ler "Because of You". Providenciarei para o que o próximo seja postado muito em breve, mas eu não posso prometer nada. =/**

**Enfim, espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo. *-***

**E, não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**Até breve!**

**Annie.**


	6. VI: Sentimento Exposto

**CAPÍTULO VI,**

**Sentimento Exposto.**

**#**

— Eu não quero ouvir — interrompeu antes que Edward formulasse a primeira frase.

Isabella estava medrosa que, sob o efeito da bebida, Edward fosse fazer alguma besteira. Ele estava alcoolizado e, apesar de não demonstrar embriaguez, ela se receava.

— Eu esperei dois anos por esse momento, Bella. — suplicaria se preciso fosse. Levou a palma até o rosto da menina, acariciando a bochecha rubra da Swan. — Linda. — balbuciou quase inaudivelmente, sentindo a maciez de Isabella sob o seu toque.

A garota tentou outra vez se afastar do contato de Edward, mas ele a mantinha praticamente imprensada contra a parede, com o corpo grudado ao dela impossibilitando qualquer tipo de fuga.

— Eu tenho que ir para casa, Edward — tentou mais uma vez. — Está ficando tarde.

Silenciou novamente a Swan, pondo o dedo indicador sobre os lábios rubros da adolescente.

— Ao menos uma vez, Bella. Uma única vez será que você poderia ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer?

— Você está falando coisas sem sentido, é melhor para nós dois se eu for embora.

— Eu não vou perder essa oportunidade — Edward se descontrolou, desferindo um golpe na parede. Sua palma estava dolorida com o impacto, mas ele havia furtivamente ignorado. — Talvez seja a única que eu tenha para dizer que eu... — relutou mais uma vez. — Caralho Bella! Olhe o que você faz comigo... — sorriu sardonicamente. — Eu não consigo colocar para fora essa merda que eu tenho guardado comigo por tanto tempo... Eu sinto como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento se eu guardar o que eu sinto dentro de mim por mais tempo. Como se eu fosse a porcaria de uma bomba cronometrada. Meu tempo está acabando, eu tenho poucos segundos para dizer, se eu não o fizer, explodirei — deu uma pausa para respirar. — Você entende o que eu quero dizer?

— Não, Cullen.

— Claro que você entende! Você se mantém cega para o que acontece ao seu redor. Enxerga apenas o que acha que é aceitável ver, mas aquilo que está bem na ponta do seu nariz, você rejeita como se fosse uma embalagem descartável.

— Eu realmente preciso ir embora, Edward. Amanhã, quando você estiver consciente dos seus atos, a gente conversa, pode ser? — Bella propôs.

— Não, eu não aceito esse seu acordo. Amanhã você irá fugir como sempre fez.

— Você está me deixando confusa.

— Confuso estou eu desde aquele dia em que eu a amparei no enterro do seu pai. Você lembra que aquele garoto que a acolheu era eu? Lembra-se como eu tentei protegê-la várias e varias vezes?

— Você me perseguia!

— Proteger virou perseguição? Posso ter sido um pouco, talvez muito, possessivo em minha tentativa de protegê-la, mas isso não muda o fato que eu apenas queria o seu bem.

— E agora, o que você quer?

Edward queria muitas coisas naquele momento.

Entre seus muitos desejos estavam a vontade da confissão, o desejo que beirava a insanidade em contar para Isabella os seus sentimentos, mas ele se sentia covarde em colocar em palavras, em dizer-lhe as três temidas palavras e ser rejeitado como a sua mente covarde lhe amedrontava.

Queria também sentir os lábios de Isabella entre os seus, queria ser correspondido. Por mais insano que parecesse, Edward desejava no fundo de seu âmago que Isabella confidenciasse que igualmente era apaixonada por ele. Mas ele também sabia que as probabilidades de isso acontecer eram quase nulas.

Todavia, antes que ele pudesse começar o seu discurso tolo-apaixonado, eles ouviram passos não muito distantes.

— Bella? — ouviram a voz de Alice soar a poucos metros de distância. Alice estava estranhando a demora de Isabella em sua ida ao banheiro e havia cambaleado até o cômodo para verificar o que havia acontecido. — Você está aqui? — Sentia-se zonza com a grande quantidade de álcool que havia ingerido em apenas um dia.

— Alice está me chamando. Eu preciso ir — sem que percebesse pousou a mão no ombro de Edward, que interpretou erroneamente o ato da adolescente. Era confortador para o jovem apaixonado ter Isabella tocando-lhe, mesmo que inconscientemente.

— Fique quieta — sussurrou na orelha de Isabella; que automaticamente se arrepiou com a voz do rapaz. — Peço apenas que não faça nenhum barulho.

_Isabella não era tão imune a Edward_, o rapaz constatou embevecido em felicidade.

Guiou Isabella novamente para dentro do banheiro, trancando a porta logo em seguida.

— Bella? — Alice estava muito perto.

Bella abriu a boca para pronunciar algo e delatar a sua presença do outro lado do cômodo, mas Edward foi mais rápido que a garota, tapando a boca dela com a própria mão, impedindo que qualquer som saísse de seus lábios.

— Conseguiu encontrá-la, Alice? — a segunda voz pertencia à Jasper.

— Acho que a Bella errou o caminho, e veja, — Alice andou até a maçaneta rodando-a, mostrando a Jasper que o cômodo estava trancado.

— Esse banheiro é sempre trancado, Alice? Não há nenhuma possibilidade que haja alguém preso aí dentro? — havia certa desconfiança no tom sempre brando de Jasper. O namorado de Alice era muito perspicaz – mesmo para a tenra idade.

— Claro que não, Jazz! — a gargalhada de Alice foi alta o suficiente para penetrar a madeira da porta e fazer com que Edward e Bella conseguissem ouvir o ruído. — Estão todos na sala de jogos. A Bella foi a única que precisou vir ao banheiro.

— Não vi James quando saímos...

— James não seria capaz de atacar Isabella — defendeu o amigo do irmão, apesar de ter grande aversão ao loiro.

— Melhor irmos procurá-la em outro lugar então. Já está ficando tarde e a mãe de Isabella pode ficar preocupada.

Os passos pelo corredor indicaram que os dois já haviam se distanciado o suficiente para Edward se sentir mais seguro em libertar Isabella do seu jugo.

— O que você quer, Edward? Trancar-me no banheiro parece interessante para você?

— Seria tentador, mas não.

— E o que você quer, afinal? — estava ficando repetitiva em sua pergunta.

— Eu quero conversar. Apenas conversar.

Cruzou os braços em torno do peito, desafiando claramente o rapaz.

— Você já disse isso pela — fingiu pensar, — terceira vez, se não estou enganada. Vamos lá, comece.

Bella estava nitidamente provocando Edward.

O rapaz sentia-se zonzo com a cobrança tão explícita.

Afastou-se de Isabella porque tinha certeza que ela não iria fugir — não naquele momento.

Caminhou por todo o recinto do banheiro, buscando em algum lugar muito distante uma coragem inexistente para começar seu falatório.

— Bella... — ela não lhe respondeu, porém. — Você... Você sabe que eu _gosto_ de você, não sabe?

— Não, eu não sei. Sei que você gosta de muitas garotas da escola, Lauren Mallory está dentro dessa sua esplêndida lista, mas não me consta que o meu nome esteja incluído — Bella ficou assustada com a sua mordacidade.

— Nenhuma delas significou nada para mim.

— Claro que não. Elas são objetos para você. Que são valiosas enquanto tem utilidade, mas quando você se cansa delas é simplesmente descartar.

— Você está interpretando mal às minhas palavras.

— Deixe as coisas de forma clara, então.

— Bella... Caramba, Bella, você poderia facilitar as coisas, não?

O rapaz estava entrando em uma fase que certamente ficaria sem metade dos fios acobreados no couro cabeludo. Tão forte ele estava repuxando as madeixas com o nervosismo. Bella estava parecidíssima com um investigador comandando o interrogatório de um culpado.

Pegando Isabella completamente de surpresa, Edward caminhou até a adolescente, pairando a centímetros de distância dela. Acariciou a bochecha rubra de Isabella, descendo a carícia até o queixo e subindo para os lábios macios da garota.

Inconscientemente os lábios de Isabella se entreabriram, e aquela era uma tentação grande demais para Edward ter forças para resistir.

Bella estava bamba com o contato, gostaria muito de repelir a aproximação de Edward.

A adolescente até conjecturou planos para fazê-lo, contudo, estava se sentindo presa às íris esverdeadas do rapaz à sua frente.

— Eu sempre gostei de você, Bella. Posso até não ter lhe mostrado isso da forma correta, ou até mesmo criado uma imagem tão errada de mim para você. A verdade é que eu sou louco por você.

Os olhos de Isabella se alargaram como dois discos.

Edward estava dizendo que gostava dela; que era louco por ela. O que aquilo significaria?

— Não é hora para brincadeiras, Cullen.

— Eu não estou brincando. Caramba, Bella, essa é uma das poucas verdades que consta em meu histórico tão sujo.

— Você está bêbado, é normal que fique tão confuso. Vou fingir que você nunca me disse nada, e amanhã tudo voltará ao normal, sim?

— Tem certeza que ouviu o que eu disse?

— Tenho. Assim como tenho convicção que você não diria tal absurdo se não estivesse bêbado.

— Eu não estou bêbado! — exclamou revoltado.

— Claro que está!

Edward estava começando a ficar irritado com a resistência da Swan em aceitar o seu sentimento.

O rapaz não tinha a ilusão que ela fosse fazer uma comemoração tão logo ele se declarasse, mas também não contava que ela fosse ficar não relutante em _apenas aceitar_os sentimentos dele.

Ela não precisava corresponder, seria ambicioso demais se o desejasse, apesar de querer muito.

Colou ainda mais os corpos. Bella estava sentindo-se sufocada com a aproximação repentina do Cullen.

Tão perto de Isabella, Edward facilmente conseguia sentir tudo o que provinha dela. O cheiro de seu perfume era algo como frésias misturada ao cheiro da bebida. Se antes o rapaz acreditava que não estava embriagado, naquele momento ele verdadeiramente cria que estava torpe, mas por estar completamente embebedado pelo perfume que provinha de Isabella Swan.

A garota permanecia com suas duas e enormes bolas castanhas encarando o rapaz, e não obtendo controle, ele avançou.

Avançou até seus lábios pairarem a centímetros dos lábios de Bella, e a menina estava assustada com a aproximação.

Ele claramente ia beijá-la e ela não sabia como agir nessa circunstância.

Não que nunca houvesse beijado.

**FLASHBACK.**

Lembrando-se de um tempo não muito distante, Bella permitiu-se rememorar os acontecimentos de dois anos atrás.

Liam — filho de uma amiga de Renée estava passando a temporada de _férias_ em Forks e havia cabido a Isabella mostrar o pouco que havia de entretenimento ao rapaz. Eram pré-adolescentes. Em completo paradoxo de um para o outro; Bella era retraída e tímida, enquanto Liam era espontâneo e sedento por coisas radicais e proibidas à sua tenra idade.

— E aqui é a lanchonete de Sue. Ela costuma abrir aos finais de semana, em dias comuns, apenas um turno. — informou ao rapaz que estava ao seu lado.

Parados em frente a um prédio comum para o condado de Clallam, estavam os dois adolescentes.

— Certo. Eu pago um lanche para você — ofereceu, dando os primeiros passos para entrar na lanchonete. Percebendo que Isabella continuava estagnada em seu lugar, Liam resolveu intervir. — O que foi? Vai ficar aí fora? Entra, Bella!

— Hum. Eu acho melhor não, não pedi dinheiro à Renée.

— Eu posso pagar para você, sim?

— Não posso aceitar isso, Liam.

— Deixe de ser rabugenta, Bella! Eu estou "hospedado" na sua casa, eu não seria tão sovino ao ponto de deixá-la com fome, não quando Renée está sendo tão legal comigo.

— Sério Liam. Podemos vir aqui outro dia...

— Não! Eu quero experimentar hoje essa torta de frango que você tanto comentou!

— Liam... — seu tom era quase implorativo.

— Por favor, _Bellinha_... — Liam usou a melhor expressão para convencer Bella a aceitar o "convite", e o resultado foi o esperado; Bella viu-se incapaz de recusar ao pedido de Liam.

— Tudo bem — cedeu. — Mas nunca mais me chame de Bellinha! Soa como se eu fosse um felino.

Entraram rapidamente na lanchonete de Sue, e aproveitaram de uma tarde produtiva para ambos. Bella, aos poucos, conseguiu ficar mais à vontade na presença de Liam. Conseguiram conversar sobre vários assuntos, contudo, como os outros garotos da idade de Liam, o rapaz era fissurado por futebol e para o descontentamento de Liam, Bella não possuía nenhum conhecimento sobre esse esporte. Sobre esporte nenhum, aliás.

Era totalmente adversa às atividades físicas, sendo orientada pelos próprios professores a não comparecer às aulas, visto que as chances de uma tragédia ocorrer triplicavam quando a Swan estava na quadra.

Sem querer, ela quebrou o nariz de Nora Rowland quando fez uma tentativa frustrada de saque nas aulas de voleibol, sem contar os ferimentos leves com os demais alunos, e as idas da própria adolescente à enfermaria por diversos motivos.

— Estava deliciosa a torta, Sue! — parabenizou Liam.

O garoto tinha dezessete anos de idade, era loiro e com os singulares olhos azuis como às águas de um oceano límpido. No nariz possuía algumas sardas — que eram semelhantes às de Isabella — e era magricelo, devido às mudanças presentes em seu corpo.

— Isso me deixa muito alegre, rapaz. Aliás, não sabia que você tinha um namoradinho, Bella!

Bella corou com a observação de Sue.

— Nós não somos namorados. — a Swan tratou de negar o mal-entendido.

— Yep, nós não somos namorados — confirmou. — _Ainda _— acrescentou por último.

— Liam! — Bella censurou, mas o rapaz apenas jogou os braços sobre os ombros dela, caminhando para fora da lanchonete.

Sue apenas riu com as travessuras da juventude.

— Você não devia ter feito aquilo — começou o sermão logo que estavam longe da lanchonete. — Ela pode pensar coisas sobre nós, pior ainda, ela pode inventar coisas sobre nós dois para nossas mães!

— E quem liga para a opinião delas? Eu que não ligo!

— Eu me importo!

— Você é muito inocente, querida Bella. Nós temos que trabalhar nisso.

— Nisso o quê, Liam?

— Breve, querida, muito em breve você irá entender.

Bella não gostava quando Liam começava com os atos misteriosos, ela tinha uma leve desconfiança que daquele emaranhado de segredos algo bom não sairia. Na volta para casa, Bella estava dirigindo, quando teve a primeira surpresa a respeito de Liam: ele fumava. Desconfortável com o odor do cigarro, Bella ficou em silêncio mesmo condenando o ato do rapaz. Não eram amigos, estavam convivendo em harmonia apenas por conveniência e também porque não queria ser repreendida por Renée ao deixar Liam, um garoto novo em Forks, sozinho.

— Quer um? — Liam quebrou o silêncio.

Bella não desviou seus olhos da estrada à sua frente, dessa forma ela não via o que Liam estava lhe oferecendo.

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Um cigarro. Você está tensa. Vai te deixar relaxada baby — tocou os joelhos de Isabella.

— Não, obrigada. Eu não fumo.

— Eu também não, baby, mas o cigarro ajuda a combater o estresse.

— E com o quê você está estressado? Não trabalha, está de férias, não vejo motivos para tensão.

— _Férias_? Katherina não contou o motivo de eu estar em Forks? — perguntou pegando Isabella de surpresa.

Haviam sido avisados que o garoto estava em Forks para passar uma temporada de férias, ele havia conseguido concluir o ano letivo antes dos demais alunos, por isso estava impedido de permanecer em Nova Iorque porque Katherina, sua mãe, estava ocupada demais resolvendo problemas burocráticos da empresa que ela era sócia. Logo não poderia deixar o filho de problemático sozinho em casa, sem a presença de um adulto.

— Você não está de férias?

— Definitivamente não. — jogou o que sobrou do cigarro pela janela do automóvel.

— Você... Você por acaso matou alguém?

Liam gargalhou audivelmente, e Bella ficou ainda mais amedrontada com a possibilidade de estar interagindo com um louco, psicopata e desequilibrado.

— Nunca matei ninguém, baby. Só de amores, é claro.

A Swan liberou a respiração que prendia. Alívio.

— Fico mais tranquila por isso.

Depois de cinco minutos Bella estacionou o carro em frente à residência que morava.

— Hum... Bella? — Liam chamou antes que Isabella destravasse a sua porta.

— Sim? — virou-se para encará-lo.

— Será que você poderia manter em segredo... Que me viu fumando? Katherina não ficaria contente em saber da minha "distração".

— Eu não me sinto confortável com mentiras, Liam — avisou.

O loiro tocou as mãos de Isabella.

— Você não precisa mentir, baby. Mas também não precisa sair espalhando que eu estava fumando em nosso passeio, sim? — piscou.

— Certo — concordou apesar de estar com peso na consciência.

No dia seguinte, um sábado, os adolescentes foram até Port Angeles em um cinema que havia inaugurado na cidade. Era uma cabine pequena, discreta que se não fosse uma placa na entrada ninguém jamais saberia que alí se tratava de um cinema. Nomeado como "No Escurinho do Cinema", a sala completamente negra exibia alguns filmes que há muito haviam validado o seu lançamento, mas para uma cidade pequena como Port Angeles seria uma novidade ter em exibição aquelas películas.

— O Massacre dos Inocentes me parece muito violento — Bella apontou para uma pequena lista que continham os filmes em exibição. — Além de ter classificação para maiores de dezesseis, e nós não temos nem quinze!

— Você acha que eles perdem tempo verificando as identidades?

— Não sei, talvez...

— Claro que não, Bella! Esses seguranças, que mais parecem dois mosquitos, estão alí apenas para intimidar, eles estão é querendo que nós entremos na sala de exibição para que possam voltar a ver vídeos pornográficos no Redtube.

— Liam! — repreendeu.

— E por acaso estou falando alguma mentira?

— Não sei. Então iremos assistir O Massacre dos Inocentes? Devo avisar que não tenho estômago forte para filmes de terror, é muito provável que eu vomite logo na primeira cena envolvendo sangue.

— Pense que é ketchup.

— Argh! Nunca mais vou comer ketchup e a culpa é sua!

— Quando sentir medo é só segurar na minha mão, prometo protegê-la dos caras malvados do filme.

Quando entraram na "bilheteria" para comprar os ingressos, Liam segurou uma das mãos de Isabella entre as suas, e contrariando o que imaginou Bella não recuou. Até mesmo apertou um pouco a sua palma, um claro sinal de nervosismo e ansiedade.

O cinema estava vazio, para um sábado. Havia apenas eles e mais um grupo de adolescentes logo à frente. Eles pagaram pelos ingressos, tendo uma breve discussão sobre quem arcaria com os gastos, depois de muita insistência por parte de Isabella, Liam aceitou a proposta dela em repartirem os gastos.

Sentaram lado a lado nas cadeiras, e eles esperaram o filme começar. Em nenhum momento desgrudaram as mãos, nem mesmo para degustarem da pipoca que compraram. Bella não sentia fome, e se colocasse algo dentro do estômago, certamente poria para fora nos primeiros trinta minutos de filme.

Quando as cenas mais violentas começaram, Bella viu-se impossibilitada de permanecer encarando a tela de projeção. Apoiou o rosto no ombro de Liam, que acariciava os cabelos de Isabella, ora ou outra aspirando o cheiro de morangos que provinha da cabeleira castanha da adolescente.

Foi naquele mesmo dia e momento que Bella teve o seu primeiro beijo. Não foi apaixonado, foi impulsionada mais por curiosidade.

A garota levantou o rosto para fitar a face de Liam no mesmo momento em que ele se virava para observá-la. O ato inesperado resultou em se colidirem e ficarem a milímetros de distância. As respirações ricocheteavam a face um do outro, e encarando os olhos de Isabella, Liam teve uma confirmação não verbalizada. Uniu seus lábios aos de Isabella, oferecendo à garota o seu primeiro beijo.

Voltando rapidamente à sua realidade, Isabella desviou a face bem a tempo de interromper a colisão entre os seus lábios com os de Edward.

O adolescente sentia-se frustrado com a pungente rejeição de Isabella.

— Abra a porta, por favor, Edward — pediu depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

Edward mantinha seus olhos fechados.

— Não.

— Eu estou pedindo com educação, Edward. Você não ficaria satisfeito se eu gritasse, ficaria?

— Você não seria capaz de fazer um escândalo dessa magnitude.

— Ah, eu faria sim. Você não me conhece, Cullen.

— Abro a porta se... — Edward certamente ficaria semelhante a um estúpido, mas ele não conseguiu conter que as palavras que saíram a seguir. — Você me der um beijo.

— Você está louco! — Isabella gritou se afastando de Edward.

— Não me oponho à ideia de ficar com você, sozinhos, nesse banheiro por tempo indeterminado — pôs as mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans.

— Não tenho pressa — ofereceu um sorriso sem humor ou felicidade.

Bella sentou-se no chão do banheiro, em posição indiana, enquanto esperava a boa vontade de Edward e o bom senso do rapaz retornar para que ele assim destrancasse a porta.

Os dois permaneceram naquele silêncio imperturbável durante muitos minutos, talvez horas, estavam perdidos no tempo. Bella sentia as pernas dormentes por estar em uma mesma posição, mas também não daria o braço a torcer. Não seria tão facilmente manipulada pelo Cullen. Ela não iria participar de um dos jogos do rapaz, por isso estava sentada no chão úmido, apenas para desafiá-lo.

Contendo a raiva, Edward finalmente compreendeu o objetivo de Isabella e ao fazê-lo, sentiu-se estúpido.

_Dois podem jogar, minha cara e belíssima Isabella._

Edward acomodou-se ao lado de Isabella, pegando a morena de surpresa com o seu ato.

— Cansado de ficar em pé, Cullen?

— Não me rendo tão fácil, Bella. Aliás, não entendo a sua mania de me alcunhar de Cullen.

— Esse é o seu nome, não?

— Sim, mas...

— Nós não temos intimidade para que eu o chame por seu primeiro nome.

— Deixe de ser hipócrita, Bella! Você estava me chamando de "Edward" há poucos instantes.

Bella corou com a observação.

— Às vezes eu esqueço.

— Faça isso sempre — comentou. — Não gosto quando você me chama pelo sobrenome, parece algo muito sério, e nós não somos desconhecidos Bella.

— Mas também não somos amigos — rebateu.

— Porque você não quer. Se você fosse menos fechada, se permitisse uma aproximação...

— Estou satisfeita com o meu modo de agir — devolveu ácida.

Estava sendo uma das poucas vezes que Isabella e Edward interagiam sem nenhuma farpa trocada, era uma situação inédita para ambos.

— Fiquei surpreso em você ter vindo a essa festa da Alice — comentou despreocupado. Não estava surpreso, afinal ele que havia inquirido Jessica a convencer a Swan a comparecer.

— Fui convidada — respondeu apenas.

— Você é convidada para todas as festas, mas nunca comparece. Todos ficaram surpresos com a sua chegada.

— Eu não gostei nada da sua brincadeira com Jessica.

Edward travou.

Suas mãos inesperadamente ficaram gélidas com o assunto abordado pela Swan.

— Brincadeira?

— Stanley me parou essa semana, alegando que você queria ter um encontro comigo.

Edward riu.

— Apesar de eu não ter dado essa ordem a ela, eu gostaria de ter um encontro com você.

— Quando você bebe fica falando besteiras, sempre?

— Eu não estou brincando, Bella. Por que você insiste em acreditar que é uma brincadeira? — Edward tocou gentilmente o queixo de Isabella, fazendo a Swan virar-se para encará-lo. Todavia, Isabella não encarava diretamente para o rapaz, tinha os seus olhos fixos nos dedos que estavam brincando nervosamente com o canto de sua unha. Estava nervosa.

— Porque é isso que vocês, homens, sabem fazer. Brincar com os sentimentos das garotas. — murmurou quase inaudivelmente, que se não fosse a pouca distância que os separavam, Edward não seria capaz de ouvir.

— Eu não sou assim, Bella — garantiu.

Bella sorriu sem humor.

— Não? — rebateu. — É isso o que você faz com as garotas, Edward. Você, o seu bando e todos os garotos.

— Você não pode atribuir o erro de um homem, para todos. Bella...

— Eu realmente preciso ir embora, Edward — cortou a frase do garoto. — Se eu chegar muito tarde é capaz de Renée me deixar de castigo para o resto da minha vida. Amanhã. Amanhã eu prometo que ouvirei o que você tem para me dizer, mas hoje eu preciso ir embora.

— Você irá fugir.

— Não irei.

— Você está mentindo.

— Foram poucas às vezes que eu te ignorei, Cullen. E motivo da última tem um nome, e esse nome é Jessica.

— Tudo bem, mas amanhã você não me escapa Swan.

Edward levantou-se para abrir a porta do banheiro para que Isabella pudesse passar. Seguiram até a sala de jogos, e o recinto estava completamente vazio, as luzes apagadas e algumas garrafas de cervejas enfeitavam o chão.

O dia de amanhã seria longo para os irmãos Cullen.

Esme não iria ficar muito graciosa ao ver a bagunça que os filhos fizeram em sua ausência.

Bella parecia ter os mesmos pensamentos que Edward.

— Eu posso ajudar a arrumar... — ofereceu.

— Não, Bella, você tem que ir para casa. Já é quase meia-noite.

Quase uma hora depois, Isabella estacionou a velha picape em frente à residência que morava com a mãe. As luzes estavam acesas e Bella apenas teve a certeza que Renée estava de vigília esperando-a chegar. Bella se sentiu mal por saber que havia roubado algumas horas de sono da matriarca, sabendo que ela acordaria cedo no dia seguinte.

Em seguida recordou-se que era um sábado, sendo assim no domingo teria o dia livre. Logo, não precisaria ver Edward.

O rapaz, apesar de negar, estava bêbado, porque havia interpretado o dia seguinte como segunda-feira.

Conseguiu destrancar a porta, com muita dificuldade. Esse era um dos defeitos de estar sob o efeito de álcool, os reflexos ficavam péssimos.

— Bella! — cantarolou Renée, visivelmente preocupada. — Você demorou.

— Desculpe. — ofereceu apenas apologias para a mãe.

— Como foi a festa?

— Legal.

— Você se divertiu?

— Um pouco — desviou-se de questionamentos mais profundos.

— Bella, e você...

Impediu que a mãe continuasse seu interrogatório.

— Desculpe mãe, mas eu estou com sono.

— Tudo bem, anjo, também já estou indo. Boa noite.

**#**

Quando Isabella colocou seus pés no estacionamento da Forks High School, na segunda-feira, a adolescente sentiu todos os olhares dos alunos em sua direção. O falatório daquela manhã era como a tímida e inocente Isabella Swan se embebedou na festa oferecida por Alice Cullen, no sábado.

Por onde Bella passava, ela ouvia os burburinhos com o seu nome envolvido no meio, sentia vontade de oferecer àquelas rapinas seu dedo do meio, mas estava calma o suficiente para guardar seus ânimos para si.

Naquele dia já teria que suportar a presença de Edward Cullen ao seu lado. A garota não tinha nenhuma aversão ao garoto, mas também não era nenhuma tiete do rapaz.

Para ela, Edward Cullen era como qualquer outro garoto. Todavia, para as outras adolescentes, o Cullen era uma espécie de Zeus; o poderoso deus grego da Forks High School.

Ao adentrar a sala, encontrou o Cullen sorridente na mesa que pertencia à Isabella desde o início do ano letivo.

— Bom dia, Bella — cumprimentou logo que a Swan chegou em frente à carteira.

Bella largou a mochila em cima da mesa, encarando o Cullen e testando todas as suas possibilidades. Edward estava com um sorriso presunçoso dançando por seus lábios rosados, encarando Isabella em expectativa. Bella estava conjecturando ignorar o Cullen e sentar-se em sua mesa, ou procurar outra carteira para assentar-se, contudo lembrou-se que a única carteira vazia era justamente ao lado da mesa que era ocupada por Jessica e seu namorado.

Ignorando todas as possibilidades de fuga, ela decidiu agir de forma madura, enfrentando Edward.

— Bom dia, Edward. — ofereceu até um sorriso.

Edward sentia-se mais aliviado com o ceder da Swan.

— Como foi o seu domingo? — perguntou pondo algum assunto entre eles.

— Normal.

— O meu também — ela não lhe devolveu a pergunta, mas ele o fez de qualquer forma. — Eu queria conversar com você, Bella.

— Nós já estamos conversando, você precisa de um dicionário? — Edward sorriu. Já tinha uma breve noção que os ânimos da Swan não seria um dos melhores, depois de todo o foco em sua pessoa.

— Não, não, eu não preciso. Mas o que eu queria conversar com você e é em particular.

Bella varreu a sala com os olhos, observando que havia vários pares de olhos observando a dupla com curiosidade e expectativa.

— Pode ser no ginásio, depois das aulas? — sugeriu a Swan.

— No ginásio está perfeito.

Jessica Stanley que havia acabado de entrar na sala de aula, também estacou ao ver Isabella e Edward conversando. James que estava logo atrás da garota, sem querer colidiu com a Stanley.

— Eu preciso passar, Jessica! — gritou o loiro.

Jessica estava paralisada em seu lugar.

— Olhe aquilo, James — apontou para o Cullen e a Swan.

— Oh! O casalsinho está trocando figurinhas!

— James... — a voz de Jessica se quebrou. — Que diabos eles fazem juntos? — rosnou para James ao seu lado.

— Sei bem menos que você — o loiro sorriu, apesar de compartilhar do mesmo sentimento de raiva com Jessica. — Talvez eles resolveram virar amiguinhos, de qualquer forma _isso_ não irá ultrapassar _disso._

— É bom mesmo! — grunhiu, enojada em ver Bella e Edward juntos. — Eles já transaram ao menos?

— Sim... Não. Não sei — encarou Jessica.

— Apresse as coisas, James! — brandiu para o loiro.

— Compartilho o mesmo sentimento que você, aprendiz de cobra.

— James! Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais as coisas complicarão para nós dois. Você não sabe como é difícil aturar aquela vespa do Newton! Eu preciso de Edward Cullen disponível, apenas para mim. E rápido!

— E você o terá Jessica. Swan não ira querer ver o nosso Eddie nem pintado de ouro, depois que souber que tudo não passava de uma aposta.

— Descubra se eles já transaram. E depressa!

James ficou mais alguns segundos a observar Edward e Isabella, antes de sentar-se em sua carteira. Os dois jovens conversavam como se fossem amigos há longas datas, e não como completos desconhecidos, como aparentemente eles eram.

O loiro, com semblante pensativo, estava pensando em todas as possibilidades em acabar com qualquer afeição que Isabella mantivesse com o ruivo.

Ele a queria apenas para si.

Pouco se importava se Edward Cullen iria rastejar aos pés de Jessica, o que estava em jogo para ele era apenas Isabella.

E daquela morena de olhos castanhos... James não desistiria tão fácil.

O jogo estava apenas começando, e ele costumava ser ótimo quando se tratava de jogos. Principalmente em um tão apelativo para ele.

Cujo prêmio seria Isabella Swan.

**#**

* * *

**Olá mais uma vez! *-* Estão surpresos com esse final? Acho que dei dicas que havia mais coisas por trás do interesse de James e Jessica em querer que o Edward cumpra logo e tão desesperadamente essa aposta! Enfim, apostas sobre o que o Liam fez para a Bella? *-* ****Não se esqueçam de comentar! Postarei o próximo o mais breve que eu conseguir, mas não garanto nada até o final de agosto, porque preciso entregar uma o/s no dia 1 de setembro. Então, a atualização deve ocorrer do dia 2 em diante. :)**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeijos! :***

**Annie.**

**xx**


	7. VII: Cores e Promessas

******N/A: Hey! Acho que demorei pouco tempo para atualizar, sim? *-* ****Enfim, esse capítulo está bem light, e ele é recomendado apenas para maiores de 16, apesar de as coisas não estarem vulgar demais, mas vocês sabem: cada um sabe o que lê! O aviso foi dado. Eu espero vocês nas reviews e, por favor, não sumam! ****Eu realmente espero que vocês curtam o capítulo! Ele foi feito com muito amor para vocês. ****Boa leitura! =D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI,**

**Cores e Promessas.**

**#**

Completamente alheios aos planos que estavam sendo formados para afastá-los, Isabella e Edward permitiram-se aproveitar o momento que tinham para se conhecerem melhor. Apesar de estudarem na mesma escola, morarem na mesma cidade, o contato entre os dois jovens era tão raro que chegava a ser inexistente. Uma grande parcela de culpa por esse afastamento era destinado à Isabella, mas a garota tinha um ensejo — plausível para desconfiar da aproximação dos rapazes.

A conversa que Isabella e Edward compartilhavam foi interrompida apenas com a chegada da educadora; e a senhora que lhes daria aula de Política, não era conhecida por ser tolerante à conversa fora de hora, por isso, ambos destinaram a sua atenção para o quadro negro e para o conteúdo que estava sendo aplicado pela senhora.

Edward se mantinha ansioso, pois logo mais ele teria um _encontro_ com Isabella. Ainda estava nervoso com o que falaria ou sobre o que eles conversariam quando o momento chegasse. Ele temia mais uma vez ficar mudo e não conseguir expressar os seus sentimentos. Mas Isabella também não cooperava; mantendo-se sempre na defensiva com toda e qualquer aproximação do rapaz. No sábado, por exemplo, ele foi impedido várias vezes de lhe dizer que a amava, ou quando ele finalmente conseguiu coragem para contar que se sentia _atraído_ por ela, ela simplesmente fez pouco caso de sua declaração.

Nos últimos dias, Edward pensava bastante sobre a aposta que fez com os companheiros. Ele não queria, de forma alguma, magoar os sentimentos de Isabella, e ele sabia que ela se sentiria usada se algum dia soubesse que tudo foi _fruto_ de uma aposta, mesmo ele nutrindo sentimentos verdadeiros para com a Swan.

A aula finalmente acabou. Bella dirigiu um último olhar para Edward antes de levantar-se e seguir para a outra turma onde teria aula de Geometria. Por sorte, Rosalie estaria presente e ela poderia, quem sabe, dividir as suas dúvidas e receios com a sua mais nova amiga.

Antes de Isabella se afastar, contudo, Edward segurou uma das mãos da adolescente. Ela virou-se para encará-lo e olhando penetrantemente para as íris marrons, Edward disse:

— Te espero mais tarde, no ginásio. No final das aulas.

Bella suspirou audivelmente. Ela recolheu a mão e confirmou com um quase inaudível_"ok"._ Ela iria até o encontro de Edward Cullen e finalmente descobriria a razão de sua perseguição e o porquê de sua angústia em querer lhe dizer algo, no sábado. Ela sentia em seu íntimo que não deveria ir a esse encontro, mas Isabella Swan não era conhecida por seguir seus instintos. Se ela o fizesse teria se mantido afastada de Liam.

**#**

— Ei, Bella! — Uma jovem com cabelos loiros presos em um coque, corria ao encontro de Isabella.

Após retirar o livro de Geometria e guardar o material usado na aula anterior ela fechou o seu armário.

— Oi, Rose — Bella cumprimentou a recém-chegada.

— Está indo para Geometria? — Rosalie perguntou catando as chaves de seu armário dentro da bolsa.

— Sim e nós estamos atrasadas, a propósito — alerta Isabella.

Rosalie sempre chegava atrasada às aulas de Geometria — em todas as aulas, na verdade — e naquele dia parecia que as duas sofreriam reprimendas vindas da senhora Roland.

— Desculpe — ela finalmente encontrou a chave do armário. — Se você quiser pode ir à frente, eu provavelmente demorarei mais cinco minutos.

— Não, eu espero. Finalmente conhecerei a sensação de chegar atrasada e como é ser repreendida por Roland.

Isabella esperou Rosalie terminar de guardar seus materiais dentro do armário e pegar o livro que precisaria para a aula. Bella encostou o ombro no armário ao lado do seu, enquanto esperava a loira terminar suas obrigações. Por fim, Isabella descobriu que o atraso de Rosalie devia-se ao fato de que ela retocava a maquiagem antes se seguir para a turma.

Dez minutos depois, Rosalie finalmente terminou a pintura que fazia em seu rosto. Bella achava tudo deveras desnecessário, porque por conta do frio presente em Forks a maquiagem seria rapidamente desmanchada por causa da umidade. Isabella estava começando a ficar irritada com a demora da garota em terminar a sua tarefa, e ela suspirou audivelmente quando Rosalie indicou o fim de sua "missão".

— Desculpe mais uma vez — diz Rosalie apologética.

— Sem problemas — Isabella mente. Eram _muitos_ os problemas que Rosalie havia embocado Isabella, e o primeiro deles seria a observação que levaria por chegar atrasada à turma da professora mais exigente da Forks High School.

Havia um enorme texto presente no quadro, esperando para ser transcrito. Apesar de os alunos possuírem livros, Roland preferia que todos copiassem todo o apontamento, pois assim, segundo ela, o aprendizado seria maior. Bella lutava com a esferográfica para conseguir acompanhar a professora e terminar de transcrever a primeira parte antes que Roland apagasse o conteúdo do quadro negro.

Ela se surpreendeu ao receber um pedaço de folha de caderno em sua direção.

_Oi novamente, Bella — R._

Estava escrito no bilhete.

Bella pensou em suas opções; poderia facilmente ignorar a tentativa de conversa com Rosalie, mas talvez a loira, por ser mais experiente, pudesse ajudá-la.

_Oi. — B._

Entrega novamente o bilhete para Rosalie.

_Tinha esquecido o quão chato era conversar com você, via bilhetes. Soube que estava na festa de Alice Cullen, no sábado. — R._

Bella demorou um pouco a responder a mensagem, priorizando em terminar de copiar um parágrafo do apontamento.

_Alice me convidou. Sabe como é, cansei de fazer desfeitas a ela. — B._

Isabella notou que Rosalie nem começou a escrever nada em seu caderno. O que ela tanto anotava com a esferográfica era a letra de uma música. Não era a primeira vez que Isabella observava que Rosalie não se esforçava para conseguir boas notas. Ela apenas estava em corpo na classe, mas sua mente estava em outros lugares.

_Você se divertiu muito? — R._

Aproveitando que a senhora Roland estava distraída demais com alguém que bateu na porta — Bella nem viu o momento do acontecimento, tanto era a sua distração — ela respondeu ao bilhete da loira.

_Seria melhor se eu não estivesse com uma ressaca dos infernos, no domingo. Aprendi uma lição: nunca mais beberei na minha vida, fora isso foi legal a festa. — B._

Rosalie sorriu ao terminar a leitura. Bella não compreendeu.

_Fiquei sabendo sobre isso também. Principalmente um jogo que rolou. E aí, "ficou" com alguém? — R._

Bella arregalou seus enormes olhos castanhos. O boato era ainda maior do que Isabella tinha suposto. Todos falavam sobre ela. Sua embriaguez. O jogo ao qual participou.

_Não! — B_

Ela rapidamente nega.

_Tem certeza? — R._

Rosalie _é_ insistente demais.

_Sim. Não. Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Mas você tem que responder com sinceridade, por favor. — B._

Entregou o bilhete à Rosalie. Aquele seria o recado mais importante e por isso ela guardou suas canetas dentro da mochila e fechou o caderno, deixando um livro espesso em cima da mesa para camuflar a folha de papel em que acontecia a conversa.

_Siga em frente; serei o mais sincera que eu puder. — R._

Bella começou a escrever praticamente um texto. Algumas palavras ficaram desconexas no meio do caminho, então ela riscou o que achou desnecessário. Por fim, temendo que Rosalie não entendesse a sua caligrafia, — tão rápido ela escrevia — Isabella anotou novamente a questão, do outro lado da folha em uma zona limpa.

_Eu tenho uma dúvida. Não seria realmente uma dúvida, seria uma espécie de curiosidade. Tudo bem, não é curiosidade. Talvez um pouco, eu confesso. No sábado, eu estive conversando com um garoto. Eu prefiro não revelar o nome dele, você se importa com isso? Certo, esse garoto trancou-me ao seu lado no banheiro e disse que gosta de mim. Melhor dizendo, em suas palavras, ele disse que está louco por mim. Há duas conotações sobre isso, e eu estou em dúvida sobre a qual ele queria dizer. Porque esse rapaz é idiota demais e não me disse as coisas na íntegra. Agora, eu fico aqui, zonza tentando formar as peças desse diagrama! Desculpe. — B._

Rosalie nem demorou muito a entregar a sua resposta.

_E esse garoto misterioso, por acaso, é o Edward Cullen? — R._

Rosalie devolveu o bilhete à Isabella. A Swan ficou assustada com a rapidez que ela leu e sua resposta tão vaga. Na verdade, a resposta de Rosalie era mais uma pergunta.

— Como você sabe disso? — Isabella murmura.

— Todo mundo sabe disso, bobinha. Você tem sido a única a estar cega para os sentimentos do Cullen.

— Então... então esse gostar dele... é, tipo, de verdade? De verdade mesmo?

— Às mocinhas que estão tricotando, vocês não preferem sair da classe para terminar esse bate-papo tão mais interessante que às minhas aulas? — Roland repreende as duas adolescentes.

Bella vira-se novamente, olhando para o quadro negro e refletindo sobre o que Rosalie lhe disse — ou tentava lhe dizer. Seria possível? Edward Cullen não era Liam; apesar de terem atitudes semelhantes.

**#**

Isabella, por mais que não admitisse, estava ansiosa para momento em que iria ao ginásio se encontrar com Edward Cullen. Bella sentiu vontade de gargalhar audivelmente logo ao pensar que ela — quem tanto desvalia o Cullen e suas ações — estava ansiosa para um encontro, justamente com _ele_. Não que conservasse paixões escondidas pelo rapaz; o que a impeliu a aceitar foi apenas à curiosidade. Apenas.

— Ei, Bella! Você está indo para o estacionamento? — Bella quase pulou ao ouvir a voz de Rosalie bem próxima à sua orelha.

— Não, eu preciso resolver umas _coisas_ antes — ela respondeu.

— Tudo bem, mas não demore. Eu posso querer uma carona — Rosalie orientou enquanto marchava em direção à biblioteca.

Com as pernas bambas, Isabella seguiu em direção ao ginásio que ela mais evitava durante todo o ano. O mesmo recinto onde era o culpado de várias de suas cicatrizes em seu joelho e antebraço.

Edward Cullen já estava lá. Ele estava sentado na arquibancada e conservava os seus olhos fitando os próprios sapatos. Isabella cogitou a possibilidade de fugir, aproveitando que ainda não havia sido notada. Mas ela não conseguiu retroceder.

Ouvindo os passos ecoarem pelo ambiente fechado, Edward finalmente ergueu seus olhos para fitar Isabella que estava caminhando em sua direção. Edward já estava com uma decisão em sua mente. Dera muitas oportunidades para Isabella lhe ouvir; agora não havia mais tempo para conversas. Apenas para ações.

Antes que ela ficasse mais próxima a ele, o Cullen levantou-se caminhando em direção à morena. Mesmo à distância, Bella conseguiu identificar algo nos olhos esverdeados do ruivo. Era algo que Isabella não podia discernir muito bem o que era.

Quanto mais o rapaz andava a passos apressados, mais ele ficava próximo à Isabela e mais o coração da garota se acelerava em expectativa. Todavia, foi com um enorme choque que, ao ficar frente a frente com Isabella, Edward acua a garota até a mesma colidir com uma parede.

No momento em que o Cullen imprensou a garota contra a parede, Bella perdeu o raciocínio. O domínio do seu corpo havia evaporado por entre os seus dedos, e ela perdeu a respiração quando os lábios vorazes de Edward reivindicaram os seus. A princípio ela havia ficado parada, sem se mover, apenas sentindo os lábios carnudos e doces de Edward, sugarem com calma o seu inferior. Suas mãos estavam inertes ao redor do corpo, e ela não sabia o que fazer, ou como agir. Notando o estado rígido da menina, o rapaz desceu um de suas mãos pelo corpo infantil da adolescente, pegando as mãos dela entre as suas, levando-as em seguida para o seu pescoço.

— Acho melhor pararmos, Edward. — Bella disse, entre o beijo. No entanto, o seu corpo inexperiente e curioso não desejava isso. Desejava ir muito além, até onde o jovem permitisse chegar. Bella jamais havia sentido tantos calafrios tomarem conta do seu corpo. Parecia que uma fonte de energia havia descarregado todos os seus milhares de _volts_ em sua pele, fazendo-a ficar tremendamente arrepiada; desde a ponta dos seus pés, até o último fio de cabelo em sua cabeça.

— Você não quer parar. Quer? — Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca, afastando os seus lábios dos de Isabella, colocando ambas as mãos ao redor da cabeça da menina, mantendo-a imprensada contra a parede.

— Deveríamos parar... — Murmurou debilmente.

Os olhos de Isabella se fecharam mais uma vez, e ela se perguntou por que ainda não havia empurrado esse rapaz. As coisas estavam saindo do seu controle e ela temia não conseguir parar a tempo de algo pior – ou melhor – acontecer.

Quando havia aceitado se encontrar com Edward Cullen no ginásio, a princípio pensou que ele gostaria _apenas_ de conversar. Porém, nesse momento, os lábios que roçavam os seus, estavam migrando perigosamente para a base do seu pescoço, distribuindo correntes elétricas mais fortes do que outrora à pele fervente de Isabella. Ela sentia coisas que jamais ousou imaginar. Ela queria coisas que jamais sonhou existir.

Edward mordiscava a pele do pescoço de Isabella, controlando-se para não avançar mais do que ela estaria disposta a oferecer. Sabia que Bella era mais nova, e por sua insegurança e falta de experiência com o beijo, que ela era _virgem_. Só que, conviver por três longos e dolorosos anos na campainha de Bella, sem poder tocá-la havia sido um sacrifício para o rapaz. E não obtendo poder de manter suas mãos para si, ele colou seus corpos ainda mais tocando a pele exposta da barriga da menina.

Bella se contorceu com o prazer que experimentou ao sentir os dedos dele acariciar o seu abdômen. Ousando da sua sorte, ele avançou, subindo a mão esquerda por dentro da blusa da adolescente até alcançar o sutiã da garota. No momento em que Bella percebeu o toque ousado de Edward, seu corpo tornou-se uma rocha. Ela, em um reflexo, empurrou o rapaz, que surpreendido, ficou apenas a encará-la. Isabella tentou abrandar a sua respiração, sugando para si uma lufada de ar, enquanto apoiava sua mão direita no peito.

— Eu preciso ir embora. — A adolescente informou. — Em alguns minutos Renée chegará, e ela estranhará o fato de eu ainda não ter chegado em casa.

Edward ouvia atentamente o que Bella dizia, mesmo estando concentrado relembrando do breve instante em que suas mãos estiveram em contato com os miúdos seios da garota. Apesar de ter dezoito anos, Bella tinha o corpo totalmente formado. Embora os seus seios ainda fossem pequenos, em comparação às outras garotas da idade dela. Tentou distrair a sua mente, pensando em qualquer coisa que o fizesse _se acalmar_.

— Tudo bem. Posso levá-la, se quiser. — Ofereceu, dando um tímido sorriso.

— Não precisa se incomodar... — Bella disse apologética.

A casa de Edward ficava na direção aposta à sua, e ela não gostaria de atrasar o seu caminho de volta para a mansão, entretanto, Edward ansiava por um momento a mais ao lado da garota que tinha lhe tirado o sono há dois anos. Por um instante ele se esqueceu de que tudo fazia parte de uma aposta. Edward sentiu a ânsia de socar a sua cabeça ao lembrar-se desse infeliz detalhe. E querendo ou não, ele deveria finalizar aquela tarefa.

**#**

— Obrigada pela carona. — Bella agradeceu desconfortavelmente, enquanto destravava o cinto de segurança.

Edward esteve taciturno durante toda a viagem, e Bella estava desconfortável com o silêncio. Tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava travada. O Cullen estava com os olhos fixos em algum ponto à sua frente, e ao perceber a tentativa da Swan em fugir, como em câmera lenta, ele virou seu rosto na direção de Bella. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes do que nunca, um brilho feroz, quase animalesco banhava as íris esmeraldas do belo rapaz.

— Será que poderíamos conversar Bella? — Disse em um sussurro baixo.

Bella assentiu, e eles saíram do carro. As mãos da Swan tremiam para encontrar equilíbrio para encaixar a chave na fechadura da porta. Edward se mantinha atrás da Swan, observando a cena, enquanto suas duas mãos repousavam em seus bolsos laterais. Quando ela conseguiu destravar a porta, ambos passaram pela abertura sem nada falar. Bella caminhou até o velho sofá, indicando o da frente para que Edward se sentasse. Ele o fez. Encarou seus sapatos sem saber como começar um assunto tão constrangedor.

— Você quer um suco? — Ela ofereceu, tentando quebrar a tensão que pairava sobre eles.

Quando Edward abriu a boca para responder, o telefone que estava na cozinha tocou, e em seguida caiu na secretária eletrônica. Segundos depois a voz melódica de Renée preencheu todo o ambiente.

"Bella? Meu anjo, eu não sei se você já chegou da escola, por via das dúvidas, não estranhe ao não me encontrar. Tive que resolver alguns problemas em Port Angeles, por isso voltarei apenas à noite. Embaixo do jarro de flor na cozinha tem algum dinheiro se você quiser comer torta de Cranberry na lanchonete da Sue. E na geladeira tem comida congelada. Mamãe te ama."

Quando o recado de Renée terminou, o "casal" permaneceu em silêncio. Edward estava nervoso, pois estavam os dois sozinhos em casa.

_Tão tentador_.

Bella levantou-se do sofá caminhando até a cozinha — agradecendo mentalmente por ter suco pronto — encheu o líquido em dois copos, e voltou para a sala. Entregou um para Edward, e ele hesitante bebeu um gole do suco. O sabor era morango.

— O que você tinha para falar comigo, Edward? Você não veio até aqui apenas para beber um suco — Bella disse, quebrando o silêncio.

— Tem razão. — Começou. O ruivo colocou o copo em cima de uma mesinha de centro, e se direcionou até o sofá em que Isabella estava sentada. Ao perceber a aproximação do rapaz, a menina se encolheu — como um gato assustado ao ficar cara a cara com um Leão. — Bella, eu queria que você soubesse que eu não me arrependo do que aconteceu hoje.

— Foi um erro. Não era para ter acontecido. — Murmurou debilmente, sem nunca desviar seus olhos dos hipnotizantes verdes de Edward.

**#**

— Nós temos que parar. — Ao mesmo tempo em que dizia isso, ela puxava os cabelos emaranhados de Edward, fazendo-o se aproximar ainda mais dela. Como se isso fosse humanamente possível.

Seus corpos estavam grudados que por pouco não se fundiam em apenas um. O peso de Edward estava todo em cima de Isabella, mas a garota não parecia reclamar desse fato.

Edward havia encaixado ambas as pernas magras de Bella ao redor do seu quadril, permitindo ficarem com os corpos ainda mais próximos. Os beijos de Edward estavam deixando a Swan em completo estado de letargia. Inebriada com o prazer que os lábios e dentes dele faziam em seu pescoço, ela inocentemente arqueou o corpo para cima, fazendo com que uma _parte_ de Edward obter atrito com as suas _partes de menina_. Edward gemeu com ao sentir o sexo quente da garota entrar em contato com o _pequeno_Edward que estava "animado".

Eram apenas roupas que os deixavam separados.

Subindo com os beijos pelo pescoço da garota, chegando ao queixo, dava longas sugadas na pele de Isabella. Migrando os beijos para a orelha, ele mordiscou o lóbulo da menina, e ela, não controlando suas emoções, gemeu baixinho com o prazer.

— Você não quer parar, baby. — Outra mordida.

Após a "tortura" na garota, ele virou o rosto ficando cara a cara com a face rubra de Isabella.

— Seria o mais... — perdeu a linha do raciocínio quando ele depositou um casto beijo em seus lábios. — Seria o mais sensato.

— Apenas deixe acontecer... — ele disse, com a voz rouca, espalhando languidos beijos no pescoço da adolescente. Talvez mais tarde surgissem marcas arroxeadas no local, mas naquele instante nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com as consequências póstumas.

— Eu... — ela tentou dizer, mas sua fala foi impedida quando os lábios famintos de Edward voltaram a atacar os seus.

— Tão linda. — Murmurou ao afastar-se. Seus dedos acariciavam a pele exposta da bochecha. — Se você pudesse imaginar quantas vezes eu te imaginei assim... _Tão entregue_.

Bella desviou o olhar, não podendo controlar o comichão de cores que tomaram conta de sua bochecha.

As digitais do Cullen desceram pela lateral do corpo de Isabella, encontrando a barra da camisa da menina. Ousando ultrapassar os limites, ele subiu delicadamente a peça de roupa, e ficou surpreso quando ela levantou seus braços facilitando a saída da peça. Jogou a camisa de qualquer jeito pela sala, e nem o barulho de algo se quebrando tirou a sua concentração em contemplar a nudez parcial de Isabella. Infiltrando sua mão por trás da garota, os dedos dele serpentearam pelo dorso da menina até encontrar o fecho do sutiã rosa com detalhes de ursinhos. Infantil. Sexy. Perturbador.

Retirou a segunda peça de roupa, sem jamais desviar os seus olhos dos da morena. Isabella sentia-se corar ao ficar assim, tão exposta, para um garoto que, até duas horas atrás ela repudiava, mas que no instante ela apenas puxava-o para mais perto.

O que aconteceria a seguir, ela até poderia se arrepender. Talvez já estivesse se arrependendo quando sentiu a brisa suave que adentrava por uma mínima fresta da janela bater apressadamente contra os montes de seus minúsculos seios.

Isabella não era como Jessica Stanley que tinha os seios grandes e evidentes em suas blusas. Os da morena eram pequenos e facilmente ficariam perdidos entre as grandes mãos de Edward, mas o rapaz nenhum segundo se importou com esse infame detalhe.

Edward estava completamente deslumbrado, enquanto a sua palma estava disposta em acariciar os nanicos seios da garota por quem ele era tremendamente apaixonado. Era uma aposta. Sim, era. Mas isso não o impedia de oferecer à Isabella a primeira vez de seus sonhos — mesmo ele não sabendo como seria para ela. Já tirou a virgindade de mais garotas que ele não queria imaginar a sua quantidade; mas com nenhuma delas empregou tanto cuidado e atenção, como ele estava fazendo com a Swan.

Pelos suspiros tímidos dados por Isabella, o rapaz pôs-se a acreditar que ela estava gostando das carícias. Apesar de permanecer acanhada com a demonstração do seu deleite.

— Bella, se você estiver se sentindo desconfortável com algo... — ele tentou dizer. A morena mordia tão fortemente os seus lábios que, estranhamente, ele estava sentido aquela dor atingir os seus próprios; e os olhos dela também estavam firmemente cerrados, como se ela não estivesse gostando do que ele estava fazendo com ela.

Edward, ao se aproximar e encaixar o rosto entre o regaço da adolescente para distribuir beijos pelo local — percebeu quando a garota estremeceu ao sentir os pelos da barba por fazer tocarem a sua pele sensível.

— Faz cócegas — ela disse inocentemente. Edward acompanhou a sua risada. Temia que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho. Um sonho ao qual permeava o seu inconsciente praticamente todos os dias.

O ruivo fez uma trilha de fogo por todo o colo, ficando perigosamente próximo demais aos seios da adolescente.

Bella imediatamente travou. Rapidamente Edward substituiu os dedos por sua boca e língua consequentemente.

Quando sentiu algo molhado tocar os seus seios, a Swan rapidamente abriu os olhos, querendo saber por que o Cullen estava lhe jogando água — ou qualquer coisa molhada. Talvez saliva. Mas, tornou-se entalhada em espanto ao observar Edward sugando seus seios com vontade como se ele fosse um neném faminto à procura de sua nutrição.

Bella queria gargalhar, porque quando ele mordiscava os seus mamilos, ela sentia cócegas — não eram cócegas, era algo _estranho_ demais. Era como um beliscão. Mas era bom. Muito bom e sem o seu consentimento um gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Edward desceu os beijos para a barriga de Isabella, depositando um em especial no umbigo da Swan. Inesperadamente, pegando Bella de surpresa, Edward ergue-se para fitar Isabella. A morena, ao ser pega observando as ações do Cullen, rapidamente cerra seus olhos.

— Você não precisa ter vergonha, baby — Edward acalma Isabella, tocando com os dedos o cenho franzido.

Isabella abre apenas um de seus olhos, fechando-o rapidamente ao notar a proximidade do Cullen. Seus narizes se tocavam.

— Eu vou retirar a sua calça — ele avisa, descendo as mãos até encontrar o botão do _jeans_. Isabella se mantém completamente passiva enquanto ele abria o botão e abaixava o _éclair_, descendo o _jeans_ por suas pernas e o jogando em qualquer lugar.

Edward analisou milimetricamente cada partícula do corpo de Isabella, atentando-se para todos os detalhes para nunca mais se esquecer. Ela sentiu-se mais uma vez envergonhada por estar parcialmente nua, enquanto o rapaz estava completamente vestido.

— Isso está errado — ela se manifestou, pegando o rapaz de surpresa. Edward direcionou os olhos para a Swan, tentando buscar algum sinal que ela iria declinar em sua decisão. _Mas estavam tão perto..._

— O que está errado, _minha_ Bella? — ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Isabella não perdeu o detalhe que ele a chamou de _minha_. O Cullen não era nem um pouco possessivo! Para não dizer ao contrário.

— Você está completamente vestido — ela respondeu, corando imediatamente com a ousadia estrangeira.

Edward ofereceu um sorriso enviesado. Ele se afastou da Swan apenas para retirar a sua camisa e dá-la o mesmo destino que as roupas da menina abaixo de si. Isabella praticamente engasgou quando teve uma visão do abdômen de Edward. Talvez estivesse explicada a razão de o rapaz conservar uma legião de fãs. Ele era realmente um ótimo _material_ para se estudar. E se ela não fosse tão tímida, poderia ela mesma começar a inspeção. Sacudiu a cabeça, tomada em incredulidade, quando esses pensamentos lhe atingiram como uma avalanche. Edward Cullen não era magro, mas também não tinha nenhum quilograma a mais que o necessário. Era forte, naturalmente.

— Bella, você sabe o que nós estamos para fazer, não sabe? — ele perguntou.

— Sei — ela respondeu, encarando um ponto qualquer por trás do Cullen.

— E mesmo assim, você quer continuar? — inquiriu outra vez. Não queria obrigar Isabella a nada, e se ela quisesse parar naquele momento, ele obedeceria.

— Sim. — responde monossílaba.

— E você é virgem? — ele inquire novamente.

Isabella estava ficando impaciente com tantas perguntas. Ele não podia fazer o que queria e simplesmente ir embora e nunca mais voltar a persegui-la? O que havia de errado em conservarem o silêncio de outrora?

— Sim. Não. — ela responde com os olhos fechados.

— Sim ou não? — questiona outra vez.

— Sim e não, eu realmente não sei — ela diz em forma de murmúrio.

— Você está me confundido, Bella.

— Eu não posso contar isso a você — ela contesta, lembrando-se imediatamente de uma tentativa de sexo com Liam. Não seguiram em frente, contudo. Haviam finalizado o ato antes mesmo que começasse. A Swan havia se arrependido, no momento, de sua decisão precipitada em perder a virgindade, aos dezesseis anos, com Liam.

— Você pode confiar em mim.

— Eu não consegui ir até o _final,_ você sabe — confidencia envergonhada.

Ao ouvir a declaração de Isabella, o pensamento de Edward rapidamente é levado a uma conversa com Mike Newton em que o loiro disse algo interessante.

_— Ele aceitou, pequena Jess — James declarou em falsa comemoração, enquanto levava ao alto seu copo com cerveja, em um falso brinde. — Edward aceitou romper o lacre da Swan._

_— Se é que existe um — Mike murmurou._

— E com quem foi? — Edward quis saber logo após o susto ter passado. Havia irritação em seu timbre, mas ele conseguiu esconder a sua frustração de Isabella.

— Isso não importa — Bella responde ríspida.

Querendo mudar o rumo daquela conversa, com as mãos trêmulas, Isabella tenta abrir o zíper do _jeans_ de Edward, o Cullen rapidamente estaca.

— Você tem certeza disso? — pergunta outra vez.

— Tenho.

Consentimento dado, Edward retira os dedos da morena de seu _jeans_ — sua excitação apenas tinha aumentado ao sentir o toque de Isabella próximo demais à sua ereção. Se ela fosse um pouco mais perto... Afastou esses pensamentos. Aquele dia seria a_penas_ para Isabella.

Retirando o próprio _jeans,_ Edward percebe o momento em que Isabella — talvez por reflexo — encara o volume existente em sua cueca _boxer_ e ela automaticamente treme. Talvez seu corpo não fosse adequado para relações sexuais e mais uma vez ela tivesse que impedir de o ato se concretizar.

— Não precisa temer, serei carinhoso com você, eu prometo — ele tenta acalmá-la. E, inesperadamente, Isabella acredita. Talvez... Talvez Edward realmente gostasse dela. Talvez ele e Liam não fossem semelhantes. Talvez, quem sabe, ela poderia dar uma oportunidade ao Cullen, era isso o que ele mais queria, não era? Bella poderia fazer isso. Sim, ela poderia.

— Eu acredito em você — pegando Edward completamente de surpresa, a garota enlaça as mãos entre o pescoço do jovem, puxando-o para mais perto para beijar os lábios doces de Edward.

Quando o beijo é interrompido, porque o oxigênio torna-se necessário para ambos, Edward desce as mãos pelo corpo de Isabella em busca de retirar a única peça de roupa que cobre a feminilidade da morena abaixo de si. Isabella aperta fortemente os ombros de Edward quando é tomada pelo medo e pela insegurança. Mas ele prometeu ser carinhoso. E ela havia depositado toda a sua confiança em Edward Cullen. Ele não poderia decepcioná-la.

Completamente nua e totalmente à mercê do Cullen, Isabella mantém as suas pernas fechadas, com medo da exposição. Com as próprias pernas, Edward afasta as de Isabella. E então ela sente os dedos do Cullen tocarem-na intimamente. Ela arregala os olhos com a ousadia do rapaz.

— Você precisa relaxar Bella. Ou será complicado para você — ele diz enquanto continua tocando-a em sua feminilidade.

Isabella sente vontade de gritar; vontade de mordê-lo, porque o dedo de Edward passava constantemente por sua entrada, voltando logo em seguida para o seu ponto mais sensível.

A adolescente ouviu muitas conversas de banheiro sobre a primeira vez. Geralmente, as garotas tendiam a fazer um grande alarde sobre a dor sentida na perda da virgindade e sobre um derramamento de sangue que ocorre ocasionalmente em algumas garotas. Não era uma regra padrão, contudo. Quando sentiu o dedo indicador de Edward pedir passagem em sua entrada, ela soube de uma coisa: ela não suportaria a penetração. Porque não era leiga e sabia que um pênis humano era muito mais espesso que um dedo.

— Relaxe, Bella — Edward constantemente murmurava para a adolescente. Mas não havia como relaxar. Não quando ela sentia a invasão ocorrer em seu interior. Queria chorar. Talvez já estivesse chorando, mas o pior de forma alguma havia passado; ainda estava para acontecer. — Se você continuar com essa insegurança, tudo o que sentirá será dor.

— Eu não consigo — ela murmurou em resposta.

— Claro que consegue. Tente ao menos.

Relaxar Isabella era uma forma complicada para Edward. Mas quando ele passou a tocar o interior de suas coxas, e voltar a sua atenção para os seios da adolescente, ele percebeu que Bella estava um pouco mais relaxada.

Separou-se da morena apenas para retirar a cueca _boxer_ e libertar o seu membro. Isabella mantinha-se atenta para tudo o que Edward fazia, e assombrou-se ao conhecer — finalmente — o _troféu_ que as garotas tanto brigavam para apreciar, mas que estava sendo _oferecido_ para o seu próprio deleite. _E dor._

Um lamento completamente estúpido pinicava a ponta de sua língua, e Bella não conseguiu se controlar, e disse:

— Edward, eu acho que não vai caber.

O rapaz sente vontade de gargalhar, tamanha a asneira da do que foi dito pela garota. Mas aquela era a _sua_ Bella. Inocente. Inexperiente. E que em breve seria _sua_. _Apenas sua._

— Você realmente quer fazer isso, Bella? Essa é a sua última oportunidade de desistir — havia um aviso claro no timbre do rapaz.

— Sim.

E então o rapaz afastou as pernas de Isabella. Desceu o corpo, pairando acima da garota, sem realmente colocar o seu peso sobre ela. Colocou as pernas de Isabella ao redor do seu quadril, enquanto mirava o seu membro em direção à entrada de Isabella. Impulsionou o corpo para frente, tentando abrir passagem, mas não conseguiu. Um grito audível e estrangulado escapou pelos lábios de Isabella.

— Merda! — ela gritou. Edward provavelmente teria marcas de unhas por suas costas, tão forte ela fincava seus dedos no dorso do rapaz.

— Relaxe Bella — apenas isso ele recomendava: que Isabella relaxasse.

Tentou novamente a penetração, dessa vez conseguindo introduzir apenas a "ponta" para dentro de Isabella. Lágrimas copiosas escorriam dos olhos da morena. Isabella não acreditava que houvesse uma dor pior do que cortar o seu dedo e quase perdê-lo por culpa de uma faca na tentativa de cortar uma toalha de banho para fazer roupas para as suas bonecas. Tão errada ela estava. Era como se a pele de sua feminilidade estivesse sendo rasgada cruelmente por um _açougueiro carniceiro_. Ela se sentia esticar para abranger todo o comprimento de Edward, tão logo ele impulsionava para frente para ficar _completamente dentro_ dela.

Para Edward, havia além do sentimento de felicidade. Ele ainda não estava acreditando que estava _dentro_ da garota que ele amava. Era uma situação surreal até para os seus maiores sonhos. O sexo de Isabella se contraía, deixando-o ainda mais apertado dentro da umidade da garota.

— Não precisa chorar, minha Bella — o rapaz consolou, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em manchar a pele de porcelana de sua amada.

— É porque não é você que... — ela respirou fundo, antes de continuar. — Tem uma brasa de ferro aquecido em chamas vivas em seu interior.

— Se você ficar desesperada é ainda pior — tentou acalmar a adolescente.

— Mais do que isso? — ela sem querer se move, piorando ainda mais a dor lacerante que está sentindo.

Estava sendo um martírio para Edward manter-se parado dentro dela. Passaram alguns minutos quietos — Edward esperava que Isabella se acostumasse com a sua grandeza — e quando ele sentiu que ela estava menos nervosa, começou a movimentar-se dentro de Isabella.

A dor que outrora era insuportável, consideravelmente estava se esvaindo, mas não deixava de existir bem lá no fundo. Não estava completamente relaxada, mas também não estava sentindo a queimadura em suas partes de menina. Não era mais virgem. Não houve a hemorragia tão contundentemente abordada por meninas exageradas. Houve um pequeno sangramento, mas não era nada semelhante a uma inundação de um oceano. E, com o passar das investidas, a intimidade de Isabella foi-se umedecendo — facilitando o deslizamento na penetração.

— Bella... — Edward repetia de forma desconexa do nome da garota.

Apesar de estar lubrificada, Isabella não conheceu o famoso orgasmo em sua primeira vez. A pequena morte, como pregavam os franceses. Talvez pelo fato de estar nervosa, ou talvez porque seu corpo era estranho. Mas, quando Edward se derramou _dentro _da garota, o suor da testa do rapaz se misturava aos de Isabella e antes que os espasmos do Cullen findassem e Edward beijasse os seus lábios, Isabella conseguiu ouvir o murmúrio de Edward próximo à sua orelha:

— Eu amo você.

**#**

* * *

**Olá mais uma vez! *-* E então, como estão depois desse capítulo? Edward finalmente cumpriu a aposta, mas estão curiosas para o que virá logo em seguida?! Palpites? Hahaha Novamente eu não tenho data para postar o próximo capítulo, mas eu farei o máximo para apressá-lo, tudo dependerá do incentivo de vocês, vulgo comentários!**

**Até breve! :)**

**Annie.**


	8. VIII: Enfeitiçado Por Morangos

**Hey, amores da Annie! Quanto tempo, não é? Então, não vou me prolongar muito por aqui, acho que vocês estão ansiosas para ler o capítulo, não? Então, nos vemos lá embaixo! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Enfeitiçado por morangos silvestres.**

**#**

Havia uma pequena claridade penetrando a cortina cor de _ametista_ do quarto de Isabella. A adolescente não sabia quando, como e em quais circunstâncias abandonaram o sofá da sala de estar para se dirigirem para o seu quarto. O fato era que estava depositada em sua cama, coberta parcialmente com um lençol fino — escondendo de Edward a maior parte do corpo que conseguiria. Estava muito envergonhada com o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas não seria hipócrita e dizer que não havia desfrutado o momento. Ultrapassando as suas expectativas, mesmo tendo sofrido _incômodo_ com a invasão, ela gostou da forma carinhosa a qual Edward a tratou — dando espaço para que ela se sentisse bem e confortável durante todo o ato que tinha tudo para ser tenebroso, assustador, horripilante, entre outros adjetivos nada positivos.

Entretanto, existia algo que não escapava o pensamento de Isabella. Talvez estivesse sendo pessimista demais — por não acreditar que o rapaz ao seu lado realmente era dono de sentimentos tão _primitivos_ quanto o amor. Ele declarou, no fogo da paixão, que a amava, todavia, o quanto de verdade existia por trás daquelas três palavrinhas proferidas pelo Cullen no momento de sua _liberação?_

Isabella direcionou seus olhos, sagazes quanto os orbes de uma coruja, ao teto em gesso branco logo acima de sua cabeça. Era tudo tão vazio, sem nenhum aspecto, sem nenhuma vida — um reflexo à sua existência. Então, apareceu Liam, um garoto aparentemente normal, que possuía seus segredos e que a guiou a um mundo onde não havia escapatórias. Desafiando as leis, ela escapou. Escapou mesmo querendo continuar a se definhar dia após dias após a morte do único que realmente amou: Charlie.

Ao seu lado, encarando-a como um bobo apaixonado estava Edward. O mesmo garoto que por diversas vezes — que seria uma tarefa impossível contar — afirmou nutrir sentimentos negativos. E continuava a alimentar tais anseios. O fato de ter se entregado a ele não dizia que estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele. Ao contrário, entregou-se como uma forma de dar o que ele tanto queria. Afinal, era esse o propósito de toda aquela perseguição, não? Convencê-la a transar com ele, e na sequência ele fingiria não mais a conhecer.

Desesperadamente, ela ansiava pelo momento que ele recolhesse suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto e fosse embora, sem direito a despedidas. Agindo friamente, de modo semelhante que seus amigos e o próprio Edward Cullen se portava perante as garotas as quais ele tirou a virgindade.

No dia seguinte, em seus pensamentos, ela seria apenas mais um "lacre rompido" estampando as gazetas da gangue do Cullen e James.

Notando a confusão no olhar da menina, Edward gentilmente toca os ombros de Isabella, fazendo-a se assustar com um gesto tão afável. E então, desafiando os propósitos que criou em mente, ele não avisou a sua partida. Não agradeceu por ela ter oferecido o corpo em "sacrifício"; ele apenas a puxou para mais perto, de modo que agora ela estava totalmente sobre ele, seus cabelos fazendo uma cortina lateral com o rosto satisfeito do adolescente. E então, deixando Bella ainda mais confusa com os acontecimentos anteriores, ele a beijou.

Com carinho. Com ternura. Um beijo _realmente_ apaixonado. Pelo contato de lábios e línguas, Bella poderia embarcar na ilusão de que ele a amava. Quais as chances de isso ser verdade? Provavelmente bem pequenas se comparadas à tese que ela mantinha sustentada.

Edward roçou o nariz por toda a pele da bochecha da menina, seguindo com os afagos para o pescoço e colo. Bella sentiu _algo_ tocar em seu estômago.

Ele a queria novamente.

Edward sentiu-se _despertar_ quando inconscientemente a tinha, posicionada sobre o seu membro. _Seria tão fácil. Rápido. Prático._ Apenas afastar os lençóis que cobria a nudez de ambos, e novamente estaria dentro dela. Entretanto, ele não conhecia como funcionava, para uma garota, a perda da virgindade. Sabia que havia a dor, o desconforto, a ardência; em síntese, algo que certamente ela não queria repetir. Usou todo o autocontrole para impedir que a tomasse novamente — pela segunda vez aquela tarde.

Isabella provavelmente estava dolorida. Então, restringiu-se a apenas saborear os doces lábios da menina que estava em cima dele, e a pincelar suas mãos pela lateral do corpo dela. Às vezes pousava a palma sobre as nádegas delgadas. Apertou minimamente, e ele sentiu a menina retesar. Voltou às carícias, não tentando mais nada com conotação sexual — apesar de, por trás da camada fina do lençol, ambos estarem pelados. Ao lembrar-se do lençol que os cobria, uma lâmpada acendeu-se na cabeça de Edward, lembrando-o de que precisariam descartar o que estava cobrindo o colchão. Apesar de não haver nenhuma lagoa de sangue ao redor deles, um filete de sangue estava manchando o pano cor de púrpura. Ao lembrar-se desse detalhe, Edward não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso mínimo penetrasse entre o contato de línguas: Bella agora pertencia a ele. Ele foi o seu primeiro, e, pela vontade do Cullen, o último.

_Era totalmente dele._

— Está se sentindo bem? — inquiriu em seu ouvido. Estava tão cristalina, quanto às águas de um oceano, a preocupação com seu bem-estar, na voz de veludo de Edward.

Bella ainda não estava confiante que poderia usar a sua voz sem nenhum problema póstumo. Talvez gaguejasse no percurso, por isso, optou por simplesmente oferecer um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

— Sente algo doer? — percorreu suas mãos pela lateral do corpo de Isabella. O rapaz sentia-se regozijado com a aceitação da garota. Aproveitaria por tempo indeterminado, enquanto pudesse tê-la tão rendida e passional ao seu toque, correspondendo os seus afagos. Sendo uma participante ativa nas caricias.

— Estou bem — respondeu simplesmente.

— Olhe para mim, Bella — Edward pediu. Queria ver os seus olhos mais uma vez. E ela insistia em mantê-los escondidos.

Bella não obedeceu ao pedido do rapaz. Sentia-se envergonhada pelo que fizeram há menos de duas horas. A forma com que ele a tocou... Os carinhos... Os beijos... A doçura em amar o seu corpo. Em seu âmago, Bella pensava que eles haviam feito sexo, no entanto, tudo não passou do mais distorcido "amor".

— Bella... — tocou-a no maxilar.

Edward arrastou-se para cima, fazendo um impulso para que se sentasse. Levou Isabella, e no momento em que ela se assentou sobre as suas pernas, ele não evitou o gemido que escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a ponta de seu pênis bater diretamente na entrada de Isabella. O calor da pequena fenda recém-descoberta quase o fez esquecer-se do assunto da conversa que gostaria de ter com a adolescente. Seu instinto selvagem o aconselhava a deixar o diálogo para outra oportunidade, e _beber_ de seu corpo tudo o que ela ainda estivesse disposta a oferecer.

Queria poder lhe dizer muitas coisas. Esclarecer primeiramente sobre a maldita aposta, sobre a forma que ele se sentia pressionado a cumprir, a forma que ela o deixava confuso, no entanto, tudo o que ele conseguiu verbalizar, foi:

— _Nós_ precisamos de um banho — frisou o "nós" deixando subentendido que ele a acompanharia à ducha.

Ainda sem fitá-lo, Bella cobriu os seios com o fino lençol, colocando o cabelo na lateral do pescoço e fazendo um malabarismo para conseguir se levantar sem que Edward notasse muito de seu corpo desnudo.

O objetivo de Edward era compartilhar o banho com Isabella, no entanto, era de seu conhecimento a timidez da garota. E então, dando a privacidade que Isabella pedia inconscientemente, deixou que ela tomasse o seu banho — mesmo tendo uma noção prévia de que desejaria — muito compartilhar a ducha com a garota.

Após retirar o lençol imaculado do colchão, colocou-o sobre o cesto de roupa suja. E então, ele observou com cautela o ambiente em que estava. O quarto de Isabella. Não era cheio de "frescura" adolescente como ele imaginou. As paredes de marfim eram ocas, sem nenhuma foto, pôster de cantores, quadros. Nada. Só havia o vazio, e Edward ficou intrigado. Próximo à cama tinha uma mesa de estudos — cercada por cadernos e livros. Um computador velho, um porta-caneta e um único porta-retratos — com uma fotografia que ele rapidamente reconheceu ser de um homem vestido com uma farda militar preta, algumas insígnias em seu peito. O bigode _inesquecível_. Aquele era Charlie Swan. Ele segurava a mão de uma garotinha usando um vestido estampado, tinha um sorriso largo em seu rosto. Os cabelos estavam soltos e os olhos cerrados por conta do sol que provavelmente fazia aquele dia.

— Não sabia que você era tão curioso, Cullen — assustou-se com a voz de Isabella, próxima demais.

O cheiro de seu xampu de morangos adentrou em suas narinas como uma droga. Em um baque surdo, ele pousou o porta-retratos que segurava novamente em cima da mesa de estudos. Bella estava apenas com uma toalha de banho lilás escrito "Cinderela" na borda. Sentiu anseio em sorrir com a infantilidade exposta na toalha, sendo usada por uma garota, que não era _apenas _uma garota.

Embriagado com o aroma de morango, Edward enlaçou Isabella pela cintura, inclinando as narinas em direção à pele nua de seu pescoço. Como que para desmentir Newton e sua lei estúpida de que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar, ele grudou ainda mais seus corpos, fazendo-a arfar com tamanha aproximação.

Bebeu como um viciado o aroma que era proveniente da tez macia de Isabella. O cheiro natural de sua pele, mesclada ao sabonete líquido também com fragrância de morangos silvestres, estava sendo uma combinação _lasciva _demais para o rapaz ainda excitado.

— Eu sou louco por você, Bella — confidenciou com a voz abafada, porque tinha os lábios presos ao ombro da menina. — Você não desconfia do quanto eu estou me controlando para não libertar o nó dessa toalha idiota que me impede de ver o seu corpo — rumou com os lábios para o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Mesmo sabendo que era errado, que estava agindo de modo irracional, Bella apenas permitiu-se curtir o momento, enrolando as mãos por dentro dos cabelos emaranhados de Edward. O que ela não sabia era que aquele singelo ato o deixou ainda _mais_ excitado. Ela puxando seus cabelos... sua mente pervertida caminhou por lugares em que havia apenas ele e Isabella, suados, nus, enquanto ela estava montada em cima dele, com os olhos anuviados pela luxúria; prazer.

— Eu ainda não estou completamente satisfeito de você — confidenciou em sua orelha. Mordeu-lhe o lábio e Bella não conseguiu prender por mais tempo o gemido que pedia passagem. — No entanto, você deve estar dolorida, e eu não pretendo causar mais nenhuma dor a você, _bebê_.

Afastou-se da curvatura em seu pescoço, para subjugá-la nos lábios. Atacou ferozmente os lábios da menina, chupando-os com volúpia. Inseriu a língua dentro da boca de Isabella, sendo rapidamente acariciado pela língua inexperiente da menina.

Edward a arrastou novamente em direção à cama, deitando-a delicadamente no colchão. Desfez o nó da toalha que cobria o corpo da adolescente. Naquele instante, agindo com mais minúcia, deixou-se observar com mais cautela o corpo de Isabella. Os seios pequenos, os mamilos róseos, a barriga delgada que subia e descia conforme a respiração errática da garota.

"Iriam fazer novamente", pensou Bella, ainda aturdida que ele fosse exigir por _mais_.

Afastou-se de Isabella apenas se despir novamente. Deitou sobre o corpo dela, espaçando as pernas da adolescente para que ele pudesse ficar entre elas. Antes de subjugá-la novamente, desviou os dedos em direção à umidade de Isabella para ver se ela estava preparada para a invasão. Vendo que ela estava perfeitamente _untada,_ ele migrou a ponta do pênis para a quentura do sexo da menina. Inseriu apenas a "ponta", e Bella arqueou o corpo, incomodada com a segunda invasão.

— Você precisa relaxar — avisou solenemente, desfazendo algumas rugas presentes na testa dela. — Dessa vez doerá menos que a primeira vez, eu acho. Você curtirá mais — contornou a língua no lábio inferior e superior da Swan. — Será gostoso_, minha_ Bella.

Enfiou-se mais, ficando completamente abrigado na quentura da menina. Novamente havia o incômodo, mas o "incômodo" que sentia de longe era parecido com o momento da perda da virgindade. O desconforto era mais por ter um corpo estranho dentro de si. Fazendo lentos movimentos de vai-e-vem, fazendo-a ficar dividida em temer a dor e aproveitar as sensações.

Edward parecia ter descoberto uma nova fixação, vício, no corpo de Isabella: os seios. Os mamilos eriçados ele prendia entre os dentes, circundando a língua na aureola rosada e toda a pele rígida. Em determinado momento, Edward inverteu as posições, trazendo Isabella para ficar sobre ele e dominar o ritmo das estocadas. A princípio, Bella ficou tímida, e com as bochechas rubras — uma mistura de pudor e prazer —, ela confessou:

— Eu não sei como _fazer_.

As mãos apoiadas em cada lado do quadril dela ajudavam-na a subir e descer sobre a sua masculinidade.

— Apenas siga seu instinto — respondeu com a voz rouca.

As investidas de Edward dentro do corpo da Swan duraram alguns minutos, até que, mais uma vez, ele liberou a sua semente dentro do corpo de Isabella. Aninhou a menina em seu peito, e, mesmo sabendo que não poderiam ficar por muito tempo juntos, a sonolência imperou os domínios da Swan, embalando-a em um sono profundo.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ambos despertaram. Os dois estavam cientes de que havia chegado o momento em que o rapaz iria embora. Em alguns instantes, Renée chegaria e Bella não queria ter que explicar à mãe que havia se entregado a Edward.

Novamente o rapaz se vestiu. Isabella continuava esparramada na cama, com o lençol cobrindo a sua nudez. Os cabelos cor de mogno estavam dispersos no travesseiro. Os olhos da menina estavam brilhantes e ela encarava o garoto à sua frente. Edward não parecia ter nenhum problema em expor a sua nudez. Com os olhos avaliativos, Bella monitorava todos os movimentos de Edward; desde a ele se inclinar para buscar a cueca _boxer_, até mesmo quando ele passou o _jeans_ pelas pernas. Era a primeira vez que fitava tão milimetricamente o corpo nu do sexo oposto.

E, pela primeira vez, Bella atentou-se ao fato de que nunca parou para observar realmente o físico do Cullen.

— Gosta do que vê? — jocosamente, Edward perguntou. Era fácil para ele sentir que estava sendo observado por Isabella.

A adolescente, completamente corada, cobriu o rosto com o tecido fino do lençol de algodão, escondendo de Edward que estava completamente corada.

— Você está realmente com vergonha? — não conseguia vê-lo, mas podia apostar que ele estava sorrindo de sua tolice. — Aposto que você conseguiu ver muito mais do que a minha bunda branca — gracejou o rapaz.

Sim, Bella viu bem mais que a bunda pálida de Edward. Viu o seu membro ereto, o entrar e sair daquela protuberância em sua feminilidade...

— Você tem que ir embora — disse com a voz abafada.

— Já estou indo, Bella, não precisa me expulsar! — respondeu, vestindo a camisa.

— Renée já está chegando, se eu fosse você estaria correndo! — afastou o lençol do rosto, expondo apenas os olhos e nariz para fitar o garoto à sua frente.

— Em outra oportunidade eu converso com a sua mãe, tudo bem? — Bella o encarou, confusa, e com cenho franzido. — Vemo-nos amanhã?

— Para quê? — indagou ainda com as sobrancelhas içadas.

— Não sei. Para repetir, quem sabe — piscou os olhos para a menina. Bella sentiu-se corar novamente. — Conversar, eu não sei. Você decide.

Bella liberou um longo suspiro antes de responder.

— Não precisa fazer isso, Edward. Eu não sou _tão_ inocente assim.

Agora, havia uma máscara de confusão permeando o semblante de Edward.

— Não estou entendendo...

Bella liberta o rosto da prisão do lençol, deixando o busto à mostra, enquanto o tecido fino cobria apenas os seios e a região baixa.

— Eu sei o que acontece em seguida. Como aconteceu com Angela e todas as outras garotas que seria difícil fazer uma listagem. Não era isso o que você queria? — apontou para o corpo nu. — Você já teve o que desejava Edward. Pode ir embora, fingir que nunca nos falamos. Não é porque fizemos _am_... Porque transamos que eu irei amarrá-lo em um compromisso — riu ao final de sua teoria.

— Bella... — Edward queria explicar que tudo o que Bella previu estava errado, no entanto, não tinha muito tempo para fazer todas as explicações.

A noite lá fora já havia caído há muito tempo. O relógio na cabeceira de Isabella marcava serem quase sete horas da noite, e muito em breve Renée chegaria.

O rapaz arrastou os pés até a cama de Isabella, pegando-a desprevenida.

— Você realmente tem algum problema para entender o que eu digo? — tocou-lhe o maxilar, fazendo-a encara-lo nos olhos. — Eu amo você, Bella.

Com a mão livre, Bella toca o ombro de Edward, fazendo com que ele se afastasse. A proximidade entre eles era grande demais, o que fazia com que seus pensamentos caminhassem em uma linha tênue entre a entrega e a defesa.

— Não precisa dizer isso para que eu me sinta bem — murmurou.

— Digo por que é verdade. Eu amo você — confessou novamente. — Você nunca percebeu isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Sardonicamente, ele riu.

— Você precisa de um óculos — afagou a bochecha de Isabella. Anuviada com o carinho que recebia nas maçãs do rosto, Bella fechou os olhos para aproveitar ao máximo a sensação de tê-lo tocando a sua pele.

— E você precisa ir embora — murmurou ainda com os olhos fechados.

Edward inclinou-se para depositar nos lábios da adolescente um cálido beijo. Apenas um roçar de lábios com uma promessa não verbalizada.

— Sim, mas nós ainda temos que conversar sobre isso — beijou-a pela última vez, levantando-se.

— Não temos o que conversar, Cullen — tornou a deitar, colocando o travesseiro por cima da cabeça.

— Engano seu. Temos muito que conversar. Vemos-nos amanhã na escola.

Antes de sair do quarto de Isabella, contudo, Edward "tropeçou" em um pedaço de pano _jogado _no solo de madeira. Inclinou-se para pegar a peça entre os dedos, na sequência colocando a peça íntima dentro do bolso da calça _jeans_.

Deu um último olhar para Isabella, enquanto seguia para fora da residência da adolescente.

Edward seria capaz de explodir de tanta felicidade. Com a lembrança dos momentos passados ao lado da Swan correndo por sua memória, ele entrou no Volvo, dirigindo para casa.

**#**

**— **Bella? — ao longe, ela conseguiu ouvir a voz de Renée. Enrolou-se nas cobertas para ocultar da mãe que estava despida. — Você jantou? — perguntou ao abrir uma fresta da porta do quarto da filha única.

— Obrigada mãe, não estou com fome — respondeu ainda completamente coberta.

— Não está com fome, bebê?

— Não, — respondeu.

— Tudo bem. Preparei lasanha, se você quiser é só esquentar no microondas. Vou tomar um banho.

— Tudo bem, mamãe.

Assim que Renée fechou a porta do quarto, não demorou dois minutos quando Isabella levantou-se da cama, escorregando para o banheiro. Precisaria de outro banho. Olhando o corpo através do reflexo no cristal à sua frente, Bella enfim percebeu algumas marcas avermelhadas no colo.

— Merda! — praguejou baixinho, esfregando o local marcado por Edward. No entanto, as marcas continuavam exatamente iguais.

Ao prender o cabelo na lateral, também encontrou manchas avermelhadas. Estava com o corpo praticamente marcado e a culpa era de Edward. Lembrou-se então das lânguidas sugadas que ele dava em sua pele, no entanto não pareceram se importar com as consequências.

Suspirou, enquanto seguia para o box.

No dia seguinte, Bella ficou aliviada ao olhar a programação de aulas para aquele dia; não possuía nenhuma na companhia de Edward Cullen. Ao colocar os pés na Forks High School, sentia todos os olhares vidrados em sua direção. Era como se soubessem que havia dormido com Edward, entretanto, não havia como as pessoas saberem daquele fato — a menos que ele contasse. Jogando esses pensamentos para um canto abandonado de seu subconsciente, Bella arrastou os pés até o corredor em que ficavam os armários. Buscou dentro da mochila a chave de sua pequena porta de ferro, abrindo e retirando o livro de história.

— Bella Swan! — o livro que estava em suas mãos caiu ao chão. Assustada, Bella virou-se em direção à voz tão familiar.

— Alice, você me assustou — repreendeu com uma expressão azeda em sua face. Abaixou-se para buscar o livro caído no chão.

— Ei, perdão! — levou as mãos ao alto. — Não sabia que você andava tão assustada.

— Não estou assustada, apenas fiquei surpresa com a sua chegada — trancou o armário.

— Sim, eu percebi — declarou. — Só que desde a festa em minha casa que não conversamos. Por falar na festa, eu não lembro o momento que você saiu — cerrou os olhos.

Bella sentiu as palavras ácidas pinicarem sua língua, querendo declarar: "seu irmão me prendeu no banheiro". No entanto, teria que explicar vários acontecimentos que se sucederam, e de alguma forma acabaria chegando à noite anterior. E, mesmo tenho uma animosidade com Alice Cullen, seria estranho para Isabella declarar à garota que ela havia transado com o seu irmão.

— Depois que saí do banheiro — não encarou Alice para não ser pega no ato da mentira.

— Você encontrou o Edward? — indagou.

— Hum... não. Eu deveria? — finalmente encarou Alice à sua frente.

— Não, claro que não, — riu, quebrando a tensão que pairava sobre elas. — Qual a sua próxima aula?

— História — caminharam lado a lado. Alice entortou os lábios após ouvir a declaração de Bella.

— Que pena. Agora eu tenho Política. Até mais, Bella — despediu-se, correndo em direção ao outro lado do prédio.

Bella suspirou.

Agradecia mentalmente que o tempo estava frio, então não precisava ficar envergonhada em estar usando casacos com a gola alta. Seria humilhante explicar que vestia roupas compostas para ocultar as marcas em seu pescoço e colo.

Não encontrou Edward nos dois primeiros períodos. Também não conseguiu visualizar o chamativo Volvo em meio a tantos carros elegantes.

"Talvez, ele cabulou a aula", pensou Bella com indiferença.

No intervalo entre as aulas, dirigiu-se solitária até o refeitório. Rosalie também estava sumida, e, inesperadamente sentiu-se sozinha. Após enfrentar uma longa fila, conseguiu pegar a sua bandeja com uma maçã, um pedaço de pizza, uma porção de salada e suco de laranja para o acompanhamento.

— Obrigada — murmurou em agradecimento à mulher do outro lado do balcão da cozinha do refeitório.

Havia um alto burburinho de conversas provindas dos estudantes da FHS, varreu com os olhos todo o refeitório, encontrando uma mesa vazia. Para o seu azar, era praticamente ao lado da mesa em que estavam sentados James, Mike, Jessica e Ben. Não conseguiu conter o espanto e surpresa ao notar a falta de dois Cullen: Edward e Emmett.

Respirou fundo, e seguiu em direção à mesa que estava vazia. Sentou-se na cadeira, de modo que não precisava encarar nenhum ocupante da mesa vizinha.

Enquanto mordia um pedaço da maçã, Bella estava com a cabeça baixa que não notou o momento em que Edward e Emmett entravam no refeitório.

— Você está lascado, Edward — comentou Emmett risonho, enquanto batia no ombro do irmão mais novo.

— Eu sei — riu em resposta.

Edward varreu todo o refeitório com o olhar à procura de uma única garota. Próximo à mesa em que os amigos estavam, se encontrava Bella Swan.

— Tenha cuidado com James — alertou. Apesar de fazer parte do grupo, Emmett, por ser mais velho que os demais, ele possuía maturidade para desconfiar das intenções negativas do loiro.

— James é inofensivo — Edward rolou os olhos.

— Se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza.

— Ficarei mais atento. Mas e você? Ainda disposto a "ficar" com Rosalie?

— Você sabe que essa maldita aposta não tem nada a ver com o meu interesse na Hale. Rosalie é... especial; intrigante. Apesar de poder dominar todos os garotos da escola, ela se mantém no "anonimato" — disse. — Você poderia me ajudar, não?

— Não vejo como.

— Já notei que a _sua_ Bella é amiga de Rosalie. Converse com ela.

— Tentarei, mas você sabe como Bella é_ arisca._

— Se você conseguiu transar com garota, Edward, a mesma que lhe ignorou durante todos esses anos, você é capaz de conseguir o que quiser dela.

— Eu não contaria com isso — enfiou os dedos no emaranhado de cabelos acobreados.

Terminaram o pequeno diálogo enquanto seguiam até à mesa dos companheiros. Por alguns segundos, os olhos de Edward e Bella se cruzaram. A contragosto, ele interrompeu a _ligação_ para cumprimentar os amigos.

— Estamos pensando em ir à Port Angeles, Eddie! — comentou Jessica. — Parece que James encontrou um bar perfeito que vende Baileys! Baileys, Edward! Sabe onde encontramos essa belezura a última vez? Sim, em Seattle! Temos o paraíso na cidade vizinha e não sabíamos! — bateu palmas, ao contar.

— Muito interessante, Jess — entortou os lábios.

— Você não parece ansioso para ir — fez um bico. — Pensei que você adorasse Baileys!

— Não estou a fim — respondeu.

— Não? — içou as sobrancelhas douradas.

— Não, — confirmou.

— Que pena — lamentou.

— Edward, Edward, Edward, seu prazo está acabando — James olhou sobre os ombros para a figura solitária de Isabella. — Tão solitária, não acha? A donzela indefesa — gesticulou com as mãos, fazendo uma careta. — Quando será que você cumprirá a sua tarefa? Não temos todo o tempo do mundo, senhor Lentidão!

— Breve — trocou um olhar cúmplice com o irmão.

Por hora, James não precisava saber que já havia transado com Isabella.

— Eu preciso conquistá-la antes. Ganhar a sua confiança, não acha?

— Corretamente — balançou a cabeça, em concordância.

— E é exatamente isso o que eu farei — comunicou. — Até mais.

Levantou-se da cadeira que havia assentado, caminhando até a garota solitária na mesa ao lado. Por conta do barulho presente no refeitório eram poucas as chances de Isabella ter conseguido ouvir algo.

— Bebê — disse ao sentar-se.

Bella pulou no assento ao ouvir a voz familiar, em conjunto com a pessoa recém-chegada lhe assustar.

— Está na mesa errada, Cullen — disse mordaz.

— Ao contrário; estou exatamente na mesa certa.

— O que você quer? — assoviou.

— Acordou de mau-humor? — arrastou a bandeja de Isabella para mais perto, pegando o pedaço da pizza.

Bella encarou atônita para Edward. Piscou diversas vezes para ter a certeza de que ele havia, realmente, roubado a sua refeição.

— Isso não é algo que você precise saber! — reclamou, cruzando os braços.

— Era para você estar calminha, bebê. Principalmente depois de ontem — piscou os olhos. Bella automaticamente corou com o comentário de Edward.

— Esqueça o que aconteceu ontem — pediu em um fio de voz.

— Impossível, bebê — sorriu um riso malicioso. — Sempre que eu fecho os olhos, eu consigo nitidamente vê-la suada, gemendo o meu nome enquanto estávamos... conectados.

— Pervertido! — estapeou a mão que estava em cima da mesa.

— Não precisa se fazer de arisca, eu sei que você gostou.

— Você está enganado! — desviou os olhos. — E a propósito, esse lanche é _meu_! — frisou.

— Você não se importa em compartilhar, se importa?

— Sim, eu me importo.

— Mesmo assim, estou faminto. Não quero perder tempo enfrentando uma fila, se posso estar aqui com você.

— Seus amigos estão esperando por você — apontou com o queixo a mesa ao lado.

— Eles são capazes de sobreviver sem mim — garantiu.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? — questionou irritada.

— Conversando com você, aproveitando as sobras do seu almoço...

Bella interrompeu.

— Não era de praxe que você esquecesse a minha existência?

— Isso é algo humanamente impossível, bebê.

— Pare de me chamar de bebê! — sibilou. — O meu nome é Isabella.

— Sim, Isabella, Bella, bebê, para mim tanto faz qual a alcunha você prefere — fez um gesto displicente com as mãos. — De qualquer forma, você é o meu bebê.

— Cullen — Bella absorveu uma grande quantidade de oxigênio, para se controlar e não voar em cima de Edward e distribuir socos por todo o peitoral dele. — Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou sua.

Edward interrompeu, com um sorriso banhando seus lábios.

— Sim, você é minha. Lembro perfeitamente o que fizemos ontem.

— Não me interrompa! — A face de Isabella estava completamente avermelhada com o nervosismo. — Você já teve o que queria, por favor, me esqueça.

— Engano seu. Eu não tive um terço do que eu quero de você, bebê.

Bella engasgou.

— Co-como?

— Bella, você está realmente acreditando que tudo o que eu queria de você, se resume a sexo? — as íris esverdeadas do rapaz estavam tristes com a constatação da menina à sua frente.

— E há mais alguma coisa?

— Não sei se você faz isso de propósito, ou se é realmente desatenta — balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Você é confuso.

— Talvez eu realmente seja — olhou-a intensamente. Não suportando fitá-lo por mais de trinta segundos, Bella desviou o olhar.

— Preciso ir embora — anunciou, preparando-se para se levantar. — Daqui a pouco tenho aula, e eu preciso fazer uma atividade.

— Quero vê-la novamente.

— Isso não é certo, Edward.

— Para quem?

— Você é Edward Cullen. Eu sou Isabella Swan. Você joga no time da escola, é bonito, rico, inteligente, pode ter qualquer garota aos seus pés, por que escolheria justamente a mim? — apontou com asco para si. — Você não me conhece, Edward. Se soubesse, ao menos um terço do que eu sou certamente esqueceria essa sua obsessão.

— É tão difícil acreditar que eu goste de você? De verdade?

— O seu histórico não é imaculado, Edward.

O som irritante indicando o fim do almoço retumbou por todo o ambiente. Aos poucos, todos os estudantes se levantaram para descartar a bandeja e os restos dos alimentos na lixeira. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, e eles foram os últimos a sair do refeitório.

— Preciso ir — comunicou.

Bella se levantou, colocando a mochila novamente sobre os ombros. Edward acompanhou a ação da menina, segurando o antebraço para prendê-la.

— Essa conversa ainda não acabou — avisou.

— Para mim já está encerrada. Você teve o que tanto buscou esses anos todos, pronto, pode riscar o meu nome da sua lista, e esqueça-me.

Aproveitando que estavam sozinhos no amplo espaço, Edward puxou Isabella pela cintura, grudando seu corpo ao dela.

Tentou beijar a menina, mas ela conseguiu desviar o rosto antes que ele conseguisse roçar seus lábios aos dela.

— Mais tarde. No final da sua última aula, eu estarei esperando por você. Vou levá-la à Port Angeles e nós poderemos conversar em um lugar neutro.

— Edward... — tentou negar.

— E você irá. Nem que para isso eu tenha que colocá-la sobre os ombros — deixou explícita a ameaça.

— Você não seria capaz...

— Sim, eu seria.

Libertou Isabella do jugo, deixando que ela literalmente corresse para fora do refeitório.

Quando estava distante o suficiente de Edward, Bella murmurou:

"Maldito garoto petulante!"

**#**

* * *

**Quantas saudades de postar em BOY ='( Passei por um momento difícil para escrever esse capítulo. Apesar de ter até o final da fic programado, escrever é uma questão à parte. Passei esses longos 30 e alguns dias sem pegar o capítulo (fiz várias versões para começos, mas nunca consegui chegar ao ponto que eu queria). Queria pedir sinceras desculpas pela demora.**

**Alguém continuará lendo BOY? Gente, eu não gosto de cobrar comentários, mas eu vejo tantas pessoas adicionarem a fic aos favoritos/alertas, mas nunca mandaram um comentário... =( A quem comentou no capítulo passado, meu sincero obrigada! Não abandonei e nem pretendo abandonar BOY, posso demorar um pouco para atualizar, mas eu sempre voltarei! \o/**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**

**Annie.**

**xx**


	9. IX: Forçando Uma Convivência

**Olá, amores! Voltei! \o/ Demorei um pouco, mas eu sempre volto. Preparem-se para entrarmos em uma fase "agridoce", o que acontecerá depois, bem, não será nada agradável. Então suguem o máximo que puderem da doçura desse e dos próximos capítulos. Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Forçando uma convivência.**

**#**

— Eu o odeio! Definitivamente o odeio! Quem ele pensa que é, ora essa! — bramiu Isabella Swan logo ao sentar-se em sua carteira de costume na aula de Política. Rosalie se encolheu no assento, assustada com a fúria que chegava a ser palpável.

— De quem você está falando? — Rosalie estava surpresa e confusa; um misto entre as duas emoções.

Sorvendo de oxigênio por alguns instantes, a adolescente tentava encontrar as palavras "certas" para narrar à loira sobre a prepotência de Edward em querer forçar uma convivência entre os dois. Era preciso lembrar ao Cullen que eles eram heterogêneos — como a água e o óleo; não se misturam.

— Edward! O imbecil do Edward Cullen — a garota levou as mãos ao alto sem dar-se conta de que era observada atentamente por alunos curiosos que assistiam ao espetáculo que ela estava lhes oferecendo sem saber.

— Eu não estou entendendo, Bella — sorriu. — Não seria mais fácil contar do começo? O que Edward aprontou dessa vez?

— Aquele... — apertou os dedos na madeira da mesa. — Aquele... Eu simplesmente o odeio! Sem começo, meio ou final. Há apenas um fato e este é que eu o odeio!

Rosalie não pôde conter a gargalhada que escapou, segundos depois. Isabella encarou-a com uma expressão assassina em seu rosto, e Rosalie tentou pedir desculpas com o olhar; no entanto, para Rose, a fúria de Isabella parecia ter outro significado, mas não ousaria verbalizar — não se quisesse manter a sua amizade com a Swan.

— Você não acha que está sendo radical demais com o Cullen? — inquiriu logo após estar mais contida.

— Se você soubesse... — colocou os cotovelos em cima da mesa, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

— Ele... — tentou explicar resumidamente o objetivo de Edward para o fim da aula naquele dia, mas foi interrompida com a chegada da professora.

Rosalie deu-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente "essa conversa ainda não acabou".

Durante toda a aula em que não prestou atenção, Bella tentava formar opções de fuga. Tudo para não ter que ficar ao lado de Edward Cullen, sozinhos, no carro dele por mais de uma hora.

Tinha a opção de cabular as aulas restantes, mas ela não era corajosa o suficiente para mentir uma enfermidade, e seja qual fosse o motivo da saída antecipada, Renée de algum modo tomaria conhecimento e lhe perguntaria o motivo. E seu breve envolvimento com o Cullen ainda era algo restrito apenas para os dois. Ninguém de fora sabia que eles haviam transado. Supôs a menina.

No final da aula de Política, todos os alunos estavam guardando seus materiais dentro das bolsas, preparando-se para o próximo período do dia. Bella prolongou a sua saída o máximo que pôde. Rosalie estava na porta apenas esperando-a para ter o "papo de garotas". Quando havia apenas ela na sala, e Rosalie prostrada na ombreira da porta, suspirando longamente ela se levantou. Cabisbaixa, caminhou até a saída sendo interceptada por braços fortes. Estes não pertenciam à delicadeza de Rosalie. Primeiramente seus olhos encararam o sapato negro, a calça _jeans _escura e uma camisa de linho cor de areia; subindo lentamente passou pela garganta à mostra pelo decote em formato de um "V", o maxilar firme, os lábios retos, finos e rosados, o nariz e por último os olhos.

— Acho que... Acho que tenho aula? — Rosalie embolou-se nas palavras, correndo apressadamente para o seu corredor, deixando Isabella e Edward completamente sozinhos.

Edward largou os ombros dela, enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça _jeans_.

— Sai da minha frente, Cullen — disse ríspida.

— Vou acompanhá-la até a sua próxima aula — avisou.

— Eu não preciso de nenhum cão-guia — cortou com mordacidade.

— Bella — Cullen bufou.

— Eu não preciso de companhia! — silvou. — Muito menos da sua!

Edward rolou os olhos para a recusa de Isabella. Quando decidiu que iria buscá-la para acompanhá-la até a sua próxima aula, tinha uma breve desconfiança de que não seria uma tarefa fácil convencê-la. Por sorte, Edward era persistente e não desistiria. Não quando ele estava obstinado a ter um relacionamento, ao menos agradável, com Bella.

— Você realmente tem que complicar as coisas? — perguntou com decepção em sua voz.

— E o que você esperava? Não é porque aconteceu... "aquilo", que no dia seguinte eu tenha por obrigação tratá-lo bem, ou usar apelidos toscos quando estiver me referindo a você. Isso realmente, realmente é impossível para nós. Apenas você nunca entendeu isso, Cullen — explicou Bella. Não havia nenhuma raiva em sua voz, muito menos ironia. Assustando-a, ela estava calma.

— Então nada do que aconteceu significou algo para você? — quis saber. Edward avançou alguns passos ficando agora à frente de Isabella.

— Não. — admitiu. Edward não podia estar mais decepcionado. No entanto, algo dentro de si o alertava de que talvez ela estivesse dizendo tais coisas com o intuito de afetá-lo.

Ele tirou a sua virgindade. Foi o primeiro a tocá-la intimamente, isso devia criar alguma "marca" na garota. Ao menos era isso o que ele esperava.

— Mas... Mas, você... — nervoso, ele puxou os fios acobreados. — Você, cacete Isabella! Você está me confundindo!

— Nos poupe de mais sofrimento, Edward, e simplesmente finja que nada aconteceu. Que aquele dia nunca existiu; que foi algo da sua imaginação. Não deve ser tão complicado assim, principalmente para você — olhou-o com escárnio. — Eu sou apenas Bella Swan, uma garota comum.

— Não há como esquecer o aconteceu, cacete! — aumentou o timbre da voz.

— Faça um esforço que você consegue — ela sabia de forma magnífica ocultar as suas emoções. Agia com um desprezo que assustava o rapaz.

— Essa conversa não termina aqui — disse com determinação. — Estou esperando por você. Sei que sua última aula é _justamente_ Biologia — sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes perfeitos e brancos como a neve. — Você irá comigo até Port Angeles, e lá nós conversaremos.

— Não há o que ser discutido! — sibilou, indignada com a persistência de Edward Cullen.

— Então arranjaremos um assunto — balançou os ombros.

Bella bufou, indignada. Mudou a mochila de ombro, descansando o peso do corpo no outro pé.

— Isso não é um encontro, é? — a forma como ela proferiu "encontro" deixava claro a sua aversão à "coisa".

— Talvez — pegando-a de surpresa, Edward a puxou pelas mãos aproximando-os até que pudesse beijar a testa de Isabella. Constrangida, ela deu alguns socos no ombro do Cullen que apenas sorria divertido com toda aquela situação.

Mesmo sendo tão arisca, em alguns momentos ela deixava à mostra que a "fera" que possuía diariamente alimentada dentro de si, podia ser "domada".

A próxima aula ministrada naquele dia passou de modo monótono. Os professores notavam o quanto a Swan estava dispersa, ela apenas parecia com os demais estudantes; apenas um ouvinte. Não perguntou ou questionou, fitava hipnotizada ao quadro negro, às vezes riscava algo no caderno, rasgava alguma folha e, para não se levantar até a lixeira, guardava o papel amassado dentro da bolsa.

— A senhorita está se sentindo bem? — perguntou o professor de ciências.

Bella demorou algum tempo até perceber que o professor estava falando com ela. Tomou conhecimento apenas quando Leah — a garota ao seu lado — lhe cutucou, indicando o professor prostrado em frente à mesa compartilhada.

Corando, ao ser pega em flagrante, ela respondeu em forma de murmúrio.

— O que o senhor disse?

— Perguntei se a senhorita está se sentindo bem. Notei que está pálida, distraída, a senhorita Clearwater pode acompanhá-la até a enfermaria... — propôs o professor, apertando a ponta do nariz.

— Não, não precisa se incomodar — engoliu em seco. — Eu estou bem — ao perceber que o professor não acreditava em suas palavras, ela acrescentou: — Estou bem. De verdade.

Vencido, ele desistiu de "interrogá-la" e voltou a sua atenção a ministrar a aula. Leah ao seu lado também não mais a incomodou, deixando-a ficar inserida em seu mundo das distrações. Com pouco espaço de tempo ela encarava o relógio em seu pulso, contanto as horas que restavam para as 15 horas — o fim das aulas. Não estava ansiosa para encontrar o Cullen, ela tentava se convencer em cinco em cinco minutos.

Faltando dez minutos para o sino tocar, ela recolheu os materiais espalhados pela mesa, colocou a bolsa sobre os ombros e quando o sinal tocou, escorregou rapidamente para fora da turma, sendo a primeira a deixar o ambiente. Não teve outra oportunidade de conversar com Rosalie, e tirando a última aula, Biologia, não veria Edward por algumas horas.

A próxima aula que teria o professor estava de licença médica por ter sofrido um grave acidente há poucos dias. Um professor substituído ainda não havia sido enviado, então, correu para o refeitório a fim de comprar alguma coisa para comer, levando em consideração que seu almoço havia sido surrupiado por Edward. A atendente lhe deu uma bandeja com suco de laranja e um pedaço de pizza. O refeitório estava vazio, mas conseguiu avistar uma mesa no centro que estava sendo ocupada por algumas garotas do terceiro ano. Entre as mulheres, a única que conhecia era Rosalie.

— Ei, Bella Swan! — cantou uma garota com os cabelos tingidos artificialmente de vermelho. Bella podia apostar que a pintura era advinda de pedaços de papel crepom.

Forçando uma casualidade, ela se sentou o mais próximo de Rosalie — a única que ela conhecia naquele círculo —, colocou a bandeja com os alimentos em sua direção e, lançando um sorriso, ela respondeu ao cumprimento da desconhecida.

— Oi. — desviou os olhos em direção a Rosalie.

Notando o desconforto da amiga, a loira tratou de apresentá-las.

— Bella, essas são Tanya McQueen, Jane Adams e Kate e Irina Denali. Meninas, essa é Bella Swan.

As quatro cumprimentaram Bella com um sorriso — que parecia forçado — e Bella apenas repetiu o gesto.

— Estávamos aqui falando sobre os irmãos Cullen! — começou Jane, enviando um olhar malicioso para Bella.

— Sobre apenas um, Jane. E o foco da nossa discussão está justamente aqui! Qual o melhor lugar para obter informações que não a fonte?

Bella rasgou a embalagem de papel que protegia o canudo, enfiando-o em seguida em uma abertura no centro da tampa do copo de plástico do suco de laranja. Quando se preparava para colocar o canudo à boca e sorver do líquido cítrico, ela ouviu seu nome ser citado.

— É de conhecimento geral a "queda" que Edward Cullen tem por... por _você_ Bella — começou Irina. Mesmo distraída, Bella percebeu que seu nome foi citado com desdém. Não as recriminava, achava um absurdo o Cullen nutrir sentimentos por ela. Como disse anteriormente a ele: ela era comum demais.

— Um "tombo" você quer dizer, Irina — consertou Kate. — Sempre me perguntei o que você fez ao Cullen que o deixou tão enfeitiçado. Conte-nos o seu segredo, menina!

Naquele instante Bella havia atingido o máximo do constrangimento.

— Eu... Hum... Eu não fiz nada? — respondeu com uma pergunta.

As demais garotas gargalharam com o embaraço da Swan.

— Vocês já ficaram ou algo do tipo? — inquiriu Irina, ansiosa com a resposta.

— Algo do tipo? — repetiu confusa.

— Um beijo? Uma transa? Qualquer coisa!

— Eu nunca tive nada com Edward Cullen — respondeu, constrangida.

— Você tem certeza? — insistiu Irina. — Pelo que eu soube vocês estavam conversando animadamente no refeitório.

— Eu preciso ir embora — levantou-se, irritada, pegando a bandeja com as duas mãos, e descartando o lanche intocado completamente dentro do saco de lixo.

Saiu apressadamente do refeitório em busca de um local na Forks High School em que pudesse apenas arejar a mente. Depois de alguns minutos de corrida, encontrou finalmente um local abandonado nos fundos do colégio. Havia uma enorme árvore e todo o chão era coberto por uma grama recentemente aparada. Estava um pouco úmida por causa da chuva que cessou há poucas horas. Sentou-se em um galho caído ao chão. Fechou seus olhos para esquecer-se do constrangimento anterior, mas a sua mente estúpida tratou de rememorar tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e o Cullen. Aquele dia estava tão normal que se alguém lhe contasse que no final deste transaria com o Cullen, ela provavelmente teria rido até não poder mais da cara da pessoa. Era um absurdo, mas que aconteceu.

Inconscientemente levou as mãos em direção à lateral do pescoço no local exato em que Edward deixou a sua marca — como se ela fosse algum animal que precisava de identificação do dono para a venda.

Por breves segundos, ela ousou considerar as chances de ir por vontade própria ao "encontro" com Edward, em Port Angeles. Exatamente todos pareciam ter a certeza de que ele a amava — até mesmo a sem cérebro da Stanley. No entanto, para Bella, era impossível confiar plenamente nas boas intenções de Edward, e, querendo ou não, levaria algum tempo para não associá-lo a Liam.

— Aquelas meninas são tão idiotas! — suspirou Rosalie sentando-se ao seu lado.

Bella virou-se apenas para encará-la fitando algum ponto à sua frente.

— Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? — perguntou com curiosidade.

— Esse é um bom lugar para se pensar — respondeu. — Eu sempre venho aqui quando estou estressada com algo.

— Você não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que se estressa com alguma coisa. Digo, você pode ter o que deseja, Rose.

— Não tudo — ela corrigiu com pesar em sua voz.

— Há algo que você quer, mas não tem?

— Sim, há — confirmou. — Ele é um Cullen.

O corpo de Bella rapidamente tornou-se uma pedra de granito. Seus olhos perderam o foco, apenas com a possibilidade de Rosalie estar apaixonada por Edward.

— Fique tranquila — bateu seus ombros nos de Isabella. — Não é o _seu_ Cullen.

— Ele não é meu — corrigiu, suspirando aliviada.

— Porque você nunca disse que "sim" — balançou os ombros.

— Rose...

— Você estava para me contar, perguntar algo na aula de Política. Há apenas nós duas aqui e você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

— Sei — confirmou.

— Então você vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

— Edward quer que eu o siga até Port Angeles, no fim das aulas.

— Isso é uma coisa boa! Vocês vão poder conversar...! — disse animada.

— A gente transou — interrompeu.

Rosalie engoliu em seco com a revelação de Isabella.

— C-Como? — questionou apenas para ter certeza de que seus ouvidos não estavam lhe pregando peças.

— Você entendeu certo, Rose.

— Bem, isso explica o modo possessivo que ele estava com você no refeitório.

— Ele disse que me amava. Não apenas uma. Mas várias vezes.

— E você obviamente não acreditou — não era uma pergunta.

— Não, — respondeu culpada.

— Você é uma idiota! — resmungou Rosalie ao seu lado.

— Rosalie!

— Não, eu estou falando sério! Você é uma idiota, Swan. Edward disse que te ama e você o afasta, não apenas uma vez. O que você espera que ele faça para você finalmente acreditar nos sentimentos dele?

— A Angela... Você sabe o que aconteceu com Angela!

— James, Bella. James! — aumentou o volume da voz.

— Eles fazem parte do mesmo grupo, "gangue".

— E por isso você assume que eles são iguais?

— Sim, se são amigos devem ter algo em comum. Eu não sei. Eu estou confusa. Além disso, é complicado.

— Você que está complicando as coisas, Bella. Você tem um garoto que é loucamente apaixonado por você, e tudo o que você faz é afastá-lo.

— Eu não o amo.

— Claro que você não irá amá-lo da noite para o dia. Há toda uma evolução por trás disso, mas enquanto você se deixar fechada para ele, nada mudará. E você pode estar desperdiçando uma oportunidade para ser feliz.

— Eu estou confusa, ok? — replicou, inclinando a cabeça para baixo.

— Ainda continuo achando você uma idiota! — cruzou os braços.

— Quem é ele? — mudou de assunto.

Rosalie respirou cansada.

— Emmett. Emmett Cullen — confidenciou encarando os pés cobertos por um _oxford shoes_. — Entre os grupos dos garotos, você sabe como eu sou conhecida? "A Princesinha de Forks" seria um título de me orgulhar se eu ligasse para essas coisas. Eu não gosto quando as coisas giram em torno da minha aparência. Aquelas garotas, que estavam sentadas à mesa comigo são um bando de interesseiras. Elas acham que, sentando ao meu lado, os garotos virão até elas.

— E isso acontece com frequência? — Bella interrompeu.

— Geralmente, sim. Mas quem eu quero... É frustrante, sabe?

— Hum... Não. — riram em sintonia com a resposta de Bella.

— Bem, acho melhor voltarmos. Em breve o sino tocará e teremos que ir às aulas.

— Você está certa — assentiu Isabella levantando-se.

**#**

— Nunca conheci uma pessoa tão cabeça dura quanto Isabella! — murmurou Edward, completamente irritado com a resistência da menina Swan.

— Você tinha mesmo a ilusão de que ela cairia em seus braços apenas porque lhe ofereceu uma foda?

— Não, mas ao menos que parasse de ser tão arisca.

— Tente um novo método de aproximação. Forçá-la não os ajudará a seguir para rumo algum.

— O que você sugere? — derrotado, Edward quase implorou ao irmão.

— _Se_, se ela realmente concordar em ir até Port Angeles, não aja como um completo idiota. Vá a casa dela, peça a sua mãe a permissão de levá-la a um cinema, eu não sei. Ela precisa confiar em você, Edward. Bella não é como as outras garotas.

— Eu sei — murmurou, bagunçando mais uma vez os fios desgrenhados.

— Ela não quer estar com você para conseguir uma foda — Emmett lembrou. — Você tem que conquistá-la. Deixá-la confiar em você, seu Mané!

— Obrigado — agradeceu ao irmão.

O sino indicando que a última aula do dia começaria soou ressoando aquele som irritante por toda a FHS. Levantou-se e seguiu em direção à sua última aula. Biologia. Teria essa aula ao lado de Isabella, tendo-a ao seu lado por cinquenta minutos. A quantidade de tempo necessária para ele conseguir a proeza de convencê-la ir até Port Angeles por sua vontade, e não ameaçada a ser carregada como um saco de batatas.

Bella já estava acomodada em sua carteira — a mesma que Edward costumava se sentar desde o início das aulas.

— Posso me sentar ao seu lado? — ele perguntou assim que parou em frente à mesa da menina. Ela estava rabiscando um desenho nas últimas folhas do caderno. Parou o desenho para fitar Edward, com confusão.

— Essa é a sua mesa — olhou-o sob os cílios.

— Mas você está sentada... — coçou a nuca sem entender a mudança repentina no comportamento da Swan.

— Você quer que eu levante? — ela fechou o caderno.

— Não, você entendeu errado — retirou a mochila de cima dos ombros, colocando-a em cima da mesa encostada à parede. Bella estava assentada no corredor. — Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

— Essa é a sua mesa, não é? — apontou para o espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Edward sorriu, antes de fazer a volta ao redor da mesa e a acomodar-se na cadeira.

— Então você será permanentemente a minha dupla?

— Acredito que não. É o meu primeiro dia sentando nesse lugar e nem posso concluir um mísero desenho! — exclamou, apesar de não estar verdadeiramente irritada.

— Sou bom em desenho, se precisar posso ser o seu professor particular.

— Não, obrigada.

— As aulas seriam gratuitas — arrastou a cadeira de modo que ficasse mais próximo à menina.

— Há uma razão para haver duas mesas, Edward — olhou-o de soslaio. — Não precisamos compartilhar a mesma mesa.

— Quero apenas observar a sua obra de arte. Há quanto tempo você desenha?

— Eu não... eu não desenho — assumiu um olhar triste. — Isso é apenas algo que... foi necessário em um determinado momento.

— Quando o seu pai faleceu — presumiu.

— Tem a ver com a morte do meu pai, mas não foi exatamente por isso que... fui "obrigada" a desenhar.

— E qual a razão?

— Você tem que ser tão intrometido?

— Quero saber tudo sobre você.

— Aposto que sabe de tudo. Ao menos eu presumo que saiba; você é um ótimo _stalker_.

— Agora eu sou um perseguidor? — pôs a mão no peito, simulando uma falsa dor.

— Constantemente — desviou a atenção novamente para o seu desenho. Rabiscou com o lápis mais alguns traços, mas era difícil se concentrar quando sentia um par de olhos a observando milimetricamente, analisando todos os seus movimentos. — Vai ficar me olhando? — perguntou ríspida, mas não se arrependia.

— Hum. Seria realmente interessante vê-la manusear o lápis com tanta precisão. Mas, não quero atrapalhar você, Bella — afastou-se, voltando à cadeira ao local anterior.

Havia cerca de 30 centímetros os separando. Bella estava confusa com a atitude de Edward; pelo pouco que conhecia do Cullen, a reação esperada era que ele fosse continuar a sua observação não se importando se ela estava ou não desconfortável. Em seguida, constrangida, ela fecharia o caderno e ele forçaria um diálogo com algum assunto qualquer.

— Você está falando sério? — os olhos dela estavam como duas bolas de ping pong.

— Sim, — confirmou, cobrindo as mãos de Isabella com as suas. Com o movimento inesperado, ela se afastou.

Bella voltou a sua atenção para os rabiscos em seu caderno. Edward pouco conseguia ver de seu rosto, pois os longos cabelos castanhos dela formavam uma cortina sobre a face. Assim, ele não podia notar que, mesmo ela estando aparentemente concentrada na "pintura", suas bochechas estavam em uma tonalidade semelhante a um tomate maduro e os traços que fazia com o lápis não era premeditado; estava improvisando.

Edward, no entanto, não cessou a sua espionagem. Às vezes tentava olhar por cima dos ombros dela para saber o que tanto rabiscava. Por fim, notando que não teria sucesso, ele bufou recostando-se de volta na carteira. Pegou da mochila uma apostila de Biologia e começou a responder as atividades propostas. Não percebeu quando Isabella cessou o rabiscar no caderno e o observava ler e reler o mesmo enunciado várias vezes sem entender o que era proposto na questão.

"Era boa em biologia, poderia ajudá-lo", pensou. Cogitou negar a ajuda ao Cullen, mas se sentiria mal se ele fosse mau nas provas que começariam em algumas semanas.

Lembrou-se então que seu aniversário de dezesseis anos estava próximo demais. Quatro semanas para o dia. Não estava animada com essa perspectiva — apenas se alegrava por saber que poderia tirar a sua carteira de motorista.

— Problemas com biologia? — tocou os ombros de Edward com o dedo indicador.

Ele se virou rapidamente para fitá-la. Era quase automático o modo ao qual ele respondia ao seu chamado.

— Um pouco — confessou,

— Posso ajudá-lo, se quiser — ofereceu. Constrangida com o rumo da conversa, Bella pôs uma mecha do cabelo por trás da orelha.

— Bem, essa é uma oferta ao qual eu não posso negar — os cantos dos lábios dele ergueram-se formando um sorriso. — Quando começamos?

— Na biblioteca — informou.

— A partir de quando, _professora_ Swan? — brincou.

— Você escolhe — não mostrou divertimento com a brincadeira.

— Começando a partir de hoje seria ótimo, mas eu já tenho planos.

— Tem? — Bella murchou.

— Sim. _Nós_ temos planos para hoje — frisou o "nós".

— Não me lembro de ter concordado — lembrou.

— Bem, você também não negou.

— E muito menos confirmei!

— Tanto faz — balançou os ombros. — Se não negou eu automaticamente entendo como uma confirmação.

— Se, hipoteticamente, eu aceitasse ir com você à Port Angeles, o que nós faríamos?

— Tenho vários planos em mente — piscou os olhos. — Mas, se você quiser escolher...

— Lembre-se que é apenas uma hipótese. Não estou dizendo que irei com você à Port Angeles. Renée ficaria louca se chegar em casa e eu não estiver.

— Se o problema é esse, eu converso com Renée. Problema resolvido. Vai para Port Angeles comigo?

— Vou — assentiu.

— Vai? — repetiu, realmente não acreditando que ela havia aceitado o encontro.

— Vou — repetiu.

— Isso é alguma espécie de brincadeira?

— Estou fantasiada de palhaço, por acaso?

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

—... Formem duplas para o teste que faremos hoje — complementou a professora, chamando enfim a atenção da dupla que conversava tão compenetradamente naquela bolha impermeável. Nenhum dos dois havia visto a entrada da professora há mais de quinze minutos, ministrando a aula do dia e instruindo aos alunos sobre o teste de logo mais.

— Merda! — resmungou Bella.

— Ao menos sei que não tirarei um gigantesco "F".

**#**

Quarenta minutos depois, Bella entregou à professora o teste em dupla que fez com Edward. Regressou para o seu assento apenas para recolher os materiais espalhados pela mesa e guardá-los na mochila. Ao sair da sala, metade dos alunos ainda estava fazendo o teste. Provavelmente encontrando vários problemas, que ela certamente teria se no verão não tivesse feito um curso complementar da matéria.

Edward estava esperando a saída de Bella encostado na parede. Logo que a garota passou pela entrada, ele tentou capturar os dedos dela para prendê-los aos seus como uma garantia de que ela não iria fugir assim que eles saíssem dos portões da Forks High School. Gentilmente ela desfez o contato. Edward queria contestar, mas preferiu não criar nenhum conflito. Não quando as coisas pareciam estar dando certo. E ele logicamente não queria ser o determinante do estrago que causaria se contestasse a recusa de Bella em andarem de mãos dadas.

_"Vocês ainda não estão em um relacionamento, seu idiota!",_ gritou o seu subconsciente. Com um sorriso de escárnio dirigido a ele mesmo, respondeu: _"Por pouco tempo. Muito pouco tempo, Mané"._

Seguiram lado a lado — quase com os ombros se tocando, às vezes. Havia vários estudantes descendo as escadas em direção ao pátio em que era o estacionamento, e sobre todos os presentes um sentimento se sobressaia: o espanto em ver Edward e Isabella saindo juntos. Eles olhavam em choque para o casal que, parecendo não perceber o foco sobre eles, continuaram o seu percurso. Bella tinha um destino em mente: alcançar rapidamente a sua velha Chevy laranja e sumir do estacionamento. Mesmo que não olhasse para trás, conseguia sentir a alvejada de olhares em suas costas.

Notando a direção que a Swan estava seguindo, Edward apressou o passo, segurando-a pelo cotovelo e impedindo a sua "fuga".

— Para onde você vai? Nós temos um... "encontro" esqueceu? — havia desespero nos olhos cor de esmeralda.

— E eu vou, mas no meu carro — avisou, tentando se desvencilhar da prisão que eram os dedos do Cullen.

— Por quê? — inquiriu.

— Porque eu sei dirigir, porque eu ficaria mais confortável em meu carro, porque há dezenas de estudantes olhando esse nosso pequeno show, Cullen. Há outras centenas de milhares de razões, mas não temos tempo para enumerá-los. Port Angeles fica daqui à uma hora e temos que voltar para Forks antes das dez horas da noite — bebeu de uma grande quantidade de oxigênio.

— Você vai comigo — ele finalizou.

— E quem cuidaria do meu carro? Você? — olhou-o com desdém.

— Alice pode fazer isso — esticou as mãos.

— O quê? — seu tom de voz exalava irritação.

— A chave desta... lata velha — apontou para a lataria que era chamada de carro.

— Ei! — bateu-lhe no peito. — Não magoe os sentimentos de "Birdie"!

— Birdie? — repetiu.

Bella corou. Não precisava contar ao Cullen que tudo, exatamente tudo o que possuía tinha um nome. Com certeza ele riria de sua cara se algum dia contasse sobre Kenzy. Se ele estava tão incrédulo ao saber que seu carro foi batizado, quem sabe o que ele pensaria ao saber sobre o leão de pelúcia.

— Bella, você nomeou... "isso" de Passarinho? — não desviou as vistas da picape laranja.

— Sim, o carro é meu, não? Então posso batizá-lo do que eu quiser! — irritou-se.

— Tudo bem — rendeu-se. — Vamos comigo no meu carro. Alice leva... "Birdie" para casa.

— Alice sabe... sobre... — deixou a frase solta, ele compreenderia.

— Não, ninguém sabe — tocou o maxilar dela com o polegar e o indicador em uma carícia singela.

— Isso é bom. Eu o caçaria até o inferno se mais alguém soubesse do que fizemos.

Edward estremeceu.

— Vamos? — esticou a mão, esperando que ela a pegasse, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Bella passou pela mão esticada do Cullen, seguindo solitária em direção ao Volvo estacionado do outro lado do estacionamento ao lado de um Porsche canário e um Jipe.

— Cada um vem em um carro? — indagou incrédula, com a tentativa dos filhos de Esme e Carlisle em chamarem atenção com aqueles carros dignos de um desfile de automóveis em concessionárias.

— Bem, eu não gosto de deixar outra pessoa dirigir o meu carro. Alice e Jasper geralmente ficam inseridos em uma bolha e é quase um pecado estar de intruso no mesmo espaço que eles.

— E Emmett?

— Ele geralmente ocupa espaço demais — abriu a porta do carona para que Isabella pudesse se sentar.

Edward fez a volta em torno do carro, ajustando-se ao banco do motorista.

— Se eu pedisse para dirigir o Volvo o que você faria?

— Bem, essa é uma resposta complicada. Mas, acho que deixaria que você dirigisse... Por, digamos que sessenta segundos.

O carro começou a estar em movimento. Bella encarou a paisagem do outro lado da janela fechada, assustando-se em enxergar apenas um borrão no que seriam as árvores tão comuns daquela região. Quando encarou o velocímetro do Volvo quase teve uma sincope ao notar a quanta estava à velocidade.

— Diminui a velocidade, merda! — ela gritou, agora apavorada com perspectiva em baterem em algo.

Edward gargalhou com o medo de Isabella. Obedeceu ao pedido da garota ao seu lado. O trânsito estava calmo, então chegaram por volta das 16 horas à cidade vizinha.

— Chegamos — avisou, apontando para Isabella uma placa que dizia "Bem-vindos à Port Angeles".

— E qual o destino?

— Estou pensando em um restaurante, o que acha? Você não almoçou muito bem.

— Eu não estou com fome — mentiu. — E se eu não almocei a culpa é sua que o roubou! — disse em tom de acusação.

— Hum. Você sabe que não há muitas opções de diversões aqui em Port Angeles...

— Mas você que insistiu para que viéssemos.

— Você precisa colaborar, Bella — lamentou.

— Tudo bem. Acho que eu gostaria de uma pizza — comunicou.

— Ótimo. Conheço um lugar aqui perto.

Ligou o Volvo novamente, levando-os em direção a essa pizzaria.

Quinze minutos depois pararam em frente a um prédio com uma placa reluzente em vermelho logo no centro. "Bella Itália".

— Tem certeza que é aqui? — perguntou, temerosa em sair do carro.

— Claro — abriu a porta do motorista, fazendo a curva no carro para poder abrir a de Isabella. Ajudou-a descer, aproveitando-se que segurava a sua mão não a soltou quando subiram a escada do requintado restaurante italiano. Bella não mostrou nenhum intuito em querer encerrar aquele contato de mãos.

Entraram no restaurante, àquele horário da tarde havia poucas pessoas em mesas individuais. Cerca de duas pessoas liam apenas um jornal enquanto bebericava uma xícara com café, outras estavam saboreando um cheesecake. Uma mulher em torno dos vinte e cinco anos usando um uniforme vermelho os acompanhou até uma ala reservada do salão onde existia uma mesa apropriada para casais. Sentaram-se e esperaram que a moça voltasse com o cardápio em mãos para anotar os pedidos. Edward e Isabella se encaravam sem nada falarem. Às vezes ela desviava os olhos antes de lhe enviar um sorriso, outras ela apenas lhe mostrava a língua. Edward se sentia cada vez mais apaixonado por aquela criatura de gênio _forte_ e completamente intrigante.

Alcançou as mãos dela que estavam apoiadas sobre a mesa, e passou os próximos dez minutos apenas fazendo afagos nos nós dos dedos dela, massageando-os, às vezes levava aos lábios para beijá-los e em nenhum momento Bella fez menção a um protesto. Como estavam próximos um do outro, testou a resistência dela quando se aproximou para tomar os lábios dela, mas foi gentilmente afastado.

— Eu quero te beijar — franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Pois você ficará querendo! — separou as mãos, cruzando-as ao peito.

— Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero, Bella — informou com aquele sorriso presunçoso que estava em seus lábios desde quando toda aquela "brincadeira", provocação começou. — Exatamente tudo — piscou para ela, fazendo menção ao dia em que ela se entregou a ele.

— Temo que isso seja a primeira coisa que ficará apenas em sua "lista de desejos" como não cumprida.

— Se você se recusa a me dar um beijo, não se esqueça de que eu posso roubar.

— Você não se atreveria — cerrou os olhos para ele.

Quando Edward fez menção a responder, a atendente voltou com os dois cardápios em mãos, oferecendo um a cada. Bella e Edward leram todos os pratos que eram servidos no restaurante, até por fim cada um fazer a sua escolha.

— Eu quero um Ravióli de Cogumelos — disse à atendente que anotou o pedido dela em um bloquinho de anotações.

Virou-se para Edward para saber o que ele gostaria.

— Fettuccini Alfredo parece bom para mim — informou.

— E para beber? — a atendente perguntou a ambos.

— Coca-Cola? — perguntou Edward à Isabella.

— Coca parece boa — consentiu.

— Vamos querer Coca-Cola, por favor — disse à atendente.

Depois de anotar os pedidos, ela sumiu para o balcão no final do restaurante, voltando em seguida para atender mais pessoas que haviam chegado.

Bella se encontrava absorta quando Edward sacou do bolso da jaqueta o seu _iphone_, tirando uma fotografia da menina distraída. Bella a princípio não se atentou ao que havia acabado de acontecer. Edward salvou a foto em uma pasta recentemente criada para esses fins.

— O meu carro, Edward... — Bella se manifestou pela primeira vez.

— Alice provavelmente já o levou até a sua casa.

— E se não levou?

— Ela não seria louca.

— Renée... Minha mãe ficará louca...

Nem bem as palavras saíram da boca de Isabella quando seu celular começou a apitar, indicando que havia uma nova mensagem recebida. Antes de tentar ligações, Renée sempre apelava para mensagens de texto.

**Cheguei em casa, mas não a encontrei. Onde você está?**

Dizia a mensagem preocupada de Renée.

— Sua mãe? — Edward esticou-se para tentar ler a mensagem.

— Sim. Ela quer saber onde eu estou — olhou brevemente para Edward. — E eu contarei exatamente a verdade.

**Oi, mãe. Desculpe não ter avisado, mas foi algo repentino. Estou em Port Angeles com o Edward, precisamos comprar alguns materiais para Biologia. Volto em breve! Beijos, te amo.**

— Ela não ficará... Exaltada?

— Não quando eu contei apenas meia verdade. Os detalhes sórdidos sobre você me obrigando a vir a esse lugar podia ser poupado de minha pobre mãe.

Edward gargalhou.

— Tecnicamente, você está aqui por que quer. Eu estava disposto a liberá-la desse "sacrifício", mas como sempre você me surpreendeu e aceitou estar aqui.

— Isso é mentira! — exaltou-se, estapeando os dedos de Edward que estavam em cima da mesa.

A discussão se estenderia por vários minutos a fio se não fosse pela intromissão da atendente com os pedidos do casal. Após colocar todos os pratos em cima da mesa rústica, eles começaram a comer em silêncio. Algumas vezes Bella interrompia a sua alimentação para observar Edward praticamente ao seu lado.

Quando terminaram, pediram a sobremesa, mas comeriam apenas no carro no caminho de volta para Forks. Bella pediu que embalassem um pouco do Fettuccini Alfredo para levar para a mãe, porque sabia que ela era apaixonada por esse prato. Só não o fazia com grande frequência, pois não possuía mais tanto tempo livre.

Seguiram de volta ao carro, com Bella segurando uma marmita em mãos. Ainda estava quente então ela tentava ao máximo não tocar no lugar quente. Colocou a marmita no banco traseiro do Volvo, enquanto se refrescava com o vento gélido que adentrava pela janela aberta do carro. Edward estava em algum lugar qualquer, não se atentou muito bem para as coordenadas. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu a chegada de uma segunda pessoa no carro. Ele chegou por trás dela, prendendo ambas as mãos. Tentou gritar, mas seu grito foi impedido por lábios macios que tentavam lhe roubar um beijo.

_"Roubar um beijo"_ lembrou-se das palavras de Edward e imediatamente relaxou ao sentir o perfume familiar e os lábios macios e quentes que ela sabia reconhecer a quilômetros de distância.

Correspondeu ao beijo faminto de Edward, enfiando suas mãos por dentro dos cabelos sedosos do rapaz. Escorregou uma delas perambulando pelo peito dele, e fazendo o caminho inverso pousando-a em seu ombro. Edward a mantinha firme pela cintura, colocando a menina totalmente sobre o seu colo. Beijou-a nos lábios, às vezes descia para o pescoço, ombro, e seguiria a trilha de beijos se o som estridente do celular de Isabella não cortasse totalmente o clima.

Desvencilhou-se das pernas do Cullen, procurando seu celular. Abriu-o e leu a última mensagem recebida. Era de Renée.

**Tudo bem, amor. Só não chegue muito tarde. Bom passeio!**

— É melhor irmos embora — guardou o celular dentro da bolsa. — Renée já está cobrando a minha presença.

Edward fez um bico com os lábios não muito satisfeito com a separação. Puxou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a se sentar novamente sobre as suas pernas. Beijou-a novamente nos lábios. Quando a aura de fogo passou por eles, Edward recostou a testa na de Isabella e ainda arfante, ele murmurou:

— Namora comigo?

**#**

* * *

***se esconde para as futuras pedras que vocês irão querer jogar em mim* hahaha O próximo prometo que virá até o próximo fim de semana. :) Então deixem nas reviews muito amor para mim que assim eu fico mais incentivada 3 Obrigada por todos os comentários. Estou tentando respondê-los em sua totalidade. Amo cada um que recebo! Sintam-se beijadas e abraçadas *aperta* *beija***

**Beijos, beijos e beijos.**

**Annie.**


	10. X: Colecionador de Corações

**Oiiiiiiie! Não é uma miragem! Estou, sim, atualizando Because of You. O tempo de espera nem foi tão longo, mas agora estou com um tempinho para postar com mais frequência. Confesso que estou quase ficando maluca com tanta coisa para escrever, mas Janeiro trouxe inspiração para mim e eu não posso desperdiçar.**

**Aos leitores do FFnet, estou pensando seriamente em parar de postar aqui. Gente, cadê os comentários? Vejo apenas leitores adicionando-a aos alertas/favoritos, mas não comentam. Esse pode ser o último capítulo aqui postado. Só depende de vocês! ;)**

.

* * *

**Capítulo X: Colecionador de Corações.**

**#**

**FLASHBACK.**

Para uma garota da idade de Isabella, era comum ter sonhos acordados com um príncipe encantado. Apesar de não gostar muito da Literatura Infantil, algumas vezes pegara em suas mãos histórias como as da Cinderela, Branca de Neve e outras princesas. No final sempre havia um _felizes para sempre_ e, apesar das turbulências no caminho, o príncipe e a sua princesa terminavam bem. Enquanto estava sentada em um banco da Praça de Forks, Isabella tinha o pistilo da margarida entre os dedos. As pétalas estavam todas ao chão depois de fazer o comum "bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer".

– Ele me quer – Isabella tinha o seu cotovelo sobre a mesa de granito.

– Um dólar por seus pensamentos – assustou-se com a chegada de Liam. O adolescente estava mais arrumado que o comum. Até mesmo os seus cabelos loiros estavam alinhados.

– Não seria um centavo? – replicou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso enviesado.

– Seria. Mas seus pensamentos valem mais do que um _Penny_.

– Eu estava pensando em... Nada – guiou seus olhos para um ponto distante. Seus pés balançavam no vento, os solados do sapato flutuavam por não alcançarem a superfície. Seus lábios eram constantemente cativos pelos dentes. Estava nervosa. Depois de tirar todas as pétalas da margarida, o que sobrara fora justamente o "bem-me-quer".

Margaridas não costumam mentir, pensou a inocente Isabella.

Liam observou as pétalas caídas ao pé de Isabella. Encarou com confusão a adolescente e ao que sobrara da flor em sua mão.

– Você estava...? – deixou a pergunta no ar. Isabella ruborizou.

– Não é o que você acha – não olhava em seus olhos.

– E qual o resultado? _Eu te quero ou eu não te quero?_

– Liam! – Isabella escondeu os lábios com o dorso da mão. – Eu não estava... Certo, eu estava. Você já pode dizer que eu sou uma idiota, iludida, uma criança e que ainda acredita em contos de fadas. Vamos lá, você pode gritar comigo eu...

A adolescente foi silenciada quando lábios gelados chocaram-se aos seus. Seus olhos de Blythe estavam quase pulando para fora das órbitas. Não cerrou as pálpebras, muito menos lhe correspondeu o beijo. A finalidade do contato de lábios era apenas silenciá-la. Com um sorriso gigante nos lábios, ele se afastou.

– Quer namorar comigo?

(...)

– Não. – A resposta de Isabella foi firme, decidida e categórica. A moça balançou a cabeça, tomada em incredulidade com o pedido repentino partindo de Edward Cullen._Edward Cullen!_ Frisou, para que a menina curiosa dentro de si se aquietasse ao lembrar-se sobre quem era o "cara" que lhe fez o insano pedido de namoro.

Ajustou-se ao banco de carona para que pudesse pensar com mais clareza, sem ter as suas narinas assaltadas com o odor proveniente da pele do rapaz que estava a poucos centímetros de distância. Se ela se aproximasse apenas um pouco, seus lábios seriam capazes de tocar o ombro coberto por uma jaqueta de couro e os músculos que estavam evidentes por trás do tecido pesado.

Tomado em fracasso, a primeira ação de Edward foi imiscuir seus dedos por dentro dos cabelos para repuxar os fios e tentar canalizar a sua frustração em ser – mais uma vez – negado por Isabella.

– Não? – ele repetiu apenas para confirmar. Bateu algumas vezes no volante à sua frente, mas parou ao ser acometido por uma dor em seu punho.

– Não. – aquiesceu Bella, sem a sua voz denunciar nenhum traço de relutância ou indecisão. Havia a mais absoluta certeza acerca de sua obstinação em negar o pedido de Edward.

– Por que não? – quis saber fitando o teto do carro. Seus olhos verdes estavam fechados, provavelmente se os abrisse a encararia com a mais pura acusação em suas íris verdosas.

– Aquele _lance_ de sermos heterogêneos ainda está válido – ela apontou para si, e em seguida o seu dedo foi em direção a Edward, que o amparou entre os seus, levando-o ate seus lábios para morder. Bella tentou puxar o médio que agora estava cativo entre os lábios de Edward, mas ele era muito mais forte do que ela.

Sentia-se estranha por estar apreciando a sensação de ter a língua macia e quente dele em contato com os seus dedos – mesmo que por dentro desejasse-as em outro lugar; muito provavelmente a sua boca.

– Você é tão complicada, Bella – disparou Cullen, arriscando fitá-la pela primeira vez desde que teve o seu pedido negado.

– A questão não é ser complicada ou não, – esclareceu, tentando novamente puxar os dedos do domínio do Cullen. Ele não consentiu, contudo. – Isso... O que você quer é simplesmente um absurdo!

– Defina absurdo – ele pediu em um tom de voz brando.

– É simplesmente absurdo! Nós somos diferentes e incompatíveis, Edward – deu de ombros. – Sem nenhuma definição.

– Não é questão de idade – refletiu. – Afinal sou apenas um ano mais velho que você. Não sou tão bom aluno, como você. Jogo às vezes no time de basquete, mas é apenas isso. Sim, há também a diferença de que eu sou um garoto e você, uma garota! Fora isso, somos iguais. Temos dois olhos, um nariz, uma boca, duas orelhas, duas sobrancelhas, 32 dentes, 5 dedos em cada mão, totalizando 20 contando com as mãos e os pés. Eu acho que depois dessa lista você compreende que somos iguais.

Bella não pôde impedir que uma risada escandalosa rompesse de sua garganta, principalmente com o último comentário do garoto.

– Você não me conhece, Edward. Não de verdade – argumentou.

– Tenho certeza que você é mais interessante do que eu – afirmou. – Mas está enganada. Eu a conheço mais do que você mesma.

– Eu não teria tanta certeza – rolou os olhos.

– Não? – acariciou o queixo com o polegar e indicador. – Você é Isabella Marie Swan, filha de Renée e Charlie Swan, uma costureira e um policial. Sempre foi mais apegada ao pai. Na escola, é tímida. Sempre está nervosa quando precisa ir à frente da turma apresentar algum seminário. É boa aluna em todas as matérias, embora tenha dificuldades em trigonometria. Está proibida de entrar na quadra esportiva, em favor da segurança dos demais estudantes. Já quebrou o nariz de uma aluna na quadra e já enviou sem querer a bola em direção ao "saco" do professor. É amiga de Rosalie Hale. Tem uma afinidade com a minha irmã Alice. Odeia ser o centro das atenções, por isso sempre caminha com a cabeça baixa pelos corredores. Mesmo no verão você não abandona os suéteres. A sua cor predileta é preto. Seu sapato é tamanho 7, sua blusa é tamanho 6, e short tamanho 10. Eu só não sei o tamanho do seu sutiã, mas descobrirei em breve. Você odeia margaridas. Esqueci alguma coisa?

A fisionomia de Isabella estava cômica. Ela encarava Edward sem acreditar que ele sabia tantas coisas sobre a sua vida. Quando pensara que ele era um perseguidor, aquilo era um eufemismo. Parecia que havia um dossiê sobre a sua vida gravada em sua memória. Seus olhos escandalizados e os lábios descerrados daria uma ótima pintura surrealista.

– Isso é... Loucura, Edward! Você é insano! – acusou, levantando o austero dedo em acusação.

– Eu gostar de saber sobre você torna-me um louco?

– O que há de interessante em odiar as margaridas ou ter vergonha de apresentar um seminário? Isso apenas faz parte da merda que eu sou.

– Por que você tem que fazer isso? Sempre se colocando para baixo, não aceitando um elogio, ou achando que estou mentindo?

– O fato de eu não ser uma narcisista faz de mim uma pessoa... Preciso escolher uma palavra certa... – pôs a mão no queixo fingindo que estava pensando. Para completar o cenário, franziu a testa e deixou o olhar vagar perdido. – Uma pessoa _apática_?

– Não precisa ser narcisista Bella, mas também não precisa fazer deboche sempre que alguém ressalta as suas qualidades.

– Nós vamos ficar realmente discutindo sobre as "minhas qualidades"?

– Não. Sua mãe já deve estar se preocupando com a sua demora.

– Bom. Fico feliz que agora você se lembrou da minha pobre mãe!

– Bella, por favor, sem exagero. Sei muito bem que você ficou tão irritada quanto eu quando o celular começou a tocar. Aliás, lembre-se de desligá-lo quando estiver comigo. Não gosto de interrupções.

– Não é como se isso fosse se repetir.

– Sim, irá se repetir. Vamos ao cinema no próximo fim de semana.

– Você irá sozinho.

– Você irá comigo. Qual a graça de ir ao cinema, assistir um filme mulherzinha se a mulherzinha em questão não estará comigo?

– Chame uma de suas amigas.

– Tenho uma ao meu lado. Completamente birrenta, mas aposto que é apenas para camuflar o ciúme.

Bella riu.

– Ciúmes? Ciúmes? Por que eu teria ciúmes de você?

– Eu poderia listar mil razões. Você sabe, aquele _lance _de narcisismo pode não se aplicar a você, mas, em compensação, eu tenho esse mal em dobro!

– Você não cansa de ser idiota, Cullen? – bufou, exasperada. – Precisamos ir para casa.

Apenas para confirmar a afirmação anterior de Isabella, o aparelho telefônico de Edward vibrou no bolso da jaqueta. Quebrando a conexão visual, ele pega o celular na palma da mão, e corre seus olhos pela tela e para o símbolo de uma cartinha que está piscando. É uma mensagem. Ele encara Isabella por uma última vez, antes de deslizar seu dedo sobre o símbolo e o texto surgir na tela do móvel.

**_É melhor vocês virem, rápido. Renée está ligando de cinco em cinco minutos à procura de sua querida Bella. É bem capaz de ela acionar o serviço de busca achando que você a sequestrou! A propósito mande um beijo para minha futura cunhada!_**

Edward rolou os olhos após ler a mensagem. Desligou o celular e o colocou de volta ao bolso da jaqueta. Bella mantinha seus olhos fixos em Edward e o modo como ele prendia os lábios – inconscientemente – entre os dentes e às vezes o mordia.

– Temos que ir embora – anunciou.

– Agora que você percebeu isso? – replicou mordaz.

– Você é uma criatura bipolar, sabia? – disparou enquanto ligava o Volvo.

– Você é o primeiro a dizer isso. Mas eu queria entender o porquê.

– É. Acho melhor irmos embora. Não estou preparado para mais uma mudança de humor.

A viagem de volta ocorreu silenciosa. Algumas vezes Bella abria a boca para disparar algo, mas tão logo a fechava. Edward se sentia desconfortável com aquele silêncio palpável entre eles e, querendo findar o sossego que estava dentro do automóvel, ao chegarem a um sinal de trânsito, sem desviar os olhos da estrada ele vagou suas mãos sobre o vento, apalpando, até que encontrasse o guarda-luvas onde ele deixava alguns CDs guardados. Sem querer os dedos teimosos do adolescente foram de encontro às pernas da garota rabugenta, acariciando a sua pele coberta por uma calça jeans. Mesmo com aquela parte de si estando coberta, Bella sentiu que seus pelos ficaram eriçados com aquele simples contato. Edward não afastou as mãos – deixando-as percorrerem toda a perna da Swan, testando a sua aceitação. Quando tentou avançar para o meio das pernas da adolescente, recebeu um tapa em sua mão. Sorriu, e percorreu-as por toda a coxa. Novamente foi impedido, e sem nenhum aviso prévio, ele recolheu a palma, voltando-a sobre o volante.

– Idiota – murmurou sobre a respiração.

Edward estava atento a tudo o que saia dos lábios da garota que era apaixonado – e sua reação principal foi rir após o esgar exasperado de Isabella.

Bella estava tão compenetrada em sua tarefa de negar os "avanços" de Edward, que não percebeu que dormira. Não demorou muito até que chegassem aos limites de Forks, e mais alguns minutos ele parou o Volvo em frente à residência em que Isabella morava com a mãe. Destravou o seu cinto de segurança, e curvou-se para observar a morena que estava com uma expressão serena enquanto adormecida.

Escorregou para fora do Volvo, e abriu a porta de Isabella, fazendo um esforço hercúleo para colocá-la sobre os seus braços – como se ela fosse um neném. Bella aninhou-se ao peito de Edward, correndo seu nariz pelo pescoço dele e bebendo de seu perfume e essência natural que estava mesclada uma a outra. Subiu as escadas com Isabella ainda sobre os seus braços, e tocou a campainha que estava próximo a porta. Não se passaram nem sessenta segundos quando a porta é aberta e uma Renée – com trajes de dormir – surge do outro lado com uma expressão preocupada e um telefone em suas mãos. Ao ver Isabella sobre os braços de Edward, Renée permite-se respirar em alívio.

– Que bom que vocês chegaram! – disse Renée, abrindo caminho para que Edward entrasse.

– Onde é o quarto dela? – perguntou em um murmúrio para que a garota em seus braços não acordasse.

– Logo no primeiro andar, Edward – respondeu Renée com solicitude. – Faz muito tempo que ela dormiu?

– Acho que trinta minutos, no máximo – objetou o garoto enquanto subia os degraus com a menina nos braços e Renée ao seu lado.

– Oh!, Então ela não acordará tão cedo – explica Renée.

Logo após deitar o corpo magro de Isabella em sua cama de solteiro, Renée saíra para buscar algo para a menina adormecida, deixando-o sozinho com o "elemento" de sua paixão. Sentando-se ao seu lado na cama de solteiro, Edward permitiu-se tocar o rosto macio de Isabella, fazendo com que seus dedos raspassem pelos grossos lábios avermelhados que se separaram assim que as peles entraram em contato. Inclinou-se minimanete para que pudesse tocar seus lábios aos dela, em uma singela carícia. Levantou-se assim que ouviu passos no corredor, e despediu-se a beijando na testa. Assim que voltara à posição inicial, Renée apareceu por uma fresta na porta, chamando com a mão e com um telefone sem fio na outra.

Cautelosamente ele segue até onde Renée está – que lhe entrega o telefone. O portador da chamada é a mãe. Depois de cinco minutos de um diálogo em que a genitora com grandes recomendações sobre não ingerir bebidas alcoólicas quando estava dirigindo, finalmente Esme sente-se segura para findar a chamada.

– Você pode dormir aqui, se quiser – oferece Renée, assim que ele lhe entrega o telefone. – No quarto de hóspedes, eu quero dizer – completa rapidamente ao notar o olhar esperançoso do garoto. Desconfiava dos sentimentos do rapaz para com a sua menina, mas, supunha também que a filha não lhe retribuía os sentimentos. O que era uma pena. Edward Cullen era um bom rapaz.

– Não precisa se incomodar, Sra. Swan – recusa a oferta com um sorriso solícito. – Ainda não está tarde. Minha casa é logo aqui perto.

– Quase meia-noite, Edward – ela toca delicadamente em seu ombro. – É melhor você ficar. Sua mãe ficará mais calma sabendo que você não pegará a estrada a esse horário. E você deve estar cansado.

Renée o arrasta até a cozinha, onde lhe prepara um sanduíche natural acompanhado de suco de laranja. Depois do rápido lanche, bocejando, Renée informa a sua partida, deixando-o ciente sobre a direção do quarto de hóspedes, que já está arrumado à sua espera. Edward agradece a gentileza da senhora.

A cozinha está silenciosa, quando ele coloca os pratos sujos na máquina de lavar e, enquanto aguarda a limpeza, perambula pela sala de estar. Há poucas fotos em família dispostas na estante cor de mogno – apenas algumas da infância de Isabella, na companhia da mãe e de pessoas desconhecidas. Não há nada sobre o falecido Charlie Swan. E Edward compreende a razão da falta de lembranças.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Edward se assusta com a voz rouca de Isabella. Ele coloca o porta-retratos que está em sua mão, voltando-o ao seu lugar de origem, enquanto vira-se em direção à voz.

Bella está no último degrau da escada; seus cabelos estão presos em um coque, e está vestida num pijama amarelo. Pelo odor que preenche a sala de estar ela está tomada banho, e o seu sabonete é aromatizado por morangos silvestres.

– Sua mãe pediu para que eu ficasse – respondeu, encarando-a intensamente nos olhos. – Você estava dormindo quando eu a deixei em seu quarto.

– Mas eu acordei. Estava calor demais.

– É quase inverno, Isabella – replica com um riso abafado.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – objetou novamente, esquecendo-se que já abordara a questão.

Edward senta-se em dos sofás disposto na sala. Seus braços estão jogados sobre a almofada, e sua fisionomia parece cansada. Isabella agindo por impulso, senta-se ao seu lado.

– Sua resposta continua sendo "não"?

A menina coloca uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Respira algumas vezes, criando forças para abrir-se com o Cullen e revelar porque não pode aceitar o seu pedido.

– Eu conheci um rapaz, Edward – seus braços estão ao redor do peito e, naquele instante, Isabella assemelhava-se a uma criança indefesa. Seu corpo estava quase em convulsão e a culpa não era o frio típico de dezembro. – E eu era apenas uma menina imatura que acreditava em tudo o que me diziam. Isso aconteceu pouco tempo antes de Charlie... – sua voz embargou, e Edward quase lhe implorou para não continuar. A voz quebrada denunciava a sua dor. –... antes de Charlie morrer. Liam era filho de uma amiga de Renée. Nós nos tornamos amigos, apesar de ele ser um ano mais velho do que eu. Liam era tudo o que eu não era. Aventureiro, gostava de novos desafios. Completamente intrigada com aquilo, eu me apaixonei. Mas Liam não era do tipo de que se apaixona. Ele é apenas um colecionador de corações, como você. Depois de um tempo nós começamos uma espécie de namoro. Ele era atencioso, carinhoso e romântico. O verdadeiro príncipe dos contos de fadas. Mas Liam não era o príncipe, ele era o sapo. Liam... Pediu para que eu fugisse com ele. Não deu certo, é claro. Alguém de Forks nos viu, e eu vacilei. Ele partiu o meu coração e alma. Voltou para Forks apenas para desfilar com duas garotas. Espalhava que eu era o seu brinquedo e que, por não ter mais serventia, eu não passava de um... _Lixo_. Pouco tempo depois Charlie morreu. Eu quase entre em depressão. Ou acho que entrei, mas eu conseguia aliviar a minha dor sempre que... – a adolescente abaixou a cabeça e fitou o braço coberto com o suéter amarelo.

– Sempre que... – Edward incentivou-a a continuar.

– Sempre que eu me cortava. Eu não sou uma pessoa bonita por dentro, Edward. Não sou mais aquela garota apaixonada por "ele", mas sempre que eu olho para você, é o mesmo que estar revivendo aqueles momentos com Liam. É como se você fosse ele. Ele é o espelho e você, o reflexo.

– Isso é um absurdo, Isabella! – defendeu-se o Cullen.

– Ambos colecionam corações. Ou é mentira? Eu não sei se é algum pacto ou jogo, mas quantas vezes eu o vi saindo com garotas aleatórias da escola? Eu não quero ser mais uma, Edward. Eu sou apenas os pedaços de um cristal quebrado em mil estilhaços.

– Eu não sou Liam, Isabella. E quando eu digo que amo você, não estou mentindo. Desde aquele fodido dia em que a amparei no enterro do seu pai. Eu fui um imbecil todos os esses anos, mas porque eu tinha medo de ser recusado. De que eu vivenciasse _isso_.

– Você já teve o que queria – apontou para o seu corpo.

– Eu não quero apenas sexo. Merda, eu quero sexo, sim. Mas, acima de tudo, eu quero mais do que isso. Começamos de uma forma estranha, caralho, eu sei.

Edward segurou o rosto de Isabella em concha, acariciando com seus dedos longos a bochecha macia de sua face. Ele não se importava se de seus olhos castanhos brotavam lágrimas e mais lágrimas. Os lábios quentes do rapaz colaram-se aos seus em uma carícia inocente.

– Só preciso que você me dê uma chance. Eu não sou aquele filho da puta que quebrou o seu coração. Você só precisa dizer sim.

Tudo na cabeça de Isabella girava. Era como estar em uma montanha-russa ou em um carro em alta velocidade. Olhando nos orbes esverdeados de Edward ela enxergava a mais pura sinceridade. Poderia ela dar uma chance ao Cullen? Não poderia viver para sempre relembrando o fantasma de Liam.

Antes que ela pudesse ser capaz de raciocinar o que fazia, escapou de seus lábios em um murmúrio:

– Sim.

* * *

**Não vou me prolongar muito por aqui. Apenas um aviso de que teremos apenas mais três capítulos e um epílogo. *cry* Quem comentar ganha de presente um teaser do próximo capítulo. E quem enviar um comentário beeeeem inspirador (excluindo os: amei, posta mais, :D) ganhará um presentinho maior! E bem lindo! Hahaha.**

**LEITORES SEM CADASTRO NO SITE, DEIXEM O E-MAIL! SEGUINDO A FORMATAÇÃO: _meunome arroba email ponto com_**

**Vejo vocês em breve.**  
**Mil beijos, Annie.**


	11. XI: Limpando as Cicatrizes

**N/A:_ Well, _o capítulo nem demorou muito para ser postado, certo? Eu adoro Janeiro justamente por ter tempo de sobra para escrever! Bom, o capítulo não está gigante, mas ele está do jeito que eu planejei. Lembram-se quando eu disse para sugarem todo o momento fofura da fic? Pois bem, comecem a partir desse capítulo! O drama chegará em breve e, com base nas informações do capítulo anterior, vocês já têm uma noção de que não será nada bonito, certo?**

**Okay, vou deixá-los desfrutar desse capítulo de BOY!**

* * *

**XI: Limpando as Cicatrizes**

**#**

A expressão de Edward Cullen após a resposta de Isabella era indecifrável. As faces estavam próximas e as bocas a centímetros de distância. Seus lábios repuxaram-se em um sorriso da mais genuína felicidade, e ele sabia, naquele instante, que nenhum homem se sentiu tão afortunado como ele. Esperava ouvir aquelas três letrinhas de uma simples palavra deslizar dos lábios de sua amada há anos. E, quando por fim a ouvira, não sabia como proceder na sequência. Imediatamente trouxe mais para o si o rosto úmido da adolescente, limpando com os seus dóceis lábios as lágrimas que escorriam pela face angelical.

– Bella – seu nome deslizou de seus lábios com facilidade. – _Minha Bella_ – fluíam tão suaves e melodiosas como os acordes de um violino.

As inertes mãos da adolescente, tomando vida própria, percorreram os braços do garoto a quem depositara a sua confiança, indo pousar em sua nuca. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos – para ela, ainda era uma tarefa estrangeira tocá-lo por vontade própria.

– Eu esperei tanto, tanto por isso – ele cochichou em seu ouvido. Apertava-a contra o seu corpo de modo que a deixasse grudada a si, para que nunca escapasse.

"Conte a ela. Conte a Bella sobre a aposta." Um fio de sensatez agiu em seus pensamentos. E ele acuou. Havia duas emoções trabalhando em seu cérebro; aquela que o incitava a deixá-la ciente da verdade sobre a aposta; e a que o impelia a permanecer em silêncio. Porque era mais confortável ocultar a verdade – momentaneamente – do que ter que fitar seus olhos castanhos banhados de desapontamento, acusação e, talvez, desprezo.

Sendo o egoísta que era, optou por continuar a deixá-la na escuridão sobre a aposta. Breve conversaria com os _amigos_ e pediria para manterem-se em silêncio sobre o jogo que envolvia unicamente a virgindade da menina Swan.

O contato entre os dois adolescentes findou em um simples abraço desconcertado e afagos cheios de promessas na calada da madrugada. No entanto, assustaram-se ao ouvirem passos pela escada principal. Isabella tentou recuar do abraço do Cullen, mas ele a manteve cativa em seus braços, segurando-a na cintura.

Renée aparecera, segundos depois, com o robe de seda minimamente aberto para ocultar a camisola azul marinho por debaixo do fino tecido. Obteve problemas para acostumar-se com a claridade exorbitante das luzes acesas da sala de estar, mas ao recuperar a sua visão, encarou a filha e o jovem Edward em uma posição delegada aos casais apaixonados.

– Já está acordada, Bella? – seus olhos azuis fitaram os braços do garoto enlaçados à cintura da filha. – Edward, está com insônia?

Bella encontrava-se corada em tons diferentes de vermelho; ainda permanecia tentando, discretamente, escapar para longe do rapaz, mas suas mãos eram como barras de aço.

– Estava esperando a máquina terminar de lavar as louças quando Isabella apareceu. Ficamos conversando e nem vimos o tempo passar – escusou-se com a "sogra".

– Bom – iniciou Renée, antes de bocejar. – São quase duas horas da manhã. Amanhã Bella irá me ajudar com alguns bordados, não é? – encarou a filha com os olhos semicerrados. – Ela precisa acordar cedo.

– Sim, é claro – Edward liberou Isabella da sua prisão.

A menina praticamente correu até estar ao lado da mãe, tentando esconder os olhos vermelhos e inchados por causa do choro de outrora.

– Eu vou desligar a máquina. Você já pode ir ao quarto de hóspedes, Edward. Lá tem banheiro, se você quiser desfrutar de um banho – objetou com solicitude e uma voz maternal.

– Boa noite, Sra. Swan – Edward despediu-se de Renée. – Foi realmente uma gentileza sua deixar-me passar a noite aqui – apesar de dialogar com a mãe de Bella, era para a filha que seus olhos brilhantes estavam grudados. – Boa noite, Bella.

Isabella estava distraída demais e esquecera-se de responder ao cumprimento do..._namorado_? Caminhou ao lado da mãe até a cozinha enquanto a esperava desligar a máquina. Pisou até a geladeira e buscou de mais um copo com água. Seus dedos trêmulos quase deixaram o vidro cair. E quase pulou ao ter a mãe atrás de si.

– Durma com a porta trancada, Bella – orientou em um cochicho. – E nada de ficar com gracinhas no corredor. A porta do meu quarto estará aberta por toda a madrugada. Eu ouvirei qualquer mudança no ambiente. O meu sono é leve, você sabe disso.

A preocupada Renée seguiu em direção ao primeiro andar deixando a filha pensativa na cozinha. Antes de adentrar em seu aposento, verificou o quarto de hospedes onde o filho de Esme Cullen repousava. Depositando confiança nos dois adolescentes, continuou o seu percurso até o dormitório, deixando a porta aberta como avisara à filha.

Tinha confiança em sua filha de que ela não faria _nada_ debaixo do teto da residência, mas eles eram adolescentes, e adolescentes tendem a quebrarem as regras. Aumentara a sua preocupação ao vê-los abraçados e com o rapaz com os braços protetoramente em sua cintura delgada. Tinha quase certeza de que a ida à Port Angeles tinham outras razões.

(...)

Logo que o dia amanheceu, como de costume, Renée subira para o quarto de Isabella no intuito de acordá-la. A menina estava abraçada ao seu leãozinho nomeado de Kenzy e sua feição parecia serena. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e tocou gentilmente a testa molhada da adolescente, buscando acordá-la. Não demorou muito para que as pálpebras trepidassem e ela abrisse os olhos para o novo dia.

– Hoje não tem aula – argumentou com a voz rouca de sono.

– Eu sei, anjinho. Mas é falta de educação não falar com convidados quando eles estão indo embora – levantou-se da cama, seguindo até janela de vidro do aposento para afastar as cortinas amarelas.

– Não temos visitas – colocou o travesseiro sobre a face.

– Não? – revirou os olhos. – O filho de Esme é uma visita. E ele já está indo embora. Eu achei que você quisesse se despedir.

– Mas eu não quero – afastou o lençol que lhe cobria as pernas. – Eu quero dormir.

– Não seja tão insensível, Isabella – Renée articulou em um timbre circunspecto. – Seja cortês com a nossa visita, sim?

– E desde quando Edward Cullen é uma visita? – jogara o travesseiro estampado para longe. Tinha em seus braços o leãozinho esquecido. – Você que teve a ideia de deixá-lo dormir aqui, portanto, ele é _seu_ convidado. Não meu. – Argumentou com desdém.

– Sim, ele é _quase_ da família – riu. – Eu os observei ontem... Vocês ficam bonitos juntos.

– Mãe! – Isabella censurou-a, mas não pôde conter que um sorriso brotasse de seus lábios.

– Diga a Edward que eu quero um pedido formal de namoro, como antigamente! – escapou para fora do quarto antes que a adolescente estática em sua cama de solteiro pudesse esboçar alguma reação.

Após fazer a sua higiene matinal, Isabella travou uma luta com seus cabelos embaraçados. Esquecera-se de prendê-los em uma fita, acordando exatamente igual ao Simba ao tomar banho no riacho pela primeira vez. Trocou o pijama com uma estranha combinação entre Bob Esponja e Scooby Doo para despedir-se do...

Qual a nomenclatura teria que usar a partir daquele momento? Dissera-lhe "sim" ontem à noite, mas, eram oficialmente namorados? Bella Swan, a esquisita de Forks estava realmente namorando o popular Edward Cullen?

Balançou a cabeça enquanto descia os últimos degraus da escada. Seus olhos vagaram pela sala de estar, encontrando-a vazia. Caminhou com a testa franzida em direção à cozinha encontrando Edward de costas para ela, com uma xícara de porcelana à sua frente; ele estava provando de um dos cookies que Renée ocasionalmente preparava aos sábados.

A mãe estava ausente em seu campo de visão, e prolongou por tempo demais a sua observação ao adolescente distraído. As roupas que ele usava eram diferentes do dia anterior. Ao fitar a longa janela de vidro, notou a presença de outro carro estacionado atrás do Volvo. Sua caminhonete provavelmente sentia-se humilhada por ter aquelas duas máquinas ofuscando-lhe.

– Esse cookie está realmente delicioso – Isabella saltou e, dramaticamente, levou a mão em direção ao coração com batimentos acelerados.

– Você me assustou! – exclamou, adentrando por fim na cozinha.

– Eu já estava cansado de receber a sua alvejada em minhas costas – objetou com uma voz divertida.

– Não estava espionando você – balançou os ombros. – Só queria lembrar para onde Renée foi.

– Sabia que você fica bem bonita agarrada àquele urso? – comentou aleatoriamente.

– Você esteve me espionando?

– Só uma hora antes de sua mãe ir acordá-la. Alice veio trazer uma roupa limpa para eu vestir.

Bella abriu a geladeira para pegar os ingredientes do bacon com ovos. Não era muito apegada aos cookies de Renée. Após cortar o bacon em pedaços, levou-o a uma frigideira no fogão para fritá-lo; acrescentando os ovos e queijo.

– Não deixa de ser uma espionagem – mexia o café da manhã com uma espátula. – Eu posso fazer uma denúncia por invasão de privacidade e você será preso.

Uma risada escandalosa rompe da garganta do rapaz.

– Acho que alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo.

– Eu poderia estar dormindo ainda, sabe, aproveitando o meu sábado, mas precisei levantar por causa de uma visita indesejada! – cuspiu.

Edward revirou os olhos.

– Outro item para aquela lista; Bella Swan não é uma pessoa matutina.

Mostrou o dedo do meio para o garoto. Não era alguém que "fazia" gestos obscenos com frequência, apenas em situações onde ela era compelida a tal grosseria. E, naquele momento, ela fora mais do que forçada.

– Você sabe cozinhar? – Ignorou-a, e em questão de segundos estava atrás da garota. Seu corpo tornou-se uma massa tensa ao senti-lo tão próximo.

– Algumas coisas... – seu timbre tornou-se suave. Continuou a mover a espátula misturando a comida, mas era uma árdua tarefa manter as mãos acalmadas quando ele moveu-se para mais próximo, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Por ser mais alto do que Bella, Edward precisava inclinar-se para ficarem de alturas semelhantes.

– Já pode casar – murmurou na pele descoberta de seu pescoço, atraindo um arrepio por todo o corpo febril da adolescente. – Comigo, é claro.

– Você é tão prepotente, Cullen! – balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

– Agora você é a minha namorada, Bella. Temos que agir como um casal. Sabe, aquelas _regrinhas básicas_ para um relacionamento saudável e feliz, toda aquela baboseira que vocês, meninas, sabem melhor do que nós, rapazes.

– Então eu acho que vou decepcioná-lo, eu não sei sobre nenhuma dessas "regras de etiqueta para um relacionamento feliz e saudável".

– Não importa – ainda com a cabeça repousada no ombro da Swan, Edward a segurou pela cintura, adentrando seus dedos pelo cós da bermuda jeans. – Nós podemos descobrir juntos. Mas, eu acho que você deveria parar de me chamar de "Cullen". "Edward" ficaria melhor, _neném_. Ou, se você preferir pode me chamar de gato, gostoso, lindo, lindão, amor, amorzinho... E todos aqueles apelidos toscos.

– Gato, gostoso, lindo e lindão? – virou o rosto para encará-lo, arrependendo-se em seguida. Estavam com as faces quase grudadas. Os grandes olhos verdes estavam encarando-a com um misto de emoções. Não perdendo tempo, Edward aprisionou com os dentes o lábio inferior de Isabella, chupando-o cadenciadamente e sem fechar os olhos em nenhum momento. Não era desconfortável beijar com os olhos abertos. – Você é mesmo um narcisista – quebrou o contato.

– Eu nunca disse que não sou – beijou-a na bochecha. – Você vai me convidar para desfrutar desse maravilhoso café da manhã com você?

– Preparei o suficiente para duas pessoas.

– E a segunda pessoa, no caso, seria eu? – tinha um sorriso na face do jovem apaixonado.

– Resposta correta, _bonitão_ – piscou os olhos para Edward. — Renée pediu para que eu fosse "cortês com o _seu_ convidado".

Após derramar o bacon e ovos em dois pratos separados, Edward colocou-os na mesa. Isabella buscou os talheres dentro da gaveta do armário. Distribuiu-as na beirada dos dois pratos, seguindo até a garrafa térmica e levando-a a mesa. As xícaras que estavam no topo do armário, foram pegas pelos longos braços do _seu namorado_.

– Obrigada – agradeceu, seguindo até a mesa.

– Você pode me agradecer de outra forma – enlaçou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a ficar na ponta dos pés para ficar mais alta. Curvando-se, Edward inclinou o corpo da menina para trás, enfiando o rosto entre os cabelos macios e pescoço da morena. Aspirando seu cheiro singular, viu-se embebedado pela fragrância de morangos em seus cabelos castanhos como avelã. – Você me deve um beijo de bom dia – mordeu-lhe o queixo, fazendo uma trilha até o canto dos seus lábios. – Eu vou beijá-la.

Bella abriu a boca para alegar que o café iria esfriar caso beijassem-se, mas seus lábios foram capturados de boa vontade pelos macios de Edward que os sugava com fúria, desejo e ardor. As mãos do rapaz apertavam-lhe a cintura e a outra subia em direção aos cabelos, retirando a fita que o prendia os fios e desfazendo o rabo de cavalo. Amava quando ela deixava os fios soltos, libertos. Isabella lhe correspondia com igual entusiasmo; agora sem ter em sua mente que ele a queria apenas por seu corpo. Ele já conhecia os seus segredos, seus demônios internos e mesmo assim ainda a queria com igual paixão de dias atrás onde, no sofá estofado da sala de estar, decidira lhe entregar a sua virtude.

As mãos tateavam-se em busca de algo a apalpar. Não havia nenhum mísero espaço entre eles, nem mesmo o oxigênio conseguia circular em meio aquela bolha impermeável. Aqueles dois jovens provaram a Newton que dois corpos poderiam, sim, ocupar o mesmo espaço. Nenhuma teoria científica seria suficientemente capaz de provar o contrário quando as sedentas línguas se encontravam com igual desejo e paixão. Porém, o oxigênio ficou escasso no pulmão de ambos e como consequência precisavam reestabelecer a respiração. Respirando ofegante, Isabella apoiava-se no ombro do _namorado_ para não cair. Suas pernas estavam bambas e seu coração acelerado. A fome sentida anteriormente fora esquecida ao ver-se perdida nos lábios de Edward.

– Vem, vamos comer – segurou a mão da _namorada_ guiando-os em direção à mesa. Sentou-se ao lado de Isabella.

Para Bella, era constrangedor alimentar-se sendo vítima da constante observação do garoto ao seu lado. Por isso, misturava a refeição com o garfo sem realmente comer nada do que tinha em seu prato. Ao contrário de Edward que havia finalizado e estapeado a barriga afirmando estar satisfeito.

– Dieta? – inquiriu ao perceber que ela mal havia tocado na comiga.

– Não estou com fome – mentiu.

– Você parecia faminta ao preparar – enrugou a testa, confuso.

– Certo, eu não consigo comer sendo observada. É constrangedor.

– Era isso? – fitou-a escandalizado. – Posso sair se você quiser – levantou-se.

– Não precisa! – exclamou, parando-o antes de ele alcançar a saída da cozinha. – Eu como alguma coisa mais tarde.

– Nada disso – segurou o pulso da garota. – Vá se alimentar. É o tempo que eu escovo os dentes. – Ao ter o braço da garota em seu domínio, Edward foi levado à conversa que tiveram na madrugada; sobre os cortes, principalmente.

Mesmo estando em casa, Edward notou que ela continuava usando os suéteres com a manga longa – para esconder as cicatrizes no braço, provavelmente. Observando o olhar de medo da menina, Edward tentou acalmá-la com os olhos, mas não obteve êxito. Ela parecia a ponto de entrar em lágrimas ao ter aquela parte exposta a outra pessoa que não fosse à mãe. Seus olhos castanhos imploravam sem som que ele não fosse curioso o suficiente para suspender a manga da blusa para olhar as infinitas cicatrizes.

– _Por favor... não_ – ela ciciou.

Edward continuou. Suspendeu lentamente o tecido que lhe cobria a pele, enrugando-o até deixar o braço pálido à exposição da luz.

Então, uma por uma ele as viu. Tinham tamanhos e formas diferentes em cada região do braço. Era mais evidente próxima a palma da mão; as marcas estendiam-se a quase metade do antebraço. Todas as marcas tinham uma coloração arroxeada e não havia nenhuma que denunciasse ser recente. Estendendo o braço da garota próximo ao seu rosto, ele beijou uma a uma as cicatrizes que manchavam a pele de sua amada. Queria através daquela demonstração, deixá-la ciente que faria de tudo para curar as suas feridas. Que um dia ela iria confiar plenamente nele. Que um dia ela seria capaz de novamente entregar o seu coração e, quem sabe, amá-lo de igual para igual.

**#**

* * *

**N/A: Edward sendo um completamente fofo. Bom, estamos divididas entre o amor e o ódio? Edward ganhando a confiança da Bella, mas deixando-a na escuridão sobre a aposta... isso não é uma boa combinação! **

**Sobre BOY ter apenas 13 capítulos, um aviso: a autora ainda não aprendeu matemática (principalmente em fic) e a história terá mais de 13 capítulos. Já escrevi o 12 e o 13 e ainda não cheguei ao clímax! O_O **

**Novamente quem comentar receberá um teaser com algum trecho do próximo capítulo, uma imagem e um gif do que acontecerá! o/ Tudo isso para recompensá-las da demora na postagem.**

**Se tudo der certo (e vocês colaborarem incentivando muuuuuuito essa autora) próxima postagem no dia 19/1**

**Bom, é isso. Perdão se eu me esqueci de enviar o spoiler a alguém... **

**Até breve!**

**Mil beijos, Annie.**


	12. XII: Momentos Como Esses

**Bom, amores! Aqui está o capítulo 12 (sendo postado na data combinada)! Antes de qualquer coisa, um aviso: fiz umas pequenas alterações na fanfic. Meditando muito sobre BOY, eu cheguei à conclusão de que 15 anos não casava com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Por exemplo, a Bella saber dirigir e estar no último ano do ensino médio. Então, para ficar menos confuso e com menos erros grotescos de concordância, a idade da Bella mudou para 18. Ou seja, Edward tem dezenove. Mil perdões por fazer uma alteração assim no meio da estória, mas é de suma importância!**

**Todo mundo recebeu o presentinho? (****Não consegui enviar teaser a MPR). **  


**Curtam o capítulo! 3**

* * *

**XII: Momentos Como Esses.**

**#**

Edward vira as abundantes marcas dos cortes cicatrizadas em seu pulso. Executadas em momentos de _pressão emocional_ onde não conseguia controlar-se até encontrar um alívio momentâneo — oferecido sempre ao machucar a pele com algum objeto cortante. Primeiramente começara os cortes por conta da _depressão_ após sentir-se usada e massacrada depois do ato atroz de Liam. Desde a infância, Isabella sempre fora uma garota que restringia os seus sentimentos; era levada por Renée a várias festas de outras crianças da região, porém, preferia sempre o isolamento ao convívio social com outras pessoas de sua idade.

No início da adolescência, abriu-se apenas para uma única pessoa: Liam. O deixara conhecer os seus sentimentos, as suas fraquezas; ele a conhecia como ela realmente era, por dentro. E ele a estilhaçou em mil pedaços diferentes, fê-la sentir-se como uma escória. Jurara nunca mais deixar outro rapaz entrar em sua vida tão profundamente.

Mas então, a redoma que a mantinha afastada de outras pessoas fora derrubada. Deixara-se simpatizar por Alice Cullen — mesmo que não fossem confidentes. E posteriormente com Rosalie Hale. Seu coração tão resguardado estava novamente voltando à vida. Seu causador era um garoto de cabelos revoltos e olhos esverdeados. Não estava apaixonada por Edward; mas fazê-lo seria tão fácil quanto respirar.

Estar envolvida romanticamente com alguém ainda estava sendo algo estrangeiro para Isabella. A ficha de que tinha aceitado ser a namorada de Edward Cullen não cairia tão facilmente. Em um momento daquela manhã de sábado ele precisou se afastar, seu celular estava vibrando com alguma mensagem exasperada de sua irmã Alice. Depois de despedir-se com um beijo em sua testa, a morena observou-o sumir de seu campo de visão. Correu rapidamente ao seu quarto para apertar Kenzy em seus braços, pois estava atormentada com as mudanças tão repentinas em sua vida.

— _O que eu faço, Kenzy?_

Em um momento ela está desesperada por voltar às aulas depois das férias. Na sequência está recebendo um ultimato de Jessica Stanley informando que o Cullen deseja ter um encontro. Em seguida ela está sendo arrastada a uma festa estúpida onde o rapaz em questão está declamando o seu amor obsessivo durante tantos anos escondido no platonismo. Quando pensa que está tudo se encaixando no eixo, sua virgindade é entregue ao garoto que diz conservar sentimentos como_... o amor._

Como se não bastasse tantas coisas acontecendo em uma velocidade inumana, aceitou o pedido de namoro de Edward Cullen! Sua parte pensante e racional estava lhe cobrando com vigor enquanto apertava o leãozinho em seus braços.

Onde estava todo aquele argumento de serem heterogêneos?

— Eu estou tão confusa, Kenzy — declarou à pelúcia que nada pode lhe oferecer em resposta. Grudou-se mais aos pelos artificiais do leãozinho, enquanto tentava reorganizar os fatos corriqueiros de sua nova e estranha _vida_.

**(...)**

— Você está com um sorriso idiota no rosto! — Alice acusou assim que o irmão saiu do Volvo.

— O quê? — replicou, estava distraído sobre os acontecimentos da manhã para prestar atenção à curiosidade da irmã.

— Por favor, Edward, diga-me que você não se aproveitou de Isabella enquanto ela dormia! — apontou seu nanico dedo. — Diga logo ou eu providenciarei uma tesoura para cortar as suas bolas.

— Eu não abusei de ninguém, Alice — revirou os olhos para o exagero da irmã. Apesar de ter aliviado a expressão assassina, não conteve o impulso de proteger a parte frontal de sua anatomia.

— E qual a razão de você ostentar esse sorriso idiota? — indagou outra vez, esperando por uma resposta satisfatória.

— _Bella_ — o nome dela deslizou apaixonado de seus lábios. — Você deveria dizer "olá" a sua cunhada. — Cullen correu em direção à escada que o levaria para dentro da mansão, deixando uma Alice Cullen com a boca escancarada em frente à casa, pois emoção nenhuma seria suficiente para descrever o seu espanto em saber que a filha do _falecido_ Chefe Swan aceitara namorar o idiota do seu irmão.

Correu o quanto suas curtas pernas e longos saltos lhe permitiam para alcançar o rapaz que entrara na casa e agora subia as escadas rumo ao seu quarto. Porém, aquela subida possuía mais degraus que a entrada, e tropeçaria nos saltos; precisava tirá-los.

— Edward! — gritou do início da escada, inclinando-se para baixo a fim de se ver livre dos sapatos. — Fique parado!

Edward estacou faltando dois degraus para atingir o primeiro andar. Encostou-se à parede enquanto aguardava a irmã findar a sua tarefa em livrar-se dos exagerados sapatos de saltos finos.

— Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso — sem nada para lhe impedir, correu todos os degraus, parando ao lado do irmão.

O arrastou pela mão em direção ao seu malcheiroso aposento e sentou-se na cama — depois de jogar todos os lençóis que cobria o colchão em direção ao cesto de roupa suja.

— Como você conseguiu _isso_? — seus olhos verdes brilhavam em expectativa.

— Eu não sou nenhuma menina fofoqueira, Alice — jogou-se na cama, colocando os braços por trás da cabeça. — Está fazendo perguntas a pessoa errada.

— Você está ameaçando Isabella?

— Ameaçando? — sentou-se apoiado nos cotovelos para encarar a irmã. — A ideia de Bella ter aceitado ser a minha namorada é tão bizarra ao ponto de parecer que eu a forcei?

— Ninguém nunca os viu juntos, Edward — Alice enumerou solícita. — Você nunca demonstrou interesse em Isabella...

— Nós conversamos em Port Angeles... — cortou-a. — Eu a pedi em namoro, mas ela recusou.

— E o que a fez mudar de ideia?

— Posso continuar?

— Claro. Prossiga.

— Renée ofereceu-me seu quarto de hospedes para eu passar a noite. Bella acordou e nós conversamos.

— Conversaram... _com a boca_? Do tipo em que ambos falavam? E que os dois estavam vestidos?

— Não, Alice, conversamos por telepatia — revirou os olhos. — Dialogamos como estamos fazendo agora. Com a diferença de que eu não estou apaixonado por você.

— Continue!

— Ela me contou sobre o seu passado... E depois ela me deu essa chance de ser a minha namorada.

— Você vai foder com tudo.

— Eu não vou — garantiu.

— Você vai — seus olhos eram tristes. — Bella não merece mais sofrimento, Edward. Ela te contou sobre... as cicatrizes?

— Eu vi todas elas — anuiu.

— Lembro-me de uma vez que fui até o hospital com o papai, para entender como era o seu trabalho. Nesse mesmo dia, Renée adentrou no hospital com a ajuda de Billy Black, carregando uma desacordada e ensanguentada Isabella. Ela estava muito pálida, eu fiquei horrorizada com a cena; acreditei que ela estava morta. O corte em seu pulso continuava jorrando _aquele_ sangue — Alice contorceu-se ao lembrar-se da cena. — Eu não sei o que houve em seguida. Papai chegou a cogitar uma tentativa de suicídio, mas pelas marcas no pulso e barriga, descobriu que ela se automutilava. Bella contou a você que quase perdeu o movimento de uma das mãos?

— Ela não me contou sobre isso...

— Você não pode magoá-la, Edward. Se você a ama... Ela não merece passar por aquilo novamente.

— Eu não vou magoá-la — soou como uma promessa, que ele fazia para si mesmo.

**(...)**

Distante de Forks, percorrendo em uma velocidade acima dos limites de trânsito, Jessica Stanley segurava apertado a jaqueta de couro de James. Despida de um capacete, ela sentia o vento açoitando os seus cabelos e um zumbido estranho adentrar seus ouvidos. Apoiando a cabeça no ombro do amigo, constatou que estavam ultrapassando os 90 km/h.

— Se isso for uma tentativa de suicídio, por favor, morra sozinho! — Jessica gritou.

Pelo espelho do retrovisor pôde reparar num sorriso de zombaria dirigido à sua pessoa. Para provocá-la, aumentou a velocidade. Praticamente voavam pela estrada deserta; as árvores das laterais passavam como um borrão.

— James! — Stanley gritou novamente, aproximando-se para morder seu ombro.

— Sua vadia! — reclamou, diminuindo a velocidade da motocicleta.

— Eu estou tonta, ok? — defendeu-se.

— Se você me morder novamente... juro que a jogo bem no meio da estrada, _Cadela_.

— Você não seria capaz de fazer uma deselegância dessas! É com esse comportamento que você pretende conquistar a doce, delicada e retardada Isabella?

— O que eu pretendo fazer ou não, no que diz respeito à _Bella_, não é assunto seu. Fique fora disso.

**(...)**

Edward chegou à sua casa exatamente duas horas após ir embora. Ele estava com outras roupas; uma camisa de linho e uma calça jeans.

— Já está pronta? — Cullen perguntou enquanto seguiam até o Volvo.

— Não pretendo ir para nenhum lugar — resmungou, parando a centímetros do carro.

— Está enganada — riu. — Vamos ao cinema.

— Eu não gosto de cinema.

— Mas os ingressos para o filme já foram comprados, Bella.

— Então você perderá o seu dinheiro — içou as sobrancelhas.

— Isso não é justo.

— Injusto é você querer me arrastar a um lugar que não me faz bem — cruzou os braços.

— Tudo bem, então nós podemos ir a uma pizzaria.

— E precisa ser em Port Angeles?

— A pizza daqui mais parece uma massa de modelar de tão dura.

— Não é tão ruim — deu de ombros. — Isso não é nenhuma desculpa para você dormir em minha casa, é?

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso até você lembrar — piscou.

— Duvido que você não pensou! — acusou.

— Você tem a minha palavra.

— E quem me garante que eu posso confiar em um Cullen?

— Eu já quebrei alguma promessa? — Bella fingiu pensar. — Não, e você sabe disso.

— Certo – Bella exalou o ar pela boca. — Nós estamos indo a uma _pizzaria_em Port Angeles porque, aparentemente, a _pizza_ da Sra. Clearwater é uma massa de modelar disfarçada. Nada de ser uma desculpa para fazer Renée oferecer moradia por uma noite?

— Exatamente – confirmou. — Ainda está cedo, então dá tempo de comer a pizza, perambular pela cidade e depois ainda passar em _Rialto Beach_.

— Rialto Beach? — Isabella repetiu. Edward balançou a cabeça, assentindo. — Isso é uma insanidade! Por que devemos ir à Port Angeles, e depois gastar quase duas horas seguindo para Rialto?

— Por que não há nenhum comércio decente em La Push.

— Então, saímos de Forks e seguiremos para Port Angeles. Depois, voltaremos para La Push e, por último, Forks? Continuo achando uma insanidade.

— Mas podemos passar mais tempo juntos — contestou.

— Isso é praticamente um sequestro!

— Eu não me incomodaria em sequestrá-la por uma noite — seu tom era malicioso.

— Não estou levando uma bolsa — avisou.

Abriu a porta do carona para que a namorada se acomodasse e fez a volta no carro para colocar-se no assento do motorista.

— Não precisa se preocupar — afirmou.

Isabella se acomodou mais ao banco do carona deitando a sua cabeça contra o vidro do Volvo. Em seu bolso, lembrou-se que trouxera o seu _ipod_. Erguendo o quadril, puxou o aparelho do bolso juntamente com os fones. Colocou-os no ouvido enquanto selecionava alguma música que havia em sua playlist formada há dois dias. Não havia músicas felizes ali, contudo. Selecionou _Because of You_, de Kelly Clarkson e a apagou. A letra que carregava tristeza em cada linha era como se contasse a história de sua vida.

— O que você tem aí? — perguntou Edward, curioso sobre o que a garota tanto mexia no ipod.

— Acho que nenhuma faz o seu estilo — argumentou Bella, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, One Direction ou The Wanted? — a voz de Edward estava divertida ao citar os _ídolos teen_.

— Não. Nada de cantores ou grupos adolescentes.

— Você é uma adolescente — lembrou-a.

— Mas eu não curto a música de nenhum deles.

— E o que você curte?

— Para adicionar ao seu Dossiê Bella Swan? — satirizou, revirando os olhos.

— Seria de grande ajuda saber que tipo de música você gosta — umedeceu os lábios. — E ainda preciso saber qual é o tamanho do seu sutiã.

— Nunca — Isabella silvou.

— Eu vou descobrir. Breve.

— Eu gosto de Celine Dion.

— Por causa de _Titanic_?

— Talvez. Você já prestou atenção à letra de _My Heart Will Go On_?

— Provavelmente eu estava entretido demais à cena em que ela é tocada no filme — a morena lança um olhar fumegante ao rapaz.

— A letra é melancólica. Embora_It's All Coming Back Me Now_ ganhe no quesito de letra triste.

— Nada de músicas felizes? — Edward perguntou cauteloso.

— Eu nunca tive motivos para gostar de ouvir músicas felizes. A letra sempre parecia estar zombando de mim. Mas... — corou ao encarar o ipod. — Eu encontrei uma música, ontem, que era bonita demais. Não é algo terrivelmente feliz, claro. Certo, é uma música animada.

— E que música seria essa?

— Christina Aguilera tem uma voz... Deus! A voz dela é simplesmente perfeita. O timbre dela é... Certo. A música é _Ven Comigo_, é em espanhol. Não conheço muito a língua.

— Não tem versão em inglês?

— Eu não procurei por uma — buscou na lista a música.

— Quero ouvir depois. Se deixou a _minha garota_ animada é porque é boa.

(...)

Em Port Angeles, eles caminharam pelas ruas da cidade com as mãos unidas. Parecia um casal comum, apaixonado. Bella ainda se sentia desconfortável com toda aquela mudança, mas aos poucos tentava se acostumar a agir como uma _namorada_. Não aprendera a ser carinhosa, e nem sabia fazê-lo a outra pessoa. Mas sempre buscava retribuir os afagos de Edward. Quando ele lhe beijava, correspondia com a mesma paixão.

Chegaram então a uma rua de paralelepípedos onde estava localizada a _pizzaria_; a fachada do lugar não era espalhafatosa e nem chamaria a atenção de quem não o conhecesse. A entrada era sem nenhum atrativo especial — além da escada de madeira, e tendo em ambas as laterais algumas flores aromatizando o ambiente. A porta de vidro era cheia com papéis de avisos sobre pagamentos até de festivais de música que aconteceria em breve. Adentraram o lugar, e em seu interior a mesma simplicidade; as cadeiras e mesas eram de madeira, havia alguns quadros de pintores desconhecidos enfeitando as paredes, lá no final um balcão onde duas mulheres conversavam entediadas.

Logo uma estava ao lado do casal, guiando-os até uma _sessão_ mais reservada. A mesa era propriamente para duas pessoas, e Edward sentou-se ao lado de Isabella. A encarava como um bobo apaixonado que era, sempre segurando as suas delicadas mãos e as levando em direção aos seus lábios para beijá-las. O rubor aparecer na bochecha da menina era algo que ela não obtinha controle.

— Eu ainda não estou acreditando que é real — agora ele tinha as suas grandes mãos em concha no rosto juvenil. Seus dedos afagam a sua bochecha e pescoço.

— Mas é real — não passou de um murmúrio. Pegando o namorado desprevenido, beliscou a pele nua de seu braço. — Viu? Não está dormindo.

Edward apenas sorriu com o ato da garota. Trouxe os seu rosto para mais próximo do seu, almejando beijá-la. Seu desejo por ela ainda continuava vivo; ele ainda a queria. Diminuiu a intensidade do beijo quando sentiu o incômodo em suas pernas como prova de sua excitação.

— Já volto — beijou-a na testa antes de sumir em direção aos banheiros.

A tensão que Isabella sentia se dissipou com a ausência do Cullen; respirou em alívio, finalmente, depois de mais de uma hora com a tensão permeando o seu corpo. Enquanto ele estava ausente, juntou os cabelos na mão e os jogou ao ombro esquerdo. Mesmo sentindo um frio onde estava descoberto, fitou as mãos sobre a perna.

_"Relaxe, relaxe, relaxe e relaxe", _repetia como um mantra.

Quando ele voltou parecia muito mais disposto a continuar a beijá-la embora comedido. Não avançava a língua para dentro de sua boca e nem gemia quando ela mordiscava minimamente o seu lábio.

A moça que os recepcionou voltou minutos depois trazendo consigo uma gigantesca pizza. Ao encarar a massa que era colocada no centro da mesa, Bella não evitou o choque. Era massa suficiente para umas quatro pessoas, no mínimo.

— Uau — exclamou encarando o pedaço que era colocado em seu prato.

— Eu não sei se você bebe vinho, Bella, por isso eu pedi que ela trouxesse Coca-Cola para nós.

— Coca parece boa para mim — pegou um pedaço, pronta para comer.

— Você parece assustada — riu estando com a boca cheia e mesmo sabendo que era falta de educação.

— Isso é... — apontou para a pizza, sem nenhuma definição suficiente boa para dar. — é simplesmente gigante.

Edward explodiu em gargalhadas.

— Eu sou um garoto em crescimento, Bella — fitou-a circunspeto. — Preciso me alimentar bem, muito bem.

— Você come muito... — engoliu o pedaço da pizza, limpando o canto da boca com guardanapo ao sujar com o queijo derretido. — Como você não é nenhum gordo?

— Essa pergunta vale um milhão de dólares — bebeu um pouco da Coca. — Não tenho tendência a engordar.

— Mas você é um membro assíduo da academia — deu de ombros, ao lembrar-se dos músculos definidos de seu braço ou então dos "gominhos" em seu abdômen.

— Uma vez ou outra. Sou preguiço para academia, mas, você sabe, eu jogo basquete às vezes...

— Claro... _o basquete_.

— Você precisa revogar a ordem que a impede de entrar na quadra, eu gostaria que você me assistisse jogar.

— Há uma ordem, realmente? — seus olhos pareciam dois discos perdidos no espaço.

— Depois que você quase matou _as bolas_ do professor, ele achou justo impedi-la de colocar os pés dentro da quadra.

— Como eu nunca soube disso? — perdeu rapidamente a fome. — Eu achei que estava apenas proibida de ir à quadra porque eu quebrei o nariz de Nora... e de mais alguns alunos.

— Também — colocou mais um pedaço da gigantesca pizza em seu prato. — Você é como uma ameaça de "guerra" — torceu os lábios.

— Eu perdi a fome — afastou o prato com sua quase intocada pizza.

Edward fez sinal para que a jovem atendente visse ao seu encontro, pedindo para que guardasse o restante da pizza em uma caixa, pois levaria de viagem. Chegaram ao local deserto onde Edward estacionara o Volvo e entraram. Isabella mantinha-se silenciosa desde que soubera da ordem de afastamento e não participou ativamente de mais nenhuma discussão. Estava frio em Port Angeles — mesmo sendo antes do meio-dia.

No conforto do Volvo, o rapaz colocou a pizza no banco de trás enquanto puxava Isabella para os seus braços, aninhando-a em seu peito como se ela fosse um bebê indefeso. Ela segurava forte em sua jaqueta que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Beijava a sua testa constantemente, balançando-os para frente e para trás. Bella conservava os seus olhos fechados, apreciando aquela sensação de segurança. E, querendo agradecê-lo de alguma forma, trouxe o seu rosto para cima, olhando-o com os orbes castanhos brilhantes cheios de pedidos e promessas. Ele se inclinou para juntar as bocas em um sôfrego e febril contato. Ainda sentada estranhamente sobre as pernas do Cullen, Bella tentava o máximo que podia imiscuir as suas inocentes mãos entre os cabelos emaranhados do rapaz. Quando precisou de oxigênio, afastou-se, distribuindo beijos por toda a pele do pescoço do garoto; as mãos inocentes agora tentavam desfazer-se da jaqueta pesada, quando uma mão lhe parou.

— O que você está fazendo? — era uma voz rouca, como o puro desejo nadando de cada sílaba.

— Tirando a sua roupa — corada suas bochechas estavam. Seus olhos jaziam fechados e os dedos parados no terceiro botão.

— Bella... — Edward tentou impedi-la, mas foi silenciado com um dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

— Eu quero — ela consentiu.

— Aqui, no carro? — seus pensamentos estavam turvos com o pensamento de fariam amor pela primeira vez.

Sem apostas. Apenas Edward e Isabella.

— Você não quer?

— É claro que eu quero, mas aqui é apertado e estamos numa via pública. Passam pessoas por aqui, embora esteja tudo deserto. Ou você pretende ser presa?

— Não, não posso ser presa — afastou-se um pouco, frustrada.

Edward a impediu pelo punho.

— Há um lugar... um _motel_ na verdade...

— Motel? — Bella o interrompeu, chocada.

— Vou entender se você não quiser ir... — acariciava a sua cintura. — Só que lá é mais seguro do que aqui.

— Eu não posso ir a um motel, Edward!

— Qual o problema em irmos a um motel, _neném_?

— Certo. — anuiu.

Vitorioso, Edward colocou Isabella sentada ao seu lado que, nervosa, pegara a caixa com a pizza e comera dois pedaços enquanto seguiam até o motel. Nunca em sua vida pensou que estaria indo ao lugar em que os casais se entregavam à luxúria. Quando o carro subiu uma rampa, soube que estavam entrando no antro do prazer. Ele parou o Volvo em frente a uma vidraça de um cubículo de azulejo em que o homem — um barbudo estranho — perguntava qual o tipo de quarto ele gostaria.

— _Apartamento Superior_ — ele parecia estar familiarizado com as opções do motel sem nome.

— Forma de pagamento?

— Cartão de crédito — buscou a carteira que estava dentro do porta-luvas. Entregou-o ao homem barbudo.

— Qual o período? — inquiriu novamente, digitando em seu computador.

— 4 horas — Isabella quase se engasgou com a própria saliva. Edward a encarou de soslaio.

— 80 dólares — apenas informou, pois o cartão já estava efetuando o pagamento. Entregou uma chave a Edward com o chaveiro de uma escultura de um casal despidos. — Garagem número 138, tenham uma boa diversão.

Edward arrancou com o carro seguindo o restante da rampa. Passou por várias garagens estacionando o Volvo ao encontrar a placa indicando ser o quarto 138. Bella estava nervosa; suas mãos além de trêmulas estavam frias como um cubo de gelo. Edward apertou algum botão no chaveiro, e a porta de aço se abriu automaticamente, fazendo com que ele adentrasse. Desligou o Volvo, apertando outra vez o botão para fechá-la. A porta branca logo à frente indicava que era a entrada para o pecado.

— Se você não quiser entrar nós vamos embora, ok? — ele virou seu rosto para encará-lo.

Ela respirou algumas vezes, em busca de coragem.

— Certo. Eu acho que já estou pronta.

**#**

* * *

**Hey, amores! Há algumas lacunas na história da Bella com o Liam e o que ele exatamente fez. Próxima postagem será um pequeno extra sobre isso. Apenas sobre esse passado da Bella. Quando o Liam chegou à casa da Bella o Charlie ainda era vivo. Charlie morreu meses depois que ele foi embora. Bella começou a se cortar por alívio por causa do Liam; para suicidar-se após a morte do pai. Ela perdeu duas pessoas que amava em um curto espaço de tempo.**

**O extra será postado no dia 22/1 e o capítulo treze no dia 25/1**

**Deixem comentários! Eles continuarão sendo presenteados com imagem, gif e teaser. Se alguém não quiser receber é só avisar ;)**

**(LEITORES SEM CADASTRO, POR FAVOR, DEIXEM O EMAIL!)**

**Mil beijos, Annie.**


	13. Cena Extra — Bella e Liam

**Olá, meus amores! Demorei a postar esse capítulo, mas ele está aqui. Em parte, é um breve resumo sobre a relação da Bella com o Liam. Como se conheceram, o namoro, a pressão e o rompimento. **

**No final, há um trecho do "diário de Bella Swan" que vocês terão um novo contato em breve! **

**Curtam o capítulo! :D**

* * *

**Cena Extra.**

**#**

Liam Nowland era o típico garoto-problema. O moleque conseguiu inserir-se em várias confusões escolares — desde a envolver-se com membros de uma gangue perigosa a pequenos furtos nas dependências do colégio. Tentada a enviar Liam a algum reformatório, Renée Swan oferecera-se a ceder moradia por um curto período de tempo em sua residência, em Forks. Numa cidade pequena e com poucos índices de criminalidade, as chances de o garoto deixar o passado para trás eram muitas. Agradecida com a oferta de sua amiga, Katherina enviou o filho a cidade norte-americana com a "desculpa" de que a sua estadia era por conta de "férias adiantadas".

A adaptação do rapaz obteve sucesso ao criar um laço de amizade com a filha de Renée, Isabella. O tempo passou-se e o que era uma simples amizade, tornou-se algo maior e mais sério: um namoro. Daqueles típicos da adolescência — assim era para Isabella. Porém, garotos como Liam queriam mais, sempre mais.

— Um _pint _de tequila não faz mal a ninguém, _Bellinha_ — o garoto provocou, apontando para o copo de vidro estendido em sua direção.

— Eu não bebo, Liam. — Tapou o nariz para evitar que o cheiro forte do álcool adentrasse as suas narinas.

— Apenas um gole — incentivou o garoto, passando propositalmente o copo próximo ao seu nariz. — Eu prometo que é gostoso. Você vai adorar!

— Se eu beber apenas um pouco, bem pouco — começou em uma voz estranha. — você vai me deixar em paz? E nunca mais me oferecerá mais nenhuma bebida?

— Eu prometo — sorriu de orelha a orelha com a aceitação, mesmo que gradualmente, de Isabella.

— Está bem — estendeu a mão para apanhar o copo. —, mas você nunca mais me obrigará a consumir nada ilegal, certo? Não temos vinte e um anos, e, por lei, somos proibidos de ingerir qualquer líquido com teor alcoolico.

O garoto revirou os olhos para a escolha rebuscada de palavras. Em sua opinião, ele acreditava que não carecia articular como se estivesse recitando os versos de um livro científico.

— E nunca mais me chame de Bellinha! — silvou antes de tomar das mãos de Liam o copo com tequila e sorver de um gole. Sentiu a garganta arder, como se uma brasa estivesse adentrando a sua boca. Mordeu o lábio para sufocar a queimação e sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem.

— É horrível! — disse quando encontrou a sua voz. — Nunca mais me faça beber isso, por favor! — Praticamente implorou em tom aflito.

Passaram-se mais algumas semanas desde a desastrosa tentativa de inserir bebidas alcoólicas na vida de Isabella. Não dera certo, pois a menina não tinha tolerância ao álcool vomitando tudo após três minutos no sanitário do segundo andar.

— Você já se apaixonou alguma vez, Liam? — Perguntou Bella enquanto observavam o nada. A rua central de Forks estava deserta àquele horário da noite.

— Eu estou apaixonado — os olhos de Liam estavam perdidos. Bella sentiu algo aquecer o seu coração. — A garota que _me prendeu_ é apenas... bom, ela é _boa _demais para mim.

— Uau — Bella engasgou-se com a própria saliva. — Ela sabe que você gosta dela?

Uma parte de si — aquela que ainda conservava aspirações infantis almejava que ele confessasse que o objeto de seu desejo e paixão era _ela_ e todos os seus defeitos.

— Ainda não. — Piscou um olho para Isabella, que abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. — Mas saberá em breve.

O breve de Liam era realmente breve. Duas semanas depois recebera o pedido de namoro do garoto que conservava uma paixão platônica. Bella sentiu-se exultante com o feito; era como descobrir-se apaixonada por um ator de Hollywood e ser correspondida, como _Rosalee _e_ Tad Hamilton_, no filme _Win A Date With Tad Hamilton_. Não que Nowland fosse alguma espécie de ator, mas no quesito de ser, para a adolescente, alguém inalcançável ao seu toque.

— Nós já estamos namorando há algumas semanas, Bella — iniciara Liam, acariciando gentilmente as madeixas castanhas da Swan. — Já está na hora de avançarmos o relacionamento.

Estavam na velha caminhonete da garota, em uma estrada deserta. De um lado havia apenas pinheiros, assim como o outro. À frente uma longa estrada que os levariam às proximidades da reserva.

— Do que você está falando, Liam? — replicou Bella, confusa.

— Estou falando de sexo, gracinha — acariciou o maxilar da morena.

— Eu... eu sou virgem — corou ao confessar. Idealizara entregar a sua virtude a alguém que amasse; gostava de Liam, mas não se sentia preparada para um passo tão grande no relacionamento quanto sexo.

— Sempre quis saber como era estar com uma virgem — aprisionou os lábios avermelhados entre os dentes.

— Liam! — acoimou o namorado, desferindo-lhe um tapa no ombro.

— Somos apenas nós dois, numa estrada deserta.

— Eu não vou perder a minha virgindade em um carro!

— Qual é, _Bellinha_!

— Não me chame assim — resmungou. — Você sabe que eu odeio. E não farei sexo. Não hoje. Espere mais um pouco, por favor.

Apesar de contrariado, Liam aceitou esperar que Isabella estivesse pronta para entregar-se a ele. O momento oportuno chegara uma certa vez. Estavam ambos pelados no chão do quarto que o rapaz dormia em sua casa. Era madrugada; Os pais provavelmente estavam adormecidos. Bella encontrava-se desconfortável com a dureza e umidade do piso de madeira, mas a cama poderia ranger e acordar Renée ou Charlie — e Liam queria desfrutar da experiência sexual com a namorada naquele instante. No chão ou dentro de um armário.

Quando se preparava para demarcá-la como sua, algo na mente da adolescente trabalhou e ela afastou Liam pelos ombros, fazendo-o cair sentado ao seu lado. Procurou o lençol para cobrir a sua nudez, e tentava desviar os olhos de uma parte excitada da anatomia do namorado.

— Eu não posso — evitara olhar para ele. — Meus pais dormem nesse mesmo corredor, eu não me sinto à vontade para trair a confiança deles. Eu não posso.

— Você vai me deixar assim? — o tom sempre ameno de Liam, agora era agressivo. — Porra, Bella!

— Sinto muito — enrolou o lençol ao redor do corpo, e escapou para fora do quarto do garoto, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível para não ser pega em flagrante.

Desde então, Liam estava mudado. Ele passara a beber e a fumar com mais frequência; não lhe dava mais atenção como antigamente e nem era o rapaz romântico e carinhoso que conhecera e se apaixonara. À noite adotou por hábito chorar debaixo do conforto do edredom, e abraçada à Kenzy tentava suturar a sua dor. Culpava-se de ser uma covarde e não ter se entregado ao rapaz; caso contrário, ele não estaria tão disperso.

— Ei, gracinha! — Liam gritou para chamar a atenção de Isabella. Ao lado dele havia uma garota ruiva, completamente desconhecida à Swan. Ele fez um gesto com a mão, chamando-a. Controlando a vontade de chorar, Bella atravessou o estacionamento da escola para ir até o namorado. — _Docinho_, quero que você conheça a minha nova amiga, Gia.

— Oi — humilhada, ela cumprimentou a ruiva que estava sob a posse do seu namorado. Seus olhos castanhos desceram em direção à mão pousada próxima ao traseiro de "Gia".

— Meu nome é Gianna — a ruiva apresentou-se. — Você também é amiga de Liam?

Antes que Bella pudesse abrir a boca para corrigir — que não era nenhuma amiga, mas sua namorada, Liam a interrompeu.

— _Bellinha_ é uma ótima amiga, não é, _docinho_?

— Eu preciso ir pra casa Liam, pode dizer por que me chamou?

— Só para apresentar Gianna a você — puxou um cigarro do bolso. — Estamos indo para La Push com umas amigas da Gia, quer vir junto?

— Não, obrigada — respondeu.

— Era o que eu imaginava — fingiu pesar. — Vamos, Gia — desferiu um tapa no traseiro da ruiva. — Nos vemos mais tarde, _docinho_.

Isabella acompanhou o namorado colocar os braços ao redor do ombro de Gianna enquanto a mesma puxava o seu rosto com brusquidão para atacar os seus lábios. Bella desviou o olhar para não presenciar mais da cena que era exposta gratuitamente.

Na noite daquele dia, ela adormeceu após passar algumas horas chorando a frustração para fora de si.

Por uma semana tentou evitar contato com Liam, mas no café da manhã era impossível ignorá-lo quando o tinha bem ao seu lado. Charlie, ainda vivo, era desconhecedor da natureza do relacionamento entre os dois jovens. E se soubesse, teria chutado o traseiro de Liam até Nova York.

— Eu não aguento mais essa cidade medíocre, Bella. — comentou. A fumaça do cigarro que ele tragava era de um odor insuportável. Bella mantinha a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, prendendo a respiração. — Estou acostumado com a agitação da cidade grande. Isso... — apontou a área ao redor. — está me sufocando aos poucos. Eu preciso de novas aventuras, sentir a adrenalina correndo solta em minhas veias.

Bella permaneceu quieta. Percebendo que estava dialogando sozinho, Liam descartou o maço do cigarro, virando-se até encontrar a namorada.

— O que você tem?

Olhou-o de soslaio, e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Liam sentou-se ao seu lado, virando-a até que a menina ficasse de frente para ele.

— Você está diferente, docinho. — tocou a testa dela com o dedo, afastando uma mecha da franja. — Eu acho que sei do que nós estamos precisando! — ergueu-se bruscamente.

Liam estava descontrolado, provavelmente drogado. Andando de um lado a outro, o rapaz tateava o bolso do jeans em busca de mais um cigarro. Xingou ao encontrar o bolso vazio.

— Nós vamos embora!

Erguendo-se do asfalto, em poucos segundos estava ao seu lado. Segurando-a na cintura, Liam riu enquanto afogava o rosto no regaço da morena para aspirar seu perfume.

— Eu digo ir embora de Forks. Fugir. Apenas eu e você. — explicou com a voz rouca. — O que você acha de embarcar nessa aventura comigo, gracinha?

— Não é uma boa ideia.

— Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia!

— Você não entende que eu não posso sair de Forks? E os meus estudos? Os meus pais?

— Vamos para a casa. Depois conversamos sobre isso. — Finalizou a conversa.

Pressionada, não durou muito para que Isabella cedesse ao convite de Liam em ir embora e deixar a família, os poucos amigos e o que era a sua "vida", para trás, em Forks, e viajar pelo país sem nenhum destino. Sem nenhuma fonte de sobrevivência, apenas para "curtir a juventude" como dois jovens rebeldes e inconsequentes. No dia marcado para "o início da liberdade" — como Liam salientava sempre que surgia alguma oportunidade —, estavam esperando que Gianna viesse os buscar com o carro dos pais. Com uma pequena mochila nas costas, com roupas suficientes para três dias, no máximo, Bella assistia o namorado conversar, abraçar e beijar a loira — Chloe —, que estava pendurada em seu ombro. Sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, Liam gargalhava estrondosamente ao ouvir o que a loira segredava.

Distribuindo o peso de um pé para o outro, vistoriando a área em que estavam com os olhos, Bella observou assustada a figura de Jessica Stanley passar do outro lado da pista. Havia uma distância entre as duas garotas, mas Bella ficou apreensiva que algum conhecido estava lhe vendo fugir. Sem dar nenhuma palavra de aviso a Liam, apertou a mochila em suas costas e correu o mais longe possível do conversível de Gianna que acabara de estacionar. À distância podia ouvir o chamado de Liam, mas ignorava o rapaz. As lágrimas já incidiam a sua face, e não demorou muito para que começasse a chover, misturando o pranto às gotas da chuva. Chegou a sua casa, e sem nenhuma palavra, foi de encontro ao pai que estava sentado no sofá assistindo o jornal local, abraçando-o forte e manchando a sua camisa azul-marinho com suas lágrimas. Acalmou-se apenas quando adormeceu.

Liam esteve distante da cidade por quase um mês completo. Preocupada, Renée sempre questionava a filha onde o garoto estava e quando voltaria, mas Bella não possuía respostas a nenhuma das perguntas. Tentou colocar a sua vida desorganizada de volta aos eixos, sempre evitando esbarrar com Jessica em algum canto da escola, fugindo de ser questionada sobre as suas razões em querer deixar a cidade. Quando o segundo mês se iniciou, Liam regressou à Forks. A face angelical do rapaz não mais existia; ao seu lado, como sempre, estava Gianna e Chloe. Metade do braço de Liam estava coberto por violentas tatuagens e ele parecia ser alguma espécie de terrorista com todo aquele ar sinistro sobre ele.

— _Bellinha_. — Liam disse o seu nome com ironia. — Essas são Gianna, que você já conhece, e Chloe.

Isabella engoliu em seco ao encarar as duas garotas que eram abraçadas por ele. Abaixou a cabeça e encarou os próprios sapatos; se continuasse a encará-lo de frente, desabaria.

— Você voltou? — conseguiu perguntar.

— Só para ver você — estalou um beijo para ela. — Estava com saudades do meu _docinho_ favorito.

— Isso é... bom. — mantinha a língua presa entre os dentes.

— Disponível para sair hoje à noite?

— Amanhã eu tenho prova — negou rapidamente. — Hoje eu preciso estudar. Muito. Álgebra.

— Uma pena.

Liam desfez-se do abraço, pedindo para que ambas se afastassem. Estavam sozinhos.

— Qual o seu propósito em voltar para Forks? Não era você quem odiava a cidade? Voltou por que Liam?

— Para mostrar que eu não preciso de você, _docinho _— segurou o maxilar de Bella, fazendo com que a cabeça da menina arcasse para trás. — Você me deixou na mão, Isabella. Nem ao menos deu a porra de uma explicação, apenas fugiu. Mas, até que foi bom. Você mesmo se autodescartou. Então, vim pessoalmente agradecê-la por isso.

(...)

_"Eu me corto porque me sinto bem. Sinto um alívio imediato; é como uma pessoa que está em chamas depois de receber um jato de água; alívio. Uma felicidade passageira; como saber que está em seus últimos dias de vida, mas recebe o amor de um pai, de uma mãe, um filho... de um amor. Eu me corto porque quero esquecer; quero fugir. Hoje eu o fiz pela primeira vez. Não ia realmente me machucar, porque sempre tive medo de agulhas, facas e aversão a sangue. Mas eu necessitava de alívio; como alguém que está no deserto por cem dias necessita de água. Eu não pensei muito bem no que estava fazendo, mas agi no desespero. Na segunda gaveta do banheiro de mamãe, ela guarda um canivete butterfly, que eu sei que pertence a papai. Não tentei no pulso porque temi a morte. Primeiro, foi a barriga. O ferimento ainda está doendo, mas eu posso suportar. Não dói como antes. É como ser cortada ao meio, sem direito a anestesias, e depois ser drogado com morfina. Machucar-me é a minha morfina. Aquele garoto, cujo nome começa com a letra "L", já está fora da cidade há exatos três dias. Ele me machucou, me feriu, deixou-me sangrando enquanto estava curtindo com aquelas duas garotas depravadas. Ele está feliz? Meu coração foi pisoteado por um exército de elefantes. Estou esmagada. Decepada. Destroçada. A lâmina brilhante está olhando para mim, eu estou a encarando. Meu propósito era fazer apenas uma vez, e depois nunca mais. Mas eu preciso, necessito sentir novamente aquela sensação de torpor. De que não existe preocupação para mim no mundo. Que não tenho um coração esmagado em meu peito e que o meu corpo não está ardendo em feridas. Quero novamente aquela sensação. Eu não posso resistir. Eu anseio por um alívio."_

_Diário de Bella Swan._

* * *

**N/A: Uau! D: Entenderam o relacionamento da Bella com o Liam? O que ele fez? Por que ela não consegue confiar no Edward? Por que ela demorou tanto tempo para aceitar o namoro? Por que ela ainda está "distante" mesmo tendo dito "sim"? E esse final? O que vocês acharam? Quero saber de tuuuuudo! Por favor, não sumam só porque é uma cena extra, tá? Já enviei o teaser do capítulo 13? O_O**

**Adicionem o group no facebook para ficarem atualizados sobre datas de update, mais teaser dos capítulos e outras coisinhas legais! Haha. Facebook (ponto) com (barra) groups/anniekfics (Substituam o nome pelo símbolo, ok?)**

**Hoje pela manhã eu fiz o "mapeamento" dos capítulos de BOY. Já sei quando a fanfic acabará. São mais 5 capítulos e um curto epílogo! Gente, eu estou simplesmente adorando o rumo que a fanfic tomará. Espero que vocês também gostem. Ainda teremos um momento de fofura antes da "explosão", mas preparem-se!**

**Capítulo 13 será postado no sábado 2/2, mas posso voltar antes a depender do incentivo (vulgo comentários). *-***

**Mil beijos, Annie.**


	14. XIV: Pequena Felicidade

**Boa leitura! ;)**

* * *

**XIV: Pequena Felicidade.**

**#**

Bella segurou a mão de Edward enquanto o seguia rumo à entrada do quarto de motel Em seu subconsciente se perguntava quantos casais de amantes passavam por ali todos os dias em busca da satisfação sexual. Sempre acreditara que motéis — em sua maioria — fossem lugares reservados aos amantes que, não podendo obter prazer em seu lar, pagava por um quarto onde pudesse libertar a sua imaginação. Todavia, ao chegar cada vez mais próxima à temida porta branca, sentia o peito quase sair por sua boca. Edward segurando a sua mão fazia círculos em sua palma com os dedos tentando, com o gesto, fazê-la mais calma sobre o lugar que iriam, em breve.

O ruivo estendeu a mão em direção à fechadura, passando o cartão magnético na porta e fazendo-a abrir automaticamente. Instantaneamente as suas narinas foram preenchidas com o mais sofisticado aroma de amêndoas. Ainda estando confusa sobre o que estava fazendo ali, deu um passo a frente.

O _"Apartamento Supremo"_ era algo maior que o _luxo_. Mesmo que o seu nome fosse... incomum; até mesmo deselegante. O piso era de uma madeira vermelha e brilhante, quase escorregadia. Um espaço grande que logo na parede da frente havia uma cama semelhante àquelas usadas em macas de hospital. Um balcão de mármore sustentava a TV de quarenta polegadas e o aparelho de som. Uma planta artificial fora montada próxima ao balcão e, ao lado da cama, notou uma cadeira de funções estrangeiras.

Bella tirou o grosso casaco para fora dos seus ombros, segurando-o na mão. Logo atrás Edward observava as reações da _namorada_ sobre o apartamento que escolhera. Enquanto Bella ia explorar o que havia após a porta francesa, o ruivo seguiu até a TV para saber qual era a programação. Se não desse certo, eles podiam assistir enquanto o tempo pago no motel circulava. Porém, arrependera-se ao encontrar quatro opções de filmes pornôs.

Do outro lado da porta francesa encontrou uma banheira, cadeiras para descanso e uma sauna. Bella tirou os sapatos e se sentou à margem da banheira, colocando apenas os seus pés dentro da água morna.

— Até que é um lugar bonito — Edward sentou-se ao seu lado, porém sem inserir qualquer parte do corpo à água. A parede que estava logo à frente era de pedras artificiais que as adornavam. Ali eles podiam observar o céu de Port Angeles, pois era uma área descoberta.

— Você já esteve aqui alguma vez? — Bella não o encarava, seus olhos estavam nos pés brincando com a água.

Ele estava logo atrás de si. As mãos estavam em contato com seus braços e ele afastou o cabelo de seu ombro para explorá-lo com a boca, sugando a pele macia e cheirosa que tinha a capacidade de deixá-lo zonzo entre o desejo e a sensatez. Tinha vontade de fazer tantas coisas com Isabella, ensinar-lhe as coisas que ele gostava e mostrar-lhe todas as vertentes do prazer; mas era constantemente lembrado de que as coisas com ela tinham que ser levadas com calma, para não assustá-la.

— Se eu já trouxe alguma garota aqui, é isso o que você quer saber?

Incapacitada de raciocinar coerentemente, Bella somente meneou a cabeça de modo afirmativo.

— A verdade? — deslizou a alça da camiseta. Beijando a pele nua de seu ombro. Pôde então perceber que ela possuía vários sinais marrons naquela região. Mordeu-lhe sensualmente a pele que acariciava com a boca. — Só uma ou duas. Mas nunca aqui. Você é especial, então merece o melhor.

— Então eu sou a primeira?

— A primeira e última — garantiu deslizando a outra alça da camiseta. Sentou-se com as pernas afastadas, trazendo Isabella para perto de seu peito, colando-os. Adentrou as mãos pela blusa da Swan, arrancando gemidos e arqueadas como resposta.

Primeiramente passeou as palmas por todo o abdômen liso da Swan, subindo em direção aos seios cobertos com um sutiã. Edward mudou-as em direção as costas, encontrando o fecho da peça íntima e abriu-o. Deslizou as alças do sutiã verde retirando-o mesmo ela estando com a blusa de alças. Atacou voluptuosamente o pescoço de Isabella, sendo cuidadoso para não deixar nenhuma marca em sua pele tão sensível. Adentrou novamente as mãos pelo tecido da blusa, seguindo o caminho em direção às mamas da adolescente. Fechou a sua palma sobre os delicados seios, apertando-os carinhosamente; rodeou com o polegar o mamilo forçando-o a ficar túmido e arrancando gemidos satisfeitos de Isabella. A menina colocou as suas mãos na perna do rapaz para não perder o equilíbrio e despencar em seus braços.

— Está gostando? — seus lábios estavam presos ao pescoço da garota, por isso a sua voz saíra abafada e rouca.

— _Sim._.. — murmurou torpe enquanto tinha os seus seios novamente amassados pelas mãos experientes e hábeis de Edward Cullen.

— Você as quer em outro lugar? — perguntou em uma voz sensual, fazendo menção a escorregá-la em direção ao cós da calça _jeans_.

— Como...? — forçou os olhos a se abrirem, observando a mãos do Cullen brincar com o cós do _jeans_.

— Aqui — abriu o primeiro botão da calça. Ela enrijeceu. — Relaxe, Bella — comandou em seu ouvido. Abriu o segundo botão e deslizou o zíper. — Eu preciso que você erga o quadril — ela obedeceu. Ele abaixou o jeans para fora do seu corpo, fazendo com que um emaranhado de tecido grosso estivesse apertando a perna da Swan. A morena deslizou a calça para longe de si.

Fechou os olhos para o que se sucederia na sequência. As mãos passeavam pelo abdômen, cintura, seios e pernas da garota, provando a sua aceitação. Os dedos dele roçaram o seu _Monte de Vênus_ e sentiu-a estremecer com o contado. Passou a palma por cima de sua intimidade coberta por uma calcinha de cor estrangeira.

Distraindo-a com mordiscadas em sua orelha, Edward afastou o tecido de algodão tendo os seus dedos em contato pela primeira vez com a intimidade de _sua Isabella. _A Swan praticamente engasgou e arregalou seus olhos ao senti-lo _lá_.

— _Shhhhhh _— murmurou em sua orelha. — Relaxe, você vai gostar.

E porque confiava cegamente em Edward Cullen, ela relaxou. Sentindo todas as vibrações em seu corpo sempre que seus dedos experientes passeavam por toda a sua intimidade — como se a conhecesse até de olhos fechados. Desfrutava de sensações que nunca foram lhe apresentadas — arqueava o corpo em busca de sempre mais _contato_. Via-se tendo a sua boca domada com exclamações e prantos em formas de gemidos em busca de algo que nem mesmo a menina inocente desconfiava. Quando ele inseriu um dedo em seu interior, não resistiu e gritou. Não de desconforto ou dor, mas porque era boa a sensação de ser preenchida. A adoração em seu interior fez com que curvasse a cabeça, apoiando-a ao ombro de Edward. De olhos fechados e a boca levemente aberta, ela era a definição do pecado. Recuando sempre que estava próximo a avançar, o rapaz forçou a entrada de um segundo dedo, tendo a sua perna cativa dos dedos de Isabella. Adorada, sentia-se como uma deusa sendo cultuada. Escrava da paixão desenfreada sentiu um formigamento oriundo na base da genitália, não suportando todo aquele misto de emoções, seus olhos tornaram-se lacrimosos à medida que algo desconhecido avançava com a força de um furacão assim como as investidas de seu adorador em sua intimidade prevaleciam a todo vigor. Arqueava o quadril em busca de algo, murmurava palavras e gemidos intercalados e, tão rápido como um raio numa madrugada chuvosa, tudo se acalmou ao sentir um alívio em seu ser. A testa estava completamente suada, seu peito subia e descia e a respiração era ofegante.

Quando se sentiu mais calma, perguntou em sua voz arfante:

— O que foi isso?

Sorrindo com a inocência de _sua garota_, Edward beijou-a atrás da orelha antes de responder: — Você acabou de ter um orgasmo.

(...)

O período de quatro horas fora cumprido com exaustão por parte do recém-casal de namorados. Depois de amá-la na banheira, Edward a carregou até a cama despida de um lençol para adorar mais uma vez o corpo de sua amada. Cada beijo trocado era como uma promessa, cada investida em seu interior era uma declaração de amor. Agora cônscio, _despejou-se_ na borracha do preservativo que era oferecido em grandes quantidades pelo motel. Não iria falhar novamente e colocar o sossego de ambos em risco com algo não planejado.

— Eu sou capaz de comer aquela pizza inteira — Isabella tinha o seu queixo apoiado no ombro de Edward. — Estou morrendo de fome! — argumentou percorrendo com o nariz o pescoço do _namorado_. — _Namorado_ — sussurrou bobamente como uma adolescente encantada.

— O que disse? — perguntou Edward, curioso.

— Nada. Você está ouvindo coisas — o rapaz pegou a caixa gigante da pizza e seguiu para o carro.

— O que vou contar a Renée para explicar o meu cabelo molhado? — pegou a sacola com o refrigerante para ajudá-lo com o peso.

— Não sei... que estava na praia... — abriu a porta do Volvo para que ela entrasse.

— Sim, ótimo argumento — rolou os olhos, enfiando-se dentro do veículo.

Edward acomodou-se ao banco do motorista, capturando uma fatia da pizza para comer.

— Quando voltaremos aqui? — perguntou malicioso, lembrando-se detalhadamente de quando estavam unidos de corpo e alma.

— Você só pensa em... _Sexo_? — murmurou envergonhada.

— Não, Bella. Você também ocupa uma grande porcentagem dos meus pensamentos.

— Seu platonismo... — encarou-o sob os cílios.

— Exatamente. Mas que agora é real. — murmurou em resposta.

Deitou a cabeça no vidro da janela, fazendo do seu braço um apoio. Fechou os olhos tendo seu imaginário invadido por lembranças nítidas de horas atrás quando estava jogada sobre o colchão estranho sendo adorada e tendo declarações de amor sussurradas ao pé do ouvido. Um sorriso idiota rasgava a sua face. Nunca imaginara que Edward pudesse ser tão... _gentil_.

— Você vai ficar com dor no pescoço — Cullen lembrou tocando em sua perna.

— Quero dormir — murmurou manhosa. — Parece que um trator passou cima de mim duzentas vezes.

Edward sorriu torto.

— Vem, pode encostar-se ao meu ombro, eu não mordo... _Se você não quiser._

— Quando chegarmos a Forks, por favor, me acorde.

— Okay, eu vou acordar a Bela Adormecida.

— Eu estou falando sério — apontou o dedo para ele.

— Eu também.

Bella bocejou sonolenta.

Encostou-se ao ombro do Cullen, segurando forte em sua cintura e bebendo de seu perfume másculo. Fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer. Quando acordou havia um pouco de sol no horizonte, e estavam em uma área onde havia muitas palmeiras e gramas.

— Já chegamos? — não conteve um bocejo.

— Estamos em La Push — avisou, tirando o cinto de segurança.

— La Push? Eu não aguento deixar meus olhos abertos — resmungou.

— É rápido, prometo — puxou-a para si, mordendo a ponta do seu nariz.

A praia da reserva Quileute àquele horário da tarde encontrava-se milagrosamente vazia. Apenas alguns surfistas que se arriscavam a surfar nas ondas do Pacífico. Em frente ao mar, Edward e Isabella se encontravam sentados lado a lado. Seu casaco estava abandonado dentro do Volvo, e a camiseta era fina o bastante para fazê-la tremer de frio. Notando o estado da adolescente ao seu lado, Edward retirou o próprio casaco e colocou-o sobre os ombros da amada que deitou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto os pés chutavam a areia. Permaneceram abraçados e curtindo o silêncio confortante entre eles por minutos a fio. O barulho das ondas encontrando as pedras soava como uma canção de ninar.

— Último ano da escola, Bela — começou Edward. As mãos do rapaz passeavam pelo joelho coberto da menina massageando o local. — Você já escolheu a universidade que vai estudar?

As cartas de aceitações nas universidades tinham chegado a alguns estudantes há uma semana.

— Eu não quero ficar longe de Renée ou deixá-la sozinha, mesmo ela tendo me garantido que não ficará sozinha. Tem o Billy, mas ele mora longe. Então eu pensei em Washington. E você?

A brisa gélida do mar atingiu o casal de adolescentes. Por estar próximo a Bella, Edward sentiu o corpo trêmulo da menina ao seu lado, e a puxou para um abraço com o intuito de esquentá-la. Beijando o topo da cabeça dela, respondeu:

— Provavelmente eu responderei a Princeton.

— Nova Jersey — refletiu. — Isso é uma loucura, Edward! — uma ruga de confusão formou-se na testa do rapaz. Bella apontou para ambos como se aquela fosse a resposta para todas as perguntas.

— Você está errada — replicou com firmeza. — Nós somos certos. Tão certo quanto 1+1 é igual a 2. Só você não entende isso.

— Eu quero ir embora, Edward — levantou-se sujando os pés com a areia.

Edward seguiu a namorada de volta ao carro. Seguiram para Forks em silêncio. Ao deixá-la em frente a sua casa, não recebeu um beijo de despedida muito menos palavras de carinho. Ela apenas lhe desejou "boa-noite" e escorregou para longe de si.

Ao chegar em casa, Renée estava na sala principal fazendo a leitura de uma revista com técnicas de bordado. Ergueu as vistas para a filha, e com um sorriso maternal interrogou-lhe:

— Você estava com Rosalie? — cansada, Bella apenas jogou-se no sofá. Precisava comunicar algo à mãe.

— Com Edward — respondeu.

Renée fechou a revista que lia, dando atenção a filha.

— Vocês dois têm saído bastante... Não sabia dessa sua amizade com o filho do Dr. Cullen.

— Mãe, eu preciso contar uma coisa a você. Mas você tem que prometer que não irá pirar.

— Você por acaso...

— Não. — negou. — Eu não estou fazendo mais _aquilo_, você sabe.

— Então o que você precisa me contar? — esperou paciente o que a filha lhe diria.

— Edward... ele meio que me pediu em namoro.

— "Meio" que a pediu em namoro? — havia uma ruga de confusão na face da mãe de Bella.

— Nós estamos namorando.

— Oh!, isso é realmente uma coisa maravilhosa! Por isso que vocês têm saído juntos? Eu fico tão feliz por você, meu amor.

— Mas, tem mais. — resmungou.

— Mais?

— Nós... fizemos sexo. Edward não usou... você sabe, proteção. Duas vezes.

— Isabella... — Renée suspirou antes de levantar-se. — Que irresponsabilidade!

* * *

**Obrigada por todos os comentários. Eu realmente amei ler todos eles. **  
**Sem previsão para o próximo capítulo. Mas eu aviso no meu group: facebook*.*com/groups/anniekfics/**  
**Bom a carnaval a todas! *-***  
**Beijos, beijos.**  
**Annie.**


	15. XV: Esperança Roubada

XIV: Esperança Roubada

#

Renée caminhava de um lado a outro da sala, com as mãos na cintura tentando ponderar todas as possibilidades. Bella estava sentada no sofá, encarando os próprios sapatos, envergonhada.

— Você irá a um ginecologista amanhã — disse por fim. — Eu não vou brigar com você, nem passar nenhum sermão. Já aconteceu, eu não posso fazer nada para impedir. Ah, Isabella... Reze para que você não esteja grávida!

Bella estremeceu ao ouvir a mãe discorrer sobre as grandiosas chances de estar grávida. _Não._ Era jovem demais para ser mãe e possuía muitos problemas para compartilhá-lo com uma gravidez na adolescência. Em qualquer caso, não seria suscetível a abortar caso realmente estivesse... grávida.

— E eu quero conversar com Edward — continuou. — Como vocês puderam ser tão irresponsáveis, pelo amor de Deus!

— Mãe...

— Isabella... — Renée sugou longas lufadas de oxigênio para acalmar-se, pois do contrário colocaria a filha sobre os joelhos enquanto lhe dava palmadas por ter tido um mau comportamento. — Vá dormir.

Obedecendo a ordem da mãe, Bella subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Ao chegar ao seu aconchego trouxe Kenzy aos seus braços para desmanchar-se em lágrimas enquanto lhe confidenciava que não podia estar grávida.

(...)

Edward ao chegar em casa, com um sorriso bobo em sua face, dirigiu-se rapidamente ao seu quarto. Ao deitar na cama, recordou-se da tarde com Isabella e os momentos de amor que compartilharam. Cada vez mais ele estava confiante de que ela retribuiria o seu amor em um prazo muito curto. Lembrou-se por míseros segundos da aposta, e estremeceu. Na escola, não poderiam dar bobeira e nem fazerem nada que denunciasse que eles estavam juntos romanticamente. James com certeza iria lhe questionar sobre o cumprimento da aposta, e como Emmett lhe alertou: não poderia esconder a verdade do "amigo" para sempre.

Assustou-se com suaves batidas na porta do quarto. Sentando-se adequadamente na cama, respondeu:

— Pode entrar.

Esme surgiu após alguns segundos. Ela trazia em suas mãos uma bandeja com alimentos.

— Trouxe para você, Edward — explicou. — Você esteve fora o dia inteiro, aliás, você não para em casa desde que dormiu na casa de Renée Swan.

— Eu estive aqui. Hoje. De manhã.

— Então está explicado — sorriu gentilmente.

— Você e essa menina, Isabella, estão... se acertando?

— Nós estamos namorando.

— Oh! Então você realmente conseguiu convencê-la? Eu fico feliz que essa sua obsessão por Isabella tenha saído do platonismo.

Cullen enrubesceu.

— Quando você a trará aqui em casa, oficialmente como a sua namorada?

— O que você acha de amanhã?

— Domingo? Parece perfeito. Estenda o convite a Renée...

— Primeiro eu tenho que conversar com Bella, mãe — disse. — Ela às vezes é arisca.

— Para se proteger. Principalmente de você, Edward.

— Você também sabe da história?

— Não mais do que você, eu tenho certeza. Mas convide-a para vir aqui amanhã. Eu ficarei feliz em ter a minha nora num almoço em família.

— Obrigado, mamãe.

No dia seguinte, assim que acordou, Edward seguiu em direção à casa de Isabella para fazer-lhe o convite sobre almoçar em sua casa. O que o rapaz tampouco sabia era que Renée estava justamente esperando a sua visita. Portanto, assim que às dez horas da manhã alguém bateu em sua porta, vislumbrando o visitante através do olho mágico na porta, ficou satisfeita ao descobrir que era Edward Cullen do outro lado.

— Bom dia, Edward — cumprimentou o garoto.

Com as mãos escondidas dentro do bolso da calça, o rapaz inseguro ficou em dúvida se deveria ou não entrar.

— Bom dia, Sra. Swan — respondeu com igual cordialidade.

— Entre — deu espaço para que o rapaz entrasse. — Não precisa ficar envergonhado.

Obedecendo, Edward deu um passo à frente. Renée fechou a porta e seguiu em direção ao sofá para sentar-se. Seguindo-a, Cullen sentou-se em frente à mãe de Bella.

— O que faz aqui tão cedo?

— Vim saber se Bella estava bem — limpou a garganta.

— Ela _ainda _está bem.

Edward não deixou o medo se esvair depois de ouvir aquele "ainda" tão pretensioso de Renée. Era como se ela soubesse de tudo, inclusive a aposta.

— Bella está acordada?

— Receio que a minha filha ainda dorme, Edward — objetou. — O que é bom, já que assim nós podemos conversar em particular.

— Há algo errado, Sra. Swan?

— Ontem, Edward, Isabella chegou aqui me contando uma novidade. Ela estava namorando um rapaz. Eu conheço a minha filha mais do que ela se conhece, Edward. Bella não daria essa chance a qualquer pessoa que ela não confiasse. Posso até mesmo arriscar que ela gosta de você.

— A senhora está equivocada...

— Não estou. Bella criou essa redoma ao seu redor onde não deixa ninguém entrar em seu mundinho, um invasor, eu quero dizer. Mas ela se abriu com você, o deixou entrar... Só que... — Renée abaixou as vistas para o tapete. — Bella não tem condições psicológicas para ser mãe.

— Isabella está... — o choque era perceptível na voz do garoto.

— Oh, não. Isso nós ainda vamos descobrir. Mas deixo aqui a minha observação do quanto vocês foram irresponsáveis quando transaram sem preservativos. A minha filha eu até entendo já que ela era virgem. Mas você, Edward?

— Não foi uma coisa planejada...

— Que pode gerar outra coisa ainda menos planejada.

— A senhora suspeita...

— Eu não sou médica para afirmar ou negar nada.

— Meu pai pode examinar Bella, eu não sei...

— Ah, Edward... — limpou a garganta. — Pode me responder uma última pergunta?

— Claro...

— Vocês dois fizeram _algo_ naquela noite em que dormiu aqui?

— Não! — expressou-se rapidamente. — Não aconteceu nada. Eu dou a minha palavra.

— Está bem — levantou-se do sofá. — Você já sabe onde é o quarto de Bella.

Desapareceu em uma saída que a levaria até a cozinha, deixando o rapaz refletindo. Subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto de Bella, ponderava em lhe contar sobre a aposta. Ela poderia ficar magoada, mas iria perdoá-lo em algum espaço de tempo. Girando a maçaneta do quarto da menina, enfiou a cabeça na fresta para observá-la dormindo. Parecia um anjo. Não poderia atormentar sua calmaria com os problemas que envolviam os dois.

Fechou a porta silenciosamente para não acordá-la, e seguiu até a cama da namorada para acordá-la.

Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, fitando apaixonadamente a sua face. Ousando levar os dedos em direção as bochechas da menina, assustou-se quando ela disse:

— O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

— Como descobriu que era eu?

— Esse seu perfume. É enjoado.

Riu. Bella apenas cobriu a boca com lençol, seu hálito matinal não seria agradável às narinas no namorado.

— Esme quer vê-la.

— Sua mãe? — replicou.

— Eu contei a ela que estamos namorando.

— Renée também sabe.

— Eu sei. Nós estávamos conversando agora a pouco.

— E sobre o que conversaram?

— Você e a minha mãe... Bella... me desculpe por...

— A culpa não é sua — silenciou-o.

— Claro é minha.

— De ambos.

— Meu pai pode examiná-la se você quiser. E também receitar alguma pílula anticoncepcional...

— Depois — afastou-se do namorado para escovar os dentes e pentear os cabelos.

Ao estar mais apresentável, seguiu o garoto até a mansão em que ele vivia. Carlisle e Esme ficaram felizes com a notícia de que eles estavam namorando.

— Eu não aguentava mais esse garoto suspirando pelos cantos da casa por uma certa garota chamada Isabella — Carlisle o entregou. Edward obviamente corou com o comentário do pai, que não era uma mentira.

— Pai — Edward limpou a garganta.

— Seu pai tem razão, Edward. Era Bella para lá, Bella para cá, a Bella fez isso, a Bella fez aquilo... era de faltar a paciência, eu admito.

— _"Oh, Bella, amor da minha vida, razão da minha existência, será que um dia eu serei mais além que seu inimigo?"_ Alice zombou do irmão.

Bella ouvia as histórias familiares com diversão. Após o almoço e ao dividirem uma deliciosa torta de maçã como sobremesa, Edward a levou de volta para casa. Despediram-se com um rápido beijo antes de Bella desaparecer no portão de casa.

No dia seguinte, as aulas voltariam. Precisavam achar uma forma de não atrair a atenção dos amigos para si enquanto estivesse com Bella.

(...)

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Edward já estava a sua espera para levá-la até a escola. Cumprimentaram-se com um beijo na boca, e como um cavalheiro abriu a porta do passageiro para que a sua _dama_ entrasse. No curto caminho da casa da Swan à escola, ficaram em silêncio. Quando estacionou em sua costumeira vaga, havia vários estudantes em torno dos carros no estacionamento, e como acontecia todos os dias, os pares de olhos viraram-se em sua direção. Porém, tiveram uma surpresa ao ver quem estava ao seu lado. Queixos estavam batendo no chão quando Edward segurou a mão de Bella e seguiram em direção à entrada da escola. Deixou-a em sua sala, beijando a sua testa.

Na aula, sentou-se sozinha, pois Rosalie desistiu das aulas de Política porque os horários coincidiam com os treinos das líderes de torcida — que ela conseguiu uma vaga no decorrer da semana anterior.

No horário do almoço, Edward veio buscá-la em sua sala e esperou no batente da porta enquanto a namorada entregava ao professor uma folha de papel com o teste.

— Teste surpresa? — perguntou ele.

— Não tão surpresa. Ele avisou que daria as aulas teóricas e na aula seguinte seria um teste. Eu lembrei disso, por isso não me dei mal.

— Minha garota é esperta — virou-a de frente para si, beijando seus lábios no corredor na frente de vários alunos... _Inclusive Jessica e James_.

— Mas que merda é aquela? — Jessica apontou o casal para James.

— Estou com a sensação de que Edward está nos enrolando, querida Jess.

— Filho de uma... — respirou fundo. — O que você acha, James?

— Que está na hora de uma donzela ter conhecimento da aposta. Ela é toda sua.

Emmett sentou-se à mesa do refeitório junto ao novo casal para não levantar suspeitas da aproximação e intimidade. Alice e seu namorado juntaram-se ao grupo alguns minutos depois. Conversaram bobagens até o sino tocar, e todos seguirem até a turma.

Daquela vez, Bella dispensou que o namorado a acompanhasse até a sua classe, sendo atendida sem precisar pedir pela segunda vez.

Caminhando pelos corredores da FHS enquanto seguia rumo a sua turma de história, Isabella teve o seu caminho interceptado por Jessica Stanley. A garota parecia uma assassina com aquela expressão, mas a Swan não demonstrou medo, enfrentando-a a altura.

— Nós precisamos ter uma conversinha, Swan.

— Não temos nada o que conversar, Stanley, então, por favor, pare de interceptar o meu caminho.

Afastou Jessica pelos ombros da estreita passagem, dando o primeiro passo para longe da cobra venenosa. Porém, a voz de Stanley lhe parou:

— Eu soube que você o Cullen estão fodendo.

Isabella queria deixar a garota falando sozinha, porém não conseguia arrastar seus pés para longe da peçonhenta.

— Alguém passou uma informação errada a você, Jessica... — tentou negar, sendo cortada no meio da frase.

— Não precisa mentir, Swan — deu seu riso de escarninho. — Todos nós sabemos que vocês estão fodendo. E você sabe por que nós sabemos? Porque seu querido Edward nos contou! — destilou seu veneno em forma de palavras. — Oh, e não posso me esquecer de um detalhe! Mas é claro que o Edward não fodeu você por vontade própria; nós o incitamos a isso. A comer você de todas as formas possíveis. Engraçado não é uma garota tão metida à ingênua, a certinha ao caralho a quatro, abrir as pernas após ouvir meia dúzia de declarações de amor. Você não é ingênua, Isabella. É patético. Você é patética.

O mundo de Isabella girou rapidamente como em uma montanha-russa. Os sons ao seu redor eram apenas ruídos que ela ouvia, mas não conseguia discernir o seu significado. Seus olhos ficaram nublados e era como tentar enxergar uma paisagem através de um vidro embaçado. Sua audição era como uma centena de abelhas zumbido ao pé de seu ouvido. Seus joelhos de repente não conseguiam mais sustentar o próprio peso. Cairia ao chão. Despencaria.

— Você está mentindo Jessica — não percebeu que falara. Estava fora de sua razão. Era como estar a um universo paralelo; uma segunda dimensão. Ela era a espectadora do filme que era a própria vida.

— É apenas a verdade, Isabella. Seu querido Edward participou de uma aposta em que ele deveria comer você. Claro que ele aceitou. Desafio fácil. Ou melhor, sem desafio. Meia dúzia de palavras, declarações de amor e você estava abrindo as pernas.

— Pare...

— Uma pena que isso foi longe demais. Uma pena, realmente. Volte às suas giletes, Bella. Tenho certeza que elas estão com saudades de você.

Jessica foi embora. Deixando-a no corredor deserto. Não teve forças para suportar o próprio peso e escorregou até despencar no chão. Trouxe os joelhos ao peito e chorou, soluçou e despejou para fora de si toda a sua frustração em ser novamente enganada, magoada, destroçada.

Ao longe pôde ouvir passos aproximarem da bola encolhida que era o seu corpo e um cheiro familiar atingir suas narinas quando ele a abraçou. Porém, não queria ser confortada. _Não por ele_. Queria distancia. Com os braços tentava desvencilhar-se da prisão de Edward, mas este a prendia ainda mais forte, impossibilitando a sua fuga.

— Me larga... — pedia entre soluços.

— Eu posso explicar... Apenas me dê uma chance para me explicar, é o que eu peço, imploro, por favor, _amor_.

Sentiu a bile no fundo da garganta quando ele a chamou de "amor". Queria vomitar. Porém, estava sufocada por ele e tudo dele.

— Me larga! — demandou mais alto. Os braços do Cullen cederam por uma fração de segundo, mas não por causa do pedido de Isabella, mas porque Alice tocou gentilmente o seu braço.

— Deixe-a ir, Edward.

Cullen a libertou. Tropeçando para longe de Edward, Bella procurou a sua distância. Encontrou Rosalie no meio do caminho e foi amparada pela nova amiga em direção ao banheiro feminino. Enquanto cruzavam os corredores, a Swan fungava baixo, evitando chamar atenção para o seu pranto.

Ao chegarem ao banheiro, desvencilhou-se do abraço de Rosalie e adentrou em uma das cabines do banheiro, onde chorou até seu pranto resumir-se apenas a gemidos, porque não havia mais lágrimas em seu ser.

Mesmo sabendo que o irmão era o culpado, Alice não o deixou sozinho. O abraçando gentilmente e sussurrando em seu ouvido para dar um tempo a Bella para digerir as informações. Pelo molhar em sua farda escolar, percebeu que, pela primeira vez em dezoito anos, seu irmão chorava.

E principalmente: por uma garota.

* * *

Meu Deus! Escrevi esse capítulo de madrugada e depois fiquei toda depressiva, sério, fazer a menina Bella sofrer não é legal, e o pior de tudo: o que está ruim sempre pode piorar! Sugaram todo doce dos capítulos anteriores, agora é a vez do drama. Eu sei, muita dó da Bella, do Edward e muito ódio da Jessica. Sobre uma possível gravidez: não digo nada! Mas não seria um filho que juntaria esses dois... É complicado. Gente, só mais dois capítulos para o fim de BOY! O_O

Ainda não estou preparada psicologicamente para me despedir dessa fic. T.T

Bom, continuem adicionando o group que estou colocando alguns teaser lá.

groups/anniekfics/

Beijos, beijos.

Annie


	16. XVI: Extrair a Dor

**Não é miragem! Aqui está o capítulo 15 de BOY um dia após ser atualizada. Mas depois dos lindos comentários a inspiração apareceu e eis a continuação! Por favor, tenham a mente aberta que eu avisei que era chegado o momento do drama, e avisei também no início que a Bella não lidaria muito bem depois de saber da aposta! E, preparem os lencinhos antes de ler, ok? Chorei por toda uma vida escrevendo esse capítulo. T.T**

**É isso. Tenham uma boa leitura!**

* * *

**Extrair a Dor.**

**#**

Bella está sentada em cima do vaso sanitário do banheiro feminino com os joelhos no peito, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços enquanto permanecia chorando. Seu corpo trêmulo quase convulsionava. Os gemidos baixos pararam por alguns segundos, para voltarem como gritos estrangulados. Um estranho que passasse por ali acreditaria que alguém estava sendo cruelmente torturado. E na verdade, alguém estava o sendo. Torturada pelas palavras venenosas de Jessica Stanley em estado de repetição em sua cabeça. Querendo afastar aquela voz de seus pensamentos, tapou os ouvidos com a mão, mas o som não era real. Era algo do seu imaginário.

_Aposta. Aposta. Aposta. Aposta. Aposta. Aposta. Aposta._

Não conseguia parar de repetir. _"Ele transou com você por causa de uma aposta"._

— Sai, sai, sai, sai da minha cabeça, por favor — viu-se implorando.

Como fora ingênua. Mas é claro que Edward não a amava de verdade, desde o começo _pressentia_ que havia algo estranho com a aproximação repentina do garoto, cercando-a em todos os lugares. Deixando-o entrar gradualmente em sua vida.

— Bella? — Rosalie a chamou.

Não conseguiu encontrar a própria voz para responder. Sentia um incômodo na garganta, uma queimação... era como se fosse vomitar. O estômago embrulhou quando se lembrou de quando entregou a sua virgindade a Edward, e não conseguiu controlar-se: levantou-se em um átimo do sanitário para despejar o seu café da manhã. Ajoelhada em frente ao vaso sanitário ela permaneceu. Até que ouviu vozes surgirem próximas ao banheiro feminino.

— Você não pode entrar aí, Edward! — reconheceu a voz de Alice.

— O diabo que eu não posso! — retrucou. Apertou o botão da descarga, e sentou-se novamente em cima do vaso. Ao ouvir a voz _dele_, não conteve o choro que havia findado.

— Bella? — ele a chamou. Algo em sua voz estava diferente. _Não._ Ele não sofria. — Por favor, fale comigo...

Mordeu a manga da camisa para abafar o seu choro.

— Por favor... — implorou novamente.

Do lado de fora, Alice estava parada com os ombros encostados no umbral da porta do banheiro para impedir a circulação ali dentro enquanto a situação não se resolvia. Tinha ouvido aos comentários começados por James sobre a aposta e seguira o irmão que correu para alcançar Bella e lhe explicar a sua versão daquela monstruosa e repulsiva história da aposta. Dizê-la que para ele o sexo que fizeram não fazia parte de uma estúpida aposta, que tudo o lhe disse era verdade... seu amor, a sua adoração. Que não era uma mentira como cada vez mais se espalhava ao redor de Forks High School.

— Edward — Rosalie tocou o ombro do irmão de Alice. — É melhor você deixar a Bella sozinha. Depois vocês conversam, fora da escola.

Mas Edward estava resoluto em falar com urgência com a menina. Deixando a loura no vácuo, seguiu até as cabines fechadas do vestiário feminino, abrindo uma a uma as portas para tentar encontrar a figura de Bella.

Encontrou uma única porta trancada. Ajoelhando-se no chão não se importando se o piso estava sujo e poderia sujar o seu jeans.

— Deixe-me falar com você, Bella — começou Edward. — Eu só preciso me explicar a você, meu amor. Eu não menti Bella, quando disse que a amava... — despenteou os cabelos com os dedos. — Essa pode ser a minha única verdade, mas eu amo você. Acredite em mim.

Alice e Rosalie deixaram o banheiro em silêncio.

— Por favor, fale comigo. Dê-me uma chance para explicar o que aconteceu. Aquela aposta... Ela nunca existiu, não para mim. Eu não sei o que James disse a você, mas era tudo mentira, você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu amo você. Eu amo você, Bella.

Dentro do cubículo, Bella tapava os ouvidos para não ouvir mais as mentiras de Edward Cullen.

— Eu vou quebrar essa porra de porta se você não abrir por vontade própria.

— Vá embora! Eu odeio você! — gritou um som abafado pela manga da jaqueta.

— Deixe-me falar com você, amor. Só um minuto. Eu amo você. Você não acredita em mim, mas é verdade. Eu amo você!

Desesperada para fugir das mentirosas promessas de Edward, Bella ergueu-se. Tropeçou até a porta que a mantinha afastada do rapaz. Abriu-a em um segundo. Edward estava ajoelhado e ele também chorava. Mas não deixou a sua atenção nele mais que dois minutos. Quando ele se levantou do chão acreditando que ela lhe daria uma chance para explicar, e tentou tocá-la, afastou-se como se ele possuísse uma doença transmissível apenas com o toque de peles.

Correu em direção à porta, mas ele lhe alcançou primeiro. Segurando-a pelo braço a puxou em sua direção. Debateu-se em seus fortes braços, e desviou a face quando ele tentou beijá-la. Pego de surpresa quando ela cuspiu em sua face, Cullen a largou. E ela se afastou.

_Talvez, para sempre._

(...)

Desde que seu filho tornou-se um rapazinho, não mais chorava. Sua irmã Alice sempre o ameaçando dizendo que "quem chora é mulherzinha" fez o garoto engolir o choro desde os doze anos. Mesmo quando caiu de sua motocicleta que ganhou aos dezesseis anos, ferindo os braços e joelhos, nenhuma lágrima deslizou por sua face. No entanto, aninhando-o como um bebê Esme tinha a sua camisa de cetim completamente molhada com as lágrimas silenciosas do filho.

— Você quer conversar sobre isso? Você e Bella pareciam tão felizes ontem, Edward. O que aconteceu?

— Eu estraguei tudo — respondeu.

— Você pode me contar desde o começo. Não estou entendendo. O que você fez de tão grave? Edward... você beijou outra garota em frente a filha de Renée?

— Nada disso — negou. — Lembra-se de James... e meus outros... "amigos" é o caralho! Aquele filho de uma puta!

— Controle seu linguajar, Edward.

— É tão vergonhoso admitir isso, mas nós fazíamos apostas para dormir com as garotas.

— Isso é tão cruel.

— Mas levávamos como uma brincadeira. Uma diversão que só fazemos na escola, antes da faculdade.

— Não deixa de ser cruel.

— Isso acontece há alguns anos. Três, para ser exato. Mas recentemente... Estávamos em Port Angeles e eu tinha que decidir a "minha garota".

— Quem você escolheu? — perguntou, cautelosa.

— Eu não escolhi. Escolheram para mim.

— E quem era a garota? — insistiu, rezando para não ouvir um "Bella".

— Bella.

— Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou Esme com os olhos tão grandes quanto uma bola de basquete.

— Eu não pude dizer "não". Mas, eu amo Isabella, mãe. De verdade. Não foi uma aposta... foi verdade.

— E ela descobriu?

— Da pior forma possível.

— E você por que você não contou?

— Eu fiquei com medo. Medo de perdê-la.

— Mas você a perdeu... de qualquer forma.

— Eu tentei conversar com ela, e ela disse que me odiava.

— Ela não te odeia, meu bebê. Odeia o fato de você ter _estado_ com ela por causa da aposta.

Edward adormeceu nos braços da mãe. No dia seguinte tentou ligar para o celular de Bella, até mesmo o telefone residencial, mas ninguém lhe atendia. Deixava mensagens na secretária eletrônica na esperança que ela fosse ouvir e, quem sabe, responder.

(...)

O cemitério onde o pai estava enterrado há alguns anos estava deveras silencioso — como acontecia frequentemente. Curiosamente as pessoas só lembravam-se dos seus entes queridos que partiram na data do ano que era dedicada a eles, e após a data simplesmente esqueciam. Bella era uma dessas a qual citava em pensamentos. Esteve no cemitério apenas no funeral e privava-se de uma segunda visita para não desmoronar diante da lápide de Charlie Swan. Seus pés pisavam em cima da grama recém-aparada da necrópole sem a comum presença de rosas brancas em suas mãos. A lápide do pai estava infestada com as folhas secas de uma árvore próxima.

Seus joelhos dobraram-se, ajoelhando em frente à lápide. Suas bochechas foram novamente umedecidas pelas lágrimas que evitou durante todo o caminho.

— Eu sinto a sua falta, papai — confessou para ninguém. — Você se foi e eu fiquei perdida. Eu não aguento mais.

Sua visita ao cemitério não durou muito tempo. Era o fim da tarde e em breve escureceria, e mesmo para uma garota cheia de demônios internos, tinha medo.

Despediu-se do túmulo do pai e regressou para casa. Ao chegar lá, buscou em uma caixa amontoada na dispensa por seu diário. Sentou-se na cama para em palavras externar a dor que sentia.

_"Diário... eu nunca pensei que voltaria a escrever novamente alguma linha nesse caderno tão velho, empoeirado e com páginas roídas",_ uma pausa. Uma lágrima escorre do rosto de Isabella até pingar no centro da folha velha. _"É tão... tão... tão... sofredor estar viva. Eu não posso confiar em ninguém."_ Riscou a frase, reescrevendo-a. _"Eu não quero mais confiar em ninguém. Mas, como confiar se todas às pessoas que eu depositei a minha esperança apunhalaram-me pelas costas? Estar viva é sofrer? Se decepcionar? Eu não quero viver então. Pela primeira vez eu acreditei que era amada, sabe. Eu acreditei, mesmo que demonstrasse não acreditar, mas eu acreditei. Me importei. Vibrei por dentro... mas era tudo um jogo. Peças de um jogo bem elaborado. Por que os garotos são calculistas? Eu entreguei o meu bem mais precioso a ele: a minha virgindade, a minha esperança, a minha confiança e mesmo que ele não soubesse... eu entreguei o meu coração. Porque eu acreditei nele; em todas as palavras. Em tudo. Para quê?" _Mais uma pausa. Bella vira a folha do diário, retornando a escrita._ "Renée tem que me perdoar. Mamãe, se você encontrar esse diário, por favor, me perdoe. Mas eu não aguento mais. E se acontecer algo... eu amo você. Você é a única que nunca me decepcionou."_

Não suportava mais a sensação de ter uma adaga enfiada em seu peito enquanto sangrava violentamente. Precisa de um alívio, nem que fosse o momentâneo. A voz de Jessica Stanley novamente ecoou em seus pensamentos: _"volte às suas giletes"_ e ela parou no meio do caminho, em frente à porta do banheiro. Recuou um passo enquanto pensava se magoaria a mãe tão profundamente ao novamente se cortar depois dos anos que não praticava a automutilação.

Mas, respirando fundo, continuou o percurso até o banheiro que ficava no quarto da mãe. Cada passo no piso era como pisar em um campo minado, esperava a todo segundo que uma bomba fosse se explodir abaixo dos seus pés. Fitou a maçaneta, e esticou a mão para girá-la, entrando no banheiro. Mirou o próprio reflexo e assustou-se com a sua feição. Parecia que tinha levado uma surra por isso o rosto inchado, e os olhos estavam opacos, sem vida.

A gaveta estava a poucos centímetros de distância, e abriu-a cautelosamente. Dentro de uma caixa encontrou o canivete _butterfly _que sabia que a mãe escondia ali dentro. Fitou o material metálico, sentindo uma sensação desconhecida tomar o seu corpo e preencher as suas veias com a adrenalina de ter aquele material perfurador machucando a sua pele. Era quase insano.

— Me perdoe, mamãe.

E então, deixando a mão esquerda fechada e apertando os dedos, as artérias do pulso ficaram em evidência. Não pensou se poderia morrer ao cortar algumas delas, ou ficar sem o movimento da palma. Apenas bem lentamente perfurou a pele com o material. A fenda abriu-se e o próprio sangue tão vermelho e brilhante escorria por seu braço, deslizando por seus dedos até pingarem na pia e serem levadas pelas águas da torneira aberta para o ralo. Não sentiu ao dor ao aprofundar mais o corte. A endorfina corria solta. Ela seria capaz de pular, sorrir até mesmo esquecer que a sua vida era uma completa merda. O primeiro corte não foi suficiente, abrindo uma segunda fenda. Porém, o inesperado aconteceu. A ruptura de uma artéria ocorreu. E Bella despencou no azulejo do banheiro com o canivete em sua mão enquanto a abertura feita no braço permanecia a manar o seu sangue. Talvez a sua vida.

**Dias depois.**

Não se lembrava do que tinha lhe acontecido. Apenas que passara alguns dias no hospital, sedada, por causa do seu descontrole emocional. Quando despertou a primeira vez estava em um quarto típico de hospital, e Renée sentada no sofá-cama em frente ao leito lendo a Bíblia. No dia seguinte, ela teve alta no hospital. Apoiada nos ombros da mãe, elas seguiram até um carro parado no estacionamento do hospital. Quando acordou novamente, após algumas horas, Bella _continuava_ no carro do desconhecido, sentada ao lado da mãe. Seu destino ainda era incógnito. Não sabia por quanto tempo esteve desacordada. Tentou erguer a mão para afastar um fio de cabelo que estava incidindo em seus olhos, mas não conseguiu erguer a palma esquerda. Entrou em desespero quando depois de várias tentativas de erguê-la ela continuava imóvel. A atadura ainda estava cingida no local que se lembrava de ter ferido com o canivete butterfly. Com a mão direita livre, tocou-a e não sentiu nada, absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo quando beliscou a pele nua. Sem perceber estava chorando.

— Mãe! — gritou a Renée que estava adormecida ao seu lado.

Assustada com o exclamar da filha, despertou da soneca depois de passar longas noites em aflição com o desacordar de Isabella. Aninhou-a contra o seu peito, murmurando palavras doces em seu ouvido.

Bella percebeu então que estavam em movimento. Tão concentrada por não sentir a sua mão esquerda, não reconheceu quem dirigia o carro. Billy Black, amigo de longa data da família.

— Eu não consigo... — não conseguiu completar a frase porque as palavras foram engolidas pelo gemido de dor ao tomar consciência que tinha perdido o movimento da mão esquerda quando se cortou há... Não sabia quantos dias tinham desde que se feriu.

— Não é para sempre, mamãe promete, meu amor.

— Me perdoe, mamãe... por tudo — sentiu a mãe apertá-la forte enquanto as suas lágrimas misturavam-se as dela. O quebrar em seu peito apenas aumentou por ver a mãe sempre tão inabalável chorar, e por sua culpa. Renée fez-se de forte quanto o pai foi vítima da fatalidade em serviço, engolindo as suas lágrimas para passar força à sua criança.

— Oh, amor — beijou amorosamente o topo de sua cabeça. — Eu nunca poderia culpá-la, por nada.

— Estou me sentindo culpada. Eu só queria... Ah, mamãe, é tão difícil explicar as minhas motivações, e eu sei que se contar apenas a deixarei triste. Você se importa com o meu silêncio?

— Seu terapeuta não lhe ensinou que procurar alívio na automutilação não é o caminho, amor? Eu fiquei tão preocupada em tê-la perdido para sempre. Bella, anjinho, você é tudo o que me sobrou. Eu não tenho mais o seu pai, o que seria de mim sem o meu bebê?

— Sinto muito.

Renée fungou.

— O gentil médico que cuidou de você enquanto você estava sedada... Eu pedi a ele para saber se... aquela sua imprudência causou alguma consequência.

— E qual o resultado? — Já não estava mais se importando se estava doente ou grávida de um filho... _dele_. Não conhecia o histórico sexual de Edward; apenas em mente que as mulheres que ele dormira eram superiores ao número que seus dedos seriam capazes de contar.

— O rapaz não tinha nenhuma _enfermidade_ que pudesse ser transmitida pelo sexo. — ela disse. — Mas, quanto a uma suspeita gravidez... — Renée fez uma pausa para sugar o oxigênio. — Quanto a você estar grávida, Bella...

— Diga logo, mamãe! Há um bebê... — engoliu em seco como se uma centena de pedras estivesse atravessando a sua garganta.

— Isso nós só vamos descobrir quando chegarmos. O gentil rapaz disse que estava tudo muito recente, e que temos que esperar mais umas semanas. Duas, ao certo, para você fazer um exame de sangue.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Nova Jersey, amor. Precisamos respirar um ar que não seja o de Forks. Será bom para nós. Enquanto você... eu já conversei com o diretor, ele concordou que enviará as suas avaliações para você não ficar sem nota.

— Estamos partindo?

— Estamos recomeçando.

**#**

* * *

**Por favor, não queiram me jogar em uma fogueira! JDKJSJDOA**

**Antes que surjam dúvidas:**

**- A fic terá um final feliz;**

**- Bella não ficará sem o movimento da mão para sempre;**

**- Um filho não juntará os dois;**

**- Sim, o próximo é o último capítulo;**

**- Sim, vamos ter uma passagem de tempo;**

**- Sim, foi muito triste, chorei pra caramba escrevendo, mas sou uma dramática de carteirinha, fazer o quê! *-***

**- Último capítulo virá no sábado, mas deixem comentários 3**

**- E sim, haverá um curto epílogo!**

**Mais dúvidas, perguntem na review! Adicionem o group no facebook: groups/anniekfics/**

**Volto em breve!**

**Beijos,**

**A.**


	17. XVII: Os Nossos Erros e o Nosso Destino

**Oie, meus amores! Não consegui tempo/inspiração para escrever esse capítulo em dois dias, por isso o atraso de uma semana! Ainda não estou preparada psicologicamente para dar um adeus a BOY, afinal foram 8 meses escrevendo-a e a gente acaba se apegando a história e aos personagens. Mas infelizmente tudo tem um começo, meio e fim; e BOY está chegando ao seu final. Tentei não deixar o capítulo muito dramático; está bem leve em comparação ao anterior. E por mais que estejamos odiando o Edward até a alma, ele também merece perdão. Claro que não será possível para a Bella perdoá-lo no ponto em que estamos por isso... É melhor deixá-las com o capítulo. Voltamos a conversar na nota final.**

**Que todos tenham uma penúltima divertida leitura! :3**

* * *

**XVII: Os Nossos Erros e o Nosso Destino**

* * *

**~.~**

Amar você foi fácil...

_...e ser verdadeiro foi difícil._

_~.~_

Bella estava quase beirando a impaciência enquanto aguardava Renée retornar do posto de saúde, com um _papel_ que definiria completamente o seu futuro. Nunca se imaginou grávida antes de concluir o ensino médio; na verdade nunca idealizou uma gravidez em momento algum da sua vida, pois nunca criara nenhuma perspectiva de vida. Isabella não era o tipo de garota interessante como às outras da escola; não era autoconfiante e não acreditava que um rapaz pudesse desenvolver sentimentos por alguém tão simples e comum como _ela_. Sem nenhum atrativo físico ou algo que chamasse a atenção dos rapazes. Alguém como Rosalie, ela pensou. Porém, naquele instante enquanto estava sozinha — tendo a companhia apenas de alguns filhotes de cachorrinhos da vizinha que atravessaram a cerca que dividia os jardins, e corriam e rolavam na grama há alguns metros de distância —, ela avaliava essa possibilidade.

Isabella definitivamente não se sentia como uma grávida; continuava normal e a ausência de menstruação não era tão alarmante, visto que nunca teve um ciclo regular. O caderno de desenho com os primeiros rabiscos estava jogado na cadeira ao lado; não se sentia inspirada para desenhar mesmo que a tarefa lhe fizesse bem. Tão distraída em seus pensamentos não percebeu que a mãe estava se aproximando, e tendo em mãos o que decidiria a sua vida. Se estivesse mesmo grávida, teria que retornar à Forks e deixar Edward ciente de seu estado. Afinal de contas o principal responsável daquele ato inconsequente era _ele_.

— Novamente submersa nesse seu mundinho particular, anjinho?

Assustou-se com a chegada da mãe; Renée assentou-se na cadeira ao lado da sua e pôs o caderno de desenho sobre as pernas. Não havia passado despercebido a Bella que a mãe passara a adotar apelidos carinhosos após o _ocorrido_: "filhinha", "anjinho", "bebê" eram alguns deles; e justamente aquele cuidado da mãe que a mantinha firme para não derrapar novamente na autoflagelação. Ainda que fosse difícil, mas ela estava se esforçando para continuar o seu tratamento. Uma vez que não podia usar a mão esquerda, encontrava-se quase incapacitada aos cortes. Mesmo que certa vez o pensamento de ferir a perna ou a barriga tivesse surgido, afastou-as rapidamente ao concentrar-se nos desenhos.

— Eu estava pensando no amanhã — objetou sinceramente. Em cima do caderno de desenho estava o seu futuro.

— E o que você via nele?

— Não cheguei tão além... só o que eu faria caso o resultado seja positivo.

— Independente de positivo ou negativo você tem escolhas, sabe disso.

— Eu não me transformaria em uma assassina matando... _um bebê_. Ele não teria culpa se a mãe era uma burra que acreditou nas mentiras de um "colecionador"; muito menos se um pai era um idiota!

— Você nunca me contou direito a história.

— Não há o que contar, mamãe. E não me faz bem lembrar o que aconteceu.

— Está bem. Eu não quero pressioná-la, mas acima de tudo eu sou a sua amiga.

— Eu sei, mamãe. Mas eu não quero vê-lo... nunca mais.

— Você terá que repensar sobre isso caso estiver grávida.

— Eu estou grávida? — o coração de Bella estava batendo freneticamente no peito com o prenúncio de uma gravidez.

— Você _não_ está grávida — Renée informou abrindo o envelope para estender a folha com o resultado para a filha. — Deu negativo.

A menina sentiu-se aliviada após a mãe lhe entregar o resultado que fora buscar no laboratório próximo; horas atrás. Bella estava sentada confortavelmente em uma cadeira de vime na varanda da casa alugada apreciando o sol da tarde de quinta-feira. Duas semanas depois de sua partida de Forks. Incrivelmente ela se sentia feliz em estar longe da minúscula cidade, das decepções ali vividas e as pessoas de línguas venenosas que cruzou o seu caminho em quase duas décadas morando _ali._

Principalmente conseguia por seus pensamentos em ordem e com as aulas de desenho distraía a mente de pensar em um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de bronze. Limitava seu pensamento a ele quando ponderava as possibilidades de uma futura gravidez — que estava completamente extinta naquele momento. Iria à faculdade em alguns meses — porque combinou com a mãe que gostaria de ser como os outros estudantes que frequentavam a escola até o último dia. Discando para a escola de Forks, Renée explicou a situação ao diretor e este lhe informou que um conhecido seu regia uma escola secundária em Nova Jersey. Bella começaria a frequentar os últimos seis meses de aulas na próxima segunda-feira.

Em Forks poucos sabiam que Renée e Isabella haviam partido. Sem deixar nenhum endereço do destino ou telefone para contato, elas estavam incomunicáveis a qualquer cidadão do condado. Nem gostaria que as encontrassem. Um dia após o ocorrido — em Forks High School — todos estavam sabendo da aposta que fora espalhada a todos os cantos do colégio por James e Jessica. Alguns companheiros de basquete de Edward ao cruzarem o seu caminho lhe paravam a fim de saber mais detalhes sobre a aposta.

— Então você _comeu _a sonsa da Swan? — Não ficou surpreso ao encontrar James; ele passava uma bola de basquete de uma mão à outra. — De algum modo todo mundo ia saber, Edward.

Edward não tinha "sangue de barata" para ouvir as provocações de James e permanecer em silêncio. Já bastava ser recusado por Isabella que não lhe dava nenhuma chance para se explicar e lhe contar a sua versão daquela história fodida que a cada minuto ganhava uma nota mentirosa.

Agindo tão somente por impulso, apenas percebeu que desferiu um soco contra a face de James quando este quase perdeu o equilíbrio, dando dois passos para trás. Acariciando o canto dos lábios e notando um filete de sangue no dedo, devolveu o golpe. A sequência de socos que se sucedeu pegou James de surpresa. Dando assim a vantagem a Edward para vencê-lo.

Com o aviso sobre a briga que acontecia no corredor próximo ao vestiário masculino, formou-se um círculo para assistir a confusão, mas ninguém apartava os dois garotos que se socavam e chutavam-se simultaneamente. Apenas Emmett e Andrew conseguiram separar a briga; Edward foi levado pelo irmão para casa, pois caso ficasse mais um minuto na escola seria capaz de matar o estudante que se encontrava no corredor da escola, desacordado e com a face banhada com o próprio sangue. No caminho para casa, Emmett não passou um sermão a Edward porque aquilo não iria resolver; não quando o "leite já havia sido derramado".

Esme Cullen lia uma revista quando a porta foi aberta e por ela passava um Edward sendo amparado por Emmett.

— Que diabo aconteceu com você, Edward?

— Briguei com um filho da puta, na escola.

— Brigar como um desvairado não o fará ter Isabella de volta.

— A minha vontade era de matá-lo! — exclamou ainda nervoso. Andando de um lado a outro, o garoto bagunçava o cabelo com os dedos.

— E ser preso? Edward, não seja tão irresponsável! — a mãe lhe repreendeu novamente. Iria rebater, mas calou-se ao perceber a sua falha. Jogou-se no sofá para tentar acalmar-se um pouco.

A tormenta de Edward não teve fim quando soube o que havia ocorrido com Isabella. Podia perceber o olhar de decepção dos pais e irmãos ao saber que Bella estava hospitalizada por ter voltado a se cortar. Tentou visitá-la no hospital, mas Renée impediu a sua entrada. Ficou de longe recebendo as migalhas das informações que o pai lhe dava de hora em hora. Do corredor ele podia ouvir os gritos estrangulados da menina quando estava acordada e a movimentação das enfermeiras em direção ao seu quarto para sedá-la.

— Ela perdeu o movimento de uma mão — o pai lhe disse com pesar.

A barba de uma semana estava incomodando Edward, mas o rapaz nada fez para mudar a sua situação. Higienizava-se no banheiro do hospital e trocava de roupa quando a mãe lhe trazia. Estava mais magro por renunciar enfaticamente uma ida até a lanchonete para se alimentar. Indiretamente ele se sentia culpado embora o pai o incitasse a não se sentir daquela forma. Não era culpa de Edward se Isabella havia retrocedido em seu tratamento contra a automutilação e ainda mais: não era culpa do filho que ela tinha perdido os movimentos da mão esquerda.

— Não é para sempre, filho — tocou gentilmente o ombro de Edward. — Bella poderá fazer fisioterapia... ela vai melhorar.

— A culpa é minha — sentenciou uma vez mais antes de abraçar o pai.

Quando soube por intermédio de Carlisle que Isabella teria alta, encaminhou-se diretamente à sua casa para esperá-la. Porém, ela nunca chegou.

— Elas foram embora — Alice disse. — Billy acabou de voltar de Port Angeles... Elas partiram.

— Para onde?

— Billy não contou. Renée não o autorizou a divulgar o local.

As semanas seguintes se passaram como uma espécie de borrão. Cortou toda e qualquer amizade que existia com o grupo. James não estava mais em Forks, e ele poderia estar no inferno que Edward não se importaria. Com o passar dos meses percebeu uma repentina aproximação de Jessica Stanley, mas conhecia o veneno da serpente e cortou as suas esperanças na primeira vez que ela o cercou pedindo por uma carona e alegando que seu carro não queria ligar. Deixou-a padecer na chuva forte que caía em Forks não se arrependendo pelo feito. Porém, a moça era insistente. Tentou insinuar-se aparecendo no vestiário dos rapazes usando absolutamente nada e oferecendo o seu corpo para que ele usasse como achasse melhor. Deixou-a sozinha no vestiário. Na saída, encontrou Patrick Lewis um estudante do primeiro ano com o rosto completamente tomado por acne. Dando um fraco tapa em seu ombro, disparou:

— Tem alguém esperando por você. Divirta-se.

Três meses já havia se passado desde que Isabella partira de Forks. Perguntava-se onde ela estava; sobre a sua recuperação, o tratamento e, principalmente, se a suspeita antes de sua partida tinha ou não fundamento — se ele seria ou não pai. Enquanto fazia uma limpeza na caixa de entrada do _e-mail_, encontrou um que endereçou a Bella antes de tudo acontecer. Era uma simples mensagem lhe desejando feliz aniversário. No tempo em questão não havia nenhuma aposta ou virgindade em jogo.

"Talvez ela ainda tenha acesso a sua conta", pensou.

Demorou mais uma semana até que o rapaz decidir que lhe escreveria um e-mail. Mesmo que ela nunca o lesse, serviria como um desabafo.

_Bella,_

_Por uma semana eu venho criando coragem de lhe escrever. Se você estiver lendo, por favor, não apague essa mensagem antes de ler até o final. Eu estou implorando. Sei que o que eu fiz foi imperdoável, eu sei, e pago todos os dias com a culpa que eu sinto. Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de lhe explicar a minha versão, você nunca me deu a oportunidade. As pessoas elas são traiçoeiras e eu creio que você não tenha sabido da verdade. Houve sim uma aposta. Em nenhum momento eu a escolhi. Você foi a "escolhida" e eu não tive a opção de negar. Ou eu até mesmo pudesse negar, mas naquele tempo eu não estava agindo de forma racional, talvez eu quisesse mesmo transar com você e vi na aposta um meio de conseguir o que queria, com mais facilidade. Soo cruel, eu sei, mas imploro o seu perdão._

_Eu queria saber como você está; se está feliz? E a sua mão? Carlisle me disse que ainda havia uma forma de reverter essa sua paralisia. Não volte nunca mais a se cortar, Bella. Nunca mais. Não por mim ou por sua mãe; mas por você. _

_É isso. Não tenho a ilusão que vou receber uma resposta sua, mas... Eu ainda amo você. Nunca deixei de amar._

_E mesmo que não seja ao meu lado, eu desejo a sua felicidade._

_Eu ainda amo você._

_Edward._

Bella estava diferente de quando chegou. Pediu a mãe para acompanhá-la a um salão de beleza, pois gostaria de cortar os longos fios castanhos escuros e talvez tingi-los de uma cor que não a lembrasse do seu passado. No final, voltou para casa com os cabelos na altura no ombro e na cor castanho claro. Sentia-se diferente e mais autoconfiante com a mudança. Toda quarta-feira tinha consultas com um terapeuta e aos sábados frequentava a fisioterapia. Já conseguia suspender um ou dois dedos, mas a evolução era aos poucos. Após o susto, prometera a mãe, ao seu terapeuta e a si mesma que nunca mais iria tocar em um objeto perfurador com a intenção de machucar-se. Era uma segunda chance para viver, e deveria aproveitá-la. Aos domingos a mãe a acompanhava a um cinema, museu, galerias de arte ou teatro. Caminhavam pelo gramado do jardim da casa alugada e até mesmo nadavam na piscina. Bella não gostaria de pensar muito sobre o assunto, mas quando ficava sozinha em raros momentos percebia que a quantidade de tarefas para ocupar o seu dia era para justamente não sucumbir e pensar em Edward.

Como agora vivia em uma cidade litorânea, as camisas de mangas longas e todos os grossos casacos foram doados a uma instituição de caridade. Mesmo que não gostasse de exibir as suas pernas, aderiu a _shorts_, saias e vestidos. Mas estavam na primavera. E diferentemente do que seria a meses atrás, não queria ser diferente dos demais. Queria ser como todos. Não agir como estranha e esquisita.

— Você ainda pretende voltar à Washington? — Renée perguntou a filha que estava sentada na cadeira de praia ao seu lado.

— Não pretendo.

— E a universidade? Você não disse que iria estudar na WU?

— Desisti, mamãe. Estou pensando em possibilidades aqui mesmo em Nova Jersey.

— Talvez Princeton?

Bella engoliu em seco com a menção àquela universidade. Definitivamente não escolheria por Princeton. Mesmo que existisse uma chance quase mínima, não gostaria de esbarrar por acaso em Edward. Uma vez que se lembrava de uma conversa há um tempo quando eles estavam em La Push em que Edward expressou a sua preferência por aquela instituição.

— Não Princeton.

— Então qual? — Renée tirou os óculos de sol para mirar a filha com curiosidade.

— Ainda estou pensando.

(...)

Com o passar dos meses, a recordação do ocorrido em Forks estava quase extinta. Apenas o que não conseguia esquecer, definitivamente, era Edward. Seria possível ter se apaixonado por ele durante o curto período que ficaram juntos? Parecia que havia "namorado" por anos e não por curtas semanas. Mas ele estragou tudo. Nos três meses que antecederam a universidade não seguiu o conselho de Renée em interagir mais com pessoas do sexo masculino. Estava receosa de acontecer o mesmo que houve com Edward ou Liam. Entregar-se e depois ser machucada sem dó ou piedade. Ter novamente o seu coração lacerado em centenas de pedaços diferentes.

No final decidiu por Princeton, pois era a única universidade na região que oferecia o curso de sua escolha. E não estava preparada para outra mudança brusca e ter que adaptar novamente a outro estado — ou cidade.

Mudou-se para o dormitório estudantil do campus. Era um apartamento pequeno que dividiria com uma garota chamada Sarah Mills. No dia da mudança ela não estava então não se intimidou em escolher por conta própria a cama de sua preferência. Para o seu azar o espaço era pequeno e contava apenas com um beliche e um colchão; duas cômodas e uma pequena mesa para estudos. No _hall _um sofá velho e uma estante empoeirada. Com a ajuda de Renée desfez as malas e arrumou o dormitório deixando-o um lugar habitável.

— Estarei sempre por perto, anjinho. — A mãe lhe prometeu antes de afastar-se. A casa que alugou ficava a quarenta minutos do departamento de artes de Princeton, mas assim que Renée conseguisse outra casa mais próxima ao campus Bella desistiria do quartinho alugado temporariamente.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta. — Abraçou a mãe uma última vez.

— Não se esqueça da fisioterapia, as aulas de desenho... Faça novos amigos! E quem sabe... encontrar alguém para ocupar esse coraçãozinho...?

— Por favor, mãe...

— Está bem, está bem! Eu já entendi; você não quer namorar, por enquanto. Mas você é jovem, amor. Nem todos os garotos são iguais, meu anjinho.

— Estou muito bem assim.

— Leve o tempo que precisar para se "curar"; você vai deixar de amar esse garoto.

— Eu não o amo!

— Você está querendo me enganar ou enganar a si mesma?

— Mãe... — desconfortável com o tópico, desconversou. — você não precisa passar no ateliê da Senhora Bentley?

A mãe conseguira um trabalho como costureira no ateliê de uma senhorinha que confeccionava roupas. Era o que a mãe gostava de fazer, mesmo que a remuneração fosse pouca. Mas não precisava realmente do emprego, mas seria algo para manter a mente ocupada durante um período do dia.

— E já estou atrasada! — beijou a testa da filha. — Ligue para mim a cada trinta minutos, está bem? Eu amo você, bebê.

(...)

Edward estava há dois dias, instalado em seu dormitório. Seu colega de quarto era um rapaz chamado Caleb Jones; enquanto aguardava o início das aulas aproveitava para sair com o colega de quarto a um bar que ficava a cinco minutos do dormitório. Seu sentimento por Isabella continuava o mesmo, a amava como há um ano, mas entendia que tinha que continuar a sua vida uma vez que não havia mais esperança para os dois. Saia com algumas garotas, mas era casos de apenas uma noite e em seguida as dispensaria. Com isso conseguiu uma fama de mulherengo — merecida — por causa da variedade de mulheres que saía durante a semana. Sarah — a namorada de Caleb — sempre o recriminava acerca de suas escapadas, e o aconselhava a encontrar uma namorada.

— A mulher que eu quero não quer nem me ver pintado de ouro.

Estavam os três em um bar; era fim de semana. Duas garrafas de cerveja estavam sobre a mesa. Apenas ele bebia, pois Sarah consumia apenas uma água tônica e o namorado, um refrigerante.

— O que você fez de tão terrível?

— É uma história complicada... — bebeu mais um gole da cerveja. — Uma história fodida. Nada como o conto de fadas que é o namoro de vocês.

— Não é um conto de fadas, Edward — Sarah contrariou. — Somos como qualquer casal comum; brigamos, sim, mas nós nos comunicamos e isso faz a diferença em um relacionamento. O diálogo. E claro a base de tudo: confiança.

— Exatamente isso — pousou o copo de vidro na mesa com muita força, trincando o vidro. — A porra da confiança não existia. Aliás, como ter confiança em uma merda fodida e cheia de mentiras?

— Você está me deixando confusa, Edward — disse Sarah. — Mas é claro que eu vou entender se você não quiser contar. A minha colega de quarto, _Bell_, também passou por algo difícil.

— Provavelmente por não conseguir encontrar a porra de uma maquiagem para esconder as espinhas... não é por coisas assim que vocês, garotas, se preocupam?

— _Bell_ não é assim! — ofendida, deu um tapa no ombro do amigo. — E ao contrário do que você disse, ela não está preocupada com maquiagem ou essas futilidades de "meninas".

— Blá, blá, blá. Acho que vou pedir outra cerveja.

— Se eu não soubesse que vocês não têm nada em comum até pensaria em apresentá-los.

— E quem disse que não combinamos?

— Realmente — Caleb que estava em silêncio pronunciou-se. — Eu devo concordar com Sarah. Isabella não faz o seu tipo, Edward.

_Isabella._

Ouvir aquele nome depois de tantos meses fê-lo estremecer. Por meros cinco segundos tentou associar a "Isabella" colega de dormitório de Sarah à sua "Isabella"; mas não conservou a tese por muito tempo, pois não queria gerar falsas expectativas. Era quase impossível que Bella estivesse em Princeton; ela disse que escolheria por Washington.

— Todas fazem o meu tipo, Caleb.

— Por isso mesmo! — acentuou Sarah. — _Bell_ não interessaria por um cara que sai com várias mulheres em uma semana!

— Quem eu quero eu não posso ter, Sarah.

— E até agora você não me disse o que fez de tal mal à... Como é mesmo o nome dela?

— _Bella._

_— Bella! _Oh! _Bella_ de Anabella?

— De Isabella. Como a sua amiga.

Sarah franziu o cenho.

— De onde você é mesmo, Edward?

— Qual o motivo da curiosidade?

— Nenhum. Pode me dizer, por favor?

— Washington.

_Puta que pariu! _Expressou Sarah em pensamentos ao fazer a ligação entre as duas coisas. Sua colega de quarto era a Isabella que o amigo tanto se culpava por ter feito algo que a magoou; Edward era o rapaz que Isabella comentava ter quebrado o seu coração em mil pedacinhos. Mas não podia fazer nada a respeito, uma vez que a colega de quarto expressava o seu desejo de nunca mais vê-lo. Poderia colaborar fazendo com que nunca se encontrassem.

(...)

O campus da universidade de Princeton com quase 3km² e cerca de 8 mil estudantes contribuía para que Edward e Isabella não se esbarrassem em nenhum ponto da universidade. Com cursos distintos, também ficava impossível de um encontro acontecer. Nos quatro anos em que estudava, Bella seguiu o conselho de Renée — teve um encontro com um rapaz do seu curso que demonstrava interesse desde que começaram a estudar juntos. O curto relacionamento durou apenas um mês, e Bella não se permitiu nenhum avanço com o sonhador Nathan. Terminaram após um mês de "namoro". Não iria novamente confiar em um rapaz. Desde então se dedicava mais ainda aos estudos. O movimento da mão esquerda estava completamente recuperado; aos sábados permanecia com a fisioterapia e continuava com os encontros com seu terapeuta.

— Eu sempre sonhei em vê-la assim, meu amorzinho.

Renée lhe disse sinceramente; sentia-se feliz quando notava a filha feliz em suas escolhas. Continuava sem conservar os cabelos longos demais e sempre que estes começam a crescer, cortava. Sarah tentou inúmeras vezes convencê-la a tingir os fios de louro, mas Bella recusava veemente a drástica mudança.

— Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

Estranhamente, Bella não sentia mais aquele aperto no peito quando se lembrava do pai; continuava amando-o, mas não definhava por sua morte. Como acontecera por um longo tempo enquanto era adolescente.

— Você se formará em alguns meses... Já tem planos para o futuro?

— Seria estranho dizer "eu não sei"? Mas eu realmente não sei. Estive pensando em viajar pelo mundo, sabe, conhecer os lugares. Depois de Forks eu só conheço Nova Jersey.

— E por onde você começaria?

— Eu sempre quis conhecer o Museu de Arte Moderna.

— Então Nova Iorque será a primeira parada?

— Não. — Bella assumiu ares sonhadores. — Começarei por Detroit. Depois NY.

— E nenhum namoradinho. Vinte e três anos, Bella.

— Não precisa esfregar a minha idade sempre na minha cara.

— Só acho que...

— Estou bem sozinha!

A discussão não perduraria por muito tempo. Aquele assunto em específico era o mais discutido entre ambas. Em quase cinco anos Bella se relacionou apenas com um rapaz, durante um mês. Não gostaria de vê-la para sempre solitária. Renée ficaria plenamente feliz apenas quando a vida sentimental da filha estivesse nos eixos.

(...)

Edward terminava de arrumar as últimas caixas com os seus pertences; preparava-se antecipadamente para a viagem que faria até Forks para visitar os pais. Alice estava na França fazendo um intercâmbio e Emmett, residência em um hospital infantil em Nova York. Quando lacrou a última caixa seu celular tocou.

— Diga.

— Olá para você também, Edward. — reconheceu a voz feminina de Rosalie Hale. Há muitos anos não se encontrava com a loura, mas reconhecia ainda assim a sua voz.

— Ei, Rosalie — coçou a nuca, constrangido.

— Emmett pediu para que eu ligasse para você — começou. — Ele mesmo faria a ligação, mas eu me adiantei. Eu e o seu irmão vamos nos casar.

Edward engasgou com a própria saliva.

— Vocês vão o quê?!

— Casar. Sabe, tem vestido de noiva, um juiz, alianças...

— Eu sei o que seria um casamento, Rosalie.

— Isso é bom! Isso será daqui a três meses. Um mês após a sua formatura.

— Uau... isso é... — limpou a garganta. — E onde será?

— Southfield. Michigan. Você deve chegar duas semanas antes. Ensaios...

— Eu sei... Rosalie...

— Não me pergunte por Bella — cuspiu antes que ele perguntasse. Cullen esmoreceu. — Eu não tenho notícias dela desde... desde aquele dia. Ela nunca me ligou.

— Eu preciso desligar — tossiu novamente. — Felicidade aos noivos!

(...)

Bella tinha pavor a alturas. Não teria a sua mãe na viagem para segurar a sua mão enquanto estivesse no ar. A comissária de bordo passara com um carrinho com guloseimas há poucos instantes e pegou para si o máximo que podia; tudo para manter-se distraída durante a curta viagem até Detroit. O assento ao seu lado continuava vazio, mas havia chances de ter alguém ao seu lado visto que as pessoas continuam a subir e a procurar seus lugares. Buscou dentro da bolsa um livro para distrair a mente. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e apoiou a cabeça contra um macio travesseiro; ao encontrar a posição perfeita, trouxe o livro para cima do rosto e tentou ler o primeiro parágrafo do capítulo dezoito do livro em questão.

Quem passava não podia ver o seu rosto por causa do livro que a mantinha escondida. Distraída, não percebeu quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Tirando um notebook de dentro da bolsa de mão, levou-o para sobre as pernas, porque precisava trabalhar em um projeto antes de desembarcar em Detroit e alugar um carro para levá-lo a cidade que desejava seguir.

Enquanto conectava o USB esbarrou sem querer o braço na pessoa ao seu lado. Virou-se minimamente para a sua companhia.

— Me desculpe — ele disse.

Bella travou. Era impossível. Mas reconheceria aquela voz até mesmo no inferno — onde ela esteve por muito tempo por culpa dele.

_Edward._

E constatou a sua suspeita ao repousar o livro sobre a perna e fitá-lo. Nos olhos verdes havia um misto de felicidade e surpresa, mescladas à culpa que brilhava naquelas íris. Separou os lábios para lhe dizer algo, mas optou por fechar os olhos e tentar entender se tudo não passava de um sonho. Mas ela continuava ali. Isabella. Depois de quase cinco anos. Estava obviamente diferente; madura e mulher. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos e mais claros — ela parecia feliz. Confiante.

— Bella?

— Edward? — repetiu com igual incredulidade.

O desejo do formado em bioquímica era puxar a sua amada em um abraço, envolvê-la em seus braços e mais uma vez confessar o seu amor a ela. Mas lembrou-se que já não era mais nenhum adolescente; era um homem de vinte e quatro anos. Não poderia agir no impulso e afastá-la novamente. Porque mesmo que estivesse mais autoconfiante, aquela Bella a sua frente continuava sendo a menina arisca que conheceu há muitos anos.

— Passeando por Nova Jersey? — perguntou-lhe casualmente como se fossem velhos amigos que se reencontraram após anos; quando na realidade havia segredos e mentiras entre eles. Bella não conseguia encontrar a própria voz, tão compenetrada estava com o "Edward-homem-adulto" e não o adolescente. Se aos dezoito anos o rapaz era dono de uma beleza que arrematava corações por onde andava... Quase aos vinte e cinco seria de "deixar as calcinhas no chão" como dizia Sarah sobre o melhor amigo do seu namorado.

— Me formei há poucos dias... meu _passeio_ começa agora. — Não entendia porque estava lhe contando fatos de sua vida, mas continuava. — Me formei em Arte.

— Isso é... interessante — limpou a garganta, de repente suando em bicas. — Em Princeton?

— Em Princeton. — confirmou.

— Nunca nos esbarramos por lá... — disse pesaroso.

— Cursos diferentes; não frequentamos os mesmos lugares... Justificável!

— Bella... — Edward tentou tocar a sua mão, mas ela a recolheu com medo das sensações que poderia sentir caso as peles se tocassem. — Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Tantos anos sem nenhuma notícia sua... e agora eu descubro que você estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo, longe.

Bella então desviou seus olhos da face de Edward. Juntou as mãos para apertá-las tentando controlar o nervosismo. Em nenhum momento se preparou psicologicamente para um reencontro com ele, principalmente depois de tanto tempo. Estava quase convicta que nunca mais o veria.

— Nós precisamos conversar, Bella.

— Não. Nós não precisamos.

— Você nunca me deixou explicar.

— Eu não quero ouvir.

— Toda história tem dois lados, Bella. Deixe-me mostrar o meu.

— Por favor... — murmurou. — Não me peça para lembrar o que aconteceu... em Forks. Você não sabe o quanto eu trabalhei para apagar da minha memória tudo o que eu vivi naquela infame cidadezinha.

— Tudo? Exatamente tudo? Ou apenas os momentos tristes? Nós dois...

— Principalmente. — concordou rapidamente. — Sobretudo aquele namorico. Nós éramos adolescentes, Edward. Acabou. Há muitos anos.

— Para mim ainda não acabou. Mesmo que você insista em colocar um ponto final em nossa história, insistirei com as vírgulas.

— Digamos que eu aceite conversar com você. O que conversaríamos? Você irá me contar como foi divertido apostar que transaria comigo? Que faria eu me apaixonar por você?

— Você se apaixonou por mim?

— Isso não importa! — queria gritar, mas em razão do local que estavam, calou-se.

— Importa. Eu tenho um casamento para ir daqui a duas semanas. Em Southfield. Onde você ficará?

— Em Detroit. Vou conhecer uma galeria de arte.

— Tanta coisa que eu quero lhe dizer... — ele esticou a mão para tocá-la com os dedos na bochecha. Ela não se afastou como era o esperado; recebendo a carícia terna que Edward lhe oferecia. Foram novamente reduzidos a dois estranhos, mas seu corpo parecia reconhecer a familiaridade naquele toque, pois desejava mais. — Diga que ao desembarcarmos você irá conversar comigo... Por favor?

Até então Bella não tinha se atentado a pouca distância entre eles. O hálito quente de Edward batia contra a sua face, e ela desejava reconhecer novamente aqueles lábios que tanto a beijaram há cinco anos. Por isso não impediu quando ele extinguiu a distância que havia entre eles para colar seus lábios aos dela.

Era um beijo cheio de saudade, ressentimento, mágoa, amor, raiva, reconhecimento e perdão. E quando se separaram alguns minutos mais tarde, ele colou a testa com a dela e mantiveram os olhos fechados apreciando a calmaria entre eles.

_Por mais que quisesse negar, ela havia se apaixonado._

— Eu... — queria afirmar que a amava, mas temia assustá-la. — Eu senti saudade, muita, de você.

— Mas eu precisava sair de Forks. Reencontrar-me uma vez que eu estava perdida.

— E você se reencontrou?

— Sim.

Edward não perdeu a oportunidade de beijá-la novamente; dessa vez sem pressa, demasiadamente lento para reconhecer outra vez a maciez dos lábios de Bella; o formigamento que sentia quando a beijava e que não encontrou em nenhuma das mulheres que passaram por sua vida nos últimos anos.

Quando desembarcaram no aeroporto de Detroit, seguiram para o hotel onde Bella ficaria hospedada para que ela pudesse tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e encontrar-se com Edward para conversarem sobre o passado, como decidiram ainda no avião.

Optaram pelo restaurante do hotel; após o banho, vestiu um vestido de estampas azuis e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e desceu para encontrá-lo. Ele já estava esperando-a em uma mesa num canto afastado.

— Seu cabelo está menor — ele comentou assim que ela se sentou.

— Eu cortei algumas semanas depois que cheguei à New Jersey.

— A cor também está diferente — apontou os fios mais claros.

— E pintei também.

— Você mudou — constatou Edward.

— Não tenho mais dezoito anos e há muito tempo não sonho com um príncipe encantado.

— Você fez fisioterapia?

— Ainda faço. Todos os sábados.

— Sinto muito por isso... Eu tentei visitá-la no hospital, mas...

— Renée me contou.

— Eu me senti tão culpado quando descobri... Eu tentei ir vê-la, logo que você teve alta no hospital. Fui até a sua casa, pois lá a sua mãe não poderia me impedir de conversar ou ao menos vê-la. Mas você já tinha partido.

— Esse desligamento de Forks foi bom para mim. Eu contei a você, Edward. Contei sobre o que eu tinha passado com Liam, os meus medos e mesmo assim você prometeu que não era como _ele_; era diferente. Quando na verdade você era pior que Liam... Ao menos ele não fez nenhuma aposta para transar comigo e depois tirar vantagem contando aos seus amigos.

— Eu não contei a ninguém! — defendeu-se.

— Não foi isso que Jessica Stanley me contou. Eu ainda posso ouvir claramente ela esfregar na minha cara o quão fácil foi para você transar comigo...

— Jessica mentiu. Eu nunca contei sobre nós a nenhum deles. O único que sabia do nosso envolvimento era Emmett, e meu irmão não faria algo assim.

— Mas Jessica fez. E eu me senti pior do que o ocorrido com Liam. Eu não fui humilhada diante de toda uma escola; era só entre eu, Liam e as suas duas "amigas".

— Justamente para não ter esse mal entendido que eu implorei tanto para que você me ouvisse por um minuto ao menos.

— Eu estava machucada, Edward.

— Eu sei, a_mor_. Eu me apaixonei por você desde aquele dia no enterro do seu pai; eu a observava de longe, talvez a seguisse para zelar por sua proteção. Eu te amava mesmo a distância e nunca almejei receber nada em troca. Mas depois tudo mudou. Eu queria que você me correspondesse sem ao menos deixá-la ciente do quanto eu a amava. Desde os quinze anos fazíamos esses jogos estúpidos de selecionar uma garota aleatória; virgem ou não para levar para a cama. Algumas vezes tinha dinheiro em jogo, como uma vez que James transou com a zeladora da escola. Mas com você... nenhum dólar estava em jogo. Eu não escolhi você e nem a escolheria por vontade própria porque eu amava você. Mas James... aquele filho de uma puta, a escolheu. Ele e Jessica. E eu não tinha o direito de recusar uma vez que não escolhi por conta própria a vítima. Eu quis contar a você, muitas vezes; mas em todas fiquei com medo de perdê-la para sempre. Então meu plano era sermos discretos até o final do ano letivo e depois, longe de Forks, sermos o casal que éramos. Era assim que eu planejei tudo. Mas estava tão cego de paixão que tudo foi por água abaixo uma vez que eu não conseguia tirar as minhas mãos de sua pele. E o restante da história você já conhece.

— Então você não transou comigo para zombar de mim?

— Claro que não! Fiz porque amava você.

— Amava?

— _Amo_. No presente. Eu ainda amo você com a mesma intensidade daquele adolescente filho da puta que te machucou. Eu quero consertar isso, Bella. Se você me der uma segunda chance, podemos reescrever essa história. Criar o nosso final feliz.

— Já se passaram quase cinco anos, Edward...

— O que importa o tempo? Que vá à merda o tempo. Ele foi necessários para nós dois. Nós nunca poderíamos ter essa conversa naquele tempo; com raiva, ressentimento e mágoa. Mas agora somos adultos, _amor_. E somos apenas eu e você.

— Renée me matriculou em um curso de desenho; no começo eu achei uma insanidade esse curso, pois nunca soube nem mesmo desenhar um coração que não fosse com lados oblíquos. Mas Renée sempre dizia que eu deveria arriscar; eu arrisquei. E o desenho se tornou a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. O que eu quero dizer é: eu deixei para trás aquela menina medrosa que tinha medo de tudo, até mesmo de respirar. Arriscar é bom; se der certo, há a certeza que o risco valeu à pena. Se não der certo, apenas teremos a certeza de que tentamos.

— Estou ficando ansioso, Bella. Direto ao ponto.

— Eu quero arriscar. _Com você._ Naquelas breves semanas que passamos juntos você me encurralou e me vi presa em sentimentos que não queria me permitir sentir, então eu os engoli para mim. Só que estou com ânsia de vômito e quero colocá-los para fora de uma vez por todas.

— Bella... — A moça levantou-se e estendeu a mão a Edward. O rapaz estava confuso com a audácia. A mulher a sua frente... se antes acreditava que Bella continuava arisca como na adolescência, ele não poderia estar mais enganado. — Para onde você pretende ir?

— Temos uma história para reescrever. _Agora!_

**...**

* * *

**N/A: Ainda não é definitivamente o final. Começarei a escrever um pequeno epílogo para encerrar completamente este ciclo. Espero que o final tenha sido como vocês esperavam; claro que tenho consciência que muitos não irão gostar, afinal é impossível agradar a gregos e troianos, mas dei o meu máximo e esse era o final que eu planejava para a fanfic desde o início. Bella não estava grávida; mesmo que isso parecesse uma ótima solução para que ela o perdoasse e eles vivessem felizes para sempre, não era! A mágoa iria continuar ali e não existiria espaço para um "amor" quando todo o espaço seria dominado pelo ressentimento e raiva. A única coisa que resolveria era justamente o tempo; e eles tiveram quase cinco anos para isso. Agora, juntos, eles irão reescrever a história que começou de uma forma tão não convencional. **

**Mas Annie o final ficou vago! Teremos ainda um epílogo. Muita calma!**

**É isso. Eu gostaria de agradecer a quem esteve aqui, comentando, cobrando, opinando durante todos esses 8 meses; àqueles que nunca desistiram mesmo quando a autora demorava um ou dois meses sem aparecer com um novo capítulo; àqueles que surtaram com nova postagem; e até mesmo àqueles fantasminhas que nunca comentaram, mas estão lendo. Deixo aqui o meu muitíssimo obrigada por embarcarem comigo nesse mundinho dramático de BOY.**

**Os devidos agradecimentos serão feitos no epílogo. **

**Enquanto ele não chega, deixe o seu comentário e faça uma autora nostálgica mega feliz!**

**Beijinhos.**

**A.**


	18. Epílogo

**Olá! Eis o epílogo de BOY! Não me prolongarei por aqui, então boa leitura! T.T**

* * *

**~ Epílogo ~**

* * *

_..._

_Tudo no final dá certo. Se ainda não deu..._

_...é porque não chegou o final._

Há algum tempo fazendo pesquisas na internet, Bella encontrou um texto com um título interessante. A língua escrita era estrangeira; brasileira. Com a ajuda de um tradutor na internet conseguiu fazer a leitura daquele escrito que ficou gravado permanentemente em sua memória. _"Meu nome é felicidade"_. O autor era desconhecido, mas a mensagem era eloquente e verdadeira. Principalmente ao dizer que o tempo — o marido da felicidade — curava todas as feridas e reconstruía corações. Quase cinco anos distante de Edward fizeram-na mitigar a mágoa, os ressentimentos, a dor de sentir-se usada. Ali estavam eles, jogados no centro de uma cama de solteiro curtindo aquele pedaço de felicidade que chegara após muitos desentendimentos. Mas tudo havia ficado no passado; o presente estava sendo reconstruído naquele momento. Esquecendo-se de aposta, corações partidos e autoflagelação.

— Você imaginava que depois de tantos anos, nos reencontraríamos? — perguntou Edward beijando o topo da cabeça de Isabella em um singelo carinho. Após fechar diversas vezes as pálpebras, começava a acreditar que estava realmente ali, com a sua Isabella. E não em algum sonho projetado por sua mente apaixonada.

— Quem imaginaria? — replicou. Edward segurou a mão de Isabella, levando-a ao alto contemplando os dedos unidos. Como ele desejava que estivessem por muito, muito tempo. — Mas eu estou feliz de ter reencontrado você.

— Não houve mais ninguém?

Bella lembrou-se então de Nathan; seu "namorado" por um curto período de tempo. Nathan lhe prometia uma vida estável, com confiança, amor e respeito. Mas não conseguia desligar-se de uma parte do seu passado o qual sempre vinha lembrar-lhe que era com aquele garoto que tanto lhe magoou que desejava um relacionamento.

— Posso dizer que "nenhum". E você?

Edward demorou algum tempo para responder a questão de Bella. Não tinha ficado no celibato por quase sessenta meses; tivera outras mulheres, casos breves que não avançavam a nada sério porque não conseguia esquecê-la.

— Não posso culpar você por isso — objetou ao interpretar corretamente o silêncio dele.

— Sinto muito.

— Sente muito? Edward, eu desapareci de Forks logo após ter alta no hospital. Vim para Nova Jersey para tentar reconstruir a minha vida... O fato de você ter "me superado" e seguido em frente não é algo que você precise se desculpar. E o fato de eu não ter feito o mesmo...

— Eu não "superei você", sua bobinha! Nisso você está absurdamente errada! Eu continuo amando você da mesma forma desesperada. E quase enlouqueci quando soube da sua partida.

— Eu precisava...

Silenciou-a colocando o indicador sobre seus macios e convidativos lábios.

— _Nós_ precisávamos. Mas o que importa é que estamos juntos outra vez. Vamos esquecer o que passou, está bem?

— Perfeitamente. — aquiesceu Bella, levando a mão até a bochecha de Edward para tocar com os dedos. _Ele era real_. Calmamente aproximou os rostos, sem nunca desviar seus olhos dos verdes brilhantes do rapaz à sua frente, colando seus lábios aos dele. Sentia falta de beijá-lo. Na verdade, sentia falta dele por completo. O desejo e a urgência estavam ali enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente. O corpo dele moldando-se ao seu enquanto ele os girou na cama e ficando por cima dela. Os toques. A intimidade. A eletricidade que sentiu quando ele a tocou na pele da barriga exposta pela blusa elevada até o busto. A forma como seus lábios lhe beijavam o pescoço, mordiscava-lhe a pele sensível do lóbulo da orelha; ou como ele sussurrava em seu ouvido o quanto a amava.

Sentir a urgência de seu desejo por ele ao ter as intimidades próximas, separadas apenas por camadas de tecidos fê-la afastá-lo minimamente pelo ombro, fazendo-o recuar. A respiração pesada dele quando rolou para o outro lado, com os olhos cerrados tentando acalmar seu corpo aceso.

Mas não estava preparada para avançar. E Edward compreendeu a sua reserva.

(...)

A semana que se iniciou passou como um borrão. Foram a parques, visitas a galerias de arte, restaurantes e curtiram várias sessões de cinema. Estavam se reconhecendo outra vez. Agiam como um casal de namorados embora o pedido formal não tivesse acontecido ainda. Conversava com Renée ao telefone algumas noites, e em uma dessas contou à mãe sobre estar com Edward. Apesar de ter sido contra nos primeiros minutos da conversa, Renée acabou cedendo ao saber que a filha estava feliz.

Edward não compareceu aos ensaios antes do casamento, e Rosalie estava irritada com o furo do seu padrinho. Tentava contatá-lo pelo telefone, mas a ligação sempre caía na caixa postal.

Eles estavam sentados no gramado parque curtindo o clima quente do verão, quando lhe contou sobre o casamento.

— Vamos comigo para Southfield? Podemos alugar um carro. São apenas vinte minutos de viagem.

— Southfield? O que faríamos em Southfield?

— O casamento do meu irmão.

— Esqueci completamente! — quase gritou. Sentou-se de frente para Edward. — Você perdeu os ensaios!

— Eu teria perdido sim, se fosse aos ensaios e perdesse a semana maravilhosa com você.

— O seu irmão ficará chateado se você não for ao seu casamento.

— Emmett pode sobreviver a isso.

— Edward...

— Está bem, está bem. Você irá comigo então.

— Ele convidará alguém de... Forks?

— Emmett não tinha muitos amigos em Forks, então a resposta é não. Será uma cerimônia simples. Alguns amigos da faculdade de ambos e os familiares.

— Então eu vou.

Eles seguiram juntos ao casamento de Rosalie e Emmett; surpreendendo a noiva ao vê-la, Rosalie quase desmoronou em lágrimas ao ver a amiga chegar abraçada a Edward. Tentou controlar-se uma vez que não poderia borrar a maquiagem. Seu casamento era em algumas horas.

— Eu nunca vou perdoá-la por ter desaparecido, Isabella Swan! — dizendo isso, cingiu os ombros da amiga com seus braços, abraçando-a. — Você é uma péssima amiga, sabia?

— Desculpa. — Bella murmurou, emocionada com o reencontro. — Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos...

Encarou com confusão a Edward que mantinha a sua mão presa à cintura de Bella.

— É uma longa história. Mas eu não quero tomar o seu tempo.

— Emmett acreditou que você não viria, Edward. Você faltou aos ensaios!

— Por uma boa razão. — Piscou, encarando Bella.

— Sim, sim, depois você precisa me contar sobre tudo! — abraçou Bella por uma última vez e cerrou os olhos para despedir-se de Edward, adentrando em uma salinha para vestir o vestido de noiva.

— Emmett e Rosalie casando... Quem diria!

— Parece que eles se acertaram na faculdade... Bem, — segurou com os dedos o cós da calça de Bella trazendo-a de encontro ao seu peito. Beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios, continuou. — eu acho que você precisa se arrumar. — Beijou a ponta do nariz. Era incrível que a atração que sentia pela morena continuava a mesma. Acreditava que com a distância a esqueceria completamente e seguiria em frente, como ela, ao partir de Forks. Mas o formigamento na ponta do dedo ao tocá-la estava ali; o batimento cardíaco acelerado no peito também estava presente; o desejo de estar com os lábios unidos apenas aumentava.

Desde que se reencontraram há uma semana e meia que não tiveram nenhum contato _físico._ Quando Bella o segurou pela mão no restaurante do hotel dizendo que precisavam "reescrever uma história" acreditou que o cenário seria com roupas sendo apressadamente tiradas e jogadas ao redor do quarto enquanto se amariam sem delongas. No entanto, ao chegarem ao quarto em que Bella estava hospedada, apenas se beijaram para matar a saudade. Deitaram na cama e ficaram conversando sobre as coisas que aconteceram aos dois naqueles quatro anos e alguns meses. No final da tarde, despediram-se com a promessa de se reencontrarem no dia seguinte. Edward prometendo acompanhá-la à Galeria de Arte.

— Eu não posso ir ao casamento — Bella murmurou arrematando Edward das recordações.

— O que você disse?

— Que eu não posso ir ao casamento. Edward, eu nem sabia que Rosalie ia casar!

— Bella, eu não estou entendendo. Seja sucinta, por favor!

— Eu não tenho roupas adequadas para um casamento.

— Simples. Nós podemos comprar um vestido legal...

— Não!

— Você e Rosalie são amigas, Bella — segurou o rosto da garota com ambas as mãos. — Ao menos eram no tempo da escola. Provavelmente alguma coisa mudou, sempre muda quando nos afastamos dos amigos por algum tempo. Mas... Rosalie ficou deslumbrada ao reencontrá-la, _amor_. Ela ficaria novamente magoada se você não estiver em seu casamento.

— Está bem. Você me convenceu!

A cerimônia de casamento aconteceria no jardim da casa que eles compraram para morar após o matrimônio. Talvez a construção nem pudesse ser chamada de "casa"; mais parecia uma mansão. O jardim estava completamente decorado para a ocasião, e os convidados estavam começando a chegar.

Conversaram um pouco com os familiares de Edward, que estavam surpresos e felizes após saber que eles estavam juntos, recomeçando. Esme precisou engolir as lágrimas ao mirar o brilho nos olhos do filho. Alice separou dois minutinhos para conversar com Bella, e convidá-la para conhecer Paris em algum momento dos próximos meses.

Depois da recepção, o casal seguiu de volta ao hotel. Após cada um — separadamente — desfrutarem de um banho relaxado e compartilharam a cama. Ficaram abraçados até cada um adormecer. Bella acordou e o céu ainda estava escuro. Via-se presa entre os braços e pernas de Edward. Contemplou a face serena do rapaz adormecido e não conteve os dedos afoitos levando-o para tocar seu rosto sublime. Ele se mexeu por um instante, e Bella mordeu o lábio acreditando tê-lo acordado. Mas ele apenas a puxou para mais perto de seu peito, abraçando-a mais apertado.

Consciente do que queria, beijou-lhe o queixo seguindo até os lábios. Acreditava que ele estava dormindo, mas surpreendeu-se ao ser correspondida com paixão.

— Eu estava pensando... Estamos juntos há alguns dias e não estabelecemos nenhum compromisso.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — inquiriu Bella, confusa.

— Se você aceita ser a minha namorada.

— Eu já sou a sua namorada — disse com um sorriso.

— É?

— Sim. Começamos a namorar cinco anos atrás. Nos nunca pedimos para terminar, logo continuamos namorando.

— E isso quer dizer que eu tenho... — coçou a cabeça.

— Eu tenho mais do que você! — deu um fraco soco no ombro do garoto.

— Mas nós estamos recomeçando, então nada mais justo que isso. Bella, eu quero terminar o nosso namoro!

— O quê? — alargou os olhos.

— É isso mesmo. Foi bom enquanto durou, mas eu não quero mais ser o seu namorado. Está tudo acabando entre nós. Seja feliz.

— Edward... Que diabo é isso?

— Estou terminando com você.

— Isso é uma brincadeira, certo?

— Não. Você não disse que ainda estávamos namorando? Pois bem, acabo de terminar aquele namoro. Ele está preso no passado. _Agora_... o presente: Isabella Swan, você aceita namorar comigo? Eu não prometo ser o namorado perfeito, porque sou imperfeito. Mas tentarei atender às suas expectativas, amando-a incondicionalmente. Enquanto você me quiser ao seu lado.

— Eu sempre vou querer.

— Isso é um sim?

— É um sim.

— Dessa vez eu prometo fazer tudo certo.

— Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer... — Bella começou com seus olhos marejados. Por um minuto Edward preocupou-se com o que a namorada lhe diria. — Você estava certo quando dizia que éramos certos um para o outro. A metade torta da minha laranja — riu. — Mas tão certo quanto um mais um é igual a dois é o que eu vou dizer a você. — Fez uma pausa sugestiva aguçando ainda mais a curiosidade de Edward.

Bella perdeu um pouco o fio da meada quando ele passou a beijar o seu pescoço e as mãos passavam pela lateral do corpo arrastando a sua blusa para fora, ajudando-o com o processo ao suspender os braços. Jogando a peça de roupa a um canto qualquer do quarto, desceu com os beijos para o pescoço da moça abaixo de si.

— Continue — ele disse, numa voz rouca, descendo os beijos para a sua barriga, ocupando-se no minuto seguinte em tirar a calça que ela vestia.

— Você está me desconcentrando — respondeu, arqueando o corpo para a calça deslizar para fora.

— Desculpe.

Ele os trouxe sentados na cama, com Isabella sentada em seu colo com as pernas ao redor do seu quadril. Ocupou-se em desfazer o fecho do sutiã. Bella então lhe tirou a camisa, tocando o peito definido de Edward.

— O que você ia dizer?

Quando não havia mais nenhum tecido atrapalhando o contato direto, Bella sentiu-se ser preenchida por ele e tudo dele. Mordeu o lábio para conter um gemido preso à garganta. Beijando-o nos lábios, conseguiu dizer em um sussurro.

— Que eu... amo você.

Edward parou inesperadamente, arrancando um muxoxo da moça.

— Repita.

— Eu disse que eu amo você.

— Outra vez.

— Eu amo você.

— De novo.

— Amo...

Mas não completou a declaração apaixonada. Por dois motivos: o primeiro era que teve seus lábios esmagados em um beijo apaixonado; o segundo era que ele voltou a movimentar-se em seu interior levando para longe qualquer pensamento que não fossem as sensações do momento.

— Ah, Bella... — murmurou abraçando-a apertado. — Eu te amo tanto.

Levou a mão dele para tocar justamente em seu peito, fazendo-o sentir o quanto seu coração estava batendo acelerado. Não pela emoção do momento de intimidade, mas por ter finalmente se declarado.

— Ele está assim... _Por sua causa._

_FIM_

* * *

**É com uma sensação de dever cumprido que eu encerro esta fanfic! Foram oito meses para escrevê-la totalmente, enfrentando várias crises de: tempo, inspiração, criatividade e ânimo. Mas estou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo de dar um ponto final a história de Edward e sua Isabella.**

**Feliz por ter contado com várias pessoas maravilhosas que estiveram aqui a todo o momento; seja cobrando por um novo capítulo, seja para comentar seu ódio mortal pelo Edward, ou até mesmo chorar nos momentos de drama. Meu sincero obrigada a todos vocês.**

**Sem vocês BOY não seria BOY!**

**Agradecer aos leitores que comentaram em todos os capítulos, aos novos leitores e àqueles que estão por aqui desde o primeiro capítulo, me apoiando na nova empreitada que foi começar "Because of you". E também, é claro, a quem deixou uma recomendação. Aos leitores BBB que nunca deixaram a sua marquinha, mas que estão lendo. E aos futuros leitores (continuarei lendo as reviews mesmo depois de finalizada, ok?).**

**Nyah: Ellie, Dhanny, paulag, rosy, whatsername, Isabella, super batatinha, Thamires, BeeCullen, AllieC, Carla Silva, TheGLM, Camila Fernandes Silva, Náh Swan, S_A, PrincessLautner, lolabina, Larissa Garcia, Needy, moniquita, Suzana_quintana, biafresnetica, Jamille Cullen, Thais_sixe, Marcia, AnniePattz, mada_fer, acs, Grazi CWH, Eclipse She, Ana Carolina, gaby crepúsculo, Débora Potter, Alissa Ruiz, Eduarda Beulque, Ari Machado, Vania, Rosangela, Viviane Coitinho, Laura lima, Rezinha_Cullen, Jessica Lynn, BellaCippolat, TaiBlack, beatrizcaught, Lanaah Facinelli, Danizinha, A CS, Mandy S, Bruneca, Natalya, MPR, Duda, Bekah, PequenaSafira, nataliabelieber, valkirialucena, Eliana, Biih cullen, Suellen Meneses, Jeh Cullen, juaassaid, Jéssica Pegado, daniandrade, daisyx, Emily Rose e LígiaAlmeida. Por todos os comentários nos capítulos. Cada palavrinha de vocês na review serviu de combustível para que chegássemos até aqui. Obrigada!**

**E também obrigada pelas recomendações: TheGLM, Thamires, biafresnetica.**

**FFnet: brubsmm, annacaroll, heycullens, millapattz1, FerPattinson, -Granger, Anne Lov, Lady vampie, GabyThais, maristw, Bonniece, Line Hastings, Ju Marques, SiaStw, giovana martins, biapontesa, Kiaraa, Pollianna, Ninha Souma, Sara, DINDA CULLEN, Dushka, Laura, Pink, A, mrsouza, Alissa Nayer, Marjorie, EduardaRK, rutes, Sylvie Louvain, Sofia, nataalya13, Amanda, Ju Hayes, Babi Waldorf, Marcia, J, PalomaMB, Nathy Avelino, DayDreeamer, Christye-lupin, P. Bruce e mandyless12. Obrigada também pelo carinho de vocês.**

**É isso. É realmente "o fim". Não se esqueçam de mandar amor (comentários) para a tia Annie que está transbordando de melancolia. T.T**

**Um beijo,**

**Annie.**


End file.
